


Éternel été

by marnywalshh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 108,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marnywalshh/pseuds/marnywalshh
Summary: Pendant les vacances d'été 1998, Violette Atkins décide d'emmener Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans sa maison de vacances. Elle se dit que c'est l'occasion pour eux d'oublier les maux causés par la guerre... et qu'elle va enfin pouvoir se rapprocher du rouquin. Sauf que George, et notamment Fred, décident de débarquer, semant la pagaille. / Fred x OC, lemon.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	1. INFOS

**Lisez ceci** avant de commencer mon histoire, c'est important.

C'est bien une Fred/OC, Violette pense juste être attirée par Ron au début.

Je me répète mais cette fanfiction contient des scènes à caractère sexuel **TRÈS explicites** , il y a beaucoup de détails. Elle est rated +18. Cette histoire tourne autour du désir que ressentent deux personnes l'une envers l'autre.

Cette Fred/OC contient donc des **TW** , si vous êtes sensibles et que votre mental ne vous permet pas de lire ce genre de choses, ne lisez pas. Je tiens à votre santé mentale. 

Les personnages de cette fanfic sont tous **majeurs**.

Nos personnages préférés sont de brillants sorciers et de véritables héros, mais ce sont avant tout des jeunes adultes qui lors de ces vacances vont enfin pouvoir découvrir ce qu'est une vie « libre », eux qui ont passé leur adolescence à devoir faire face aux pires malheurs. Alors je dirais qu'ils vont bien en profiter héhé.

D'ailleurs c'est une fanfic que j'ai écrite cet été, vers fin août, j'étais vraiment dans le mood nostalgique de fin de vacances et aussi dans un mood cottage core, et ces deux moods se feront ressentir. ✨

Petit disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette fanfiction. Toutefois, je ne soutiens en aucun cas les propos et opinions de JKR.

Si vous êtes prêt.e.s à lire cette fanfiction, et bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

️


	2. 1.

_Lundi 20 juillet 1998_ ,

« Violette ! Violette ! »

La concernée se réveilla en frôlant la crise cardiaque, ouvrant ses grands yeux bleu océan.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Rouspéta-t-elle

\- Debout grincheuse ! C’est le grand départ aujourd’hui ! S’exclama Ginny, toute excitée »

Violette se redressa en grommelant. La jeune femme n’était pas du matin, même lorsqu’il s’agissait de partir en vacances.

Le premier geste qu’elle fit en se levant fut d’attraper sa baguette et de lancer un sort vers sa tête, un sortilège qui coiffa parfaitement ses cheveux. S’il y avait bien une chose que Violette Atkins détestait dans la vie, mis à part Drago Malefoy, c’était d’avoir les cheveux en bataille.

Cela faisait près de sept ans que Hermione et Ginny assistaient à cette scène chaque matin, et cela les étonnait toujours.

« C’est bon, là je suis prête. Déclara la sorcière »

La rouquine s’esclaffa et ouvrit les volets, maintenant que son amie était un peu plus réveillée, elle pouvait se permettre de laisser la lumière pénétrer dans la chambre sans risquer de se faire gronder par le dragon qu’abritait Violette.

Une fois habillées et leurs affaires rassemblées, les deux jeunes femmes descendirent dans le salon. Comme à son habitude, Hermione était déjà prête, valise en main. Harry avait les équipements de Quiddicht à ses pieds, car même en vacances Ginny, son frère et lui ne pouvaient se passer de ce sport. Ron se chargeait de transporter le reste.

Lorsque Violette s’approcha de ses amis, elle remarqua les yeux fatigués du rouquin qui étaient à moitié fermés. Cela lui donnait l’impression qu’il était à l’ouest, comme s’il avait fumé des produits que les moldus qualifiaient de très illicites. Et Violette ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela la faisait craquer. Elle sentit ses joues rougir avec de se reprendre.

« Vous êtes sûrs de pouvoir me supporter pendant deux semaines ? Demanda-t-elle à ses amis »

À l’entente de cette phrase, Molly débarqua dans le salon telle une furie.

« Deux semaines ? Ronald, tu m’avais dit une semaine ! S’emporta-t-elle

\- Madame Weasley, j’ai demandé à mes parents de nous la laisser deux semaines afin d’être sûre que nous serions tranquilles. Mais nous pouvons tout à fait rentrer avant. »

Molly plaqua une main sur sa bouche, elle semblait morte d’inquiétude. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Maman je t’en prie, ne sois pas si dramatique ! Nous avons vécu bien pire que ça.

\- Je sais bien ma Ginny chérie, mais vous partez loin et seuls. »

Harry et Violette tentèrent alors de la rassurer, et elle finit par céder.

« Faites attention s’il vous plaît et au moindre problème vous revenez sur le champ. Et toi Ron, tu as intérêt à bien prendre soin de ta sœur ! »

Ron soupira, lassé d’être celui que l’on engueulait constamment.

« Oui maman.

\- Bien. Attendez avant de partir, je vous ai préparé des gâteaux pour votre arrivée là-bas. »

Molly leva sa baguette et un sac rempli de petites douceurs atterrit dans ses mains. Elle le tendit vers Violette qui s’en empara en la remerciant.

« Et pour votre déjeuner et votre dîner ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mes parents ont fait les courses et ont tout déposé. Ils ont pensé à nous. D’ailleurs, tenez ! »

La jeune femme fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un bout de papier qu’elle tendit à Molly.

« - Voici l’adresse de ma maison de vacances, j’ai également écrit quelques descriptions du paysage pour vous aider lors du transplanage.

\- Oh merci ma chérie, je suis un peu plus rassurée maintenant. Eh bien... Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. Déclara-t-elle tout en se tournant vers Harry, Ron et Ginny. Je vous laisse, je dois m’occuper du jardin avant que les gnomes ne ravagent tout. »

Les jeunes Gryffondors la regardèrent partir, soulagés qu’elle ne les ait pas retenus trop longtemps.

« Enfin libres ! Bon, tu nous expliques comment y aller Violette ? Lâcha Ron

\- C’est très simple, déjà c’est dans le nord de l’Angleterre et... »

Tout au long de ses explications, le rouquin scrutait attentivement Violette. Celle-ci s’en rendit compte et tourna aussitôt la tête, se raclant la gorge. Sentir les yeux de Ron se poser sur elle fit que ses joues devinrent rouge cramoisi.

« Enfin voilà quoi, je ne sais pas si j’ai été très claire mais on peut toujours transplaner ensemble si vous voulez. Proposa la sorcière

\- Ça ira merci, j’en garde un très mauvais souvenir suite à notre fuite du ministère il y a quelques mois. Signala Ron tout en regardant Hermione et Harry. Je vais me débrouiller seul.

\- Excuse-moi Ron, j’avais oublié ce détail. Ginny, Harry, Hermione ? Qu’en pensez-vous ? »

Les trois concernés lui répondirent qu’ils se sentaient capables de s’y rendre seuls.

« Parfait, alors on y va ? Vous avez tout ?

\- Positif. Partons ! Je commence à me languir, j’ai très hâte de voir ta maison de vacances Violette ! Sourit Hermione, enjouée »

Violette sourit à son tour, elle était toute excitée à l’idée de montrer à ses meilleurs amis l’endroit où elle passait ses vacances depuis son enfance.

« Eh bien... à dans deux secondes ! Déclara-t-elle »

Et sur ces mots, cinq bruits sourds se firent entendre et le salon du Terrier fut vide, plongé dans un long silence. Avant que quelques rires ne viennent à nouveau animer la maison.

Violette fut la première à arriver à destination, un pique de stress s’empara d’elle car pendant quelques secondes elle demeura seule. S’étaient-ils perdus ?

« Je suis vraiment nulle quand il s’agit d’expliquer les choses. Pesta-t-elle »

Toutefois, sa pression redescendit bien vite lorsque Hermione, puis Harry et Ginny apparurent.

« Merci Merlin, je croyais vous avoir envoyés au fin fond du nord de la France ! Souffla Violette

\- Ne t’en fais pas, nous ne sommes pas si stupides. Par contre... »

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase, fronçant les sourcils tandis qu’elle épiait les alentours. Elle enchaîna :

« Mais où est donc passé Ron ? »

Violette sentit son cœur faire un bond. Où l’avait-elle envoyé ? La brune, Ginny et Harry quant à eux soupirèrent.

« - Étonnant venant de sa part. Se moqua l’Elu

\- Attendons un peu, il va retrouver son chemin. Ajouta la cadette des Weasley »

La bouche de Ginny venait à peine de se fermer que son frère apparut à ses côtés. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

« Fiou, j’ai atterri dans une forêt vraiment flippante. Désolé pour ce petit défaut technique. S’excusa Ron

\- On a l’habitude Ronald. Pouffa Hermione »

S’en suivirent quelques rires et Violette lança un petit sourire à la fois amusé et gêné au rouquin. Il s’esclaffa, ses oreilles devenues rouges.

La jeune sorcière se dit alors que ces vacances allaient lui réserver de belles surprises et qu’elle avait eu la meilleure des idées en proposant à ses amis de venir ici.

« Eh bien, je déclare le commencement officiel de nos petites vacances tranquilles, où l’on va pouvoir faire ce que l’on veut rien que nous cinq ! »

Des exclamations enthousiastes s’élevèrent dans le groupe d’amis, ils avaient terriblement besoin de s’échapper un peu de la réalité et c’était aussi la première fois qu’ils partaient en vacances sans adultes. Ils allaient profiter pleinement et sans aucune limite imposée.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter notre lieu de séjour ! Les invita Violette »

Cet endroit était merveilleux, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient tout simplement époustouflés. La maison était gigantesque, sa parure en bois se fondait parfaitement dans le décor qui l’entourait. La forêt était plus verte que l’émeraude et l’odeur de pin qui en dégageait était douce et apaisante, tout ceci sublimé par les chants mélodieux des oiseaux qui volaient d’arbre en arbre.

Le lac était d’autant plus majestueux. Son eau était claire et il semblait s’étendre sur des kilomètres, donnant l’impression qu’il était infini, tel un océan.

« C’est vraiment sublime Violette, tu as beaucoup de chance d’avoir cette maison de vacances. Lâcha Ginny, les yeux remplis d’étoiles

\- C’est sûr que l’on a jamais connu de si grandes maisons... Plaisanta Ron, tout aussi impressionné

\- Je vous rassure, moi non plus. Surenchérit Harry »

Violette sourit, flattée de tous ces compliments. Elle ressentait un immense bonheur au fond d’elle à l’idée de leur offrir des vacances dignes de ce nom, ils le méritaient après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu. La chasse aux horcruxes, la bataille, les pertes suite à cette guerre. Ils avaient enfin droit au repos.

« Maintenant, l’intérieur de la maison ! Je pense que ça va vous plaire ! S’émoustilla la jeune femme »

En effet, ce que cachait la maison impressionna les jeunes sorciers.

Lorsque l’on pénétrait à l’intérieur, on arrivait dans un immense hall d’entrée rempli de plantes en tout genre, Neville aurait pensé que c’était le paradis sur terre.

Sur la droite se trouvait un salon avec deux canapés en cuir brun et des fauteuils qui semblaient tous aussi confortables les uns que les autres. Des tableaux de paysage ornaient les murs blancs, une cheminée donnait un aspect très convivial à la pièce et un tourne-disque siégeait près d’une gigantesque fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le lac.

Sur la gauche, le groupe découvrit une immense cuisine ainsi qu’une salle à manger, la cuisine possédait un îlot central qui donna aussitôt envie à Hermione de cuisiner des plats délicieux.

« Tu vis dans un palace ! Souffla la brune, estomaquée

\- Le Terrier me paraît bien ridicule maintenant. Fit remarquer Ron

\- Ta maison est toute aussi charmante Ron. Moi je suis une simple moldue avec une maison très banale. La tienne est remplie de magie, et ça c’est inégalable. Le rectifia Violette, ne manquant pas de lui lancer un petit sourire »

Un petit sourire que le rouquin lui rendit, et la jeune femme sentit son cœur s’accélérer. Harry la ramena sur terre.

« Je suis intrigué de voir les chambres maintenant. Pas vous ? Dit-il tout en lançant un petit coup d’œil malicieux vers Ginny, ce qui la fit pouffer discrètement

\- Bien sûr, il nous suffit de monter ces superbes escaliers ! Expliqua Violette, qui adorait faire la visite à ses amis »

Alors elle leur présenta ce qu’ils attendaient tant. Elle leur expliqua qu’ils pouvaient choisir n’importe quelle chambre sur les cinq disponibles, sauf la sienne.

« Désolée mais j’ai vraiment du mal à laisser d’autres personnes y dormir. Déclara-t-elle en les laissant tout de même entrer afin qu’ils puissent voir à quoi elle ressemblait

\- Ah ben je comprends pourquoi, avec un balcon pareil ! Gloussa Ginny »

En effet, la chambre de Violette était très spacieuse et décorée à son goût, entre les plantes, les livres et les tableaux qu’elle avait peints qui traînaient partout. Une grande baie vitrée avec un balcon sublimait le tout.

« Une vraie chambre d’artiste. Souligna Hermione avec un petit sourire

\- Oh ça va ! Ricana la jeune femme »

Les autres chambres étaient toutes aussi jolies et donnaient envie d’y rester toute la journée tant elles étaient accueillantes et cosy.

« Par contre, il n’y a qu’une salle de bains à cet étage, tout au bout de ce couloir. La deuxième se trouve en bas, à gauche au fond du salon. Précisa Violette

\- Deux salles de bains ? Quelle luxe. Murmura Ginny »

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se mirent d’accord sur quelle chambre ils comptaient prendre et ils y déposèrent leurs affaires. Le rouquin ne manqua pas de tirer une grimace lorsqu’il vit sa sœur et l’Elu se précipiter vers la pièce du fond afin de l’avoir rien que pour eux.

Enfin installés, les festivités pouvaient commencer. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à explorer les alentours de la maison, ils se firent un très bon repas pour le déjeuner et après avoir fait une petite sieste en début d’après-midi, Violette fut la première à sortir de sa chambre.

Alors, elle pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge.

« Sonorus... Allez les petites marmottes on se réveille ! »

La jeune sorcière détestait être réveillée ainsi, mais cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas de le faire subir aux autres. Lorsque ses amis la rejoignirent dans le couloir, ils abordaient tous un air grincheux sur le visage, ce qui fit bien rire Violette.

Puis, elle tendit vers eux son maillot de bain qu’elle tenait en mains et elle le secoua, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

« Un petit plongeon dans le lac, ça vous dit ?

\- Et comment ! Approuva Ginny avec un grand sourire »

Ils ne se firent pas prier, ils retournèrent aussitôt chercher leurs maillots et les enfilèrent à la hâte. Violette en fit de même, elle adorait ce maillot de bain deux pièces que sa mère lui avait offert, il était noir avec de petites marguerites blanches imprimées dessus.

Elle les attendit ensuite dans le couloir. Ron fut le premier à sortir et se stoppa net à la vue de la sorcière qui se tenait face à lui. Ils ne s’étaient encore jamais vus avec si peu de vêtements sur eux. Violette était probablement la moins pudique du groupe et elle n’hésitait jamais à mettre des habits qui étaient tout à fait normaux pour les moldus, mais considérés comme vulgaires par les sorciers.

Cela ne la gênait pas d’être presque dévêtue face à lui, toutefois elle ne put s’empêcher de rougir car Ron ne portait qu’un simple bas de maillot et elle l’observa alors de haut en bas. Il n’était pas vraiment musclé mais il avait une large carrure, de par les entraînements qu’il faisait pour ses matchs de Quidditch.

Cette vision lui fit de l’effet, elle ne pouvait pas le cacher. Mais après tout elle devait s’avouer que si elle avait proposé d’aller dans le lac, c’était notamment pour voir le sorcier sans ses vêtements.

Et Violette semblait faire le même effet au rouquin. Il dut se racler la gorge et tourner la tête afin que ses yeux ne restent pas bloqués sur le corps de son amie. Il la trouvait extrêmement attirante et jamais il n’aurait pensé la voir ainsi. C’était nouveau pour lui. Les seules filles qu’il avait vues en maillot de bains portaient à chaque fois des une pièce.

Comme celui que Hermione et Ginny venaient de mettre, d’ailleurs. Elles furent elles aussi estomaquées devant Violette.

« Tu es vraiment canon Violette. Déclara la sœur de Ron

\- Très joli maillot de bains. Renchérit Harry, qui lança ensuite un sourire complice à sa petite-amie

\- Vous êtes bêtes. Rit la concernée. Allez, à l’eau maintenant ! »

Quand ils furent dehors, les cinq amis se lancèrent un regard entendu et ils se mirent alors à courir vers le lac avant de sauter dedans. Ginny et Hermione poussèrent des cris aigus.

« Bordel elle est gelée ! S’écria la rouquine

\- Nagez ça va vous réchauffer ! Ricana Violette qui plongea ensuite sous l’eau »

Le bord du lac était peu profond mais plus on avançait, moins on voyait le fond. Hermione et Ginny n’aimaient pas trop cela et préféraient rester là où elles avaient encore pied. Harry demeura près d’elles, les profondeurs du lac lui rappelaient bien trop la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Violette adorait nager, cela lui procurait une sensation de bien-être et de liberté.

La sorcière était si heureuse de partager ce moment avec ses meilleurs amis. Ils s’amusaient comme des fous. Le soleil reflétait sur la grande étendue d’eau et les arbres dansaient sous la fine brise du vent. C’était cela, le paradis de Violette.

Lorsqu’elle remonta à la surface, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ron. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

« Hey. Lui lança-t-elle, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués sur son visage

\- Tu es une vraie sirène ! »

La jeune femme s’esclaffa et elle se mit alors à l’éclabousser.

« Ah ouais tu veux jouer comme ça toi ? La défia Ron »

Sur ces mots, il lui rendit la pareille et la bataille partit complètement en vrille, à tel point que Harry, Ginny et Hermione s’éclaboussèrent à leur tour. On ne pouvait même plus entendre les oiseaux qui volaient au-dessus d’eux tant ils riaient.

Violette en profita alors pour sauter sur Ron afin d’essayer de le couler. Bien sûr il fut plus vif qu’elle et la stoppa dans son élan.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la sorcière et tenta de la mettre sous l’eau, mais elle eut la brillante idée d’enrouler son bras autour du cou du garçon, l’empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Leurs corps étaient à présent collés l’un contre l’autre et ce contact si rapproché fit frissonner Violette. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Ron, leurs visages n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre.

Le jeune homme était devenu rouge pivoine mais il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant, il fit un petit sourire à Violette.

« Dans ce cas-là, on coule tous les deux ! »

Et il s’exécuta sans attendre une seconde de plus, étouffant le cri de Violette alors qu’il l’emmenait avec lui au fond de l’eau. Toutefois, elle ne se débattit pas. Elle profita encore quelques instants du contact avec lui. Elle pouvait toucher son visage, ses bras, son torse, comme si tout était permis car sous l’eau personne ne pouvait voir ce qu’il s’y passait.

Leurs visages, leurs lèvres, étaient si proches. Violette aurait pu combler le vide et l’embrasser afin d’assouvir cette pulsion qui venait de naître au fond d’elle.

Malheureusement ils en vinrent tous deux à manquer d’air et ils remontèrent à la surface.

La sorcière avait bu la tasse et se mit alors à tousser. Ron lui tapota dans le dos avec un petit rire moqueur.

« Tu as réussi ton coup, tu as failli m’étouffer. Se plaignit Violette tout en pouffant

\- Tu m’as cherché Violette. »

Il lui adressa un dernier regard amusé avant de rejoindre Harry qui l’appelait à la rescousse car Ginny et Hermione tentaient de le couler à leur tour. Violette remarqua la gêne sur le visage du rouquin. Il en avait eu envie, tout autant qu’elle, mais ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps qu’il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre.

Il finirait pas craquer, la sorcière en était persuadée.

Au bout d’une heure ils décidèrent de sortir, épuisés suite à toutes ces chamailleries et batailles dans l’eau. Tandis qu’ils regagnaient la terre ferme, Violette remarqua que Hermione cachait son ventre à l’aide ses bras. Elle n’aurait jamais pensé que la brune n’était pas à l’aise avec son corps.

Alors, elle se précipita à ses côtés et la rassura :

« Tu es magnifique Hermione, et ton maillot de bain te va à ravir. »

La concernée considéra un instant ces paroles, avant de sourire timidement.

« Merci Violette, c’est vraiment gentil. »

Violette lui sourit à son tour. Ils récupérèrent tous leurs baguettes, qu’ils avaient posées dans l’herbe, et se lancèrent un sortilège afin de se sécher, sauf Violette. Elle lança uniquement son sortilège préféré qui consistait à recoiffer ses cheveux, mais elle ne les sécha pas car elle adorait la sensation des cheveux mouillés sur la peau sèche.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et se précipitèrent pour prendre une douche. Violette laissa ses invités y aller en premier, elle enfila un simple short et garda le haut de son maillot.

Elle alla ensuite dans le salon et se jeta sur le canapé afin de souffler un peu, entendant ses amis se disputer au loin. Ils n’arrivaient pas à se mettre d’accord sur qui seraient les deux premières personnes à occuper les deux salles de bains de la maison. Violette s’esclaffa.

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, Ginny et Hermione la rejoignirent. La sorcière en conclut donc que les deux jeunes femmes avaient gagné face aux garçons.

« Bien joué. Leur lança-t-elle

\- Les femmes d’abord comme on dit. Ricana Ginny »

Les trois amies s’engagèrent alors dans une conversation remplie de potins plus croustillants les uns que les autres. Jusqu’à ce que Harry et Ron débarquent à leur tour.

« Pourquoi ce silence quand on arrive ? Harry haussa les sourcils

\- Oh, pour rien. Gloussa Violette »

La jeune femme fut déçue de voir Ron s’installer à côté de Hermione, mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître.

Le groupe se reposa quelques instants, entre rires et taquineries. Violette essayait parfois de lancer quelques regards et sourires malicieux au rouquin, dès que la situation le lui permettait, et il les lui rendait, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Qu’est-ce qu’elle aurait aimé qu’ils soient seuls en ce moment-même.

« Bon, on arrête de faire les larves ! J’ai un truc à vous proposer. Et si on préparait le dîner pour remercier notre merveilleuse amie de nous avoir invités dans cette sublime demeure ?

\- Bonne idée Ginny ! Approuva Hermione avec un grand sourire

\- Je vous suis ! Déclarèrent Harry et Ron en chœur »

Violette ouvra grand la bouche, choquée d’être si choyée.

« Vous êtes adorables ! »

À vrai dire, cela l’arrangeait. Elle avait perdu toute motivation quant à la préparation du dîner pour ce soir.

Alors que les jeunes sorciers s’attelaient dans la cuisine, un bruit sourd se fit soudain entendre. Quelqu’un venait de toquer à la porte.

Hermione courra jusque dans le salon, paniquée.

« Violette, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Je vais ouvrir ? »

Violette se mit à rire devant le visage complètement stressé de la brune.

« Mais oui, ne t’en fais pas. C’est un petit vieux qui habite à quelques kilomètres d’ici, il adore nous rendre visite quand on vient pendant les vacances. »

Hermione sembla tout à coup soulagée et retourna vers la porte d’entrée. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte, elle se mit à rire.

« Ah oui en effet Violette, un petit vieux !

\- Salut tout le monde ! Lança une voix masculine

\- Sommes-nous dans la demeure de la Reine d’Angleterre ? Ajouta une deuxième voix »

_Quoi ?_ Violette, installée dans un fauteuil qui était de dos au hall d’entrée, se redressa et observa discrètement la scène, ne dévoilant que le haut de son crâne et ses yeux derrière le dossier du siège.

Fred et George Weasley étaient là. Une valise dans leurs mains et leurs équipements de Quidditch sur le dos.

« C’est quoi ce bordel... Murmura-t-elle »

Le reste du groupe arriva dans le hall, ils semblaient eux aussi étonnés de la présence des jumeaux.

« Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? S’exclama Ron »

Sur le coup, Violette n’osa même pas bouger. Mais c’était sa maison alors il fallait bien qu’elle se montre à son tour. Ainsi, elle se leva et fut devant les deux nouveaux en quelques secondes.

George, puis Fred, tournèrent la tête vers elle. Le premier fit de gros yeux lorsqu’il remarqua que la jeune femme était simplement vêtue d’un short et d’un haut de maillot de bain.

Quant à Fred, la tête haute, il cessa un instant de bouger. Puis il fit un sourire en coin à Violette.

« Salut Atkins. Dit-il, ne la lâchant pas du regard

\- Plutôt cool ta maison beauté. Ajouta George qui à présent examinait ce qui l’entourait »

Violette ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais sur le coup elle fut intimidée par les jumeaux. Et notamment par Fred.

« Eh oh ! Je vous ai posé une question ! Ron claqua ses doigts devant eux

\- Vois-tu petit frère, nous avons fermé la boutique... Commença Fred

\- ... pour deux semaines...

\- ... car nous estimons avoir bien avancé dans nos travaux et la création de notre nouvelle collection...

\- ... donc nous méritons un peu de repos.

\- Et maman nous a dit que cela la rassurerait de savoir que nous sommes avec vous pour vous surveiller. »

Ginny et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

« Maman vous fait confiance pour nous surveiller ? Je n’y crois pas une seule seconde. Pouffa la rouquine »

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard malicieux.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé ma maison ? Violette arqua un sourcil, effarée de leur audace

\- C’est pourtant simple poupée, on était dans la cuisine. Sourit George

\- Vous ne nous avez même pas vus, mais on a tout entendu. Disons que le petit papier que tu as donné à notre mère nous a également aidés, Atkins. Fred lui lança un clin d’œil »

Violette déglutit et un rire nerveux s’échappa de sa bouche.

« Mais vous n’étiez pas au magasin ce matin ? Questionna Ron

\- Nous l’avons fermé hier soir. Répondit George

\- Purée vous nous avez bien eus. Siffla leur petite sœur »

Fred et George abordaient des sourires fiers.

« Bon euh... Violette, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- De... de quoi ?

\- Ben c’est chez toi ici ! Tu acceptes d’accueillir ces deux clowns ? Ricana Ginny

\- Du calme sœurette hein ! La menaça George avec un sourire »

La question ne se posait même pas, les jumeaux s’étaient eux aussi battus avec acharnement lors de la bataille et ils avaient travaillé durement pour leur boutique, ils méritaient ces vacances et la maison de Violette était suffisamment grande pour les accueillir.

« Bien sûr, je n’y vois aucun inconvénient. Sourit-elle

\- Merci Atkins, c’est très gentil de ta part.

\- Mais de rien Fred. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit regard sournois »

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil et lâcha un petit rire. Violette arrivait toujours à distinguer les jumeaux, et elle pouvait reconnaître Fred sans hésiter.

« Bon, suivez-moi. Vous allez pouvoir vous débarrasser de toutes vos affaires. »

La sorcière les invita à la suivre. Dans les escaliers, elle sentait derrière elle que les jumeaux se lançaient des coups d’œil entendus. Violette leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps au Terrier cet été, mais elle n’avait pas beaucoup vu Fred et George car ils étaient très occupés. Les seules fois où ils étaient venus quelques jours dans la maison familiale, ils avaient passé leur temps à la taquiner, comme ils le faisaient depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

Et notamment Fred, qui était toujours en compétition avec elle et voulait sans cesse jouer au Quidditch avec la sorcière afin de la battre. C’était d’ailleurs pour cela qu’il appelait la jeune femme par son nom de famille. Dès qu’il voulait l’embêter ou la défier, il la surnommait « Atkins ». C’était devenu une habitude.

Violette était contente que les jumeaux soient là, plus il y avait de fous plus ils riaient, mais elle était également mal à l’aise.

Elle ne pouvait pas le cacher, elle avait longtemps craqué sur Fred, dès la première fois où elle l’avait vu. Toutefois, à partir de la quatrième année, elle avait vite abandonné. De par leur différence d’âge, bien que aujourd’hui elle avait dix-neuf ans et eux vingt-et-un, mais aussi à cause des autres filles qui intéressaient Fred, surtout Angelina. Violette n’avait jamais fait le poids face à elles.

Alors elle avait fini par se tourner vers Ron, quelques années après.

Arrivés au premier étage, Violette leur montra la dernière chambre qu’il restait, l’une des plus grandes. Les jumeaux étaient époustouflés.

« Comme par hasard il restait une chambre pour nous ! Blagua George

\- Tu nous attendais Atkins ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je sais satisfaire mes invités même lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas prévus.

\- Je n’en doute pas. Répliqua Fred, d’un ton soudain plus sérieux »

Tandis que son frère était déjà rentré dans la chambre et lâchait des exclamations de surprise devant la beauté de la pièce, Fred resta un instant sur le pas de la porte avec Violette.

Une mèche de cheveux encore mouillés était tombée sur le front de la jeune femme. Avec délicatesse, Fred la replaça derrière son oreille et il remercia à nouveau Violette de sa voix grave. Avant de rejoindre George.

Violette se figea un instant. Fred faisait souvent cela, il était tactile et il adorait plaisanter en déstabilisant les autres. Mais cette fois, la sorcière l’avait ressenti différemment. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées étranges.

Elle redescendit pour retrouver les autres. Ils étaient encore dans la cuisine et lui annoncèrent que le dîner était bientôt prêt. Violette se réjouissait déjà, elle mourrait de faim.

Dans le hall d’entrée, Ron remettait en place les chaussures qui trainaient un peu partout près de la porte. Violette s’approcha de lui et il tourna alors la tête vers elle, il avait l’air soucieux.

« J’espère que l’arrivée surprise de mes frères ne te dérange pas...

\- Pas du tout Ron, on va bien s’amuser tous ensemble ! »

Ron s’esclaffa.

« Avec eux c’est sûr ! »

Violette rit à son tour. Elle adorait le sourire du rouquin, il était particulier et craquant. Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais elle sentit tout à coup que quelqu’un la regardait avec insistance derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et découvrit Fred, qui semblait les observer depuis quelques secondes, mais il détourna aussitôt la tête quand Violette le surprit. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« Le dîner est prêt ! Hermione l’interrompit dans ses songes »

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Tous assis à cette grande table, ils avaient l’impression de revivre, comme si tous leurs problèmes s’en étaient allés. Ils allaient passer un merveilleux séjour, rempli de rires et d’aventures.

Harry et Ginny avaient même préparé le dessert. Tout le monde voulut aller le voir en avant-première car il était apparemment magnifique. Fred et Violette préféraient attendre et avoir la surprise. Ainsi, il ne restait plus que eux deux à table et en plus de cela ils se faisaient face.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette situation la gêna. Et quand Violette était gênée, elle avait pour habitude de se mordre l’intérieur de la joue ou de remettre ses cheveux en place. Des habitudes que Fred connaissait, et il les remarqua.

« Alors comme ça tu en pinces pour mon petit frère, Atkins ? Chuchota-t-il

\- Qu... quoi ?

\- J’ai vu les regards que tu lui faisais. »

Violette avait été prise sur le fait. Cela ne servirait à rien de mentir, alors elle décida de reprendre confiance en elle et elle lui répondit avec assurance :

« Oui, en effet. »

Pendant qu’elle avait prononcé ces mots, le regard de Fred s’était attardé sur les lèvres de la sorcière, avant de plonger ses yeux noisettes dans les siens.

« Dommage. Murmura-t-il sans la quitter des yeux »

Violette sentit son cœur louper un battement. Que venait-il de dire ? Que venait-il d’insinuer ? Pendant un instant, elle ne parvint même plus à respirer.

Elle ne put rien répondre, les autres venaient de réapparaître dans la salle à manger.

« Regarde ça Forge, on va se remplir la panse ! »

Fred scruta une dernière fois Violette avant de reporter son attention vers le gâteau.

« Franchement Harry, Ginny, je vous félicite. Et je vous féliciterai encore plus s’il nous rend tous malades. Les complimenta-t-il »

Les sorciers se mirent à rire, sauf Violette qui n’avait pas quitté Fred du regard. Elle remercia à peine Hermione lorsque celle-ci fit léviter une assiette vers elle.

Violette observa Fred qui portait une cuillère de gâteau à sa bouche. Il la fit ressortir lentement, prenant soin de ne laisser aucune miette.

Et cette simple vision fit apparaître des papillons dans le bas-ventre de la jeune femme. Elle finit par baisser la tête vers sa propre part de gâteau, complètement déstabilisée.

Entre cette scène et le « dommage », Violette venait de réaliser que Fred l’avait... excitée ?

_Non, c’est pas possible_... pensa-t-elle. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~
> 
> A/N : Alors alors alors ! 
> 
> Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? La fin annonce la couleur, n'est-ce pas ? 
> 
> Il risque d'y avoir une sacré tension entre Fred et Violette, notamment si Ron se met entre eux deux... vous ne croyez pas ? 
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !


	3. 2

_Lundi 20 juillet 1998,_

Il était bientôt minuit et Violette n’arrivait pas à dormir. Ses amis étaient partis au lit depuis vingt-deux heures, lessivés après cette longue journée. Mais la jeune femme se trouvait encore dans le salon, allongée de tout son long sur le canapé.

Elle n’arrêtait pas d’y repenser. Ce « dommage » que Fred avait lâché quand elle lui avait avoué craquer pour Ron. Ces regards intenses qu’il avait lancés tout au long du repas, la transperçant.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Chamboulée, Violette finit tout de même par se lever. Il lui fallait dormir, mais elle devait d’abord boire un petit verre d’eau avant de rejoindre Morphée. La lune était pleine ce soir et elle n’eut même pas besoin d’allumer les lumières tant les pièces étaient éclairées.

Alors que la sorcière était en train de se servir, elle entendit soudain quelqu’un arriver derrière elle.

« Tu n’es pas un peu jeune pour rester éveillée si tard, Atkins ? Dit un garçon d’une voix endormie »

_Fred. Comme par hasard._

Violette, toujours de dos à lui, inspira un grand coup. Elle ne devait pas se montrer intimidée face à lui, elle ne l’avait jamais été les dernières années, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Ainsi, elle se retourna vers Fred et arqua un sourcil. Grâce aux reflets de la lune, elle pouvait voir le visage du rouquin. Il avait, comme toujours, un petit sourire en coin.

Elle remarqua également qu’il venait de la regarder de haut en bas, d’une façon à peine perceptible. S’attardant sur le haut de pyjama de la sorcière, un petit t-shirt à fines bretelles.

« Parce que tu n’es pas jeune toi peut-être ? Le défia-t-elle

\- Disons que j’ai des responsabilités à présent. »

Violette s’esclaffa, levant les yeux au ciel. Il s’était rapproché afin d’atteindre le robinet, la jeune femme pouvait sentir son odeur à la fois musquée et sucrée.

_Par Merlin Violette, mais à quoi penses-tu_...

« C’est étrange d’être dans une maison sans magie. Mais j’apprécie hein, ne le prends pas mal. M’autorises-tu à prendre un verre d’eau, Vi ? »

_Vi_. Voilà bien longtemps qu’il ne l’avait plus appelée ainsi. Elle hocha la tête, précipitamment. Il la déstabilisait à nouveau, elle ne devait pas se laisser faire.

La sorcière tourna la tête lorsqu’il se mit à boire. Il fallait qu’elle arrête d’observer ses moindres faits et gestes.

Elle en vint à se demander si elle avait fait le bon choix en acceptant d’accueillir les jumeaux.

Sans qu’elle n’ait le temps de s’en rendre compte, Fred se retrouva face à elle. Leurs corps n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, Violette pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait du jeune homme.

Ils ne se touchaient même pas, et pourtant cela lui fit plus d’effet que cet après-midi, quand elle s’était chamaillée avec Ron dans le lac. 

Elle déglutit et se recula légèrement, mais elle était désormais coincée entre Fred et le comptoir.

Violette releva alors la tête vers Fred. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point il était grand, elle devait se tordre la nuque pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Un petit sourire sournois se forma sur les lèvres du rouquin.

« Est-ce que la princesse aurait besoin d’aide pour conquérir le coeur de mon petit frère ? Chuchota-t-il entre ses dents »

La sorcière fronça les sourcils. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Quelques heures plus tôt, il lui avait fait comprendre qu’il était déçu d’apprendre qu’elle était attirée par Ron. Et maintenant il lui proposait son aide. Elle s’était fait des idées, visiblement.

Après tout, c’était ce qu’elle désirait. Se rapprocher de Ron. C’était lui qui la faisait craquer depuis quelques temps. Fred, c’était du passé. Une attirance d’il y a quelques années qui n’avait même pas été réciproque.

Alors, Violette lui sourit à son tour.

« Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seule, Weasley. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, tu peux essayer de le décoincer un peu car il n’ose pas vraiment répondre à mes avances. »

Fred lâcha un petit rire, sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Puis il haussa les sourcils, étonné de voir que Violette avait bien changé depuis quelques temps. Elle était moins timide.

« Parfait. J’adore jouer les entremetteurs, et nous n’aurons même pas besoin du philtre d’amour. »

La jeune femme poussa un petit soupir amusé. Le rouquin avala une dernière gorgée d’eau avant de poser son verre dans l’évier, prenant soin de frôler l’épaule dénudée de Violette avec son bras.

« À demain Atkins. Fais de beaux rêves surtout. »

Il lui fit un dernier clin d’oeil avant de se détourner et monter dans sa chambre.

Violette dut se tenir contre le comptoir pendant quelques minutes. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle n’arrivait pas à réaliser. Pourquoi était-elle si faible face à lui ?

Elle se décida à rejoindre sa chambre à son tour. Elle marchait sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu’elle faisait, l’esprit ailleurs. Décidément, elle n’aurait jamais pensé que ces vacances prendraient une telle tournure. Et elles avaient commencé depuis à peine un jour.

Violette se glissa sous les draps de son grand lit et elle finit par enfin s’endormir, toujours dans un état second.

~ Toutefois, elle se réveilla à nouveau.

« Sérieusement ? Pesta-t-elle, agacée »

Elle adorait dormir et elle détestait quand ses pensées trop intrusives l’en empêchaient.

Continuant de grogner contre elle-même, Violette sortit de son lit en repoussant les draps d’un geste rageur et descendit à nouveau dans la cuisine. Toujours vêtue de son t-shirt et de son petit shorty, il faisait très chaud ici en été.

Mais alors qu’elle passait devant le salon, elle aperçut Fred qui était assis dans le fauteuil près de la grande baie vitrée. Un air intrigué apparut sur le visage de Violette.

Ne parvenait-il toujours pas à fermer l’oeil lui aussi ?

« Fred ? »

Celui-ci se tourna vers la fille au regard océan. Il sourit.

« Décidément, comme on se retrouve.

\- C’est un peu chez moi en même temps. Rétorqua-t-elle »

Fred ricana.

« En effet, Vi. »

Ce surnom la faisait frissonner, elle n’avait plus l’habitude de l’entendre sortir de cette bouche.

« Je... »

Violette ne savait même plus quoi dire. Fred ne détournait pas le regard et c’était tout comme s’il la dévorait des yeux. L’ambiance autour d’eux était devenue pesante, remplie de tensions. Cela en devenait insupportable.

La jeune femme s’était figée quelques secondes. Elle n’arrivait plus à résister. Ce qu’il s’était passé lors du dîner et dans la cuisine pendant la nuit, c’était de trop. 

Elle avait l’impression d’être à nouveau en troisième ou quatrième année, quand chaque nuit elle rêvait de Fred, ce garçon qu’elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Et désormais il était à quelques mètres d’elle, et elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux noisettes qu’il la désirait.

Ce fut ainsi que Violette se rua vers le sorcier, et il l’accueillit avec un grand sourire lorsqu’elle s’installa sur ses genoux, à califourchon. Elle n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde de plus, elle s’était dit que c’était maintenant ou jamais.

« Alors comme ça tu n’arrives plus à résister au plus beau des Weasley ? Susurra-t-il

\- Oh tais-toi Fred. Gloussa Violette »

Et sur ces mots elle s’avança un peu plus, ses cuisses entouraient désormais les hanches du rouquin. Alors, Violette, dont la respiration était devenue haletante, appuya son entrejambe contre le sexe de Fred qui était déjà dur. Elle pouvait le voir à travers son pyjama.

Elle ne l’avait pas laissé indifférent lorsqu’elle s’était assise sur lui.

« Putain Vi... Souffla-t-il dans un bruit rauque »

Elle fit de légers mouvements, accentuant la pression contre l’excitation apparente du rouquin. Ne se contrôlant plus, Fred posa ses mains sur les fesses de la sorcière et la rapprocha brusquement. À peine quelques millimètres séparaient leurs lèvres. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de chacun.

« Tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça Atkins, tu n’imagines pas ce dans quoi tu viens de t’embarquer. La menaça-t-il de sa voix à la fois douce et excitée » ~

Violette ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Ses yeux qui prirent l’apparence de deux souafles de Quidditch quand elle se rendit compte qu’elle venait de faire un rêve érotique avec Fred Weasley.

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive ? »

La sorcière se mit à contempler le plafond, désespérée. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. En à peine quelques heures, Fred avait réussi à chambouler les plans de Violette et il hantait désormais toutes ses pensées.

« Foutu Weasley. Siffla-t-elle »

Elle jeta un coup d’oeil vers le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. Il allait bientôt être huit heures, et elle était déjà pleinement réveillée. Une première. Elle qui n’était pas du tout du matin.

Violette se dit alors qu’il valait mieux se lever, elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir de toute façon. Elle comptait préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ses amis, cela leur ferait plaisir.

À peine se redressa-t-elle qu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle était... trempée, entre ses cuisses. Violette plaqua une main sur sa bouche, rouge de honte. Comment pouvait-il lui faire tant d’effet ?

Elle sortit de sa chambre en trombe, tout le monde semblait encore dormir alors elle en profita pour se ruer vers la salle de bains du bas afin de prendre discrètement une douche.

Le soleil tapait fort de bon matin et le salon s’était déjà réchauffé. Violette avait besoin de se rafraichir.

Tandis que les jets d’eau froide s’écrasaient contre la peau de son dos, la jeune femme se dit qu’elle devait à tout prix sortir Fred de sa tête. C’était Ron qui était censé l’attirer, pas son grand frère. Elle n’avait pas le droit de craquer pour une autre personne en si peu de temps... Non ?

Violette avait espéré que cette douche lui remettrait les idées en place. Au final, elle paraissait encore plus perdue.

Elle n’eut pas la foi de préparer le petit-déjeuner elle-même, alors elle fit appel à la magie et tout fut prêt en quelques minutes.

La sorcière s’assit à table et attendit ses amis, fermant les yeux sous les rayons de soleil qui lui caressaient les joues à travers la vitre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, six petites têtes firent leur apparition. Ils avaient encore tous les yeux à moitié fermés, ce qui fit rire Violette, mais ils avaient l’air d’être de très bonne humeur.

« Bonjour petite cuistot ! Salut George tout en humant la bonne odeur de pain grillé

\- Salut tout le monde. Sourit Violette

\- Les lits sont merveilleux Violette, je n’ai jamais aussi bien dormi. L’informa la cadette des Weasley, un air rêveur sur le visage »

Ron et Harry trouvèrent vite une place, se léchant les lèvres tant ils avaient faim. Ginny et Hermione remercièrent leur amie, tandis que Fred prenait place. Face à elle.

Violette déglutit. Durant tout le petit-déjeuner, elle ne réussit pas à le regarder. Elle était terriblement mal à l’aise, notamment lorsqu’elle se rendait compte qu’il posait très souvent les yeux sur elle.

Si seulement il savait ce qu’il s’était passé dans le rêve de la jeune femme cette nuit. S’il savait dans quel état elle avait fini à son réveil, à cause de lui.

Fred remarqua que Violette l’ignorait. Il décida alors de se faire un peu entendre.

« Bon. Ce mardi matin nous offre une belle matinée, ne serait-ce pas l’occasion de faire un petit match de Quidditch les amis ? »

Le rouquin n’eut pas besoin d’en dire plus. Le groupe de jeunes sorciers débarrassa la table à la hâte et Ginny, Harry, Ron ainsi que les jumeaux furent les premiers à se précipiter à l’étage afin de se changer.

Violette se retrouva seule avec Hermione. Elle soupira longuement, elle adorait jouer au Quidditch mais elle ne se sentait pas d’attaque ce matin.

« Ce qui est sûr c’est que moi je vais compter les points, comme d’habitude. Plaisanta la brune

\- Oh tu sais, c’est bien de rester sur la terre ferme parfois.

\- Tu as raison. Surtout quand vous jouez avec Fred et George. Approuva Hermione

\- Ouais. Répondit Violette, se forçant à rire »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, son amie avait l’air tracassée.

« Ca ne va pas Violette ?

\- Si bien sûr, je manque juste de sommeil. La rassura-t-elle avec un grand sourire

\- C’est vrai que tu t’es couchée tard, on se disait ça avec Ginny avant. Nous n’avons pas l’habitude, tu es celle qui dort le plus. »

Violette ricana.

« Comme quoi. En fait c’est juste que je pensais à beaucoup de choses. »

Hermione lui lança un regard compréhensif.

« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Est-ce que c’est à propos de Ro... »

La plus brillante sorcière de sa promotion n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, les autres étaient déjà de retour dans le hall d’entrée, plus bruyants que jamais.

« On va vous mettre la pâté avec Freddie.

\- C’est ça, attendez de voir un peu. Répliqua Ron tout en regardant Harry »

Fred quant à lui tourna la tête vers les deux filles qui étaient encore dans la cuisine. Violette continuait de l’éviter et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« On t’attend Atkins. S’impatienta-t-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Oui oui c’est bon. Grommela-t-elle »

Elle passa à côté de lui en prenant soin de l’ignorer, mais elle fit tout de même un petit sourire à Ron.

Une fois habillée, sa mauvaise humeur du matin finit par s’en aller. Violette se dit que cette partie de Quidditch allait être marrante.

Ils étaient déjà tous dans l’immense jardin. Fred et George étaient en train de délimiter le terrain et ils firent ensuite apparaître les buts.

« Alors nous sommes donc six... Eh bien c’est simple, dans les équipes de trois il y aura un poursuiveur qui sera également attrapeur, un gardien et un batteur. Expliqua Fred alors qu’il ouvrait sa malle contenant les balles »

Violette l’observa discrètement, elle n’arrivait plus à faire comme s’il n’était pas là. Et la voix autoritaire qu’il employait dès lors qu’il jouait au Quidditch lui retournait le bas-ventre. Lui qui n’était jamais sérieux et toujours blagueur, c’était étrange de le voir si sérieux.

Fred adorait ce sport et il se donnait toujours à fond. Sa tenue de Quidditch lui allait divinement bien, mais ça Violette ne voulait pas se l’avouer.

« Je prends Ginny et George dans mon équipe. Ginny est aussi une très bonne gardienne et je ne serai jamais doué en tant que batteur alors j’ai besoin de George. Déclara Harry

\- C’est que tu es gourmand Harry. Pas de problème, Violette et Ron viennent avec moi. »

Fred en profita pour faire un sourire malicieux à Violette. Celle-ci sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il fallait qu’elle se retrouve avec eux deux, c’était évident.

« Hermione, on compte sur toi ma belle. Fais honneur à Lee. Ajouta George

\- Oui je vais essayer. Promit-elle »

Ils n’attendirent pas plus longtemps. Ils enfourchèrent tous leurs balais et s’élevèrent dans les airs. Cela faisait un petit moment que Violette n’avait pas joué et elle fut ravie de retrouver cette sensation. À sa droite, Ron lui sourit, et à sa gauche Fred en fit de même.

« Concentrez-vous les garçons, on doit gagner !

\- Bien sûr ma chère, ne doute pas de moi. Répliqua Fred »

Violette leva les yeux au ciel et au même moment le jeu fut lancé. La jeune femme se rua vers un souafle qui fut envoyé en l’air et elle se dirigea aussitôt vers les buts, confiante. Le vent chaud lui claquait le visage et des oiseaux passaient parfois à côté d’elle, intrigués.

L’équipe de Fred mena très vite le match, Violette était bien meilleure que Harry au poste de poursuiveur.

Au sol, Hermione ne cessait d’applaudir tout le monde, elle soutenait les deux équipes bien évidemment.

« Allez Ginny, allez Violette, vous êtes les meilleures ! »

Sans grande surprise, l’équipe de Harry finit par gagner. Personne ne pouvait le battre lorsqu’il s’agissait d’attraper le Vif d’Or, même si Violette était une adversaire terrifiante.

« Bien joué Violette, tu aurais largement pu l’attraper. La félicita Harry qui se reposait sur son balai, encore dans les airs »

La jeune femme lui sourit. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de perdre et elle avait beaucoup apprécié ce match. Par contre, Fred était très mauvais joueur. Peu de choses énervaient le batteur, mais perdre à son sport préféré l’enrageait plus que tout.

Il était si irrité qu’il ne vit même pas Violette passer devant lui lorsqu’il entreprit de descendre. Il était arrivé un peu trop vite et avait foncé dans la jeune femme.

Fred voulut la rattraper mais il ne fut pas assez vif et il perdit le contrôle de son balai. Il chuta en même temps que Violette et il ne comprit pas comment mais elle tomba sur lui lorsqu’ils atterrirent sur le sol.

La sorcière était étalée sur lui, mais elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite à cause du choc provoqué par la chute. Lentement, elle releva la tête vers Fred et elle rencontra ses yeux noisettes. Le garçon abordait un sourire moqueur.

« Tu l’as fait exprès n’est-ce pas ? »

Alors Violette se rendit compte de la situation. Elle était couchée sur le rouquin, son torse contre le sien elle entendait les battements rapides de son coeur. Le front de Fred perlait de sueur suite à ce match très intense. 

Elle fit de gros yeux.

« Pardon. »

Elle se releva à toute vitesse, l’adrénaline faisant qu’elle ne ressentit pas tout de suite les douleurs causées par cet accident. Elle n’avait même pas entendu toute l’agitation autour d’elle tant elle avait cru pendant quelques secondes qu’il n’y avait plus que Fred et elle, le temps s’étant comme arrêté.

« Violette est-ce que ça va ? Lui demandèrent Hermione et Ron, paniqués

\- Oui... Oui ça va, Fred je suis désolée. S’excusa la sorcière, déboussolée »

Le concerné était déjà debout, malgré une petite douleur dans le dos il n’avait presque rien. Ils étaient tombés d’à peine un mètre de hauteur. 

Cependant, le coude droit de Violette avait violemment heurté le sol lors de sa chute, et il était bien égratigné.

Fred se précipita aussitôt vers Violette et prit délicatement son bras blessé afin de l’examiner.

« Ne t’excuse pas, c’est de ma faute. C’est juste que c’est très rare pour moi de perdre, alors je m’emporte assez vite. »

Harry et Ron se mirent à rire derrière lui, soulagés de voir que les deux joueurs allaient bien.

« Est-ce que tu arrives à le plier ? Questionna Fred d’un ton plus sérieux »

Derrière son attitude de clown, Fred avait toujours été un garçon surprotecteur. Notamment avec Ginny, Hermione et Violette. Il ne supporterait pas qu’il arrive du mal à la sorcière.

Violette fit un oui de la tête et le prouva en pliant et repliant son bras. C’était simplement la plaie qui la brûlait un peu.

« Tant mieux. Hermione, tu pourrais soigner ça assez facilement non ? S’enquit Ginny aux côtés de son frère

\- Bien sûr, viens Violette, ne laissons pas traîner.

\- Merci vous êtes adorables. Les remercia Violette avec un faible sourire »

Fred se décala et la regarda partir avec les deux autres filles.

« Et toi ça va Freddie ?

\- Oui, rien à signaler Gred. Assura-t-il, ne lâchant pas Violette des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’elle rentre dans la maison

\- Fred ? »

L’interpellé tourna la tête vers son frère jumeau.

« Oui ? »

George arqua un sourcil et le scruta avec suspicion. Fred ricana.

« Bon, on range tout ce bordel et on fête notre défaite ? C’est plus méritant que de gagner quand même. »

Les garçons s’esclaffèrent et s’exécutèrent sans broncher. Fred tentait de cacher derrière ses blagues que tout ceci l’avait quelque peu perturbé.

Midi arriva vite et les parents de Violette avaient acheté de quoi faire un barbecue. La jeune femme s’était remise de ses émotions et préparait gaiement les salades tandis que les autres installaient les tables et couverts dehors.

Ron fit tout à coup son apparition, une moue timide sur son visage. Violette lui fit un grand sourire.

« Hey ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Il nous manque les couteaux. Ca va être difficile de manger sans eux. Plaisanta Ron »

La jeune femme pouffa.

« Ils sont dans le tiroir à droite de l’évier. Lui indiqua-t-elle

\- Merci Violette. »

Avant d’aller les récupérer, le cadet des frères Weasley s’arrêta un instant près de la sorcière.

« Ton coude va mieux ? »

Tout en posant cette question, Ron avait légèrement caressé le bras de Violette.

« Ou..oui... Bien mieux. Bafouilla-t-elle, gênée »

Elle ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce geste de la part du rouquin. Elle était agréablement surprise, mais à cause de ces scènes avec Fred, de son rêve cette nuit, elle ne savourait plus autant ces contacts avec Ron. Ce qui l’agaçait au plus haut point.

Voyant qu’elle ne le repoussait pas, le sorcier en profita pour glisser sa main dans la sienne, pris d’une pulsion soudaine. Violette baissa les yeux vers leurs mains entremêlées et déglutit.

« Ron je... »

Pile à ce moment, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et Violette aperçut Fred qui attendait dans le hall. Il les toisa, et la jeune femme retira aussitôt sa main de celle de Ron.

Heureusement, Ron n’y fit pas vraiment attention et déclara qu’il allait retourner dehors. La tête haute, Fred le regarda sortir puis il pénétra dans la cuisine à son tour.

« Toi aussi tu viens chercher un truc ? Demanda Violette avec sarcasme, se raclant la gorge

\- Non, je venais juste voir comment tu allais. Mais apparemment tu es une vraie guerrière. »

Violette s’esclaffa tout en lançant un sort sur les salades afin qu’elles soient mélangées.

« Et ton dos ? J’espère ne pas t’avoir trop écrasé. Se soucia la jeune femme, embarrassée

\- Tu es aussi légère qu’une plume Atkins, c’était un plaisir de t’avoir contre moi. »

Il avait dit ceci tout en se rapprochant de Violette. Celle-ci manqua alors de faire tomber son verre d’eau qui traînait à côté d’elle, mais elle le rattrapa de justesse. 

Pourquoi était-elle si maladroite quand Fred était près d’elle ?

« Je te fais tant d’effet ? La taquina-t-il

\- Oh non Weasley. »

Elle avait affirmé cela sans y croire une seule seconde. Fred ne la croyait pas non plus d’ailleurs.

« Veux-tu toujours de lui ? Demanda-t-il, de but en blanc »

Violette leva les yeux vers le sorcier, choquée de son audace.

« De Ron ? Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire le contraire ? »

Elle s’était rendu compte de son attirance pour Ron quelques mois plus tôt, et même si rien ne s’était passé entre eux, elle n’avait cessé de penser à lui. Hier après-midi encore, elle avait adoré ce moment dans le lac avec lui.

Jusqu’à ce que les jumeaux arrivent. Jusqu’à ce que Fred décide de mettre le désordre dans sa tête. Elle arrivait de moins en moins à le nier. C’était différent avec Fred, sa simple présence excitait Violette et quand il se tenait à quelques centimètres d’elle, elle avait l’impression d’être transportée dans un autre monde. Un monde coloré et envoûtant.

Le rouquin approcha son visage de l’oreille de la jeune femme, et il lui murmura :

« Tu as lâché la main de mon frère quand tu m’as vu. »

Sa voix était aussi rauque que celle dans le rêve que Violette avait fait, et il lui revint donc en tête. Sans vraiment le contrôler, un gémissement presque inaudible s’échappa de sa bouche.

Mais Fred l’avait entendu. Il releva la tête, un petit sourire fier sur le visage. Violette tourna la tête, honteuse. Elle eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

« C’est toi qui lui as dit de me prendre la main, de faire tout ça ? Il n’aurait jamais osé avant.

\- Non ce n’est pas moi, je ne lui ai pas parlé au final.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n’en ai plus envie. Avoua-t-il, ses yeux pétillant de malice »

Violette fut bouche-bée. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Mais pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Cela lui semblait surréaliste. S’intéressait-il vraiment à elle ?

Fred s’était reculé, libérant la sorcière de cette tension qui lui figeait le corps.

« Il ne te mérite pas. Finit-il par dire »

Cette fois-ci, Violette crut défaillir. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Fred lui dévoilerait de telles choses, elle n’y aurait pas cru.

« Parce que toi oui ? Tenta-t-elle »

Pour unique réponse, Fred haussa les épaules, abordant son éternel sourire en coin. Avant de tourner les talons et quitter la pièce.

Décidément. Rien ne se passait comme prévu.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~
> 
> A/N: Les choses commencent à se corser non ?
> 
> Pourquoi Fred réagit-il ainsi ? 
> 
> Ça va être difficile pour Violette de couper court avec Ron maintenant... 
> 
> Laissez-moi un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir !


	4. 3.

_Mardi 21 juillet 1998,_

Violette lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait terriblement de semer la pagaille ainsi. Fred savait très bien ce qu’il faisait. Il avait fallu qu’il décide de se rapprocher d’elle en apprenant qu’elle avait des vues sur Ron.

Pourquoi pas avant ? Certes, lors de ses années à Poudlard où elle avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui, elle ne le lui avait jamais avoué ni même fait comprendre. Il n’aurait pas pu deviner, ce n’était donc pas de sa faute. Mais tout de même.

Pourquoi pas cette fois avant la septième année, où Violette avait revu Fred au mariage de Bill et Fleur ? Ils avaient longuement discuté et s’étaient taquinés sans cesse, mais sans aucune ambiguïté.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Jouait-il avec elle ? Flirtait-il pour plaisanter, comme il avait l’habitude de le faire ? Violette n’arrivait pas à envisager la possibilité qu’il soit sincère, qu’elle l’attirait autant qu’il l’attirait. Cela n’avait jamais été réciproque. C’était trop beau pour être vrai.

Toutefois, la jeune femme n’arrivait pas à lui en vouloir trop longtemps. Pendant le déjeuner, Violette ne réussit pas à résister à Fred et elle riait à chacune de ses blagues. Son humour était vraiment l’une des premières choses qui l’avait conquise lorsqu’elle l’avait rencontré.

De plus, le soleil battait son plein et un léger vent s’abattait sur le lac, créant de petites vagues qui émettaient un doux son. Tout était parfait.

« Même en enfer ces champignons n’auraient pas été autant cramés ! Se plaignit Fred avec une moue dégoûtée tandis qu’il mâchait le champignon à moitié carbonisé

\- Je t’en prie Freddie, grille-les la prochaine fois si ça ne te convient pas. De plus, les champignons n’ont pas leur place dans un barbecue. Riposta George avec insolence »

Violette leva les yeux au ciel face à leurs bêtises, s’esclaffant.

Lors du dessert, que Ginny déposa au milieu de la table avec un grand sourire, fière de son gâteau, Ron décida de changer de place et s’installa aux côtés de Violette.

« Je tenais encore à te remercier de nous avoir amenés ici. Bon il fait un peu chaud et je vais sûrement avoir une isolation comme l’été dernier...

\- Insolation. Le reprit Violette en lâchant un petit rire qu’elle cacha avec sa main

\- Oui excuse-moi. Mais c’est vraiment le paradis cet endroit, on va bien s’amuser.

\- C’est déjà le cas. Lâcha-t-elle avec un clin d’oeil »

Violette avait complètement reporté son attention sur Ron, et Fred s’en rendit compte. Il n’en fit rien au début, continuant de charrier Harry ou Hermione sur divers sujets, mais il finit par craquer au bout d’une dizaine de minutes.

« Eh bien petit frère, George avait parié que tu finirais avec Hermione. On dirait que je vais à nouveau me faire quelques gallions. »

Violette dévisagea Fred, les yeux écarquillés. Il le faisait exprès, ce n’était pas possible autrement. Il avait un grand sourire en coin sur le visage, en plus de cela.

Hermione et Ron étaient devenus tout rouges. Harry et Ginny se moquaient d’eux le plus discrètement possible.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Se défendit le frère des jumeaux tout en s’éloignant de Violette avec sa chaise »

La sorcière fusilla Fred du regard, ce qui le fit rire. Il lui avait dit qu’il l’aiderait à se rapprocher de Ron et au final il faisait tout pour l’en éloigner.

« Bien joué Forge. »

George fouilla dans sa poche et donna quelques pièces à son jumeau.

« Parce que vous l’aviez vraiment parié ? S’étrangla Hermione, effarée »

Les rires de Harry et Ginny redoublèrent. Violette laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, ils étaient désespérants.

Elle voulut répliquer, leur balancer que Hermione avait un autre garçon en tête, afin qu’ils se taisent. Elle voulut leur avouer que c’était elle qui craquait pour Ron, et non pas la brune, afin que Fred se taise.

Mais cela lui fit réaliser qu’elle se mentait à elle-même. Il n’y avait qu’un Weasley qui occupait toutes ses pensées, et ce n’était plus Ron. Bien malgré elle.

Les discussions étaient si animées que le groupe d’amis ne vit pas le temps passer. Violette jeta un coup d’oeil à sa montre et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

« Il est bientôt dix-sept heures ! Nous devons partir ! »

La sorcière avait prévu de les emmener faire une petite randonnée. Elle souhaitait les faire grimper jusqu’en haut d’une colline. Le sommet offrait une vue à couper le souffle et Violette adorait y faire des pique-niques avec ses parents, c’était leur tradition quand ils venaient ici.

Heureusement, tout allait plus vite grâce à la magie. Tout fut débarrassé en un rien de temps et les sacs étaient déjà faits, ils n’avaient plus qu’à se changer.

Violette fut la première à les attendre dans le hall d’entrée. Fred et George arrivèrent, fiers comme des paons avec leurs sacs de randonné sur le dos.

« Dis-moi Violette, m’autoriserais-tu à boire un peu d’eau avant de partir ? Demanda Fred, se postant face à elle »

La jeune femme pouffa. Il arrivait toujours à lui faire retrouver le sourire même après l’avoir énervée.

« Fais comme chez toi s’il te plaît, tu n’as pas besoin de demander. »

Les derniers finirent par arriver et ils purent ainsi se mettre en route. Violette leur expliqua que la petite forêt qui se trouvait sur la droite de la maison était le point de départ de leur marche.

« On va utiliser un Portoloin j’espère ? S’enquit Ron qui n’aimait pas trop marcher

\- Sérieusement Ronald ? Soupira Hermione, déjà exaspérée

\- On ne va utiliser aucune magie, le plaisir sera encore plus grand quand on arrivera en haut. Sourit Violette tandis qu’elle s’enfonçait dans la forêt »

Fred et George se firent un regard malicieux, cette escapade promettait d’être intéressante.

Le chemin était assez étroit et les sorciers marchaient l’un derrière l’autre. Fred avait décidé de passer tout devant et de les mener, bien qu’il ne connaissait aucunement ce sentier.

« J’ai été fait pour guider les autres.

\- Vers ta bêtise ? Se moqua George un peu plus loin

\- Peut-être. »

Violette se retint de rire. Elle était juste derrière Fred, et lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en bas de la colline et commencèrent à grimper, elle ne put s’empêcher de s’attarder un instant sur les fesses du rouquin. Elles étaient parfaitement moulées dans son short brun et cela lui rappela son rêve, où il avait posé ses grandes mains aux doigts fins sur les siennes.

_Par Merlin Violette, contiens-toi..._

La sorcière se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête afin de ne plus être distraite par ce qui se tenait devant elle. Il provoquait tant de choses en elle, et pourtant il ne faisait rien pour.

S’il savait cela, il ne pourrait plus se sentir.

George était tout dernier et Ron devant lui avançait tel un escargot. Le jumeau finit par perdre patience. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lui jeta un sort sur l’arrière-train, ce qui le propulsa un mètre plus loin.

Ron poussa un glapissement tant il fut surpris et il manqua de trébucher dans une branche mais Harry le rattrapa.

« Tu fais chier George ! Couina le rouquin

\- Laisse-moi passer devant sinon je t’envoie valser dans les airs. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire, Harry le premier. Violette essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir, elle ne voulait pas se moquer de Ron et le vexer. Hermione et Ginny ne se gênaient pas.

Fred s’était retourné, hilare lui aussi. Et il en avait profité pour regarder un instant Violette, avant de se détourner à nouveau. La sorcière sentit ses joues chauffer.

Enfin, au bout de presque une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent au sommet. Et Violette avait raison, la vue en valait la peine. On pouvait voir des plaines et des lacs s’étendre à des kilomètres.

« Ca va être magnifique pour le coucher de soleil ! S’émerveilla Ginny

\- Je confirme, je ne m’en lasse jamais. Affirma Violette, heureuse »

Sans plus attendre, la sorcière installa une immense couverture sur l’herbe. Il y avait une toute petite forêt quelques mètres plus bas et elle conseilla à ses amis d’y mettre les sacs de nourriture afin qu’ils restent au frais.

La couverture était suffisamment grande pour tout le monde, ils se couchèrent dessus et se chamaillèrent comme des enfants lorsque l’un d’eux prenait trop de place.

Les jumeaux avaient quant à eux ramené des chaises pliables et s’installèrent confortablement, ce qui fit bien marrer Violette. Ils étaient déjà plus grands que tout le monde et le fait qu’ils étaient assis au-dessus d’eux donnaient l’impression qu’ils étaient là pour les surveiller.

Fred entendit son rire et la toisa en arquant un sourcil, un petit sourire sur le bout des lèvres. La sorcière s’esclaffa à nouveau et haussa les épaules, avant de tourner la tête.

Il s’était posé à un mètre d’elle, et Hermione était couchée entre elle et lui. Violette ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons en le regardant continuellement alors elle se mit à contempler le ciel rempli de nuages.

Le groupe resta ainsi une bonne heure, reprenant les mêmes discussions que ce midi tout en essayant parfois de deviner la forme de tel ou tel nuage. Puis vint l’heure de dîner.

Violette servit tous ses amis qui abordaient de grands sourires sur leurs visages. Ils passaient un si bon moment, la jeune femme était aux anges.

Enfin, elle tendit une assiette vers Fred.

« Merci, Vi. »

Elle lui sourit timidement et sentit son corps frissonner lorsque Fred glissa ses doigts sur les siens en lui prenant l’assiette. George, assis à côté de lui, fronça les sourcils et lança un regard intrigué à son frère. Celui-ci l’ignora tout bonnement.

Une fois le repas fini, Fred attrapa son sac à côté de lui et en sortit une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu qu’il posa au milieu du groupe.

« T’es au courant qu’on doit refaire tout le chemin pour rentrer ? Lui fit remarquer Ron

\- On transplanera. Ricana George qui était déjà en train de servir

\- Transplaner en étant soûl ? Mais tu es malade ! S’indigna Hermione

\- Moi je veux bien un verre. Déclara Ginny

\- Ah ça c’est notre soeur ! S’exclamèrent en choeur les jumeaux »

Harry, qui était en train de faire un feu car il commençait à faire froid, lança un regard à la fois étonné et excité à sa petite-amie. Celle-ci gloussa.

Violette donna son gobelet à Fred. Il haussa les sourcils et elle devina aussitôt qu’il allait lui faire un remarque alors elle le devança.

« Chut, sers-moi. Murmura-t-elle »

Le rouquin ne s’y était pas attendu et se figea un instant, regardant Violette de haut en bas. Celle-ci eut un sourire fier lorsqu’il lui redonna son gobelet rempli d’alcool. Pour une fois, c’était elle qui l’avait déstabilisé.

Le whisky monta assez vite à la tête des sorciers, les rendant très gaies et euphoriques. Même Hermione s’était servie, à la surprise générale, mais juste un fond bien évidemment.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais étaient totalement à fond, à tel point qu’ils en avaient loupé le coucher de soleil.

« Vous vous souvenez de cette fois en cinquième année, où Violette avait tellement paniqué quand Harry avait eu une vision qu’elle avait débarqué dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors en petite culotte... Devant McGonagall et Rogue, je... Ginny ne réussit même pas à terminer son histoire tant elle riait »

Les jumeaux manquèrent de s’étouffer avec leur whisky. Violette, rouge de honte, mit une main devant ses yeux pour se cacher.

« C’est pas très gentil Ginny... Grommela la sorcière

\- Comment se fait-il que cette histoire ne soit jamais parvenue jusqu’à nos oreilles ? S’offusqua George

\- En plus à ce moment-là tu avais encore les deux. Surenchérit Fred, lui aussi vexé de n’avoir jamais entendu cette anecdote

\- En plus.

\- Il n’y a rien de surprenant, Violette n’a jamais été très pudique, c’est bien connu. Se permit de répondre Hermione avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, comme si elle avait réalisé qu’elle avait ajouté les mots de trop »

Violette entendit Fred rigoler et elle eut encore plus honte.

« Je vous déteste. La prochaine fois ce sera votre tour, retenez bien ça. Menaça-t-elle, osant enfin les regarder

\- Ca avait plutôt bien détendu l’atmosphère en tout cas. La tête de McGonagall était mémorable ! Plaisanta Ron, bien éméché

\- Allez vous faire voir. Pesta Violette »

Elle avala d’une traite le reste de whisky qui trainait dans son gobelet et elle posa les yeux sur Fred qui semblait l’observer depuis quelques minutes. Elle lui lança un “quoi” silencieux et le rouquin ricana avant de se tourner vers son frère qui racontait une blague.

À côté d’elle, Ginny s’était glissée entre les jambes de Harry et avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille. De ce que Violette réussit à entendre de leurs messes basses, la rouquine était en train de le rassurer.

Le visage de l’Elu était devenu triste et Violette comprit très vite pourquoi. Ils avaient mentionné le professeur Rogue, et cela avait dû faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux en lui.

La sorcière eut un pincement au coeur de le voir ainsi. Ginny, attristée elle aussi, l’embrassa tendrement.

George et Fred, toujours assis sur leurs chaises, haussèrent le ton.

« Pas devant nous soeurette ! Siffla George

\- Attendez d’être dans votre chambre ! Ronchonna Ron

\- Votre ? On croyait que tu dormais avec Hermione ! »

Hermione leva les mains en l’air, montrant qu’elle n’avait rien à voir dans le probable mensonge que Ginny avait raconté aux jumeaux. George, encore plus que Fred, avait du mal à voir sa petite et unique soeur fricoter avec un garçon, même si ce garçon n’était autre que Harry.

Violette profita de cette embrouille entre frères et soeur pour s’éclipser. Elle s’était rendu compte qu’il commençait à faire froid et en effet le feu était en train de s’éteindre, il fallait le relancer.

« Où vas-tu ? Questionna Hermione, un sourire béat sur le visage malgré le peu d’alcool qu’elle avait bu

\- Je vais juste chercher quelques branches pour le feu. Prévint la jeune femme »

Elle brandit sa baguette devant elle tout en chuchotant un petit “Lumos”, et à peine eut-elle le temps d’entrer dans la forêt qu’elle entendit quelqu’un courir derrière elle.

Fred.

« Je t’accompagne. Ce n’est pas la forêt interdite mais qui sait ce qu’il pourrait s’y passer ? »

Violette se mordit l’intérieur de la joue tandis qu’elle commençait à ramasser quelques bouts de bois. C’était vrai, que pouvait-il se passer dans cette minuscule forêt qu’elle connaissait par coeur tant elle y était venue de nombreuses fois ?

« Tu le fais exprès n’est-ce pas ? Lâcha tout à coup la sorcière en se retournant vers lui »

Il était si proche d’elle. Cette proximité la rendait folle, elle n’avait qu’une envie... lui sauter dessus. L’alcool n’aidait pas, cela éveillait d’autant plus ses sens et son excitation.

Mais ce n’était pas possible. Ils n’avaient pas le droit de faire cela. Les fantasmes de la jeune femme ne deviendraient jamais réels. Elle se faisait des illusions.

« Je pense beaucoup à toi les derniers temps. Avoua Fred, plantant son regard dans celui de Violette »

Le coeur de Violette s’accéléra et elle sentit chacun de ses membres se raidir. Que venait-il de dire ?

« Pas toi ? Continua-t-il, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres »

Bien sûr que si. Il l’obsédait au point de presque la faire jouir dans ses rêves. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui avouer. De un, cela la gênait trop. De deux, elle n’avait pas envie de lui donner cette satisfaction.

Fred s’approchait dangereusement de Violette. Elle ne résisterait pas longtemps, mais il ne devait pas gagner.

Alors, elle se détourna et se remit à chercher de quoi réapprovisionner le feu. Quand elle était de dos à lui, elle arrivait mieux à déballer ce qu’elle retenait au plus profond de son coeur.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a fallu que tu remarques mon attirance pour Ron pour t’intéresser à moi ?

\- Je t’avais dit que je t’aiderais à conquérir le coeur de mon petit frère... Au final je n’arrive pas à m’empêcher de me rapprocher de toi. »

Des frissons parcoururent la colonne vertébrale de Violette. Il avait prononcé ces mots d’une voix si grave. Etait-il sincère ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

La sorcière devait comprendre son petit manège, une bonne fois pour toute. Elle se tourna à nouveau et se posta à quelques centimètres du rouquin. Le défiant du regard.

« C’est le whisky qui te rend comme ça ? Questionna Violette »

Fred ricana en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je n’ai bu qu’un verre. Je ne peux pas inventer d’excuses, contrairement à toi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu l’as à peine regardé ce soir.

\- Ron ? Parce que je ne veux plus le mettre dans l’embarras, vous l’avez assez ridiculisé ce midi ! S’emporta Violette

\- Menteuse. »

Violette resta un instant interdite. Il avait compris. Il avait très bien compris qu’elle se mentait à elle-même car elle n’acceptait pas la vérité. C’était Fred depuis le début, Ron n’avait été qu’une consolation, un remplacement.

Toutefois, la jeune femme n’était pas encore prête à céder. Paniquée, elle essaya de tout retourner contre Fred.

« Et Angelina alors ?

\- Tu sais très bien que ça s’est terminé il y a longtemps, arrête de chercher des excuses. Rétorqua-t-il, souriant sournoisement

\- Ah oui, j’avais oublié que tu jouais beaucoup avec les filles. À mon tour maintenant ? »

Fred inspira un grand coup, avant de la regarder de haut en bas. Son regard s’était assombri et Violette y décela un désir intense. Aussi fort que celui qu’elle ressentait pour lui. Elle déglutit.

« C’est faux. Et je ne jouerai jamais avec toi, te voir avec Ron m’a simplement fait réaliser beaucoup de choses. »

La bouche de la jeune femme était entrouverte, sa respiration était devenue haletante. Est-ce que tout ceci était réel ? Elle se mit à rire bêtement.

« Fred Weasley... Tu es bel et bien bourré, tu n’aurais jamais réussi à me dire tout ça sinon.

\- Tu sais Vi, ce n’est pas parce que je suis le meilleur blagueur dans ce monde que je suis incapable d’être sérieux avec quelqu’un qui me plaît. »

Il lui avait dit cette phrase en la regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin. Violette sentit des papillons tourbillonner dans son bas-ventre. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

« Tu m’énerves, Fred. Tu n’as pas le droit de faire ça, pas maintenant. »

Pendant qu’elle parlait, le rouquin ne cessait de regarder ses lèvres. Il les scrutait comme s’il voulait les dévorer. Cela donnait des idées pas très saines à Violette et cela en devenait insoutenable.

« Dis donc, tu n’es pas très gentille avec moi ce soir. Tu pourrais au moins me faire un compliment. »

La jeune femme pouffa, avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

« J’aime bien tes lèvres, tu dois bien embrasser.

\- C’est le cas. Confirma-t-il avec un sourire insolent »

Ce fut la provocation de trop.

Violette laissa tomber sa baguette et les bouts de bois par terre. Puis, prise d’une pulsion incontrôlable, elle combla le vide entre eux deux et glissa sa main dans la douce chevelure du rouquin, approchant son visage près du sien.

Alors, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et entama un baiser passionné. Fred laissa s’échapper un râle rauque, il brûlait intérieurement.

« Putain Vi... Marmonna-t-il »

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la nuque de Violette afin d’approfondir le baiser. Elle ouvrit la bouche, lui permettant d’y glisser sa langue. La sorcière se décomposa, les lèvres de Fred étaient si douces. Elle n’aurait jamais pensé pouvoir y goûter un jour.

Cependant, elle mit fin à cet échange sulfureux et baissa la tête.

« C’est mal... Souffla-t-elle, l’esprit encore embué après ce baiser »

Fred, à bout de souffle, attrapa son menton et il lui releva la tête. Il paraissait choqué, ne réalisant pas ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Mais ce sentiment partit bien vite et l’excitation reprit le dessus. Il contempla un instant son visage, passant son pouce sur les lèvres de Violette.

« Tu n’es pas avec lui, tu ne lui dois rien. Arrête de te voiler la face. »

Et sur ces mots, Fred poussa doucement Violette contre un arbre. Plus aucun d’eux n’arrivait à se contrôler.

Il l’embrassa à son tour et cette fois-ci ce fut plus brutal. La jeune femme agrippa le rouquin par le col de son t-shirt tandis que leurs langues s’entremêlaient.

Fred lui mordit quelques fois la lèvre, ce qui finit par arracher un gémissement de plaisir à Violette. Elle sentit alors le sorcier sourire, fier.

Il n’était pas décidé à s’arrêter là. Il attrapa les cuisses de Violette et la souleva afin qu’elle les enroule autour de ses hanches. Fred lâcha un grognement suite à ce contact, son corps se crispant.

Dans cette position, plaquée contre l’arbre, la sorcière sentit tout à coup l’érection du jeune homme qui était appuyée contre sa propre intimité. Elle devint toute rouge. Tout se déroulait comme dans son rêve.

Violette était trempée entre ses jambes, et elle se remercia intérieurement d’avoir mis un short noir. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Sentir le sexe de Fred contre elle, se dire que c’était elle qui le rendait si dur. Cela la mettait dans tous ses états. Ils mourraient de chaud tant ils s’excitaient l’un et l’autre.

Entre deux respirations, Fred embrassa une dernière fois Violette avant de se reculer, la faisant retomber sur ses deux pieds.

« Ce n’est pas le bon moment. Il ne faudrait pas que l’on nous surprenne. Dit-il »

Alors voilà, il comptait la laisser comme ça ? Au bord de l’explosion ? Violette tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa frustration.

« Tu ne peux même pas savoir depuis combien de temps j’attendais ça. Murmura le rouquin près de son oreille »

Violette lui fit un sourire à la fois heureux et timide. Elle n’arrivait pas à y croire. Il la ramena à nouveau contre lui et glissa sa main sous son t-shirt, la posant sur le bas de son dos.

« On devrait refaire ça à l’occasion. Souffla-t-il avec un sourire dragueur

\- Avec plaisir. Chuchota la jeune femme »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d’oeil vers l’entrejambe de Fred et détourna le regard dans la seconde lorsqu’elle réalisa que son érection se voyait encore à travers son short. Comment allait-il calmer ça ? Elle mourrait d’envie de le soulager.

Fred replaça correctement son t-shirt et il enleva quelques écorces d’arbre qui s’étaient coincées dans les cheveux de Violette, lâchant un petit ricanement. La jeune femme récupéra sa baguette et lança un sort vers ses cheveux afin de les recoiffer, ce qui fit redoubler les rires du rouquin.

« Pars devant, je vous rejoins d’ici deux-trois minutes.

\- Ne traîne pas trop ou les autres vont avoir des soupçons. Lui signala Violette »

Fred lui fit un petit clin d’oeil. Elle tourna les talons, l’estomac retourné suite à ce trop-plein d’émotions, et elle embarqua quelques branches avec elle.

Quand elle retrouva le groupe, Violette répondit à peine à leurs questions. De toute façon, ils étaient un peu trop soûls pour réaliser que Fred et elle s’étaient absentés un peu trop longtemps et ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin.

Le rouquin revint assez vite. Il regarda furtivement Violette avant de retourner aux côtés de George. La jeune femme baissa la tête afin de cacher son sourire.

Heureusement pour elle, Ginny et Hermione commençaient à se plaindre du froid malgré la chaleur du feu et elles demandèrent à rentrer. Violette accepta sans hésiter, son esprit était tellement perturbé par ce qu’il venait de se produire qu’elle n’aurait pas pu continuer à passer la soirée comme si de rien n’était.

Sur le chemin du retour, Violette avait la tête dans les nuages. Elle avait embrassé Fred Weasley et il lui avait fait comprendre qu’il la désirait tout autant qu’elle. Elle avait envie de sauter de joie.

Harry et Ginny étaient tout devant, main dans la main, Hermione et Ron se disputaient pour une raison inconnue et George slalomait entre les arbres, un air idiot sur le visage.

Fred marchait devant Violette et il s’arrêtait parfois pour l’attendre, elle était tellement dans la lune qu’elle était à la traîne et manquait même de trébucher. Le rouquin la rattrapait à chaque fois, ne manquant pas de se moquer d’elle.

Au bout d’une heure, ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison. Malgré l’alcool, ils eurent encore tous la force de prendre une douche.

Violette fut la dernière à s’y rendre. Elle n’arrivait plus à se le sortir de la tête. Ce moment avec Fred l’avait complètement chamboulée.

Une fois propre et habillée, elle sortit de la salle de bains et éteignit les lumières du salon. Dans le hall d’entrée, elle tomba sur Fred. Il n’y avait plus que lui. Lui et son éternel sourire en coin.

Violette eut à peine le temps de s’approcher qu’il l’attrapa par la taille et la colla contre lui, déposant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Allait-il craquer ? La sorcière sentit ses jambes défaillir.

Mais à sa plus grande déception, Fred se recula presque aussitôt.

« Bonne nuit, Vi. On se voit demain matin. J’espère que tu vas réussir à dormir. Lui souhaita-t-il avec un regard rempli de sous-entendus »

Alors, il la laissa en plan et monta les escaliers afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

Violette ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfaite. Il l’avait à nouveau excitée pour au final la frustrer encore plus. Il jouait avec ses nerfs.

Fred aurait pu la prendre sur le canapé, là tout de suite, afin d’assouvir ce désir insoutenable. Mais non, il avait préféré la faire languir. Il se doutait très bien qu’elle ne réussirait pas tout de suite à s’endormir, puisqu’elle allait se masturber en pensant à lui. Et c’était ça qu’il voulait.

Toujours plantée en bas des escaliers, Violette poussa un petit grognement mécontent.

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustré.e.s et que ce chapitre vous a plu !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis !


	5. 4.

_Mercredi 22 juillet 1998_ ,

Violette ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et les referma aussitôt. La lumière du jour l’avait aveuglée et une douleur vive avait traversé son crâne.

Peut-être qu’elle avait trop bu hier soir, au final. Elle qui pensait que non. Cette imminente gueule de bois lui prouvait le contraire.

« Satané whisky... Pesta-t-elle dans un murmure »

Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil, 10h45. Au moins, elle avait bien dormi.

La sorcière se redressa lentement afin de ne pas amplifier ses maux de tête. Elle fixa le vide quelques instants, repensant à ce qu’il s’était passé la veille. Et là, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

La colline. La forêt. L’arbre. Fred. Cela n’avait pas été un rêve cette fois.

_Putain_.

Elle lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Puis Fred l’avait embrassée, touchée, collée contre sa partie la plus intime. Depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard elle le désirait, et hier soir il lui avait fait comprendre qu’il avait attendu cela depuis tout aussi longtemps qu’elle.

« C’est quoi ce bordel... Chuchota-t-elle »

Violette n’en revenait pas. Elle se retenait de sourire en repensant aux lèvres du rouquin posées sur les siennes, ses mains agrippant ses cuisses. Après tout ce temps, elle avait enfin réussi à l’avoir rien que pour elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se sentit également honteuse lorsqu’elle se remémora la façon dont elle avait été agacée hier soir, dans la forêt. Car Fred avait mis fin à leur baiser passionné, prétextant qu’il ne voulait pas que leurs amis les découvrent.

La sorcière se trouva ridicule d’avoir été vexée parce qu’il avait refusé de la prendre dans les bois. Lui faisait-il envie à ce point ?

Les paroles de Fred lui revinrent en tête, ” _on devrait refaire ça à l’occasion_ “.

Qu’est-ce que cette nouvelle journée lui réservait ? Qu’est-ce que Fred lui réservait ? Rien que d’y songer, Violette en eut des frissons sur tout le corps.

Toutefois, elle se souvint enfin de son dernier échange avec Fred. Il l’avait à nouveau embrassée lorsqu’ils étaient rentrés, elle l’avait presque oublié. Il l’avait cherchée une nouvelle fois, avant de la frustrer à nouveau. Il l’avait fait languir et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il l’avait fait exprès.

Alors, un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage de Violette. C’était à son tour maintenant, elle allait se venger.

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Siffla-t-elle »

La jeune femme finit par enfin se lever et elle eut l’impression que l’on lui fendait le crâne en deux. Déjà qu’elle n’était pas du matin, cela ne l’aida pas à sortir de sa mauvaise humeur.

« Fait chier. »

Violette se rua vers son placard et sans vraiment réfléchir elle enfila un maillot de bain. Elle n’avait pas du tout faim et n’avait aucune envie de voir ses amis tant que le dragon en elle était encore éveillé. Ainsi, elle décida d’aller se rafraichir dans le lac.

Elle descendit les escaliers en trombe et passa devant la cuisine où Harry, George et Ginny s’y trouvaient et elle les ignora. Avant de sortir, elle eut le temps d’entendre la rouquine se moquer : ” _quelqu’un s’est levé du mauvais pied ce matin_ “.

Le coeur de Violette loupa un battement lorsqu’elle tomba sur Fred qui était en train de boire un jus de citrouille sur le perron, admirant la vue. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille et il était encore vêtu d’un pantalon de pyjama et d’un t-shirt. Il tourna alors la tête vers la sorcière et posa ses yeux noisettes sur elle.

Il ne s’attendait pas à la voir en maillot et il ouvrit grand la bouche, se figeant un instant, avant de sourire.

« Salut At... »

Violette, toujours frustrée, continua son chemin sans un regard pour Fred. Celui-ci fit de gros yeux, étonné qu’elle l’ignore ainsi, et s’esclaffa.

La jeune femme plongea dans le lac sans plus attendre, l’eau était froide mais cela lui fit du bien. Le rouquin avait simplement besoin de la regarder ou de lui parler pour la faire chavirer. Il exerçait énormément de pouvoir sur elle et cela l’agaçait.

Après quelques longueurs, Violette se laissa flotter sur le dos. Les rayons de soleil caressaient son visage et la fraicheur du lac apaisait ses maux de tête. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Soudain, Ron apparut dans son esprit et la sorcière tira une grimace. Elle lui avait certainement fait de faux espoirs en se rapprochant de lui les derniers temps, au point qu’il en était venu à lui tenir la main alors qu’il n’avait jamais osé faire une telle chose auparavant.

À présent, avec tout ce qu’il s’était passé avec Fred, Violette n’arrivait plus à s’imaginer être avec Ron. Elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, le meilleur ami de l’Elu n’avait été qu’un pansement car la sorcière pensait qu’elle n’aurait jamais pu avoir le grand frère de Ron.

Mais Fred avait finalement décidé de s’intéresser à la jeune femme et elle n’arrivait plus à faire marche arrière, il était le seul qu’elle désirait.

Après tout, elle n’avait pas à s’en vouloir. Ron et elle n’étaient pas ensemble et l’attirance qu’une personne pouvait ressentir pour une autre ne se contrôlait pas.

Toutefois, cela n’empêchait pas le fait qu’elle culpabilisait énormément car elle avait l’impression d’avoir joué avec Ron. Elle devait mettre de la distance entre eux, sans pour autant le vexer.

Elle n’aurait jamais pensé que ces vacances allaient être si compliquées.

« Et bonnes vacances surtout ! Cingla Violette pour elle-même, avant de se remettre à nager »

Au bout d’une trentaine de minutes, elle sortit de l’eau et rentra après s’être séchée et recoiffée. Fred n’était plus dehors mais elle ne chercha pas à savoir où il était.

Depuis le hall d’entrée, Violette entendit Ginny et George qui se chamaillaient à l’étage, sous les rires de Ron, Harry et Hermione.

« Ecoute soeurette, tu sais que je t’adore mais tes longs cheveux qui traînent partout dans la salle de bains ça commence à m’horripiler.

\- Parce que tu crois que c’est de ma faute ? J’essaye toujours de les enlever quand j’en vois mais je ne peux pas faire attention au moindre cheveu qui tombe derrière moi. »

Violette leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ces garçons ne comprenaient vraiment rien. Elle prit alors la défense de son amie :

« Ecoute George, tu as toujours ta baguette avec toi non ? Il te suffit de la pointer vers les cheveux qui traînent partout comme tu dis et ils disparaîtront. C’est plus facile que d’humilier ta soeur devant tout le monde ! Cria-t-elle afin de s’assurer qu’ils l’entendraient en haut

\- Merci Violette, t’es la meilleure ! »

Hermione approuva également les paroles de la jeune femme, ce qui fit grogner George. Violette sourit, satisfaite.

Puisqu’ils étaient tous à l’étage, Violette préféra aller prendre sa douche dans la salle de bains près du salon.

Mais alors qu’elle arrivait devant la pièce, elle se rendit compte que la porte était entrouverte et que quelqu’un l’occupait déjà. Elle pouvait entendre l’eau couler.

Cela ne pouvait être que Fred, tous les autres étaient dans leurs chambres. Et s’il était sous la douche, cela voulait dire qu’il était nu.

À cette pensée, Violette rougit. Elle aurait pu s’approcher et l’espionner à travers la fine ouverture, mais c’était plus malsain qu’autre chose.

Elle rebroussa ainsi chemin, se résignant à prendre sa douche à l’étage. Sauf qu’elle fut stoppée dans son élan.

Un gémissement venait de s’échapper de là où Fred se trouvait. Suivi d’un râle rauque. Violette plaqua une main sur sa bouche, réalisant ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le rouquin était en train de se masturber sous la douche, complètement avide de plaisir.

« Putain de merde... Murmura-t-il entre deux gémissements »

La sorcière était devenue toute rouge et elle sentit le bas de son ventre se contracter. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour se ressaisir, et s’en alla d’un pas pressé. Il ne fallait pas que Fred la surprenne en train de l’écouter.

Elle était terriblement gênée d’avoir assisté à cette scène... mais également désespérément excitée.

Violette resta enfermée dans sa chambre tout le reste de la matinée. Elle n’arrivait plus à s’enlever les gémissements de Fred de la tête. À présent elle connaissait la façon dont le rouquin gémissait et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de lui. Cela devenait de plus en plus frustrant.

Elle en venait même à imaginer la scène. À imaginer son sexe qu’il avait soulagé avec brutalité. Comment était-il ? Long, épais ou bien les deux ? Cela torturait l’esprit de la jeune femme.

Un petit “toc-toc” se fit entendre et Violette sortit de ses songes, se redressant en position assise sur son lit.

« Oui ? »

Ginny et Hermione firent leur apparition, des petits sourires malicieux sur leurs visages.

« On voulait voir si tout allait bien pour toi. Expliqua la brune

\- Bien sûr, j’ai juste un peu de mal à me remettre d’hier soir. Mentit Violette tout en riant »

Elle tapota son matelas afin d’inviter ses amies à la rejoindre. Elles s’installèrent confortablement à ses côtés, prêtes à entamer une discussion remplie de potins.

« Alors ! Comment ça se passe avec Ron ? Vous étiez plutôt proches hier. Questionna Ginny, enthousiaste à l’idée de voir son amie se mettre avec son frère »

Violette émit un rire nerveux tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Les deux sorcières avaient encore en tête qu’elle comptait essayer de se rapprocher de Ron lors de ces vacances. Sauf que beaucoup de choses avaient changé en deux jours.

Et elle ne pouvait rien dire. Pas encore du moins, elle avait trop honte.

« Oui plutôt. On verra bien.

\- Vous n’êtes pas encore ensemble et pourtant vous êtes déjà trop mignons. S’émoustilla Hermione

\- D’ailleurs Hermione, n’aurais-tu pas quelque chose à nous dire ? Demanda Violette afin de changer de sujet »

La concernée cacha un sourire avec sa main, regardant tour à tour ses deux amies. Elle cracha ensuite le morceau.

« Viktor Krum m’a envoyé quelques lettres les dernières semaines. Il m’a expliqué qu’il pensait souvent à moi depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur et il aimerait me revoir. Son anglais est toujours aussi approximatif mais c’est adorable. Je lui ai répondu que s’il souhaitait passer un peu de temps avec moi, ce serait avec plaisir. »

Violette et Ginny poussèrent des petits cris de joie.

« Enfin ! Il était temps que tu te décoinces un peu Hermione ! S’exclama la rouquine »

Violette explosa de rire face au regard ahuri de la brune.

« Ce n’est pas parce que tu... tu t’envoies en l’air avec Harry tous les soirs que je dois en faire autant. Répliqua Hermione avec un sourire de défi et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi n’étais-je pas au courant Ginny ?

\- Oh je te rassure, moi non plus. Ma chambre est simplement à côté de la leur et disons que j’entends quelques bruits le soir, avant qu’ils ne réalisent qu’ils ont oublié de lancer un Assurdiato. Pouffa Hermione »

La cadette des Weasley s’était cachée derrière un coussin. Les rires de Violette redoublèrent.

« Ma foi, c’est l’occasion d’en profiter ! Dans cette maison vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne risquez pas de vous faire surprendre par vos parents.

\- Ah ben ça pour en profiter, Ginny en profite !

\- Hermione arrête ! Se plaignit Ginny en lui balançant un coussin à la figure »

La brune voulut en rajouter mais elle fut interrompue par la petite voix d’Harry.

« Le repas est prêt dans cinq minutes ! Les informa-t-il derrière la porte, avant de repartir »

Violette lança un regard taquin vers Hermione.

« En plus de ça il cuisine !

\- Il est vraiment parfait. Renchérit Hermione

\- La ferme ! Ricana Ginny, les joues encore rouges »

Ron discutait avec les jumeaux dans le salon, tous assis sur un canapé, et les filles les rejoignirent un instant. Violette resta debout et évitait de poser les yeux sur Fred. Elle avait encore la scène de ce matin en tête et elle s’en voulait d’être rentrée dans son intimité.

« Je suis votre frère, vous pourriez me donner quelques indices. Râla Ron

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas t’en donner. Rétorquèrent Fred et George en choeur »

Le rouquin se renfrogna, vexé.

« Des indices à propos de quoi ? Ginny fronça les sourcils

\- La prochaine collection de notre boutique. Répondit le premier jumeau

\- Qui promet d’être détonnante. Enchaîna le second avec un sourire en coin

\- C’est injuste de nous vendre du rêve et ne rien dire. Souffla la rouquine

\- Vous serez les premiers à la voir.

\- Promis ! Fred fit un clin d’oeil à son frère

\- Mais il vous faut attendre encore un peu. Termina George »

Cela piqua la curiosité de Violette et elle voulut insister pour qu’ils leur dévoilent ne serait-ce qu’un indice, mais Harry les appela pour manger.

Avant de se lever, Fred s’étira longuement et son t-shirt se releva, ce qui dévoila le bas de son ventre. Violette ne put s’empêcher de regarder, les yeux brûlant de désir, mais elle se détourna vite lorsqu’elle se rendit compte que le rouquin la scrutait avec un sourire narquois. Il l’avait prise sur le fait.

Elle se racla la gorge et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où elle s’installa à sa place habituelle.

Et là, Fred décida de se mettre à côté d’elle. Les yeux de Violette s’écarquillèrent et son coeur se mit à battre à cent à l’heure.

« Rebonjour, Vi. Le temps m’a paru bien long depuis hier soir. Lui chuchota-t-il, tout en regardant les autres afin de les distraire »

La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de sourire, baissant la tête. C’était reparti.

« Attention c’est très chaud ! Prévint Harry tandis qu’il déposait un gratin au milieu de la table

\- Merci Harry, ça a l’air très bon. Sourit Hermione »

Ginny déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit-ami pour le remercier.

« Et tu as fait ça sans magie ? S’étonna Ron qui en avait déjà l’eau à la bouche

\- Que crois-tu ? C’est ça quand on possède des gênes moldus. Plaisanta Violette »

Le rouquin s’esclaffa et elle lui sourit. Fred remarqua cet échange et il posa alors une main sur la cuisse de la sorcière. Discrètement.

Le corps de Violette se figea et elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser transparaître.

_Il avait osé._

Et il n’en avait pas fini. Alors que les discussions allaient bon train et que le gratin se vidait très vite, Fred remonta doucement sa main vers le haut de la cuisse de Violette. Jusqu’à toucher du bout des doigts son entrejambe, à travers son petit short en jean. Il faisait ceci tout en continuant de manger, imperturbable.

Violette dut se mordre l’intérieur de la joue afin de ne pas lâcher un gémissement qu’elle peinait à retenir. Il la caressait par-dessus son vêtement, mais cela la rendait folle. Elle attrapa son verre d’eau et but une gorgée pour ne pas attirer l’attention de ses amis.

Mais Fred n’était pas encore satisfait, elle ne réagissait pas suffisamment. Ainsi, il appuya un peu plus fort son pouce sur l’intimité de Violette et fit de légers mouvements en cercle. Cette fois-ci, la sorcière gigota et fut obligée de poser son verre afin de ne pas s’étouffer.

Le rouquin sentait une énorme excitation monter en lui, alors il s’arrêta là et reporta son attention vers Ginny qui l’avait appelé. Heureusement, personne ne les avait surpris, ils étaient bien trop occupés à savourer le repas.

Violette se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Fred l’avait presque masturbée alors qu’ils étaient à table avec tout le monde. Ce garçon possédait en lui une audace des plus ahurissantes.

De plus, il l’avait à nouveau laissée sur sa faim, sans aucune pitié. Elle voyait très bien sur son visage qu’il en était fier. Violette se mit alors à rire intérieurement, avant de demander à Harry de lui servir encore un peu de gratin.

Elle allait lui en faire baver.

Après le déjeuner, le groupe eut envie d’aller se baigner. Il faisait incroyablement chaud aujourd’hui, bien plus que les derniers jours.

« Désolée mais ce sera sans moi. Signala Violette

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ginny fit une moue attristée

\- J’y suis déjà allée ce matin et j’ai envie de me reposer.

\- On comprend ne t’en fais pas, tu peux toujours nous rejoindre si jamais. La rassura Hermione »

Violette lui sourit. Ses amis n’insistèrent pas plus longtemps, bien qu’elle vit de la déception sur le visage de Ron.

Fred quant à lui arqua un sourcil, l’air de dire ” _vraiment, Violette ?_ “, alors celle-ci lui fit un sourire forcé puis elle alla dans le salon sans un dernier regard pour le rouquin.

Elle commençait vraiment à ne plus en pouvoir de cette frustration qu’il lui infligeait, et elle n’avait pas envie de l’être encore plus en le voyant torse-nu dans l’eau.

La sorcière s’installa sur le fauteuil près de la baie vitrée et souffla un bon coup. Une fois que tous ses amis furent dehors, s’amusant comme des fous dans le lac, Violette lança un peu de musique sur son tourne-disque. La voix du chanteur de _The Cure_ résonna dans toute la pièce.

Elle adorait ces moments simples. Elle était au frais dans son salon, l’odeur des fleurs qui l’entouraient l’apaisait et la musique en fond lui donnait envie de dormir. Elle allait faire une bonne sieste.

« Violette ? »

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, cela devait déjà faire une heure qu’elle s’était assoupie.

Elle découvrit Ron devant elle. Il l’observait avec son sourire si particulier et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

Violette se frotta les yeux et lui sourit à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas si tu t’es suffisamment reposée mais je voulais savoir si tu ne voulais pas nous rejoindre. On s’amuse vraiment beaucoup.

\- C’est gentil Ron, mais je t’avoue que je suis vraiment trop bien dans ce fauteuil. Rit la sorcière »

Le rouquin se joignit à son rire.

« Je vous rejoins après, pour le goûter. Assura-t-elle

\- Ça ça me plait. Ricana Ron »

Il n’insista pas plus longtemps et retourna dehors. Violette le remercia de ne pas l’avoir forcée.

Toutefois, elle eut à peine le temps de refermer les yeux qu’une autre personne débarqua dans le salon. Fred, bien évidemment. Il portait un t-shirt blanc et un short de bain. Un sourire rempli de malice régnait sur ses lèvres.

Violette fronça les sourcils, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

« Tu viens encore ici pour me frustrer ? Murmura-t-elle, ne le quittant pas des yeux

\- Non, car c’est toi qui me frustre à ne pas venir avec moi dans le lac. Déclara Fred, la tête haute

\- Avec toi ? S’esclaffa la sorcière

\- Bien sûr, avec qui d’autre voudrais-tu t’amuser ? »

Violette tourna la tête, les joues rouges. Il arrivait toujours à avoir le dernier mot.

« Viens avec nous.

\- Non. Refusa la jeune femme

\- Très bien. »

Sur ces mots, Fred attrapa Violette par la taille et la tira hors de son fauteuil.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il la colla contre lui mais Violette posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa. Fred recula légèrement et regarda la sorcière de haut en bas, se mordant la lèvre d’une façon à peine perceptible.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Vi.

\- Qu... »

Sans prévenir, le rouquin souleva Violette et la porta sur son épaule, tel un sac à patates. Il était si grand qu’elle touchait presque le plafond. Elle poussa alors des cris tout en riant, lui donnant des tapes sur le dos afin qu’il la fasse descendre.

« Je ne céderai pas. Prévint-il en s’esclaffant

\- Je vais te tuer !

\- C’est ce qu’on va voir. »

Ils étaient dehors à présent et quand Violette comprit qu’il se dirigeait vers le lac et qu’il allait la jeter dedans, cela ne la fit plus rire du tout.

« Arrête Fred, ne me... »

Trop tard. Elle atterrit dans l’eau avant même d’avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, mais elle en émergea presque aussitôt, folle de rage.

Les autres qui étaient assis dans l’herbe, en train de bronzer, éclatèrent de rire. Violette lança un regard assassin à Fred.

Il se tenait au bord du lac, les pieds dans l’eau, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il voulait définitivement la foutre à bout aujourd’hui.

Elle se précipita hors du lac, furieuse, et ne manqua pas de bousculer Fred en passant à côté de lui.

« Je te déteste. Aboya-t-elle »

Trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle ignora le rouquin qui l’appelait pour s’excuser et rentra dans la maison. Elle courut vers la salle de bains du premier étage. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle d’un geste rageur.

Violette savait que Fred avait du mal à rester sérieux et qu’il adorait taquiner les personnes autour de lui, mais ce n’était pas le bon jour pour lui faire une telle chose. Il l’avait vraiment irritée.

Elle prit une douche rapide afin de se calmer et alors qu’elle terminait de s’habiller, quelqu’un toqua à la porte. C’était Fred, elle s’en doutait. Elle savait qu’il l’avait suivie car il s’en voulait de l’avoir jetée dans le lac.

La sorcière poussa un long soupir avant d’ouvrir la porte.

C’était bel et bien Fred, et elle eut à peine le temps de lui faire face qu’il se jeta sur ses lèvres, l’embrassant tendrement. Violette n’arrivait pas à lui résister, elle ne le repoussa pas et répondit même à son baiser.

Le rouquin recula, admirant un instant ce visage qu’il trouvait si beau.

« Ah, enfin tu m’accordes un peu d’attention. Sourit-il »

Violette leva les yeux au ciel. Cet échange si doux lui fit oublier sa rage contre Fred.

Alors, elle l’attrapa par son t-shirt et le tira brusquement dans la salle de bains, fermant la porte à clé derrière elle.

Fred, tout sourire, haussa les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de me faire là ? »

La sorcière lui fit un petit sourire coquin. Lentement, elle le poussa contre une étagère et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Quelque chose qui devrait te plaire. Susurra-t-elle »

Elle lui donna ensuite un coup de langue sur sa lobe avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Un désir ardent venait de naître dans son regard noisette et rien qu’à cette vue Violette eut des papillons dans le ventre.

« Tu me surprendras toujours Atkins. Souffla-t-il, la bouche entrouverte »

Elle l’embrassa à nouveau et en profita pour se coller contre lui. Fred enroula un de ses bras musclés autour d’elle et posa sa main autour de son cou, le serrant légèrement. Ce geste excita encore plus la sorcière qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

C’était le moment ou jamais. Cette fois-ci, elle ne comptait pas le laisser fuir et elle irait jusqu’au bout.

Alors, lentement, elle fit glisser sa main sous le t-shirt de Fred. Tout en continuant de mêler sa langue à la sienne, elle caressa son torse et son ventre. Sa peau était si douce. Elle pressa ensuite ses hanches contre celles du garçon, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui fit sourire la sorcière.

« Tu vas me rendre fou Vi. Grogna-t-il entre deux baisers »

Savait-il à quel point il la rendait folle ? Il n’imaginait même pas.

Violette n’arrivait plus à se contenter du haut de son corps, ainsi elle fit descendre sa main un peu plus bas. Jusqu’à la poser sur le sexe de Fred.

Le corps du sorcier se crispa à ce contact, il retira sa main de son cou et l’attrapa par la nuque afin d’approfondir le baiser. Violette se mit alors à caresser son sexe qui était déjà dur. Son maillot était si fin qu’elle pouvait parfaitement le sentir et elle se rendit compte à quel point il était... long. Long et épais. Elle ne s’y attendait pas.

Au fur et à mesure qu’elle le caressait de toute sa longueur, Fred poussait des gémissements rauques entre ses lèvres. Ils étaient bien plus puissants que ceux qu’elle avait entendus ce matin.

Ces caresses étaient si intenses que les jambes du rouquin tremblaient. Violette se recula afin de mieux le scruter.

« _Violette_... Murmura-t-il »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait, complètement désespéré et avide de désir pour elle. Voir qu’il la voulait tant la fit mouiller au point que cela commençait à couler sur ses cuisses.

Elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Elle retira le t-shirt de Fred et couvrit son cou, ses clavicules, puis son torse de baisers, passant quelques coups de langues par-ci par-là. La respiration du sorcier était devenue haletante. Il allait bientôt craquer.

Violette finit par enfin arriver au niveau de sa bosse qui était à présent douloureuse tant il bandait. Elle était désormais à genoux. Elle fit glisser son doigt de façon provocante sur le bas de son ventre, juste au-dessus de son short de bain. Puis elle reporta son attention vers Fred.

Il n’en pouvait plus, elle le voyait sur son visage. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et elle remarqua que son regard s’était assombri tant il était excité. C’était le moment.

« S’il te plaît... La supplia-t-il »

Fred qui la suppliait, ça c’était une première. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui était si peu sérieux d’habitude.

Un sourire narquois se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et sans plus attendre elle descendit le maillot du sorcier jusqu’à ses pieds.

Elle découvrit alors le sexe de Fred, dont le bout était déjà mouillé par son propre liquide. Il était si gros. Violette se lécha les lèvres, elle était totalement trempée. Elle le désirait plus que tout. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle attendait de pouvoir prendre son membre entre ses mains.

Elle voulut enfin assouvir ses besoins, mais Fred la stoppa. Il posa ses doigts sous son menton et lui releva la tête. Il regarda d’abord ses lèvres puis ses yeux.

« Tu es tellement... tellement belle. »

La voir à genoux devant lui lui donnait presque envie de jouir. Jamais personne ne l’avait excité à ce point.

Violette lui sourit timidement, sentant ses joues chauffer. Discrètement, elle attrapa sa baguette et lança un Assurdiato, avant de la reposer au sol. Puis, ce fut le sexe dur et trempé de Fred qu’elle prit entre ses mains. Elle commença par le masturber le plus lentement possible, afin de faire grimper le plaisir en lui.

« Putain oui... Chuchota-t-il de sa voix rauque »

Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. C’était si bon. Violette accéléra son geste, sa main était à présent remplie de liquide.

Les gémissements de Fred la poussèrent à aller plus loin. Alors, elle approcha son visage et donna un rapide coup de langue sur le bout de son sexe. Puis elle la fit ensuite glisser tout le long, mouillant entièrement son érection.

Fred lâcha un râle d’autant plus fort cette fois-ci et cela incita Violette à le prendre en bouche. Comme soulagé d’être enfin en elle, le rouquin poussa un long gémissement.

« C’est si bon Vi. »

Elle fit de lents va-et-vient, prenant soin de faire tourner sa langue autour de son gland de temps en temps. Fred eut énormément de mal à se contenir, des frissons lui parcouraient le corps entier.

Son sexe était bien trop long pour qu’elle puisse le prendre jusqu’au bout, mais elle l’enfonça au plus loin de sa gorge et combla le vide avec ses mains, le masturbant en même temps qu’elle le suçait.

Violette n’avait jamais autant apprécié faire une fellation. Le corps entier de Fred était terriblement sexy et la faisait fondre sur place. Le voir si faible à cause d’elle lui faisait tant d’effet. Lui donner du plaisir était tout ce qu’elle souhaitait.

Elle ne s’arrêtait plus, elle le suçait tant à présent que de la salive coulait des deux coins de sa bouche. Fred, qui avait baissé la tête vers elle afin de regarder ce qu’elle lui infligeait, posa une main sur la tête de la sorcière et lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. Les tirant parfois.

Violette gémissait elle aussi pendant qu’elle s’occupait de lui, et les vibrations de sa bouche donnaient des sensations incroyables au rouquin.

« Putain Vi, tu vas me faire jouir... »

Elle désirait le faire jouir, plus que tout. Elle voulait se dire qu’elle était celle qui le ferait jouir au point qu’il s’écroule à terre tant il ne pourrait plus tenir sur ses jambes.

Cependant, les nombreuses fois où il l’avait frustrée lui revinrent en tête. Et elle se rappela de sa vengeance.

Alors, lorsque Fred fut sur le point de tout lâcher, ne résistant plus à la langue de Violette qui jouait avec son sexe, la sorcière se retira et se releva.

Les yeux du rouquin, qui s’étaient fermés à cause du plaisir intense que Violette lui procurait, s’ouvrirent. Il paraissait à la fois abasourdi et perdu, comme s’il redescendait d’une autre planète.

« Qu... quoi ? Putain Vi, j’étais si proche. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

Violette lui lança un sourire sournois, tandis qu’elle essuyait les coins de sa bouche avec son pouce.

« Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait de frustrer les personnes qui meurent de désir pour toi. Ca t’apprendra, Weasley. »

La jeune femme n’attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle ouvrit la porte et abandonna Fred dans la salle de bains. Le sexe encore gonflé, qui avait été sur le point d’exploser.

Le rouquin, effaré, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Elle est incroyable... Se murmura-t-il à lui-même, la tête encore dans les étoiles »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Décidément, Violette est très rancunière ! 
> 
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Ca commence à chauffer là !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai hâte de vous lire.


	6. 5.

_Mercredi 22 juillet 1998_ ,

Depuis sa petite vengeance parfaitement mise à exécution dans la salle de bains, Violette n'avait pas revu Fred. Elle était partie faire du rangement dans sa chambre afin de se changer les idées et le reste de la journée était passé à une vitesse folle.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans le salon, où ses amis se trouvaient après avoir passé un long après-midi dans le lac, elle remarqua que les jumeaux avaient disparu.

« Où sont Fred et George ? Violette fronça les sourcils

\- Ils ont eu un petit souci dans leur boutique. Verity a pris des vacances elle aussi, alors ils ont demandé à Lee de venir s'occuper de leur élevage de Boursouflets, mais il a oublié de passer les voir hier et aujourd'hui. Résultat, ils étaient affamés et se sont sentis très seuls, alors ils ont tout saccagé et se sont dispersés dans tout le magasin. Tu te doutes bien qu'il y en avait pas mal et Lee n'a donc pas réussi à tous les récupérer, alors il a appelé mes frères à la rescousse. Lui expliqua Ginny en s'esclaffant

\- Oh non, j'espère qu'ils vont réussir à retrouver toutes ces petites bêtes, elles sont tellement adorables. S'exclama la sorcière, une moue attristée sur le visage

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, au fond ils sont très attachés à ces Boursouflets. Par contre ils étaient un peu énervés, ils pensaient pouvoir compter sur Lee. La rouquine haussa les épaules

\- Ca arrive d'oublier hein ! Fit remarquer Ron

\- C'est très étonnant que ce soit toi qui dises ça Ronald. Pouffa sa soeur »

Violette s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté de celui du rouquin. Elle fut un instant songeuse, allaient-ils revenir ? Peut-être s'étaient-ils rendu compte qu'il ne valait mieux pas fermer la boutique si longtemps au final.

La jeune femme se sentit tout à coup déçue et presque attristée, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Seuls ses amis et elle avaient décidé de rester ici pendant deux semaines, les jumeaux avaient parfaitement le droit de rentrer quand ils le souhaitaient.

« Ils vont sûrement revenir tard dans la nuit, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas Violette ? »

La concernée sortit de ses pensées et un grand sourire soulagé se forma sur son visage.

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

Hermione apparut soudain dans le salon, faisant léviter devant elle un plateau avec des verres de smoothie bien frais.

« Je me suis permis d'utiliser ton mixeur Violette. »

À la vue des smoothies, Violette fit de gros yeux. Ils avaient l'air délicieux.

« Si c'est pour faire des merveilles, alors ne te gêne pas Hermione ! Sourit-elle tout en s'emparant d'un verre

\- C'est quoi ces trucs ? Demanda Ron, arquant un sourcil

\- C'est une boisson, Ronald. Faite à partir de fruits mixés, c'est sain et gourmand. L'informa la brune »

Le sorcier haussa les épaules et en prit un. Lorsqu'il goûta, il parut étonné.

« Nom d'une chouette c'est vraiment bon ! »

Harry et Ginny se mirent à rire, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous pourrez apprendre une nouvelle recette à votre père. Ricana Violette

\- Je pense qu'un mixeur c'est un peu trop risqué pour lui. Plaisanta l'Elu »

Le groupe d'amis se lança alors dans un débat sur les objets moldus. Ron déclara que leurs ustensiles de cuisine étaient bien trop dangereux et qu'il se serait déjà coupé la main depuis longtemps sans la magie.

L'esprit de Violette avait très vite divagué. Des images de cet après-midi étaient réapparues dans sa tête et rien que de repenser à cet instant partagé avec Fred, cela l'avait fait gigoter sur son fauteuil, les joues rouges. Heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué ses gesticulations.

Elle avait presque fait jouir Fred Weasley, rien qu'à l'aide de sa bouche et de ses mains. Violette se souvenait encore des regards qu'il lui avait lancés, fou de désir pour elle. Ses gémissements, ses râles. De sa voix grave, il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle.

Violette baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre afin de ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion sur son visage. Comment ce garçon si frivole et blagueur pouvait également se montrer si sérieux et... coquin. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pensé cela de lui. Il éveillait chacun de ses sens comme jamais personne n'avait réussi à le faire auparavant.

À présent, Violette regrettait presque de l'avoir laissé sur sa faim. Elle aurait adoré le voir jouir grâce à elle, mais c'était si bon de se venger de toute cette frustration qu'il avait provoquée en elle.

Soudain, Ron lui lança un regard intrigué. La sorcière se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de sourire bêtement depuis quelques minutes. Elle se racla la gorge.

« À quoi tu penses ? Questionna-t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres et son petit nez retroussé »

_Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir_...

« Rien de spécial, votre discussion me fait rire c'est tout. Mentit-elle »

Le rouquin voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Hermione le coupa dans son élan en annonçant qu'il fallait peut-être commencer à préparer le dîner.

Sauvée par le gong.

Après le repas, les amis de Violette ne firent pas long feu, ils étaient épuisés et allèrent tous se coucher. La sorcière n'était pas encore totalement fatiguée alors elle décida d'aller se poser un instant sur le grand balcon de sa chambre.

Elle fit coulisser la baie vitrée et fut accueillie par un air doux et encore chaud malgré l'heure tardive. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ces soirées d'été.

Violette s'installa sur une chaise en bois et son regard se perdit dans le ciel étoilé. Tout était si calme, c'était agréable. Elle aurait presque pu s'endormir là.

Toc toc.

La jeune femme se retourna dans un sursaut, avant de lancer un "oui". Depuis le balcon, elle aperçut alors Ron qui se dévoila derrière la porte de sa chambre.

« Tu peux entrer ! L'autorisa-t-elle »

Violette s'était pourtant dit aujourd'hui qu'elle devait mettre de la distance entre elle et lui. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle tenait à lui. Même si ce n'était que de l'amitié.

Le sorcier ne se fit pas prier. Il traversa rapidement sa chambre, comme gêné d'entrer dans son intimité, et la rejoignit.

« Désolé, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je suis un peu sorti pour marcher près du lac et je t'ai vue sur le balcon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien fait. Regarder les étoiles en ta compagnie me convient aussi. Le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire timide »

Il faisait nuit mais Violette réussit très bien à voir les oreilles de Ron devenir rouges. Les reflets de la lune l'éclairaient avec finesse.

Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques minutes, mais ils apprécièrent tous deux ce silence. Observant les étoiles.

Violette tourna la tête vers le rouquin et le scruta un instant. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait fini par craquer pour lui les derniers temps. Son visage était adorable, son profil était parfait, elle aurait aimé que le sien ait des traits aussi fins. Son nez en trompette, ses taches de rousseur et ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées, il n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Ron était un garçon au grand coeur, loyal, maladroit et attachant. Il avait tout pour faire chavirer n'importe quelle fille.

Du moins, presque tout. Il lui manquait quelque chose, cette petite étincelle de folie qui pourrait le rendre irrésistible. Cette étincelle que Fred possédait et qui faisait qu'il avait réussi à reconquérir Violette en un claquement de doigts, bien qu'elle s'était résolue à ne plus rien ressentir pour lui puisqu'elle pensait ne jamais l'intéresser.

Fred avait su saisir l'occasion pour se rapprocher de Violette alors que Ron demeurait encore trop timide pour le faire.

Mais au final, Ron n'était-il pas mieux pour elle ? Violette n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si Fred jouait avec elle ou non. Etait-il stable ? Etait-elle elle-même stable ? Elle ignorait tout bonnement ce qu'elle voulait. Une relation sérieuse ? Une relation pour s'amuser ? Dans quoi se lançait-elle avec Fred ?

La sorcière avait toujours été très romantique, depuis son plus âge elle rêvait d'une histoire remplie de passion comme dans les livres, pourtant elle était incapable de s'imaginer en couple. Elle idéalisait l'amour mais elle avait peur de s'engager. Il n'y avait aucune logique.

Violette poussa un soupir inaudible. Elle ne réussirait jamais à dormir si son cerveau était envahi par de telles pensées.

« C'était une chouette journée. Ron brisa le silence et ramena Violette sur terre

\- En effet, jusqu'à ce que Fred me balance dans l'eau. »

Le rouquin ricana sur le coup, mais il se stoppa vite lorsqu'il se rappela à quel point cela avait énervé la jeune femme.

« J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas de les avoir acceptés. Je m'en voudrais de t'imposer mes deux abrutis de frères. »

Ce fut au tour de Violette de rire. Si Ron savait que parmi ces deux abrutis il y en avait qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Pour l'instant je tiens le coup. Répondit-elle

\- Deux semaines avec eux ça peut être très long. Renchérit le sorcier

\- Eh bien s'ils m'embêtent trop tu leur feras passer un mauvais quart d'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Violette lui lança un sourire malicieux

\- Compte sur moi. »

Ron et Violette se regardèrent un instant, toujours en se souriant. Puis il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher et le rouquin l'abandonna, lui souhaitant un petit bonne nuit avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Dans son lit, Violette mit une bonne heure à s'endormir, se retournant sans cesse. Elle pensait beaucoup trop et les principaux problèmes de ses tourments s'avéraient être deux têtes rousses. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être constamment dans le doute.

Pourtant, avant de rejoindre Morphée, ce fut Fred qui occupa son esprit et l'aida à s'endormir, le ventre rempli de papillons lorsqu'elle se remémorait les moments passés ensemble ces derniers jours.

Y avait-il vraiment de quoi douter ?

~~

Le lendemain matin, Violette fut à nouveau l'une des dernières à se lever. Il était presque onze heures.

« Merde ! Pesta-t-elle »

Elle se leva en bombe et enfila un short en jean et un débardeur qui trainaient sur une chaise, ne manquant pas de se recoiffer. Elle avait prévu d'aller faire les courses ce matin. Il ne restait presque plus rien à manger et s'ils voulaient avoir de quoi préparer le repas pour ce midi, elle avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher.

La maison était vide mais Violette entendit ses amis rire dehors. Elle se rua dans la cuisine et ouvrit un placard, attrapant deux sacs de courses.

Quand elle sortit, elle fut accueillie par une énième dispute entre frères. Fred et George étaient bel et bien de retour.

« Vous dites n'importe quoi. Je ne suis quand même pas pire que papa !

\- Ecoute Ron, ta chambre n'est même pas à côté de la nôtre et on t'entend quand même ronfler, c'est insupportable. Riposta Fred qui lançait des cailloux dans le lac

\- C'est presque pire que chez nous. Se plaignit George »

Violette se mit à rire et les autres remarquèrent alors sa présence, la saluant.

Fred avait les cheveux en bataille et il paraissait fatigué, ils étaient sûrement rentrés très tard. Le coeur de la sorcière tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité et elle était contente qu'il soit à nouveau là.

« Le réveil était difficile ? Lui demanda-t-il, un sourire charmeur sur le visage »

Violette ne lui répondit pas car elle se sentait déjà rougir. Elle changea aussitôt de sujet, pressée.

« Je dois aller faire les courses. Est-ce que quelqu'un souhaite m'accompagner ? »

Harry et Hermione se doutaient très bien que leur amie comptait aller dans un supermarché moldu. Ils tirèrent une grimace.

« J'ai horreur de ces endroits. Désolée Violette. S'excusa la brune, embêtée

\- Je t'avoue en garder de très mauvais souvenirs. Ajouta l'Elu »

Ron ne semblait guère plus motivé, allongé dans l'herbe, et Ginny dormait encore. Violette posa alors les yeux sur Fred, qui la regardait tout sourire. Bien sûr qu'il comptait l'accompagner, c'était évident.

« Je me dévoue avec grand plaisir, ce sera l'occasion de découvrir un peu plus ton monde Atkins. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard de défi et haussa les sourcils. _Découvrir mon monde, vraiment ?_ Elle savait pertinemment que si Fred souhaitait venir avec elle, c'était pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé hier. Elle voyait dans son regard qu'il ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Mais Violette n'avait pas encore fini de jouer avec lui. Ainsi, elle se tourna vers George.

« J'imagine que tu souhaites accompagner ton frère ? Devina-t-elle »

Le second jumeau hocha la tête, un air narquois sur le visage. La sorcière dut se retenir de rire en découvrant le visage dépité de Fred.

« Très bien, suivez-moi ! À plus tard vous trois.

\- Ne les perds pas dans le supermarché ! Ricana Harry »

Violette s'esclaffa puis elle se dirigea de l'autre côté de la maison, les jumeaux derrière elle. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand garage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? George semblait intrigué

\- Des tonnes de trucs moldus. Dont une voiture.

\- Une voiture magique ?

\- Bien sûr que non George. Rit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte du garage »

Une vieille Ford grise apparut devant eux et Fred prit soudain un air paniqué.

« Tu vas conduire ça ? S'enquit-il »

George ne semblait pas plus rassuré.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous avez peur d'une voiture qui roule sur le sol alors que vous conduisez des voitures volantes ? Grimpez les froussards ! »

Fred bouscula son frère pour s'assoir à l'avant. Décidément, George ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

« Tu as le permis pour conduire cet engin ?

\- Non Fred, c'est pour ça que je prends le volant. La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel »

Lorsque Violette démarra la voiture et recula, les jumeaux s'enfoncèrent dans leur siège. Elle explosa de rire, cette virée promettait d'être amusante.

Ils sortaient de la forêt pour rejoindre une route bétonnée quand Fred et George semblèrent enfin se détendre. Ils devaient admettre qu'elle roulait bien mieux qu'eux et que ce n'était pas si effrayant d'être sur la terre ferme.

« Tout s'est bien passé à la boutique ? Les Boursouflets ont pu être récupérés ?

\- Ils sont tous sains et saufs. Ils ont fait de sacrés dégâts mais ils étaient très contents de nous revoir. N'est-ce pas Georgie ?

\- En même temps, qui pourrait nous résister ? »

Fred tourna alors la tête vers Violette. Elle savait très bien qu'il voulait répondre "Violette". Elle se mordit les lèvres et évita son regard.

_Petit con_.

Elle voyait qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui parler mais il ne pouvait pas à cause de George, et cela faisait jubiler la sorcière.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Violette alluma la radio et tomba sur une chanson de Queen. Fred fronça les sourcils.

« Ce sont des chansons moldues ça ? C'est un peu triste.

\- Oh mais attends donc un peu, elle est très longue mais c'est une oeuvre d'art.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda George

\- _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de Queen, c'est un groupe très connu. Je sais qu'il n'est pas sorcier mais je suis étonnée que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler.

\- Ca ne me dit rien. Admit Fred »

Les jumeaux patientèrent quelques instants, fixant la radio comme s'ils attendaient un miracle. Ils furent perplexes au début, puis les paroles "Oh mama mia, mama mia" se firent entendre et Fred et George se lancèrent un regard étonné. Et là, ils se mirent à danser au son de la guitare électrique et de la voix de Freddie Mercury, secouant la tête dans tous les sens et mimant avec leurs mains la batterie et la guitare. Ils étaient conquis.

Concentrée sur la route, Violette ne put s'empêcher de chanter avec eux, tout en riant. Elle adorait voir Fred s'amuser ainsi.

« Je vous l'avais dit. Lança-t-elle »

Ils ne s'arrêtaient plus de chanter alors que les musiques défilaient les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin au supermarché. Violette gara la voiture et coupa le moteur, puis elle regarda tour à tour Fred et George.

« Pas de magie je vous préviens !

\- Tu sais bien que nous sommes des anges. Répliqua Fred avec un sourire en coin »

Il n'en loupait pas une pour lui balancer des sous-entendus.

« C'est ça. »

Violette attrapa les sacs à l'arrière, à côté de George, et sortit de la voiture. Elle chercha un caddie et rejoignit les jumeaux qui l'attendaient près de l'entrée, ils semblaient totalement perdus.

« Essayez d'agir normalement s'il vous plaît, si tout ce que vous voyez vous étonne on va croire que je vous ai kidnappés et que je ne vous ai jamais laissés sortir de chez vous depuis votre naissance. »

Les deux Weasley s'esclaffèrent. George passa alors devant et donna l'impression qu'il connaissait le magasin comme sa poche. Fred en profita pour approcher son visage près de l'oreille de Violette.

« Ça ne me déplairait pas. Chuchota-t-il »

La jeune femme sourit timidement avant de repousser le rouquin avec sa main, ce qui le fit sourire.

Fred et George ne parvinrent pas à se contrôler. Ils observaient ce qui les entourait avec émerveillement. Ils touchaient à tout et Violette ne cessait de les réprimander, telle une mère avec ses enfants. George manqua plusieurs fois de faire tomber des objets de décoration et Fred faillit ouvrir un paquet de bonbons pour y goûter.

« Ils ne sont pas aussi fantaisistes que les nôtres mais ils ont l'air bons. Fit-il remarquer »

Violette s'esclaffa, ils étaient épuisants.

« Tu peux prendre deux ou trois paquets. Céda-t-elle »

Dans le rayon alcools, la sorcière prit quelques bières et alcools plus forts. Elle avait envie de leur faire goûter ce que les jeunes moldus buvaient en soirée.

George était occupé à examiner les différentes bouteilles de vin et Fred saisit à nouveau l'occasion pour se rapprocher de Violette. Elle avait du mal à atteindre une cannette alors il posa ses deux mains sur sa taille et la souleva pour qu'elle l'attrape.

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule lorsqu'il la reposa au sol.

« Tu es pénible Weasley. Lâcha-t-elle, les joues rouges »

Cette remarque le fit sourire davantage. Il avait terriblement envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais la présence de son frère l'en empêchait, et cela l'agaçait.

George se retourna vers eux et leur lança un regard suspicieux mais Violette fit comme si de rien n'était, tout comme Fred.

Ils avaient pris tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et se dirigèrent donc vers la caisse. Les jumeaux furent fascinés face au tapis roulant et au petit machin qui faisait "bip", selon George.

« Pour une fois qu'ils sont plus ingénieux que nous. Nous devrions investir, tu ne crois pas Forge ? »

Fred haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

« Trop encombrant. »

Pendant que Violette et George terminaient de remplir les sacs, Fred engagea une conversation avec la caissière. C'était une vieille femme de cinquante ans aux cheveux blancs et elle avait l'air d'être tout à fait charmée par le rouquin.

Fred s'entendait avec tout le monde, et il adorait user de son charme pour parvenir à ses fins. Cela l'amusait de taquiner les vieilles personnes, et elles étaient toujours très réceptives.

« Prenez-vous les gallions, Madame ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux

\- Des quoi ? Je ne pense pas avoir compris jeune homme. Gloussa la caissière »

Les yeux de Violette s'écarquillèrent et elle attrapa Fred par son t-shirt, le tirant derrière elle afin qu'elle puisse passer et donner la somme d'argent qui était demandée.

« Par Merlin... Murmura George en laissant tomber sa tête dans sa main, complètement désespéré du comportement de son frère

\- Merci Madame, passez une bonne journée. Souhaita Violette

\- Bonne journée à vous ! Sourit Fred »

Une fois à l'extérieur, Violette ne put se retenir plus longtemps, elle explosa de rire.

« Tu es vraiment un boulet Weasley. Dit-elle à l'intention de Fred »

Le concerné roula des yeux.

« C'était juste une petite blague. »

Toutefois, alors que Violette ouvrait le coffre de la voiture, Fred pointa sa baguette vers les sacs pour les ranger à l'intérieur, mais la sorcière le fusilla du regard et George le stoppa dans son élan.

« Tu le fais exprès ? Tu veux faire nous faire repérer. Cingla Violette

\- Pardon, je n'y pensais plus. S'excusa le rouquin avec un air à la fois coupable et amusé »

Fred semait toujours le chaos, partout où il allait, et George était toujours là pour le stopper quand il allait trop loin. Ils adoraient rire et faire des farces ensemble, mais Fred partait parfois dans les extrêmes. Tandis que George était calme et maladroit, son frère quant à lui adorait l'aventure et l'adrénaline, et c'était sûrement cela qui avait fait craquer Violette, bien malgré elle.

Le trajet du retour se déroula comme à l'aller. Les jumeaux chantaient en choeur, parfois avec rythme et parfois comme des casseroles, et Fred jetait souvent quelques coups d'oeil vers Violette.

Alors qu'elle rentrait la voiture dans le garage, tout le monde accourra pour les aider à ranger les courses. Ils étaient ravis de voir que le frigo allait être rempli de bonnes choses.

« Je te donnerai de l'argent quand nous rentrerons au Terrier. Déclara Harry, gêné que son amie ait payé autant

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, ça me fait plaisir. Le rassura Violette avec un sourire »

Pour plaisanter, la sorcière autorisa les jumeaux à utiliser la magie à nouveau et tout fut rangé en un rien de temps.

Tout comme leur déjeuner fut très vite préparé, une salade composée qu'ils savourèrent silencieusement. Violette avait veillé à s'assoir loin de Fred à table, ce qui lui avait déplu, il avait essayé de le cacher mais elle l'avait très bien remarqué.

Il était terriblement frustré car depuis hier après-midi, il n'avait pas encore réussi à se retrouver seul avec Violette. Il en mourrait d'envie.

Après le repas, Violette fut bien décidée à continuer de l'embêter et de le faire languir. Elle trouva à chaque fois un moyen de l'éviter, ne traînant qu'avec Harry et Ron ou Hermione et Ginny.

Alors qu'elle discutait avec les deux sorcières sur le balcon, Ginny s'étira un bon coup et se leva.

« Je vais demander à mes frères et à Harry si une partie de Quiddicht les tenterait. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

\- Non merci, moi je vais me reposer près du lac avec un livre. Refusa poliment Hermione »

Il était hors de question pour Violette de faire un match avec Fred. Elle déclina à son tour et préféra aller dans sa pièce préférée de la maison. Là où elle peignait ses tableaux.

Violette adorait s'y ressourcer. Comme dans toutes les autres pièces, il y avait énormément de plantes et d'objets d'art. La grand fenêtre donnait vue sur un jardin rempli de fleurs plus colorées les unes que les autres. La sorcière s'en inspirait beaucoup quand elle peignait.

« Bon, au boulot Violette. »

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pris des pinceaux entre ses mains. Ses années à Poudlard l'avaient quelque peu détournée de cette passion, notamment la septième année qui avait été particulièrement difficile.

Cependant, Violette trouva très vite l'inspiration et elle prépara les couleurs de sa future peinture.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à nettoyer ses vieux pinceaux usés, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_Encore ?_

En même temps, comment pouvait-elle espérer être tranquille dans une maison où se trouvaient sept personnes ?

« Entre. Cria-t-elle, se débarrassant de ce qu'elle avait en mains »

L'estomac de Violette se noua lorsque Fred débarqua dans la pièce. C'était fini, elle ne pourrait plus l'ignorer. Il avait gagné, une nouvelle fois.

Toutefois, elle resta derrière son chevalet, évitant le regard du rouquin.

« Dis-moi, _Vi_ , je voulais jouer au Quiddicht mais je ne trouve plus ma tenue. Ne saurais-tu pas où elle est par hasard ? »

_Et merde_.

Sa tentative pour l'éviter tombait à l'eau. Elle posa les yeux sur lui afin de lui répondre, mais elle se figea instantanément. Fred portait simplement un pantalon et était torse nu. Son pantalon tombait juste en dessous de ses hanches. Il était terriblement beau.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Questionna-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin »

Violette secoua la tête et détourna le regard.

« Je ne regardais même pas.

\- Tu mens.

\- J'ai lavé ta tenue, en effet. Je vais la chercher. Finit-elle par répondre afin de changer de sujet, honteuse »

La jeune femme avait très chaud tout à coup, mais elle ne devait pas le laisser gagner, pas complètement.

Elle daigna enfin se montrer, toujours cachée derrière le chevalet, et ce fut au tour de Fred de la toiser avec stupéfaction.

Violette s'était changée dans l'après-midi et elle avait mis une robe noire, elle était vieille mais elle lui allait encore parfaitement bien. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la sorcière.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Elle imita Fred

\- Oh oui. Répondit-il sans hésiter »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ricana. Elle sortit de la pièce et chercha la tenue du rouquin en vitesse. Lorsqu'elle revint, Fred n'avait pas bougé et l'attendait sagement, la tête haute.

« Et voilà ! »

Violette lui tendit ses affaires et il s'en empara.

« Merci Vi. »

Ils se firent face pendant quelques secondes, se fixant sans un mot. Puis la sorcière arqua un sourcil.

« Tu ne vas pas te changer ?

\- Eh bien tourne-toi, Atkins.

\- Il y a une salle de bains, ou ta chambre, pour faire ça. Rétorqua-t-elle

\- Ce sera plus rapide ici. Les autres m'attendent.

\- D'accord. Alors je t'en prie. »

Fred lâcha un rire. Il adorait l'insolence de Violette.

« Tu peux te mettre en boxer devant moi tu sais, je t'ai déjà vu sans aucun vêtement. Ajouta-t-elle, le taquinant

\- Oh ça, je m'en rappelle. Je me souviens très bien de la chaleur de ta bouche et de l'habilité de tes mains. Ainsi que de ta cruauté en m'abandonnant au bord de l'explosion. »

Violette baissa la tête et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. S'il continuait de lui parler de cette façon il allait finir par l'exciter.

« C'était mérité. »

Fred se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi t'es-tu touchée quelques temps après ? Murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque »

Violette fit de gros yeux.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le rouquin planta son regard noisette dans celui la jeune femme.

« Quand nous sommes rentrés hier soir, George s'est endormi sur le canapé mais j'ai préféré aller au lit. Et quand je suis passé devant ta chambre, je t'ai entendue. Est-ce que tu as joui en pensant à moi ? »

Le visage de Violette se décomposa. _Putain_. Elle n'avait pas pensé à insonoriser sa chambre. Elle ressentit une vive honte mais ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre, il savait très bien quelle était la réponse. Mais elle eut envie de l'embêter.

« Non, je pensais à Ron. »

Fred haussa les sourcils et sa bouche se crispa en un sourire narquois. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, un signe qui prouvait qu'il brûlait de désir pour la sorcière qui se tenait face à lui.

Il ne parvint plus à se retenir, elle l'avait évité toute la journée et il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui. Il posa sa grande main sur la hanche de Violette et la tira vers lui, la faisant glapir.

Sans plus attendre, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Violette succomba et elle posa ses mains froides sur le torse finement musclé du rouquin, le faisant frissonner. Il approfondit alors le baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, et cela fit gémir la jeune femme. Cela le rendait fou.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit. Tu me hantes, entièrement. Susurra-t-il entre deux baisers »

Cette remarque fit défaillir Violette. Elle passa une main dans la chevelure rousse de Fred et l'embrassa de plus belle. C'était si bon.

Le sorcier quitta ses lèvres et déposa de longs baisers sur son cou et ses épaules, la mordant quelques fois. La respiration de Violette devenait saccadée à chacune de ses morsures. Fred continuait de goûter à sa peau, avide de plaisir, mais il s'arrêta juste au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Violette fut soudain poussée vers le fauteuil derrière elle et le rouquin la fit s'assoir dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda-t-elle, malicieusement

\- Te faire jouir. »

Et sur ces mots, Fred lança quelques sorts afin que personne ne puisse les entendre, ni entrer dans la pièce.

« Qu... Quoi ? Le coeur de Violette battait la chamade

\- Je vais m'excuser de t'avoir tant frustrée, ainsi on sera quittes. »

Fred se baissa à la hauteur de la sorcière et la plaqua contre le dossier du fauteuil. Il retrouva à nouveau ses lèvres et l'embrassa brutalement. Puis, il passa une main sous la robe de Violette et lui caressa la cuisse avec douceur. Il put sentir une chair de poule naître sur la peau douce de la jeune femme.

« Oh... Souffla Violette entre les lèvres de son amant »

Sa main était si proche de son sexe. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, elle mouillait déjà comme jamais.

Fred quitta la cuisse de Violette et porta sa main vers la bretelle de sa robe. Il la tira légèrement mais regarda la jeune femme afin qu'elle lui donne son consentement.

« Je peux ?

\- Oui vas-y. Elle le suppliait presque »

Alors, les deux bretelles tombèrent le long des bras de Violette et sa poitrine nue se dévoila. Fred fut si subjugué qu'il se figea un instant, admirant la femme qui ne se donnait qu'à lui, qui était plus belle que toutes les oeuvres d'art de cette pièce.

Il se rua sur l'un de ses seins, le prenant en bouche tandis qu'il massait l'autre de sa main gauche.

Il fit tourner sa langue autour du téton puis il le mordilla avec précaution, arrachant des gémissements à Violette. Elle n'arrivait plus à les retenir. Elle commençait à ne plus en pouvoir, elle avait le même regard désespéré que Fred hier après-midi.

La sorcière attrapa une poignée de cheveux du rouquin et elle le tira vers elle afin de lui voler un baiser. Fred grogna entre ses lèvres, lui aussi n'en pouvait plus, son érection prenait de la place dans son pantalon et cela le faisait souffrir, mais aujourd'hui c'était Violette qui allait prendre du plaisir.

Fred se recula, mettant fin au baiser, et il saisit le bas de la robe de la sorcière. Il lança un regard à Violette, avec son éternel sourire en coin, et il souleva lentement le vêtement, le retroussant au niveau de son ventre.

« Oh. »

Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Violette ne portait aucun sous-vêtement et il découvrit son intimité qui était déjà trempée, sa mouille coulant sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses ainsi que sur le siège.

« C'est l'effet que je te fais ?

\- Ne te lance pas des fleurs Weasley. »

Fred s'esclaffa. Il attrapa les deux jambes de la sorcière et les écarta légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux.

« Elle... Elle a l'air si bonne. Putain. Chuchota-t-il »

Violette tourna la tête, honteuse de se dévoiler ainsi face à lui. Pourtant, Fred n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant. Elle s'offrait à lui, assise sur ce fauteuil, les jambes écartées.

« Ne te cache pas s'il te plaît. Dit-il doucement »

Il déposa quelques baisers sur ses cuisses, prenant soin de ne pas monter trop haut. Violette étouffait des gémissements dans ses mains. Fred n'en pouvait plus, il voulait l'entendre jouir.

Il releva les yeux vers Violette.

« Regarde-moi. Ordonna-t-il »

La sorcière, les joues rouges tant elle avait chaud, reporta son attention vers lui. Il en profita pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes, il ne s'en lassait pas.

« Tu vas devoir te dépêcher, je dois rejoindre les autres.

\- J'espère que tu es doué dans ce cas, Weasley. C'est très difficile de me faire jouir. Le défia-t-elle

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire coquin »

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa poitrine, descendant sur son ventre et ses hanches, et il caressa à nouveau ses cuisses. Avant d'atteindre le sexe de Violette, ce qui la fit presque sursauter.

Les longs doigts de Fred touchèrent de façon très subtile les lèvres sensibles de la jeune femme. Il les sentait à peine tant elles étaient mouillées. Violette le supplia du regard d'enfin assouvir ce désir qui lui brûlait le corps.

Alors, il posa deux doigts sur son clitoris et les fit tourner lentement, très lentement.

« Oh oui Fred. Gémit-elle, arquant son dos sous le plaisir »

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Fred. Celui-ci appuya un peu plus ses doigts contre la petite boule de nerfs de la sorcière et accéléra le mouvement qu'il faisait. Violette n'arrivait plus à rester silencieuse plus de deux secondes, des vagues de plaisir submergeaient l'entièreté de son corps.

« On dirait bien que j'avais raison. Tu craques déjà Atkins. Fit remarquer Fred, souriant avec suffisance

\- Ce ne sont pas tes doigts qui vont me faire jouir Weasley. Siffla-t-elle

\- J'adore le petit jeu que tu instaures, mais j'aime d'autant plus te voir perdre. »

Le jeune homme inondait le cou de Violette de baisers, tandis qu'il continuait de s'occuper de son clitoris gonflé de plaisir. Mais elle avait raison, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Alors, sans la prévenir, il descendit légèrement ses doigts et les fit glisser entre ses lèvres, passant près de son entrée, la narguant.

Cette nouvelle sensation fit gémir Violette bruyamment. Elle peinait à retrouver son souffle et elle semblait agitée.

« Tu veux que je les fasse entrer en toi n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-il de sa voix grave

\- Oui. Admit-elle péniblement

\- Supplie-moi, et je le ferai.

\- Jamais, Weasley. »

Fred se retint de sourire en se mordant la lèvre. Décidément, elle était têtue, mais il la ferait craquer. Il descendit son visage vers ses seins et en reprit un en bouche, le suçant et le léchant sans s'arrêter. Tout en continuant de caresser son intimité.

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que je te ferais si tu laissais mes doigts te pénétrer.

\- Je peux le faire moi-même.

\- Ce ne sera pas aussi bon. Riposta Fred »

Il fit à nouveau glisser ses doigts entre les plis de ses lèvres, avant de retourner vers son clitoris. Violette poussa un petit cri aigu.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de jouer, elle n'arrivait plus à résister, elle sentait ses jambes trembler.

« S'il te plaît, Fred, s'il te plaît. Elle craqua »

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage du rouquin et sans plus attendre, il fit entrer un de ses longs doigts fins en elle. Exécutant de doux va-et-vient afin de ne pas la brusquer.

« Par Merlin Vi, tu es si serrée... Dis-moi si je te fais mal. »

Elle hocha la tête et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle étouffait ses gémissements dans les lèvres du rouquin et celui-ci lâcha un râle rauque. Sentir l'intérieur de Violette se resserrer autour de son doigt le rendait fou.

Fred avait abandonné son clitoris alors la sorcière voulut s'en occuper elle-même, mais il la stoppa dans son élan en lui attrapant le poignet.

_« Je_ te ferai jouir. »

De la même main qui jouait avec son intérieur, Fred s'occupa de son bouton de chair avec son pouce, continuant de serrer le poignet de Violette.

Elle se sentait prisonnière et le plaisir que lui procuraient les doigts du rouquin lui faisait perdre la tête. Ses yeux se fermèrent tant elle appréciait le moment.

Ce ne fut bientôt plus suffisant pour Fred. Il voulait la goûter, avaler son liquide jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Alors, Fred retira son doigt, ce qui fit grogner Violette.

« Oh non, non Fred... Se plaignit-elle

\- Chut. Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. »

Il embrassa une dernière fois la jeune femme, avant de faire glisser ses lèvres sur son cou, ses épaules, sa clavicule, la naissance de sa poitrine, son ventre, ses cuisses. La faisant frissonner sans cesse.

Enfin, son visage fut à quelques centimètres du sexe de Violette. Celle-ci serra d'autant plus ses jambes autour de Fred, afin qu'il s'approche encore plus.

« Et tu disais que je n'arriverais pas à te faire jouir. Tu ne tiens même plus en place. »

Violette ne parvenait même plus à lui répondre. Elle avait besoin de sa langue, de ses doigts en elle, elle voulait jouir.

Fred aperçut cette détresse dans le regard de la sorcière, alors il décida de ne pas la faire patienter plus longtemps. Il se lécha les lèvres, impatient de la goûter.

« Je me répète je sais, mais putain Vi. Tu as l'air si bonne. »

Et enfin il la libéra de cette attente insoutenable. Sa langue atteignit le clitoris de Violette et il le lécha, le suça avec gourmandise. La mouille de Violette envahit très vite le contour de sa bouche.

Violette laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, ses yeux se révulsant. Elle retirait tout ce qu'elle avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, il était incroyablement doué. Jamais elle ne l'aurait pensé capable de lui donner tant de plaisir.

Fred faisait à présent tourner sa langue autour de son clitoris et il sentait qu'il était au bord de l'explosion.

« Je te rappelle que tu dois te dépêcher Atkins. Lui murmura-t-il entre deux coups de langue »

Le rouquin fit alors rentrer deux doigts à l'intérieur de Violette, la remplissant à nouveau. Et en quelques secondes, il trouva son point G, tapant contre celui-ci.

« Oh put... Oui Fred comme ça. S'exclama-t-elle »

Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus bruyants et profonds, elle planta ses ongles dans le dos de Fred et se mordit les lèvres. La langue et les doigts du sorcier faisaient des merveilles ensemble, c'était incroyablement bon.

« Je vais venir Fred, je vais jou...

\- Jouis pour moi Vi. Crie. »

Il tournoya sa langue d'autant plus vite et il la pénétrait avec ses doigts de plus en plus rapidement. Violette était en train de sombrer dans une transe délicieuse. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus de gémir, prononçant sans cesse le prénom du sorcier, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Les derniers coups donnés dans l'endroit sensible de la jeune femme la menèrent à sa perte.

« Putain Fred... Oui ! »

Violette fut alors transportée dans une longue jouissance et son corps entier se crispa tandis que son clitoris explosait sous les coups de langue du rouquin.

Le regard de la sorcière se perdit dans le plafond. Elle était dans un état second et ne sentait plus un seul membre de son corps.

Fred se recula et essuya sa bouche contre son bras. Il passa sa main sur son érection et lâcha un petit grognement, elle était vraiment douloureuse. Il espérait qu'elle allait partir avant de rejoindre les autres pour le match.

Le rouquin baissa alors les yeux et découvrit une petite flaque de liquide au sol. Il fit de gros yeux, il n'avait jamais vu ça.

« Tout ça pour moi, Vi ? »

Les yeux fermés, Violette sourit. Elle ne savait même pas que c'était possible de ressentir de telles choses. On ne lui avait jamais fait cela.

« J'espère que tu me pardonnes à présent. »

Elle retrouva ses esprits et se releva, remettant correctement sa robe.

« Oh oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Le rassura-t-elle »

Fred lui sourit, la tête haute, puis il déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il avait adoré la faire jouir, et cela se voyait sur son visage fier.

D'un coup de baguette, le rouquin nettoya tous les dégâts causés.

« Bon je dois y aller maintenant. Ils vont commencer à se poser des questions. »

Violette remarqua qu'il bandait encore sous son pantalon et elle s'en voulut de ne pas le soulager lui aussi.

« J'imagine que nous allons recommencer... et j'ai très hâte. Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire taquin »

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce tout en enfilant son haut de Quidditch.

Violette se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait encore du mal à redescendre sur terre. C'était tout bonnement magique. Fred avait un don, un don qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé de sa part. Les apparences étaient vraiment trompeuses.

À présent, elle regrettait de l'avoir abandonné juste avant qu'il ne jouisse. Maintenant qu'elle y avait eu droit, elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point cela avait dû être frustrant pour lui, bien plus que la frustration qu'elle avait ressentie.

Et pourtant, Fred n'avait pas été rancunier, pas comme elle. Il lui avait donné un orgasme des plus transcendants, n'attendant absolument rien en retour. Elle se trouva bien stupide tout à coup.

Mais après tout, Violette se dit que la journée n'était pas encore finie. Et elle comptait bien s'excuser à son tour.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Sur ce coup, Fred a été bien plus gentil avec Violette. Ils n'arrivent pas à se résister.


	7. 6.

_Jeudi 23 juillet 1998_ ,

Au bout d'une heure de peinture, Violette finit par abandonner la toile. Elle n'arrivait plus à être suffisamment concentrée pour produire un dessin qui la satisfaisait.

Elle ne cessait de penser à Fred, au point de sentir ses jambes trembler à nouveau et son ventre se tordre de plaisir. Quand son regard tombait sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle, la sorcière tournait aussitôt la tête, les joues rouges, et elle se mordait la lèvre afin de retenir un sourire. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Violette se posa un instant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, contemplant le jardin aux mille couleurs, et elle se rappela de ses années à Poudlard. Elle souvint de cette fois en troisième année, où elle avait assisté à un énième match de Quiddicht pour soutenir Harry, et qu'au final elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Fred.

Ce jour-là la jeune femme avait compris que le rouquin ne sortirait jamais vraiment de sa tête. Il l'avait complètement ensorcelée, sans avoir recours à quelconque philtre d'amour. Même quand Violette l'avait vu sortir avec d'autres filles et qu'elle s'était elle-même intéressé à d'autres garçons, Fred avait toujours occupé une place au plus profond de son coeur.

Violette avait passé des années à le désirer, sans aucun espoir de réciprocité, et aujourd'hui Fred Weasley l'avait fait jouir. À l'en faire crier. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Et elle ne demandait qu'une chose. Recommencer, le plus vite possible. À cette pensée, la sorcière plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire gêné. Elle était déjà accro, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Violette jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa montre et découvrit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de préparer le dîner. Il fallait encore qu'elle prenne une douche.

En sortant, elle tomba sur Ginny et Harry dans le couloir. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de bains, un grand sourire coquin sur leurs visages.

« N'oubliez pas de lancer un petit Assurdiato ! »

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent vers Violette. Ginny fit un regard outré à son amie, tandis que les joues de l'Elu s'étaient empourprées.

« Moi au moins je vais m'amuser. Tu devrais en faire autant avec Ron ! Répliqua la rouquine en lui lançant un petit clin d'oeil

\- Ron ? Comment ça Ron ? S'exclama Harry qui faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive

\- Oh ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant, ça se voit à mille kilomètres que Violette en pince pour lui ! »

La concernée passa une main sur sa nuque et se mit à rire nerveusement. Harry semblait totalement perdu et le regard de Ginny était rempli de sous-entendus.

« Hum... Je vais vous laisser, à plus ! Déclara Violette, mal à l'aise »

Elle se précipita vers les escaliers, sous les rires de la cadette des Weasley.

Ron et Hermione étaient en train de fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine, à la recherche d'une idée de repas. George, posé contre le comptoir, les empêchait de réfléchir en les embêtant.

« Vous avez attrapé un coup de soleil sur le visage vous deux. Fit-il remarquer

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc, p'tit frère, c'est un avantage pour vous qui passez votre temps à rougir à la moindre remarque. Se moqua-t-il »

Violette profita de cette altercation entre les trois sorciers pour filer discrètement vers la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut le temps de voir une tête rousse en l'espace d'une seconde, avant de détourner le regard en s'excusant.

« J'ai une serviette sur moi, Atkins. »

Violette ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur Fred, s'attardant un instant sur son torse dont elle ne se lassait pas. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu nu de toute façon.

Le rouquin remarqua son regard insistant et un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai bientôt fini. L'informa-t-il, se séchant les cheveux d'un coup de baguette »

Violette se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et s'apprêta à refermer la porte pour lui laisser de l'intimité, mais Fred la stoppa dans son élan.

« Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ? »

Sa voix suave faisait toujours autant d'effet à la jeune femme, mais elle lui fit de gros yeux.

« Arrête Weasley, les autres ne sont pas très loin et ils pourraient nous surprendre à tout moment. »

Le sourire du sorcier s'élargit.

« D'accord, mais ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement Atkins.

\- C'est une menace ? Le défia Violette »

Fred haussa les épaules avec un regard taquin. Violette s'esclaffa et leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'en aller. Elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre en train d'espionner le rouquin à moitié nu.

Entre temps, George s'était installé dans le salon et il suivit Violette du regard lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

« Un problème George ? Demanda-t-elle sans même le regarder

\- Non Violette, il n'y absolument _aucun_ problème. »

Le coeur de la jeune femme s'emballa, elle n'avait rien laissé transparaître mais le ton qu'avait employé le frère jumeau de Fred voulait tout dire. Il se doutait de quelque chose.

Qu'importe, Violette préféra ne pas y prêter attention.

Pour le dîner, la sorcière s'était assise juste en face de Fred. Toutefois, elle allait finir par très vite le regretter.

« Je vais vous poser une question très sérieuse à présent. Est-ce que vous avez déjà fait la vaisselle sans avoir recours à la magie ? Questionna Hermione, s'adressant aux Weasley »

George se frotta le menton, faisant semblant de réfléchir.

« Eh bien cela risque de te surprendre Hermione mais... non. Répondit Fred

\- Mais nous sommes tout à fait capables de le faire. Rattrapa son frère jumeau

\- Pourquoi s'embêter à faire une telle chose alors que la magie existe ? S'offusqua Ron

\- C'est vrai que ça a l'air très barbant. Ajouta Ginny entre deux bouchées de pâtes

\- Je me demande comment est-ce que vous auriez fait si vous étiez venus en vacances chez les Dursley. Ricana Harry »

Violette aurait aimé se joindre à leur conversation, mais elle était bien trop perturbée par le sorcier qui lui faisait face. Fred ne cessait de jouer avec sa langue, la levant vers son palais lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche pour sourire. Des images de cet après-midi apparurent dans la tête de la jeune femme et elle eut l'impression de ressentir à nouveau le plaisir que cette langue lui avait procuré.

Violette se racla la gorge et reporta son attention sur son assiette afin de ne plus penser à ce moment. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être excitée à table. Elle se trouvait bien trop obsédée les derniers temps, notamment depuis l'arrivée de Fred.

« Ça ne doit pas être bien plus compliqué que de capturer des dizaines et des dizaines de Boursouflets qui se sont échappés.

\- Tout à fait George. Dans ce cas, Fred et toi vous allez faire la vaisselle, et ce sans magie. Déclara Hermione, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine »

Ginny et Harry se mirent à rire.

« Et pourquoi nous deux ?

\- C'est l'occasion de prouver que vous êtes talentueux Fred, comme vous aimez le dire si souvent. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Violette qui pouffa. Fred tourna la tête vers elle, arquant un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible, vous verrez. Les rassura Harry d'un ton moqueur

\- J'accepte, à condition que Ron et Ginny le fassent demain.

\- Va te faire voir George ! Pesta Ron

\- Cela me convient. Sourit Hermione

\- Alors là je suis totalement partant. Accepta Fred avec un grand sourire

\- Merci, vous êtes géniaux ! »

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, George se leva.

« Prêt Freddie ? »

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était en train de boire. C'était l'occasion parfaite. Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Violette et, sous la table, elle tendit sa jambe et posa son pied pile sur le sexe de Fred.

Le rouquin manqua de recracher son eau et il avala de travers, ce qui le fit toussoter. La sorcière retira aussitôt son pied, l'air de rien.

Toutes les personnes à table le dévisagèrent, et Violette en fit de même pour jouer le jeu.

« Ca va Fred ? S'enquit Ginny »

George tapota le dos de son frère.

« Oui c'est bon, j'ai tellement hâte d'essuyer des assiettes que je m'en étoufferais presque. »

Violette plaqua une main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas exploser de rire. Fred, étonné de ce qu'elle avait osé faire, lui lança un regard l'air de dire " _attends seulement toi_ ". Ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil à peine perceptible.

« Allez on y va Freddie ! »

George attrapa le bras de son frère et le tira, ainsi ils allèrent dans la cuisine ouverte sur la salle à manger. Hermione les suivit afin de les surveiller.

Violette observa la scène depuis sa place, amusée. Etonnement, ils ne causèrent aucun dégât et semblaient plutôt concentrés, ce qui n'était pas dans leurs habitudes et cela surprit tout le monde.

« Bon moi je vais déjà dans le salon, merci Fred, merci George. Lâcha soudain Violette »

En quittant la cuisine, la sorcière sentit le regard de Fred dans son dos. Elle sourit.

Elle s'installa confortablement au bout du grand canapé, les couleurs orangées du ciel donnaient une ambiance cosy au salon et les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient passer quelques chants d'oiseaux qui n'étaient pas encore prêts à dormir.

Ron et Ginny furent les premiers à rejoindre Violette, et le rouquin se posa à côté d'elle. Ginny se joignit à eux, mais avant de s'assoir auprès de son frère elle fit un sourire entendu à Violette. Celle-ci se força à y répondre mais, en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible, elle se déplaça légèrement afin de ne pas trop coller Ron. Elle devait arrêter de le faire espérer.

Harry et Hermione, suivis des jumeaux, arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Fred haussa les sourcils en voyant Violette avec son petit frère, alors il décida de se mettre sur le fauteuil juste à côté de la jeune femme.

Les lèvres de Violette se pincèrent et elle ignora Fred. Dire qu'il avait proposé de l'aider à se rapprocher de Ron. Au final, il ne pouvait même pas supporter de la voir avec lui.

Fred était proche d'elle, à tel point que même si elle lui tournait le dos, elle sentait son odeur qui l'enivrait tant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit déstabilisée alors que tous ses amis l'entouraient.

« Sinon, j'avais complètement oublié de vous dire mais la semaine prochaine il y a une fête foraine dans un village pas très loin d'ici. Et je compte vous y emmener. Annonça Violette »

Ron tourna la tête vers elle.

« Une fête foraine ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

\- C'est un événement qui a lieu dans les villages, une fois dans l'année. On y trouve des manèges, très souvent à sensation, des stands de jeux et des stands de nourriture, notamment des bonbons. C'est très amusant. Expliqua Hermione

\- Dément ! S'exclamèrent Fred et George à l'unisson

\- C'est une bonne idée Violette. Approuva Harry qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux à l'idée de s'y rendre

\- J'avoue qu'Hermione m'a convaincu à partir du moment où elle a prononcé "stands de nourriture". Plaisanta Ron »

Violette fut heureuse de voir qu'ils étaient enchantés de cette prochaine sortie. Elle avait hâte de voir leurs réactions lorsqu'ils arriveraient là-bas.

La fête foraine amena un débat sur les manèges. Hermione leur avait dit que les forains se déplaçaient dans tout le pays pour faire ces fêtes, ce qui impliquait donc que les manèges étaient constamment montés et démontés. De ce fait, Ginny était persuadée que ce n'était pas sécurisé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas soeurette, on lancera un petit sort sur le grand huit avant ton tour. Tu ne t'envoleras pas dans les airs avec ton wagon. La rassura George »

Violette s'esclaffa. Cette sortie promettait d'être intéressante.

Tout à coup fatiguée, la sorcière se coucha contre l'accoudoir du canapé et à l'aide de ses pieds elle poussa Ron et Ginny afin qu'elle ait de la place pour s'allonger entièrement.

« Madame fait sa princesse ! Ricana la rouquine

\- Désolée, j'ai besoin d'espace. »

Et pour les embêter d'autant plus, Violette posa ses jambes sur leurs genoux. Arrachant un rire à Ginny et un petit sourire timide à Ron.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain ? Demanda la sorcière

\- Je ferais bien une petite balade moi ! Proposa Hermione, sans même relever les yeux de son livre

\- C'est vrai, il y a énormément de beaux coins par ici, j'ai envie de découvrir tout ça. Renchérit Ginny »

Harry et George étaient également enthousiastes. De dos à lui, Violette ne pouvait pas voir ce que Fred en pensait mais elle l'entendait rire.

« Parfait, alors faisons ça. Je connais un endroit très sympa, vous allez adorer.

\- Oh non... J'aurais préféré refaire une partie de Quidditch, je digère encore très mal ma défaite contre Fred et George. Soupira Ron

\- On est trop forts pour toi que veux-tu. Le taquina Fred »

La jeune femme s'esclaffa et étira ses bras, en laissant tomber un derrière elle.

« Allez Ron, tu verras on va bien se marrer ! Insista Violette »

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel mais il finit par sourire à la sorcière.

« Ok très bien ! Je te fais confiance. »

Ravie, elle voulut lui répondre mais elle se figea sous la surprise. Les jambes de Fred cachaient le bras ballant de Violette et il en avait donc profité pour glisser sa main dans la sienne, discrètement.

Ce contact fit frissonner la jeune femme, d'autant plus lorsque Fred se mit à caresser sa peau avec son pouce.

Tandis que ses amis s'engageaient dans une nouvelle conversation, Violette retira sa main de celle de Fred et se redressa, se remettant en position assise. Elle lança alors un regard effaré au rouquin, et celui-ci lui adressa son plus beau sourire en coin.

Elle s'était donnée entièrement à lui, elle lui avait prouvé qu'il était le seul à lui faire tourner la tête, et pourtant Fred ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler qu'il était là, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne l'oublie pour Ron. Il n'était pas croyable.

Violette réprimanda un sourire afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais Fred semblait n'en avoir rien à faire puisqu'il la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait voir à travers elle. La sorcière déglutit et détourna le regard, il savait parfaitement comment instaurer une tension sexuelle entre eux et elle n'arrivait pas à y résister.

Les yeux de Violette se posèrent sur Ginny et elle l'aperçut jeter quelques coups d'oeil vers Harry. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire sournois et il annonça soudain, à l'attention de ses amis :

« Bon, nous allons nous coucher Ginny et moi. Le match a été très fatigant. À demain tout le monde ! »

Ils se levèrent à la hâte, pressés de rejoindre leur chambre.

« Passez une bonne nuit ! Leur souhaita George en leur faisant un clin d'oeil »

L'Elu rit nerveusement, sous le regard dégoûté de Ron.

« Ils pourraient être plus discrets. Grommela-t-il, se renfrognant

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas frérot, toi aussi tu auras l'occasion de tirer ton coup un jour. Se moqua Fred, bien qu'il avait l'air d'être lui aussi mal à l'aise en voyant sa petite soeur se précipiter à l'étage avec son petit-ami

\- La ferme ! Le remballa Ron, devenu rouge pivoine »

Hermione mit une main devant sa bouche afin de cacher son sourire. Vexé, le cadet des frères Weasley se leva du canapé et sortit prendre l'air. La brune s'en voulut de s'être moquée de lui et partit le rejoindre, George en fit de même mais seulement pour l'embêter encore plus.

Fred saisit cette occasion pour approcher son visage près de l'oreille de Violette et il lui murmura :

« Mais ce ne sera pas avec toi en tout cas. »

Que venait-il de dire ? Violette lui fit de gros yeux, et le sourire de Fred s'élargit.

_Petit con_.

Hermione et les deux garçons revinrent au bout de dix minutes et Ron s'était calmé, se marrant avec son frère.

Toutefois, ils ne firent pas long feu. Hermione et Ron annoncèrent qu'ils allaient se coucher eux aussi.

« Bonne nuit Violette. Lui souhaita Ron

\- Bonne nuit Ron. Sourit la concernée »

George quant à lui s'était endormi sur l'autre canapé, ce qui fit rire Fred.

« Décidément, il adore dormir ici. »

Violette pouffa et son regard rencontra celui du rouquin.

« Il serait peut-être temps pour nous d'aller au lit aussi. Suggéra Fred, ne la quittant pas des yeux

\- Hum... Oui. Balbutia-t-elle »

Ils abandonnèrent George dans le salon. À l'étage, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de Violette.

« Bonne nuit Vi, fais de beaux rêves. Chuchota-t-il »

Sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. La sorcière ressentit une drôle de sensation, comme si un coup d'électricité venait de traverser tout son corps.

« Bonne nuit, Weasley. Lâcha-t-elle, sentant une chaleur monter en elle »

Fred s'esclaffa doucement, avant d'abandonner la jeune femme pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Violette pénétra dans la pièce et lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle poussa un long soupir. Il la rendait folle.

La sorcière enfila un petit shorty et un t-shirt avant de se glisser dans son lit, espérant s'endormir assez vite.

Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la main de Fred dans la sienne, son baiser sur le bout des lèvres. Pour finir par l'abandonner à nouveau. Ce qu'il lui avait fait cet après-midi était magique, elle pouvait encore sentir sa langue sur son intimité trempée et ses doigts en elle.

Sauf que cela ne lui suffisait pas. Violette avait besoin de plus, tout de suite. Il la cherchait constamment, la poussant à bout de son excitation. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser ainsi.

De plus, elle devait encore se rattraper de la fois où elle l'avait empêché de jouir en arrêtant de s'occuper de lui.

Ainsi, Violette se retrouva à nouveau dans le couloir, marchant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de Fred. Elle n'entendait pas un chat, mis à part George qui ronflait en bas. Elle ne risquait donc rien.

Doucement, elle toqua. Un petit "oui" se fit entendre alors elle ouvrit la porte.

Le sorcier ne dormait pas non plus, sa petite lampe de chevet était encore allumée. Il était adossé contre la tête de lit et Violette pouvait voir de la malice dans son regard.

« Je te manque déjà, Atkins ? »

Violette roula des yeux.

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule, à vrai dire. »

Fred haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Eh bien rejoins-moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dit-il de sa voix rauque »

Violette resta un instant au pas de la porte. Elle regardait le rouquin avec un désir avide à présent, ce que Fred remarqua. Il se mordit discrètement la lèvre.

Alors, Violette ferma la porte et elle lança aussitôt un Assurdiato. Un sourire enjoué apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Assurdiato ? Pour dormir ?

\- Tais-toi Weasley. Rétorqua-t-elle, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs tant elle mourrait d'envie de lui sauter dessus »

Un ricanement s'échappa de la bouche de Fred. La chambre qu'il occupait avait deux lits séparés, ils n'étaient pas très grands mais ils feraient amplement l'affaire.

D'un pas lent, Violette avança jusqu'à lui. Elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps, elle attendait cela depuis des heures.

Sans crier gare, la sorcière s'assit à califourchon sur Fred, prenant soin de bien s'appuyer sur son sexe. Qui était déjà à moitié dur. Cette pression arracha un râle rauque au rouquin.

« Déjà ? Sourit malicieusement Violette

\- Tu ne me laisses jamais indifférent Atkins. »

Cette réponse fit naître des papillons dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Fred voulut se relever vers elle mais Violette posa une main sur son torse nu et le poussa contre le matelas, afin qu'il soit complètement couché.

Elle le scruta de haut, s'attardant sur son corps puis sur son visage. Le regard du sorcier s'était lui aussi assombri et ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille. Elle le trouvait si excitant.

Alors, lentement, Violette se mit à mouver sur lui, frottant son intimité contre celle de Fred. Il portait un simple boxer et le shorty de la sorcière était tout aussi fin, ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur qui émanait de l'un et l'autre.

« Tu vas me rendre fou Vi... Souffla le rouquin, dont la respiration commençait à s'accélérer »

Il posa ses grandes mains sur les hanches de Violette afin qu'elle se colle davantage contre lui.

« Tu ne l'es pas déjà ? Répliqua-t-elle, ne réussissant pas à retenir un petit gémissement lorsque Fred descendit ses mains sur ses cuisses et les serra avec douceur

\- Si, depuis quelques temps maintenant, mais pas autant que toi visiblement. L'orgasme que je t'ai donné n'était pas suffisant ? Susurra-t-il

\- Non, puisque tu as continué de m'exciter ce soir, me frustrant à nouveau.

\- C'était pour te montrer que j'étais là. Tu collais un peu trop mon frère à mon goût. »

Fred s'était redressé et ses lèvres n'étaient désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Violette.

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse me mettre dans un état pareil. Murmura la jeune femme, plantant son regard dans celui du rouquin

\- On ne sait jamais. Dans tous les cas, je compte le faire sortir de ta tête définitivement. »

Les yeux de Violette s'écarquillèrent et le bas de son ventre se contracta suite à ses paroles. Fred empoigna soudain le bas de son t-shirt.

« D'ailleurs, c'est un peu injuste que je sois presque nu et toi non. »

Sans plus attendre il enleva son t-shirt, libérant la poitrine de la sorcière. Fred en eut le souffle coupé, ne se lassant pas de cette vue.

« Tu es magnifique. Chuchota-t-il »

Il prit ses deux seins entre ses mains et les caressa sensuellement. Le corps frissonnant de plaisir, Violette se rua sur les lèvres du jeune homme et l'embrassa, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Entre chaque baiser, des gémissements s'échappaient de leurs bouches, tandis que Violette continuait de bouger ses hanches contre celles de Fred.

« J'espère que tu vas me faire jouir cette fois. Grogna-t-il avant d'approfondir le baiser »

Violette pouvait sentir qu'elle était déjà trempée en bas. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se recula avant de répondre.

« Bien sûr, tu le mérites.

\- Parfait. Alors assis toi sur le bord du lit. Ordonna-t-il, un petit rictus sur le visage »

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, prête à rentrer dans son jeu. Elle s'exécuta sans un mot. Alors, Fred se leva et se posta debout face à elle. La tête de Violette arrivait pile à la hauteur de son entrejambe, il avait vu juste.

L'érection du rouquin était si grande qu'un bout de son gland sortait de son sous-vêtement. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres.

Ne lâchant pas Violette du regard, Fred retira cette dernière couche de vêtement et la sorcière se retrouva alors face à son sexe, dont le bout était déjà lubrifié par son propre liquide.

« Ouvre cette bouche pour moi, ma belle. »

Elle obéit, impatiente de l'accueillir. Ainsi, Fred attrapa son érection et il la rentra dans la bouche de Violette. Ses lèvres humidifiées se refermèrent autour de son sexe gonflé, ce qui fit gémir le rouquin.

« Ça m'avait manqué... »

Violette débuta de lents va-et-vient, encouragée par les mots de Fred. Elle mouilla sa longueur grâce à sa salive, jouant avec sa langue sur son gland. Les yeux du garçon se révulsèrent et il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

« Putain Vi, tu es incroyable. »

Violette enroula ses mains froides autour de son sexe, ce qui fit sursauter Fred. Alors, elle le masturba, doucement puis plus rapidement, ses mains glissant parfaitement grâce à la salive qu'elle avait déposée le long de son membre. Le rouquin essayait tant bien que mal de retenir des grognements de plaisir.

La sorcière donna ensuite quelques coups de langue sur son gland, avant de la glisser jusqu'en bas. Fred saisit le menton de Violette et releva sa tête vers lui.

« Reprends-la en bouche. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle aimait tant voir sur son visage qu'elle lui faisait du bien.

Fred posa une main derrière la tête de Violette et il agrippa une poignée de cheveux. Lorsqu'elle se mit à le sucer, le sorcier tira sa chevelure afin qu'elle la prenne plus profondément.

« Je suis sûr que tu peux aller plus loin que ça. Murmura-t-il »

En effet, au bout de plusieurs va-et-vient, Violette réussit à prendre son érection en bouche presque entièrement. Le bout de son sexe tapait désormais dans sa gorge, ce qui la brûlait légèrement mais les râles de plaisir de Fred étaient si bons à entendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Le rouquin bougeait en même temps qu'elle, tapant de plus en plus profondément.

« C'est si bon... Mais si tu ne le sens pas, arrête-toi Vi. Lâcha Fred, soucieux »

Violette le rassura en posant ses mains sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, le poussant à continuer.

« Putain... »

La respiration du garçon était devenue haletante tandis que Violette continuait de le sucer tout en masturbant ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre, et ce sans relâche, à tel point que des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux.

« Bordel on ne m'a jamais fait ça... Tu es si belle comme ça. Grogna-t-il entre ses lèvres »

Violette sentit les jambes de Fred trembler. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse maintenant, pas comme cela. Elle avait besoin de plus. Elle voulait le sentir en elle.

Alors, la sorcière le libéra de son emprise et elle se leva à son tour.

« Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner à nouveau quand même ? S'enquit Fred, à bout de souffle

\- Oh non. Sourit-elle »

Violette posa une main sur sa joue et elle l'attira vers elle, déposant un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Avant de le pousser sur le lit.

« Wow. S'esclaffa Fred

\- Allonge-toi. Ordonna-t-elle, prenant les devants

\- À vos ordres ma chère. »

Il s'exécuta, un sourire taquin sur le visage. Il peinait encore à reprendre ses esprits après cette fellation. Et il crut défaillir lorsque Violette se débarrassa de sa culotte. Elle se tenait debout face à lui, complètement nue, avec un petit sourire en coin. Cela le fit fondre.

Violette profita de la faiblesse de Fred pour s'assoir à nouveau à califourchon sur lui, plaçant son sexe sur le sien, comme avant. Mais cette fois-ci peau contre peau.

« Oh. Tu es complètement trempée Atkins, encore plus que cet après-midi.

\- Rien que pour toi. Murmura-t-elle en se baissant afin d'embrasser le torse du rouquin

\- J'espère bien. »

Alors que Violette mordillait le cou de Fred, elle se frotta contre son membre. Le sorcier lâcha un râle rauque. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient si mouillées qu'elles glissaient parfaitement sur le pénis de Fred.

« Tu adores jouer avec mes nerfs.

\- C'est ma passion, Weasley. »

Le rouquin émit un petit rire. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, Violette se retrouva à la place de Fred, couchée sur le dos et le sorcier au-dessus d'elle. Ce qui la fit glapir.

« J'ai envie de t'entendre crier mon nom, Vi. »

Sa voix grave fit frissonner Violette. Il ne l'avait même pas encore touchée qu'elle sentait déjà que son clitoris était au bord de l'explosion.

Fred s'empara de l'un de ses seins et suça son téton, le titillant, faisant gémir la sorcière. Sa main libre s'était emparé de son érection et il se masturbait, bien trop excité.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre plus bas, Violette le stoppa.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, relevant la tête vers elle »

Il semblait inquiet. La jeune femme le rassura aussitôt.

« Non, c'est juste que je ne peux plus attendre. Prends-moi, entièrement. »

Le regard de Violette le suppliait, et le souffle de Fred s'était coupé. Un sourire époustouflé se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Es-tu sûre de toi Atkins ?

\- Ça fait bien trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Affirma-t-elle »

Fred embrassa Violette, peut-être un peu trop brutalement. Rien qu'avec des mots elle le rendait complètement dingue.

Il caressa sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches et ses cuisses, la faisant encore languir quelques secondes. Puis, de sa main avec laquelle il était encore en train de se masturber, il dirigea son sexe vers l'entrée de Violette et lui écarta les jambes.

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? Susurra-t-il

\- Putain Fred oui, je t'en supplie, oui...

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je voulais entendre ces mots. »

Le regard noisette du rouquin la scrutait avec désir et cela la faisait d'autant plus mouiller. Alors, Fred combla enfin cette envie qui était devenue insoutenable. Avec douceur, il pénétra Violette. Aucun d'eux ne put se retenir, ils lâchèrent un long gémissement de plaisir et de soulagement.

Fred remarqua une grimace à peine perceptible sur le visage de la jeune femme. Violette avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles, mais jamais un sexe si gros n'était entré en elle. Le sorcier lui laissa donc le temps de s'habituer, commençant par de lents va-et-vient.

« Putain Vi, c'est si chaud et tu es si serrée... »

Petit à petit, l'intérieur de la sorcière se détendit et Fred put la pénétrer davantage, sans pour autant aller jusqu'au bout, craignant de lui faire mal. Il se sentait si bien en elle.

Violette étouffa des gémissements dans sa main et ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure que les coups de rein du sorcier s'intensifiaient, devenant de plus en plus rapides. Les hanches de Fred claquaient contre les cuisses de Violette.

Le sexe du rouquin sortait de son vagin pour mieux le pénétrer à nouveau, tapant de plus en plus loin à chaque fois.

« Oh oui, continue. Gémit Violette, qui continuait d'étouffer chacun de ses bruits dans sa main

\- Donne-moi tes mains. Lui demanda Fred entre deux râles »

Ne comprenant pas, la sorcière les tendit tout de même vers lui. À l'aide de sa main qui était suffisamment large, Fred encercla les deux poignets de Violette et il releva donc ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, ainsi elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir.

« Je te rappelle que tu as jeté un Assurdiato. Profites-en, la prochaine fois que je te ferai l'amour je n'utiliserai aucune magie, et là tu seras obligée de ne pas crier. »

Rien qu'avec ces paroles, Violette crut un instant qu'elle allait jouir. De sa main libre, Fred se tint à la tête de lit et à présent il ne lui faisait plus l'amour. Il la pilonnait, à tel quel point que seuls des gémissements pouvaient sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme, elle n'en pouvait plus.

« C'est si bon... Grogna Fred »

Ses coups de rein étaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Bien que ses yeux se fermaient toutes les deux secondes tant elle prenait du plaisir, Violette essayait d'observer les mouvements de Fred. Il se donnait tellement que son front et son torse étaient trempés. Le bras au-dessus d'elle serrait si fort la tête de lit que Violette pouvait voir chacun de ses muscles.

Elle n'arrivait plus à se retenir, ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus bruyants.

« J'aime tellement t'entendre gémir pour moi Vi... »

Violette avait senti son souffle saccadé s'écraser dans son cou lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase, et elle en perdit la tête. Elle glissa une main dans sa chevelure rousse et le mena vers ses lèvres afin qu'elle puisse l'embrasser. La bouche de Fred était déjà entrouverte et il essayait de répondre à son baiser, entre deux râles.

« Je t'en prie Fred, lâche mes mains. J'ai besoin de me toucher, j'ai besoin de jouir. »

Fred ne résista pas et la libéra, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il adorait la voir au bord de l'explosion.

Tandis que Violette se ruait vers son clitoris afin de le caresser, Fred se redressa et se mit à genoux. La sorcière lâcha un petit gémissement de frustration après qu'il se soit retiré d'elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas Vi, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. »

Elle était toujours couchée, mais il l'attrapa par la taille et la tira vers lui, soulevant légèrement ses hanches afin qu'il puisse rentrer son sexe en elle à nouveau. Il prit les mollets de la jeune femme et poussa ses jolies jambes vers elle. Alors, Violette les saisit afin de les poser contre sa poitrine.

Fred plaça ses mains sur l'arrière des cuisses de la sorcière, ce qui lui permit de la pénétrer bien plus profondément, jusqu'à taper pile dans son point G.

« Oh putain oui Fred, comme ça... »

Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Chaque coup que Fred lui donnait était de plus en plus intense et les grognements du sorcier l'excitaient au plus haut point, des frissons lui parcouraient le corps entier.

Il la remplissait entièrement à présent, Violette se demandait comment elle faisait pour en prendre autant en elle.

« Par merlin, _Violette_... Tu es tellement bonne comme ça. »

La tête de Fred tomba en arrière et il se mordit les lèvres afin de retenir des gémissements. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation, il bouillonnait en lui.

« Fred, je... je vais jouir. Murmura Violette, qui peinait à parler tant les coups de rein du rouquin la secouaient »

Elle accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts sur son clitoris, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par exploser, relâchant la pression de ses nerfs. Elle planta ses ongles dans le dos du jeune homme.

« Oh mon dieu Fred, oui ! »

Elle poussa un gémissement proche du cri, son dos s'arqua sous le plaisir et tout son corps se détendit, la menant sur une autre planète l'espace d'un instant. L'orgasme procuré par son clitoris et Fred qui tapait sans relâche dans son point G avaient fait que le matelas et les cuisses du rouquin étaient à présent trempés.

« Putain... Grogna le sorcier »

Cette scène fit que dans un dernier râle rauque et puissant, Fred se déversa en Violette, le corps tremblant de plaisir et d'extase. Ses coups ralentirent, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire complètement de la sorcière. Le liquide de Fred coulant hors de l'intimité de Violette.

Epuisé, le rouquin se laissa tomber sur la jeune femme, veillant à ne pas mettre tout son poids sur elle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps de redescendre sur terre. Violette caressait du bout des doigts le dos de Fred. Ils reprenaient doucement leurs souffles.

Puis, le sorcier roula sur le côté et enlaça Violette, la collant contre lui. Il posa une main sur sa joue lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, et il l'embrassa tendrement. Les yeux bruns de Fred étaient remplis d'étoiles.

« J'aime beaucoup ces petits moments passés avec toi, tu es très surprenante Atkins. Chuchota-t-il, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'auparavant et un sourire fier sur le bout des lèvres

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu. Fit-elle remarquer

\- Je sais. »

Violette sourit, heureuse. Jamais on ne l'avait fait jouir deux fois dans la même journée. Fred Weasley la rendait tout bonnement folle. Et elle avait hâte de voir ce que l'avenir lui réservait avec lui.

Avant de s'endormir, Fred veilla à faire apparaître une potion qu'il fit boire à Violette, afin d'éviter quelconque accident. Et il nettoya le lit d'un coup de baguette, satisfait de voir, selon les draps, à quel point il avait fait du bien à la sorcière.

~~

Le lendemain matin, les deux amants se réveillèrent en sursaut. Violette avait la tête posée sur le torse du rouquin et Fred avait enroulé son bras droit autour de sa taille. Avaient-ils passé la nuit dans cette position ? La sorcière sentit ses joues rougir.

Toutefois, ce qui les avait soudain réveillés la rappela à l'ordre. Quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte.

Violette, les yeux écarquillés, releva la tête vers Fred qui abordait un sourire à la fois amusé et paniqué.

_Et merde_.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, vont-ils être pris sur le fait ?
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé ! 
> 
> N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit un commentaire !
> 
> Je vous souhaite de belles fêtes de fin d'année si vous fêtez, profitez bien ! 
> 
> Et surtout, protégez-vous, c'est important !


	8. 7.

_Vendredi 24 juillet 1998_ ,

« Merde... Chuchota Fred tout en sortant du lit et en remettant son boxer

\- Je vais me cacher sous le lit, essaye d'agir normalement ! Murmura Violette, qui avait détourné le regard pour ne pas s'attarder sur le corps de son amant »

Elle savait très bien que le rouquin manquait parfois de sérieux et qu'il était capable de faire une bourde.

Alors que Violette se glissait sous le lit, Fred lui fit un petit clin d'oeil afin de la rassurer. Lorsqu'il fut certain que la sorcière était bien cachée, il se recoucha et lança :

« Ouais ? »

Violette ne pouvait rien voir, mais quand elle entendit une nouvelle voix s'élever dans la chambre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Bon sang Fred, ça fait trois fois que je toque ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, Violette dort encore je crois. Annonça Ron »

La jeune femme aurait adoré voir la tête de Fred en ce moment-même. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Ron n'avait pas toqué et était entré directement, les découvrant ainsi dans le même lit, nus.

« Excuse-moi p'tit frère, je crois que je faisais un très beau rêve. Répondit Fred »

Violette crut que son coeur allait lâcher quand, tout à coup, quelqu'un sauta sur le lit pour attaquer Fred. Ce n'était pas Ron, mais George. Les trois frères étaient réunis dans la pièce, tandis que la sorcière était couchée sous le lit, complètement dévêtue. Elle déglutit et s'arrêta un instant de respirer.

« Il nous faut prendre des forces, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que Violette va nous en faire baver avec la balade qu'elle a prévue. Fit remarquer Ron

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant de sa part... Souffla Fred

\- Est-ce que t'as vu ta coupe vieux ? Tu étais déchaîné comme un lion dans ton sommeil ? Se moqua George

\- Je me demande quel type de rêve tu as fait. Ajouta le cadet des frères Weasley »

Violette plaqua une main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas rire. Son coeur battait à mille à l'heure tant elle craignait d'être découverte. Elle voyait les pieds de Ron au bout du lit, sur sa droite. Pourquoi ne partaient-ils donc pas ?

« Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir, vous seriez bien trop choqués les enfants. Ricana Fred

\- M'ouais. Grogna Ron

\- Bon, allons-y ! J'ai faim ! Déclara Fred qui semblait pressé »

La sorcière entendit le rouquin s'habiller puis, accompagné de ses deux frères, il quitta la chambre. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes, s'assurant que plus un seul bruit de pas ne pouvait se faire entendre, et elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

« C'était moins une. Murmura Violette »

Elle sortit de sa cachette et renfila presque aussitôt son pyjama. D'un coup de baguette elle se recoiffa et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'entrouvrit le plus doucement possible afin de ne faire aucun bruit, et elle vérifia que personne n'était dans le couloir. La voie était libre.

Violette fila discrètement dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de rejoindre les autres pour l'instant et elle n'avait aucun appétit.

Elle se jeta sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, comme si celle-ci allait exploser tant elle était envahie de pensées.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrive qu'à moi tout ça ? Se dit-elle en riant nerveusement »

L'adrénaline qui s'était répandue en elle suite à l'arrivée de George et Ron se dissipa peu à peu, et la jeune femme se perdit dans une profonde réflexion.

Fred et elle étaient passés à l'étape supérieure cette nuit et à présent elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec lui. Elle pensait bien que ce n'était sûrement que pour s'amuser et que cela ne durerait que le temps de ces vacances. Elle n'intéressait pas suffisamment le rouquin pour espérer avoir plus de sa part.

Et après tout, elle avait accepté de rentrer dans son jeu, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir s'il désirait simplement passer du bon temps.

Mais qu'en était-il pour Violette ? Arriverait-elle à se contenter de quelques moments avec Fred, alors qu'il n'avait jamais quitté son esprit depuis la première fois où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui ? Elle en doutait, mais elle était prête à prendre le risque.

Au final, la sorcière finit par se dire qu'il lui fallait vivre au jour le jour. Elle verrait bien ce que l'avenir lui réservait avec Fred et cela ne servait à rien de précipiter les choses, elle devait profiter de ces instants magiques qu'elle partageait avec le rouquin.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle croyait encore que jamais elle ne pourrait être si proche de lui. Et pourtant. La vie était remplie de surprises et après avoir passé une année très sombre, entre sa septième année à Poudlard sous l'ordre de Voldemort et la bataille, la jeune femme était prête à rattraper le temps perdu.

« Si je m'attendais à de telles vacances... Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même »

Ron quant à lui était complètement sorti de sa tête. Fred avait réussi son défi.

Un petit sourire euphorique apparut alors sur le visage de Violette. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et la mordit lorsqu'elle se rappela de cette nuit. Fred Weasley lui avait fait l'amour, parfois avec douceur, parfois avec brutalité, ce qui lui ressemblait bien. La sorcière pouvait encore entendre les grognements et les râles rauques que le rouquin avait lâchés quand il l'avait pénétré au plus profond d'elle, ce qui lui donna des papillons dans le ventre.

Elle se souvint également de l'état des draps, à quel point elle avait tout trempé. Elle en eut presque honte. Mais Violette ne pouvait plus le nier, Fred savait parfaitement s'y prendre. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi tant de filles s'étaient intéressées à lui lors de ses années à Poudlard. Angelina avait sûrement dû vanter les prouesses du sorcier.

Violette se leva tout à coup afin de chasser toutes ces images de son esprit. Elle ne devait pas s'exciter maintenant. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Elle attrapa des affaires confortables pour la marche d'aujourd'hui et elle se rua dans la salle de bains, tandis qu'elle entendait ses amis discuter gaiement en bas. Ils adoraient être ici et la jeune femme était heureuse à l'idée de leur apporter un peu de bonheur après ces temps difficiles.

Une fois prête, Violette descendit à son tour dans la cuisine, qui était vide. Les autres étaient probablement en train de se préparer. La sorcière se fit donc un café afin de retrouver un peu d'énergie, elle ne sentait presque plus ses jambes après cette nuit intense avec Fred.

Alors qu'elle portait la tasse fumante à sa bouche, une personne surgit à côté d'elle. Violette manqua de s'étouffer en découvrant Fred, habillé d'un pantalon brun et d'un t-shirt blanc. Une tenue simple qui lui allait pourtant si bien.

« Rebonjour, Atkins. Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin »

Violette leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant.

« Tout autant que toi j'imagine.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. Murmura-t-il d'un ton rauque, s'approchant légèrement »

La sorcière se racla la gorge, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Soudain, Fred lui arracha sa tasse des mains.

« Eh...

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Du café, Weasley. L'informa Violette »

Le rouquin arqua un sourcil, avant de boire une gorgée sous le regard sidéré de la jeune femme.

« Pouah, mais c'est immonde ! Grimaça-t-il, à la limite de tout recracher dans l'évier »

Violette s'esclaffa en lui reprenant la tasse.

« Jette ça ! Ordonna-t-il »

La sorcière lui fit de gros yeux.

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas pour toi ! J'ai encore le droit de boire ce que je veux. »

Fred ricana, avant de planter ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de Violette. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Sauf qu'ils furent interrompus dans leur échange par l'arrivée de Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione et George.

« Nous avons préparé des sandwichs pour ce midi. George les a mis dans son sac et il y en a un pour toi Violette. Lui expliqua Hermione

\- Parfait, merci beaucoup. On peut y aller du coup ? S'empressa Violette alors qu'elle s'éloignait de Fred

\- Allons-y ! Déclara Harry avec enthousiasme »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même forêt que la dernière fois, mais ils empruntèrent un sentier différent.

« Où comptes-tu nous emmener cette fois Violette ? Questionna Ron qui marchait derrière elle »

Violette se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, ce que Fred remarqua et son regard s'assombrit un instant.

« En fait, je compte vous laisser choisir. D'ici vingt minutes, deux chemins vont s'offrir à nous. Ce sera à vous de faire le bon choix. Répondit la sorcière, amusée

\- Génial ! Et tu connais ce qui se trouve au bout de ces deux chemins ?

\- Bien sûr George, mais je ne dirai rien. »

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard malicieux, ils avaient une idée en tête, c'était évident.

« Qu'importe où l'on va, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'araignées. Dit Ron qui ne semblait pas rassuré

\- Oh, le petit Ronron est encore traumatisé. Se moqua George

\- Qui sait, peut-être que le fantôme d'Aragog est venu hanter cette forêt. Renchérit Fred, tout en chatouillant la nuque de son petit frère »

Ginny et Hermione gloussèrent.

« Vous êtes vraiment chiants. Grommela Ron, dégageant la main du rouquin

\- Laissez-le tranquille. Ajouta Violette, s'attardant sur Fred »

Celui-ci la toisa, vexé qu'elle défende Ron plutôt que de rire à sa blague. La sorcière détourna alors le regard, un sourire satisfait sur le bout des lèvres.

Comme promis, au bout de vingt minutes, le groupe arriva devant deux chemins bien distincts. Celui de gauche était accueillant et promettait de les mener vers un endroit paisible, probablement un grand pré rempli de fleurs. Celui de droite quant à lui était également avenant, sauf que les arbres étaient plus denses, ce qui rendait le chemin plus sombre. De plus, un panneau indiquait " _Attention, danger_ ".

Ron se stoppa net face à cette indication et recula, apeuré. Les jumeaux se mirent tout devant afin de mieux voir ce qui s'offrait à eux. Leurs têtes tournaient de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche, pour enfin s'arrêter sur le chemin de droite.

« C'est celui-ci le bon chemin ! Déclarèrent-ils en choeur »

Et sans plus attendre, ils empruntèrent le nouveau sentier, ignorant complètement le panneau qui conseillait aux randonneurs de ne pas le prendre. Violette et Harry rirent, cela ne les étonnait pas du tout que Fred et George aient choisi ce chemin.

« J'en ai marre... Soupira Ron »

Ginny posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Allez passe devant, il ne t'arrivera rien. Sourit-elle »

Ron ne se fit pas prier et passa devant tout le monde tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité de la forêt. George ne manqua toutefois pas de l'embêter dès qu'il le pouvait, lui balançant des petites branches en lui faisant croire que c'était des araignées. Hermione et Ginny l'engueulaient, sous les rires de Harry.

Fred profita de ces chamailleries pour rejoindre Violette qui marchait derrière. Toujours en regardant droit devant lui afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, il glissa quelques mots à Violette au creux de son oreille :

« Tu cherches à m'éviter à nouveau ? »

Son souffle chaud s'écrasa sur le cou de la sorcière, ce qui la fit frissonner.

« Pas du tout. Murmura-t-elle »

Violette se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il pouvait lui faire tant d'effet. Cette fois-ci, Fred tourna la tête vers elle et il la fixa.

« Arrête de te mordre les lèvres Vi, ou je te le ferai regretter. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et elle baissa la tête, sous le sourire insolent de Fred. Elle sentit le bas de son ventre se contracter.

« Va-t'en Weasley. Ce n'est pas le moment. Siffla-t-elle

\- J'espère que tu ne me feras pas attendre trop longtemps. J'ai du mal à être patient lorsqu'il s'agit d'être avec toi. »

Et sur ces mots, Fred rejoignit son frère jumeau. Ce qu'il venait de dire, d'une voix susurrante, avait transporté Violette sur une autre planète. À tel point qu'elle manqua de s'étaler de tout son long après avoir trébuché dans un petit tronc d'arbre. Ginny, devant elle, la rattrapa.

« Ca va Violette ?

\- Oui, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Rit Violette »

Fred s'était retourné et il lui lança un petit clin d'oeil. Il se doutait très bien qu'il la perturbait sans arrêt, et il adorait ça.

Après une heure de marche, Ron s'arrêta quelques secondes. Son front perlait de sueur tant il avait chaud.

« On peut faire une pause s'il vous plaît ? Et manger ? Supplia-t-il »

Ils eurent tous pitié de lui, même les jumeaux, et ils acceptèrent. Le groupe s'installa au pied d'un arbre gigantesque, Violette veilla à s'éloigner de Fred, et George distribua les sandwiches. Ron était aux anges et il retrouva sa bonne humeur après avoir englouti son déjeuner.

Après avoir repris des forces, Violette et ses amis se remirent en route. Elle leur annonça qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver.

« Ce n'était pas si terrible au final. Souffla Ron

\- Ce n'est pas le chemin qui est dangereux. Le défia Violette »

La tête ahurie du rouquin fit rire ses deux frères. La sorcière avait hâte de voir leurs réactions lorsqu'ils découvriraient la destination finale.

Dix minutes plus tard, Violette se stoppa et les autres en firent de même.

« Regardez sur votre gauche ! S'exclama-t-elle »

Les sorciers lui obéirent et leurs regards se posèrent sur une maison blanche, enfoncée au fond de la forêt et entourée d'un grillage en mauvais état.

« Une maison abandonnée ? S'enquit Hermione, fronçant les sourcils

\- Exactement ! Répondit Violette avec un sourire fier »

Elle avait toujours rêvé de l'explorer mais ses parents le lui avaient interdit. Ron laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, complètement désespéré.

« C'est pas vrai... J'avais dit pas d'araignées !

\- Oh allez frérot ça va être marrant... Commença George

\- ... et on te protègera des méchantes araignées ! Termina Fred

\- On y va ! S'écria Ginny qui en avait assez de ces discussions de peureux »

Elle fut la première à se ruer vers la maison, très vite suivie par les jumeaux. Hermione haussa les épaules, après tout elle avait vu bien plus effrayant que cela dans sa vie, et Harry se dit la même chose.

Il empoigna Ron par le bras et le tira avec lui.

« Courage Ron, tu peux le faire ! Se moqua l'Elu »

Le rouquin lança un dernier regard désemparé vers Violette avant de se laisser traîner. La jeune femme gloussa bruyamment.

D'un coup de baguette, Fred avait détruit la porte du grillage et les trois Weasley étaient déjà à l'intérieur de la maison. Le reste du groupe finit par les rejoindre.

« C'est dément ! Lâcha Fred tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le petit hall d'entrée »

Violette chuchota un petit Lumos et sa baguette l'éclaira. Les jumeaux examinaient les cadres accrochés sur les murs, dont la moitié était cassée.

« La famille qui habitait ici était très étrange, ils ont très vite déménagé car ils pensaient que la maison était hantée. Leur raconta Violette »

Elle entendit Ron lâcher un gémissement aigu derrière elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici...

\- Moi-même je commence à... »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, elle poussa un cri qui fit sursauter Violette, Fred et George.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Se soucia Ginny, alarmée »

La brune pointa son doigt vers le sol. Il y avait trois rats morts qui gisaient près de la porte de la cuisine. Harry et Violette s'esclaffèrent, alors que Ron était sur le point de vomir.

« Pardon, je sais que ce n'est rien mais j'ai été surprise sur le coup. S'excusa Hermione, honteuse

\- Tu vois Ron, tu vas finir comme eux si tu continues à passer ton temps dans la cuisine ! Le prévint Fred

\- Je t'emm...

\- Bien, allons jeter un coup d'oeil dans cette cuisine justement ! Faites attention à ne pas marcher sur les rats, je crois qu'ils ont suffisamment souffert. Le coupa Violette qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre une énième dispute entre les frères Weasley »

George pointa sa baguette vers eux et les fit valser à l'autre bout du couloir, Violette roula des yeux.

« Certes, il y avait également cette option. Ajouta-t-elle »

Cette remarque fit sourire les jumeaux.

Avec un grand intérêt, les amis fouillèrent toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, découvrant des objets tous plus intrigants les uns que les autres et parfois des choses plus effrayantes, comme des croix tachetées de sang ou des petites poupées dont les yeux avaient été arrachés.

« Je commence à croire cette famille moi. Déglutit Hermione »

Etonnement, Ron était plus à l'aise et il semblait apprécier cette petite exploration. Harry était à fond lui aussi, Ginny et lui s'étaient lancé pour défi de trouver le plus d'objets étranges possible. Violette avait arrêté de les écouter lorsque l'Elu avait commencé à dire " _Si tu gagnes, je te..._ ".

Dans le salon, Violette se rendit compte que les jumeaux avaient disparu.

« Où sont Fred et George ? »

Ginny et Ron regardèrent autour d'eux.

« Ils ont sûrement trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant. Suggéra la rouquine »

Violette haussa les épaules et se remit à fouiller près de la cheminée qui était encore pleine de cendres.

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd se fit entendre avant de laisser place à plusieurs petits bruits d'éclatement qui résonnèrent dans le salon, effrayant toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Ron poussa un hurlement strident avant de se jeter au sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

« Le fantôme ! Il est là ! Ils avaient raison ! S'écria-t-il »

Violette releva la tête et découvrit des cochons volants qui tournoyaient au-dessus d'eux. Des foutus Feuxfous Fuseboum. Les jumeaux allaient forcément en amener avec eux pour ces vacances. La sorcière se trouva bien naïve de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Les cochons s'évaporèrent au bout de deux minutes. Violette découvrit ainsi Ron étalé sur le sol, elle n'avait même pas vu qu'il s'y était jeté.

Alors, elle ne réussit pas à se retenir et elle explosa de rire. Un rire à lui en faire mal au ventre. Ginny s'était accroupie à ses côtés afin de le rassurer, riant elle aussi suite à cette farce faite par Fred et George.

D'ailleurs, les coupables finirent par se montrer, un sourire insolent sur leurs visages.

« Des feux d'artifices à l'intérieur d'une maison ? Sérieusement ? Les gronda Hermione »

Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« C'était parfaitement contrôlé Miss-Rabat-Joie... Maugréa George

\- Et puis excuse-nous mais c'était trop tentant. Vos têtes apeurées, c'était incroyable. Se moqua Fred »

Ron s'était relevé et il assassina ses frères du regard.

« Vous êtes vraiment cons. Couina-t-il

\- C'est notre principale qualité. Répliquèrent-ils »

Violette pouffa dans son coin, elle ne leur en voulait pas, ils avaient assuré sur ce coup. Fred lui fit un petit sourire en coin discret.

« Bon, inutile de se prendre la tête ! Il nous reste le premier étage ! Tenta Harry

\- En effet ! Approuva Ginny qui sortit aussitôt du salon »

Les escaliers étaient en très mauvais état, mais ils semblaient être encore résistants. Avec surprise, ils découvrirent que les pièces du haut étaient pratiquement toutes intactes.

« Boh c'est nul. Bouda la cadette des Weasley »

George épiait l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre du couloir.

« Allons dans le jardin, il y a plein de trucs abandonnés. Proposa-t-il

\- Oui sortons d'ici ! Accepta Ron qui se précipitait déjà vers les escaliers »

Ils s'y rendirent tous, sauf Violette qui fut intriguée par une pièce qui avait l'air d'être un ancien bureau. Elle y entra et tourna sur elle-même. Les murs blancs n'étaient même pas abîmés par le temps et les meubles étaient certes poussiéreux mais le bois brillait encore et il n'y avait aucune odeur, par rapport aux autres endroits de la maison qui pouvaient parfois donner la nausée.

Soudain, elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et Fred apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils se sourirent instinctivement, puis Violette reporta son attention vers un mur où la tapisserie commençait à s'enlever. Elle sentait déjà que son coeur battait la chamade alors elle préféra se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Joli bureau. Complimenta le rouquin

\- Mmh... »

Violette attrapa un bout de la tapisserie et commença à la tirer, elle trouvait cela très satisfaisant. Mais alors qu'elle allait complètement l'arracher, une boule brune lui tomba dessus et la fit sursauter. Elle recula jusqu'à heurter son dos contre le torse de Fred.

Elle se trouva ridicule quand elle réalisa que ce qui lui avait fait peur n'était qu'un amas de poussière. Elle s'excusa auprès du sorcier et voulut s'éloigner, mais Fred posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la ramena contre lui.

Il déposa alors un doux baiser dans la nuque de Violette et lui murmura :

« Ça me manquait de t'avoir contre moi. »

La sorcière eut l'impression qu'elle allait défaillir. Elle poussa un long soupir.

Et puis merde. Tant pis, elle ne parvenait plus à résister. Elle se retourna vers Fred et s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion. Son corps se détendit aussitôt, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. N'était-ce pas le cas, au final ?

Le garçon était si grand que Violette dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire un torticolis.

« Tu finis toujours par craquer Atkins. Railla Fred entre deux baisers »

Ses yeux bruns étaient remplis de désir.

« Tout comme toi, Weasley. Rétorqua la jeune femme »

Alors, Violette posa sa main sur l'intimité de Fred et la serra légèrement, elle pouvait parfaitement la sentir à travers ce pantalon. Ce geste arracha un grognement au rouquin et sans plus attendre, il plaqua la sorcière contre le mur.

Il enroula sa main autour du cou de Violette et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il la trouvait si excitante quand elle gémissait entre ses lèvres.

Sentant qu'elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer, il relâcha la pression autour de sa gorge.

« Excuse-moi. Chuchota-t-il, bien qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment désolé

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'adore quand tu fais ça. Le rassura-t-elle »

Un sourire en coin se forma sur le visage de Fred. Elle le surprenait toujours autant.

Violette glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt du rouquin et se mit à masser son torse ainsi que son ventre, prenant toujours soin de s'arrêter pile au-dessus de son membre qui était déjà dur, afin de le narguer.

« Tu aimes tellement me faire languir Vi. Susurra-t-il alors qu'il embrassait son cou et ses clavicules, la faisant frissonner

\- C'est si bon de voir ton regard s'assombrir quand je te pousse à bout. Souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissements, Fred venait d'attraper l'un de ses seins entre sa main

\- Eh bien sache que c'est tout le contraire pour moi. Rien ne me donne plus envie de jouir que de te voir craquer en même pas une minute. »

Il avait dit cela en ne quittant pas Violette des yeux. La sorcière dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue afin de ne pas gémir à nouveau. Rien que sa voix suffisait à la faire mouiller.

Fred, dont la respiration était devenue haletante suite aux caresses de Violette, colla ses hanches contre les siennes. Puis, lentement, il descendit sa main vers l'entrejambe de la jeune femme.

« J'ai tellement envie de t'entendre jouir comme hier soir. Murmura-t-il, avant d'embrasser Violette à nouveau »

Des images de la vieille lui revinrent en tête, et la jeune femme n'eut qu'une envie, recommencer. Son pantalon n'était pas très serré et Fred put facilement y glisser sa main, tandis qu'il continuait de dévorer ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant.

« Fred... Gémit-elle, avide de plaisir »

L'érection du rouquin le faisait déjà souffrir. C'était la première fois qu'une fille arrivait à l'exciter aussi vite.

Avec douceur, il toucha le sexe de Violette à travers sa culotte, le caressant du bout des doigts. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Les autres étaient dehors et ils pouvaient débarquer à tout moment, ils n'avaient pas le temps.

« T'entendre jouir en prononçant mon nom est la plus belle des mélodies, Atkins. Lâcha Fred avant de mordre la lobe de la sorcière »

Il la rendait dingue, ses jambes tremblaient tant il lui faisait du bien, et pourtant il la touchait à peine.

Violette voulut lui retirer son t-shirt afin d'admirer son torse musclé, mais elle se dit que c'était trop risqué, ils n'auraient pas le temps de se rhabiller si quelqu'un décidait de monter. Et la porte n'était même pas fermée.

De toute façon, elle n'eut le temps de rien faire. Fred venait de passer sa main sous la culotte de la sorcière et il se mit à caresser son clitoris avec deux doigts.

« Oh mon dieu oui... Violette étouffa ses gémissements trop bruyants en mordant l'épaule de Fred »

Son corps entier se crispa sous le plaisir, une vague de chaleur s'empara d'elle et sa tête tomba en arrière, elle était déjà sur le point de monter au septième ciel.

Toutefois, le rouquin abandonna son clitoris au bord de l'explosion et dirigea ses doigts vers son entrée. Il planta son regard dans celui de Violette et il remarqua dans ses yeux qu'elle le suppliait. Alors, il mit fin à cette attente insoutenable et inséra ses doigts en elle.

Fred poussa un râle rauque en découvrant à quel point elle était trempée.

« Tu mouilles si facilement pour moi Violette. »

Un petit sourire timide naquit sur les lèvres de la sorcière et le jeune homme y déposa un baiser, qu'il approfondit en mêlant sa langue à la sienne.

Les sourcils de Violette se froncèrent, ce qui prouvait qu'elle prenait tant de plaisir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler les sensations qui fusaient le long de son corps. Fred accéléra alors le rythme de ses doigts en elle et la pénétrait à présent avec avidité.

La sorcière allait flancher, elle avait l'impression d'être droguée tant son esprit divaguait. Les va-et-vient étaient de plus en plus rapides et Fred continuait d'embrasser Violette afin de l'empêcher de gémir trop bruyamment. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre.

Elle serrait si fort les hanches du rouquin qu'elle planta ses ongles dans sa peau, ce qui le fit grogner. À présent, ses doigts tapaient dans le point G de Violette.

« Je t'en supplie, prends-moi. Dit-elle tout à coup, à bout de souffle »

Fred se recula un instant et fit de gros yeux, étonné. Il adorait le goût du risque. L'idée de se faire prendre apportait en lui une dose d'adrénaline irrésistible. Mais il ne pensait pas que Violette aimait tout autant le danger que lui.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres ma beauté. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de la doigter une dernière fois, il aimait tant sentir son intérieur se contracter autour de ses doigts.

Malheureusement, à peine eut-il le temps de les retirer et de commencer à défaire sa braguette qu'ils furent obligés de se stopper. Quelqu'un était en train de monter les escaliers, les planches craquaient et grinçaient à tout va.

« Oh non... Soupira Violette »

Elle semblait dépitée, mais après tout c'était le jeu. Ils se recoiffèrent en vitesse et replacèrent correctement leurs vêtements.

Fred ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant. Ne quittant pas la sorcière des yeux, il lécha les deux doigts avec lesquels il l'avait pénétrée, le regard encore rempli de désir. Violette se racla la gorge, les joues rouges. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour la rendre dingue.

La personne se rapprochait de plus en plus, mais Fred eut encore le temps de glisser quelques mots à la jeune femme, d'une façon à peine perceptible :

« Je n'arrive plus à me passer de toi. »

Et leur échange se termina ainsi, avec l'arrivée de Ron.

Entre la confession de Fred et l'arrivée surprise de son petit frère, Violette fut un instant stupéfiée. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

Et Ron... Un peu plus et il les aurait pris sur le fait, comme ce matin. Ils avaient eu une chance inouïe.

Ron était tellement aveuglé par l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Violette qu'il ne remarqua pas l'étrange tension qui s'était installée entre Fred et elle. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que la sorcière était essoufflée. Il abordait un petit sourire sur son visage.

« On devrait peut-être y aller, on était tellement concentrés dans notre exploration que l'on n'a même pas vu qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Déclara-t-il »

Violette jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa montre. En effet, il était déjà dix-huit heures.

« Oh mince ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps. Rit-elle nerveusement »

Ron se joignit à son rire. Fred passa une main dans ses cheveux et lorsque Violette sortit de la pièce, elle lui adressa un dernier regard, tandis que le rouquin lui fit un dernier sourire en coin.

Sur le chemin du retour, les jumeaux embêtèrent à nouveau Ron, et parfois même Harry lorsqu'il collait trop Ginny. Agacée, Violette proposa un jeu.

« J'en ai marre de vous entendre piailler. Du coup, nous allons jouer au Roi du silence. »

Toutes les têtes rousses se tournèrent vers la sorcière, arquant un sourcil. Harry et Hermione connaissaient très bien ce jeu et ils se marrèrent.

« Pas de problème, mais tu pourrais nous l'expliquer d'abord ? Demanda George

\- C'est très simple. Le premier qui parle a perdu. Et j'instaure cette règle jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à la maison. »

Cette idée ne fit pas l'unanimité mais ils finirent tout de même par accepter.

« On y va alors ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, jouant déjà le jeu.

« Parfait. Sourit Violette

\- Ah ben t'as perdu du coup. Fit remarquer Ginny »

Violette fusilla son amie du regard, ce qui la fit pouffer. Tant pis, elles avaient perdu toutes les deux, mais elles savaient rester sages et n'avaient pas besoin d'un jeu pour ne pas parler.

À un moment, Violette trébucha à nouveau dans le même tronc d'arbre qu'à l'aller, mais cette fois-ci ce fut Ron qui l'empêcha de tomber en la rattrapant par la taille. La jeune femme le remercia avec un petit sourire. Derrière, Fred avait vu cette scène et il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi mais cela l'énerva et le frustra. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche et lancer un pique à son frère. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre.

Alors qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver, chaque membre du groupe finit par craquer, que ce soit parce qu'ils avaient eu envie de rire ou de pousser un cri suite à une petite frayeur causée par un insecte.

Fred fut bien évidemment le seul à ne toujours pas avoir parlé. Hermione lui expliqua qu'il avait gagné, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore à la maison, mais il refusa de prononcer un seul mot.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte de la maison de Violette, Fred daigna enfin mettre fin au Roi du silence. Il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de terminer la blague que George avait commencé. Ce qui fit rire Violette.

Ils mangèrent le dîner assez rapidement car ils mourraient de faim après cette aventure riche en péripéties.

Puis, toujours épuisés, ils se posèrent tous dans le salon, s'installant confortablement sur les canapés et fauteuils.

Ron amena sur le tapis la réouverture de la boutique des jumeaux.

« Elle promet d'être très intense. Les travaux sont assez spectaculaires et notre nouvelle collection va attirer beaucoup de monde. Expliqua Fred d'un ton sérieux »

Violette écoutait le rouquin avec des étoiles dans les yeux, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si sérieux dans la vie de tous les jours et cela lui faisait énormément d'effet. D'autant plus lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sans même s'en rendre compte tant il était concentré. Violette dut détourner le regard, sentant déjà des papillons dans son ventre.

« Après la bataille, le chemin de Traverse a mis très longtemps à se reconstruire et l'ambiance est restée maussade pendant quelques temps. Notre boutique va ramener cette bonne humeur perdue et nous comptons satisfaire nos clients au maximum. Continua George »

Fred hocha la tête, approuvant les paroles de son jumeau.

« D'ailleurs, si vous souhaitez nous aider à préparer la réouverture, c'est avec grand plaisir.

\- Vous n'avez même pas besoin de proposer, c'est ce que l'on comptait faire de toute façon. Assura Violette

\- Carrément ! Surenchérit Ginny, Ron et Harry

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous. Confirma Hermione »

Cet enthousiasme fit plaisir aux jumeaux.

Les discussions s'enchainèrent tout au long de la soirée, et il fallait bien que l'une d'elles soit triste. C'était inévitable après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu les derniers mois.

Hermione avait évoqué la reconstruction du château et les mauvais souvenirs avaient aussitôt refait surface. George en était venu à reparler de cet instant lors de la bataille, où Fred avait failli mourir.

George se rappelait encore de ce mangemort qui avait fait exploser un mur. Percy n'avait pas réagi à temps, mais George si. Il avait aussitôt lancé un sort vers son jumeau afin de le propulser de l'autre côté, lui évitant d'être écrasé par les débris.

Fred n'avait jamais pu le remercier suffisamment de lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais George n'avait besoin d'aucun remerciement. Ce qu'il avait fait était normal pour lui, jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans sa moitié et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger.

Rien que de penser à cela, Violette en frissonna. Elle songea un instant à ce qu'il se serait passé si Fred n'avait pas pu être sauvé, mais elle se dit qu'elle ne préférait même pas imaginer cette possibilité. Personne ne voulait imaginer une telle chose.

Cette discussion avait ruiné le moral de la jeune femme, et à présent elle avait plus que tout envie d'être auprès de Fred. Sentir qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne la quitterait jamais.

Elle aperçut dans le regard du rouquin qu'il semblait penser la même chose.

Petit à petit, les sorciers montèrent dans leur chambre. Ils avaient besoin de dormir après cette soirée assez éprouvante.

Fred et Violette furent comme d'habitude les derniers à monter. En silence, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de Violette. Ils avaient terriblement envie de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans la maison abandonnée.

« Je... »

Fred n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, interrompu par une porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. George. Violette déglutit et s'éloigna du rouquin.

« Freddie. Tu peux venir ? Il faudrait que l'on parle. »

La sorcière perçut un mélange de surprise et de soupçon dans les yeux de George. _Merde_. Elle espérait qu'elle se faisait simplement des idées et que George ne se doutait de rien.

« J'arrive Georgie. »

Fred lança un petit regard déçu vers Violette avant de la quitter.

Une fois dans sa chambre, la jeune femme poussa un long soupir de frustration.

Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'ils allaient passer un moment ensemble.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustré.e.s, du moins pas autant que Violette !
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous avez aimé !
> 
> Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec George ? Que compte-t-il dire à son frère ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir !
> 
> À très vite pour le prochain chapitre !


	9. 8.

_Samedi 25 juillet 1998_ ,

En ce samedi après-midi, les températures atteignaient presque les trente-cinq degrés. Le groupe d'amis avait donc décidé de se rafraîchir dans le lac.

Assis dans l'herbe, ils attendaient que la retardataire daigne enfin se montrer. Cette fois-ci ils n'avaient pas laissé le choix à Violette, elle allait se baigner avec eux malgré sa séance de natation matinale.

La jeune femme finit par sortir de la maison, habillée de son maillot de bain à fleurs. Les rayons du soleil lui brûlaient déjà la peau. Dans sa main, elle tenait un paquet de bonbons qu'elle balança au milieu du cercle que ses amis avaient formé lorsqu'elle les rejoignit.

Fred releva alors la tête vers Violette et, le plus discrètement possible, il la scruta de haut en bas. Un sourire en coin à peine perceptible apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne détourne la tête. La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire à son tour.

« Ce sont les bonbons que vous avez achetés au supermarché. Mangez-les avant qu'ils ne soient oubliés ! »

Harry et Hermione connaissaient bien ces petits oursons caoutchouteux mais les Weasley non, ils se jetèrent dessus dans la seconde. Mais ils furent très vite déçus.

« Où est la saveur ? L'explosion dans la bouche ? Ça ne pétille pas, ça ne fait aucun bruit ! Critiqua George, fronçant les sourcils

\- C'est très fade, et pourtant je ne suis pas compliqué. Renchérit Ron

\- Moi je trouve ça plutôt bon. Ginny haussa les épaules

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour passer votre enfance à manger ça. Ajouta George à l'attention de Violette, Harry et Hermione

\- Je n'en mangeais pas, mes parents sont dentistes. Pouffa Hermione

\- Disons que j'ai mangé plus de croutons de pain que de bonbons chez les Dursley. Ricana Harry d'un ton sarcastique »

Fred tira une grimace alors qu'il avalait un bonbon avec difficulté.

« Georgie, nous devrions songer à créer des bonbons spécialement conçus pour les moldus. Ils n'en reviendraient pas.

\- Freddie, cette idée nous rendra célèbres ! Approuva son frère jumeau »

Violette s'esclaffa d'un ton moqueur.

« Ce que vous êtes difficiles ! »

Fred toisa la sorcière et arqua un sourcil. Violette voyait bien qu'il voulait répliquer mais il n'osa pas.

Depuis hier soir et leur moment interrompu à cause de George, ils n'avaient pas trouvé un seul instant pour être rien qu'eux deux, et le rouquin était visiblement frustré.

De plus, George agissait très bizarrement et il jetait toujours des coups d'oeil vers son jumeau dès que Violette n'était pas très loin. La jeune femme essayait de ne pas trop y prêter attention, de peur d'éveiller d'autant plus les soupçons.

Le paquet de bonbons fut très vite abandonné et les sorciers se ruèrent dans le lac. Comme d'habitude, la seule préoccupation des garçons fut de couler les filles.

Violette devait se faire violence pour ne pas passer son temps à admirer le torse nu de Fred. Ses cheveux mouillés et les gouttes qui perlaient sur les taches de rousseur de son visage, cela la rendait dingue. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait couché avec cet homme.

Soudain, George la sortit de ses pensées en lui sautant dessus.

« Adieu beauté ! Se marra-t-il »

Et sur ces mots, il posa sa main sur la tête de Violette et la poussa sous l'eau. Mais elle fut très vite remontée à la surface par des mains qu'elle connaissait très bien à présent.

Violette se retourna à la hâte et se retrouva face à Fred qui lui fit un sourire taquin, des mèches de cheveux dans les yeux.

« Mer... »

Mais le sorcier ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. S'il était venu la sauver, c'était pour mieux la piéger ensuite. Toutefois, Violette ne se laissa pas faire cette fois-ci, elle l'entraîna avec lui dans sa noyade.

Et c'était exactement ce que Fred avait cherché. Il profita de cette agitation pour poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, la caressant.

Surprise, Violette le repoussa et ils remontèrent à la surface. Elle lança un regard effaré au rouquin et celui-ci lui fit un petit clin d'oeil taquin. Il était constamment excité. Violette ne le pensait pas comme cela.

Mais après tout, elle n'était pas mieux.

George quant à lui semblait décidé à ne pas les laisser ensemble. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer la sorcière, Ginny et Ron nagèrent vers eux afin de la sauver.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les eaux profondes soeurette ? La taquina George

\- Pour Violette je ferais tout ! Répliqua-t-elle »

Ron et elle attrapèrent Violette par le bras et ils la ramenèrent vers eux, l'éloignant des jumeaux. La sauvée leur fit un sourire narquois et à contrecoeur ils s'avouèrent vaincus.

Au bout de dix minutes, Fred et George sortirent et s'assirent dans l'herbe. Violette, toujours dans l'eau, lança un petit regard malicieux à Fred et il y répondit. Elle avait si hâte de se retrouver seule avec lui.

Les cinq amis restèrent encore une bonne trentaine de minutes dans le lac. Harry, Ginny et Hermione s'éclaboussaient tandis que Violette et Ron se chamaillaient car l'un disait qu'il pouvait respirer plus longtemps sous l'eau que l'autre.

Le cadet des Weasley manqua plusieurs fois de s'étouffer à force de boire la tasse et la jeune femme riait aux éclats.

« Tu n'as tenu que quarante secondes Ron ! Se moqua-t-elle

\- Eh bien on va voir si tu fais mieux ! Dit-il, les lèvres pincées »

Violette lui sourit, confiante. Alors, elle plongea vers le fond du lac et y resta si longtemps que Ron se mit à paniquer et alla la chercher, croyant qu'elle s'était noyée. Sauf que la sorcière était comme un poisson dans l'eau, et elle venait largement de battre le record du rouquin.

« Bon sang Violette, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais remonter ! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux aussi gros que des souafles de Quidditch

\- Non, j'ai simplement gagné. »

Violette, Hermione et Ginny gloussèrent devant le visage vexé de Ron, mais il finit par se joindre à leurs rires.

« J'aurai ma revanche ! Se défendit le jeune homme

\- Bien sûr Ronald. Le rassura Violette avec un regard complice »

Une complicité que même Fred et George avaient remarquée. Et ce moment que Violette et Ron venaient de partager avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Quand il fut seize heures, les amis décidèrent d'aller prendre le goûter. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour la sorcière de voir que Fred l'ignorait complètement.

Tandis que les autres étaient allés se changer, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la cuisine et Violette avait donc tenté une approche, mais le rouquin était aussitôt parti.

Il avait l'air d'avoir été brusqué et blessé mais la jeune femme ignorait complètement la raison de ce rejet soudain. Toutefois, elle décida de ne pas lui poser de questions pour l'instant afin de ne pas le refroidir davantage. Elle se dit également que cela allait sûrement lui passer.

~~

Le soir, Violette proposa au groupe d'aller se coucher près du lac et de regarder les étoiles. Le ciel en était rempli et le spectacle que la nature leur offrait était magnifique.

La sorcière avait saisi l'occasion pour se poser à côté de Fred et elle avait probablement passé plus de temps à l'observer du coin de l'oeil plutôt que de compter les étoiles comme le faisaient George, Ron et Harry. Hermione expliquait à Ginny le système des constellations, bien que la rouquine ne semblait pas très intéressée.

Le regard de Fred était perdu dans le ciel noir. Pas une fois il n'avait tourné la tête vers Violette, lui qui d'habitude n'aurait pas hésité à lui faire son plus beau sourire en coin. Ce soir, il demeurait très silencieux et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Alors, la jeune femme finit par se dire que cela n'allait pas passer si vite qu'elle l'avait pensé, et que quelque chose avait vraiment agacé Fred. Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler.

« Tu n'aurais pas un télescope par le plus grand des hasards Violette ? Questionna George tout à coup

\- Non désolée George. S'excusa-t-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Tu as une maison de vacances gigantesque mais pas de télescope ? Incroyable !

\- Oh eh bien excuse-moi George ! Je t'en prie, transplane à Poudlard et va dans la Tour d'Astronomie, les étoiles seront les mêmes ne t'en fais pas. Le remballa Violette »

Harry, Ginny et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

« Pitié pas cette insolence ! Ne prends pas le relais d'Harry je t'en supplie ! Se plaignit Ron à moitié en train de rire

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ronald ? Violette a toujours été insolente. Rétorqua Hermione

\- Elle est parfois pire que moi. Sourit Harry, une main posée derrière sa tête et l'autre entremêlée avec celle de Ginny

\- Dis donc, c'est ma soirée ! D'autres critiques à faire peut-être ? Grommela Violette »

Ginny voulut en rajouter une couche afin de l'embêter mais les sorciers furent interrompus dans leur délire.

« Je vais me coucher moi. À demain tout le monde, ne faites pas trop de bêtises. Déclara Fred »

Et il s'en alla sans se retourner.

« Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur ce soir. S'esclaffa Ron »

Ginny donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère.

« Ça dure depuis cet après-midi, ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit ainsi. J'essaierai de lui parler demain. Expliqua la cadette des Weasley »

Violette commençait à stresser désormais. Hier ils avaient à nouveau été sur le point de craquer et de se donner l'un à l'autre, et cet après-midi encore ils s'étaient cherchés, désireux de se débarrasser de cette frustration qui les rongeait intérieurement.

À présent il la fuyait comme la peste. Qu'avait-elle fait ? S'était-il déjà lassé d'elle ? C'était évident en y réfléchissant, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et il n'y avait donc plus rien d'intéressant à propos de la sorcière.

Elle avait complètement oublié Ron pour lui et elle lui avait donné l'entièreté de son corps. L'égo de Fred était à présent satisfait et il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Violette ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

Néanmoins, elle reporta tout de même son attention vers George et à travers son regard elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait connaître la raison du comportement de son frère.

« Laisse tomber Violette. Chuchota-t-il en secouant la tête »

Violette se renfrogna. Elle allait passer une très mauvaise nuit, elle le sentait déjà.

Une fois dans son lit, la jeune femme ne réussit pas à s'endormir avant deux ou trois heures du matin tant elle cogitait. Elle refusait de le voir s'éloigner ainsi d'elle sans aucune explication. Et elle savait très bien qu'il était seulement en froid avec elle, il daignait tout de même discuter avec les autres ou même simplement les regarder. Violette n'avait le droit à aucun mot, ni même à un seul coup d'oeil. Comme si elle n'était plus là.

Avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, la tête encore remplie de pensées intrusives, Violette espéra de tout coeur que tout irait mieux à son réveil.

~~

Sauf que cela ne s'arrangeait pas. Le lendemain fut encore plus dur à supporter pour la sorcière. Fred faisait comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit entre eux et il évitait à tout prix de poser les yeux sur Violette, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Elle n'avait même pas l'impression qu'ils étaient encore amis.

Ce qui était étrange cependant, c'était que plus Fred s'éloignait de Violette, plus il paraissait énervé et stressé. La jeune femme l'avait remarqué car il passait constamment une main dans ses cheveux ou sur sa nuque, geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand il n'allait pas bien.

George avait dû demander à Fred de se balader avec lui dans l'après-midi afin qu'il daigne un peu se calmer. Violette quant à elle avait passé son dimanche à travailler sur sa nouvelle peinture pour se changer les idées, tandis que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'éclataient dans le salon en écoutant tous les vinyles de chansons moldues que Violette possédait.

Les jumeaux revinrent de leur randonnée en fin d'après-midi et Fred était beaucoup plus détendu. Il recommençait à faire des blagues avec son frère et à taquiner Ron dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Néanmoins, lorsque Violette réapparut pour préparer le dîner, le rouquin retrouva aussitôt sa froideur. Il quitta la cuisine et s'éclipsa à la douche.

La jeune femme serra les poings. Désormais, cette situation l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Elle devait vraiment se contenir pour ne pas hurler sur Fred.

Violette avait essayé de se convaincre que c'était ainsi, qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire et que de toute façon le sorcier ne lui devait rien puisqu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble. S'il n'avait plus envie d'elle et qu'il préférait s'éloigner pour couper court à ce semblant d'histoire, alors il avait parfaitement le droit. Mais la sorcière n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

Violette allait devoir le confronter si elle ne voulait pas que le reste des vacances soit gâché. Elle détestait être dans le flou total quant à une situation.

~~

Lundi. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Fred évitait Violette le plus possible.

La jeune femme n'était déjà pas très matinale à la base, mais alors quand quelque chose venait à la contrarier, elle dormait le plus longtemps possible afin de fuir ses tracas. De ce fait, il fut presque 14 heures lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse et descendit dans le salon, où elle tomba sur Hermione. À travers la grande fenêtre, elle pouvait voir que les autres étaient en train de jouer au Quidditch. Fred avait l'air de s'amuser. Peut-être s'était-il enfin calmé.

« Bonjour Violette, le réveil était compliqué ? Sourit Hermione tout en relevant la tête de son bouquin »

Violette se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et lâcha un long soupir.

« Un peu oui, mais on dirait bien que je suis la seule. Ricana-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le match qui se déroulait dehors

\- Ils sont à fond depuis ce matin ! Confirma la brune

\- Comment va Fred ? Demanda Violette »

Elle espérait qu'Hermione allait enfin l'éclairer quant au comportement du rouquin, mais son amie fronça les sourcils.

« Il va mieux j'ai l'impression, mais on voit bien que quelque chose le tracasse. George nous a dit que la réouverture du magasin l'angoissait, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Fred ne se met pas dans tous ses états pour si peu. C'est étrange de le voir ainsi.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Souffla Violette qui sentit son coeur se serrer »

Bien sûr que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la boutique. Le Fred que tout le monde connaissait ne pouvait pas faire la tête si longtemps. Il cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Hermione et Violette continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Au bout d'une heure, la partie de Quidditch se termina et les joueurs rentrèrent. Ginny et Harry se tapèrent dans la main, fiers d'eux, alors que George et Ron se vantaient de leurs prouesses lors de ce match.

Fred posa son balai et ses gants de Quidditch sur le tapis d'un geste brusque, il était enragé. Ce n'était pas le même énervement que les derniers jours. C'était une rage qui le prenait aux tripes car il lui était probablement arrivé une mésaventure pendant leur partie.

George remarqua les visages intrigués de Violette et Hermione, alors il leur expliqua le problème.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ron faisait équipe avec Fred et pour une fois il a tellement bien joué que Fred n'a presque pas pu mettre ses talents en avant. Coup dur pour le meilleur des batteurs ! »

Ron bomba le torse, heureux d'avoir surpassé son grand frère.

« La ferme George. Grogna Fred »

La mâchoire du rouquin était serrée suite à cet énervement et Violette pouvait voir que son visage et le haut de son torse perlaient de sueur. Elle n'était pas à côté de lui mais elle entendait à quel point la respiration de Fred était lourde et elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait de ne pas exploser.

Violette plaqua une main sur sa bouche et détourna le regard. Le voir ainsi était en train de lui faire de l'effet. Il commençait à lui manquer, terriblement.

Ses amis prirent une douche à tour de rôle et Hermione se replongea dans son bouquin après avoir rassuré Fred en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois. Violette attendit que tout le monde soit occupé à faire quelque chose, et elle se rua dans sa chambre.

Elle s'adossa contre la porte et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, en vain. Son souffle était devenu haletant et elle sentait le bas de son ventre se contracter. La sorcière ne l'assumait pas vraiment, mais voir Fred énervé l'excitait au plus haut point.

De plus, elle était frustrée de cette situation. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, alors qu'il lui avait pourtant fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre trop longtemps tant il la désirait.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait terriblement honte d'être si désespérée mais il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Alors, Violette ferma la porte à clé et insonorisa sa chambre. Les joues rouges, elle se mit à quatre pattes sur son lit et elle déboutonna son short, avant de glisser une main sous son sous-vêtement.

D'abord hésitante, elle finit par céder à ses besoins et elle se masturba, caressant son clitoris. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire cela en pleine journée, elle avait plutôt son petit rituel avant de s'endormir. Mais aujourd'hui elle était bien trop excitée pour résister.

Ainsi, elle accéléra les mouvements et elle s'imagina que Fred ne lui faisait plus la tête, et qu'en ce moment-même il se trouvait derrière elle. Elle pouvait presque sentir ses mains se poser sur ses hanches tandis qu'il exécutait des va-et-vient brutaux. Violette aurait tant aimé qu'il déverse sa haine en elle plutôt que de la fuir.

Au bord de l'explosion, la sorcière se laissa aller et atteignit très vite l'orgasme. Elle étouffa sa jouissance en se mordant le bras, avant de se laisser tomber à plat ventre sur le matelas. Se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Cela ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Malheureusement, après s'être douchée et changée, Violette ne trouva aucun moment pour le confronter seul à seul. Il était à chaque fois avec quelqu'un.

Toutefois, lors du dîner, Ron s'était installé à côté de la jeune femme et il n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler. C'était quand Violette ne s'intéressait plus à lui qu'il décidait de se montrer plus avenant et moins timide.

Sur le coup, la sorcière se dit que cela allait empirer la situation avec Fred. Il penserait que Violette était à nouveau amourachée de Ron et qu'elle n'en avait déjà plus rien à faire de lui, ce qui ne le motiverait pas à revenir vers elle. Mais d'un côté, Violette ne voulait pas être méchante avec Ron, il ne le méritait pas.

Alors elle discuta avec lui, un sourire sur le bout des lèvres, au risque de dégoûter encore plus le grand roux qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Pourtant, ce fut tout le contraire. Pour la première fois depuis samedi après-midi, Fred posa les yeux sur Violette. Et quelque chose changea dans son regard noisette. La jeune femme ne parvint pas à le déchiffrer, mais qu'importe, cela signifiait-il qu'une possible réconciliation était envisageable ?

Ils se fixèrent du coin de l'oeil pendant près d'une minute, jusqu'à ce que George demande à Fred de lui raconter la blague qu'il lui avait faite ce matin. Alors le rouquin se détourna, mettant fin à leur échange qui fut très perturbant.

« Je vais me coucher, le Quidditch m'a épuisée. Annonça Ginny après avoir fini de ranger la vaisselle propre

\- Moi aussi. Dormez bien les enfants. Enchaîna Fred en décoiffant les cheveux d'Harry »

Violette se retint de pousser un soupir d'agacement. Tant pis, elle lui parlerait demain.

Au final, tout le monde alla au lit. Violette n'était pas fatiguée, alors elle prit un petit plaid qui traînait au bout de son lit et elle se posa sur son balcon. Il faisait un peu plus frais ce soir mais cela lui fit du bien.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et inspira un grand coup, avant de contempler les arbres qui étaient pour la plupart plus grands que sa maison. Ils dansaient lentement au rythme du vent.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Violette ne bougea pas d'un cil.

« Tu peux entrer. Lança-t-elle »

Elle ne se retourna même pas, devinant que cela allait être Ron, comme la dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir.

« Salut Atkins. »

Au son de cette voix, le coeur de Violette loupa un battement. Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche et elle vit Fred s'installer sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Les cheveux décoiffés et ses bras musclés tendus sur les accoudoirs. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le rouquin plongea son regard dans celui de la sorcière et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, ne sachant pas quoi dire après ces deux jours passés loin de l'autre.

Mais Violette perdit vite patience, elle avait besoin de réponses.

« Pourquoi ? Finit-elle par demander »

Fred soupira avant de fixer l'horizon.

« Je crois que George m'a fait comprendre certaines choses. Avoua-t-il »

Violette arqua un sourcil.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres. Il détestait se confesser, il n'aimait pas avoir à s'expliquer et les conflits l'irritaient plus qu'autre chose, mais c'était lui qui les avait cherchés pour une fois. Il ne pouvait plus fuir.

« Tu t'en doutes bien Atkins. Il sait que l'on s'est rapprochés. Je te rassure, il ne m'a pas jugé là-dessus, au contraire. Mais il m'a fait culpabiliser à propos de Ron. Vous étiez très proches samedi, et George m'a dit "tu as pensé à Ron ?".

\- Mais Ron n'a rien à voir avec...

\- Selon mon jumeau, notre petit frère est amoureux de toi, _Vi_. Et George pense que je joue à un jeu dangereux avec toi, que je ne devrais pas faire ça alors que Ron était là avant. »

Violette se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Il n'a jamais été là "avant". Je ne ressens rien pour lui, c'était une simple attirance pour combler un manque. Se justifia-t-elle »

Fred toisa la sorcière, étonné. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait décidé de s'éloigner ? Parce qu'il croyait qu'elle en aimait un autre et qu'elle voulait juste coucher avec lui en attendant ?

« Pourtant vous étiez très complices dans le lac. »

En prononçant ces mots, le regard du rouquin s'était assombri.

« Tu te fais des idées. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour Ron, mais de mon côté il n'y a rien. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Violette crut voir un flash de soulagement passer dans les yeux de Fred. Mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une hallucination.

« Eh bien c'est ce que je croyais. Et j'en suis venu à m'en vouloir d'avoir couché avec toi, car George m'a fait réaliser que cela allait briser le coeur de mon petit frère. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi cet idiot. Alors j'ai préféré prendre du recul et m'éloigner un peu. Mais au final...

\- Au final tu es là. Le coupa Violette, un petit sourire naissant sur le bout des lèvres »

Fred ricana.

« Je n'arrive absolument pas à te résister Atkins. Ces deux jours ont été un enfer pour moi et j'ai très vite regretté d'avoir agi comme un petit con. Te voir avec Ron ce soir m'a ramené sur terre de façon très brutale. »

Les papillons étaient de retour dans le bas ventre de Violette. Si elle s'attendait à entendre ces mots ce soir... La sensation que cela lui procurait était indescriptible.

Elle le retrouvait enfin.

« Je dois t'avouer que je suis plutôt contente que tu aies changé d'avis. »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Fred.

« Je sais Atkins. »

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel en s'esclaffant.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. Le menaça-t-elle

\- Sinon quoi ? La défia le rouquin, ne la quittant pas des yeux

\- Rien. Je te préviens juste. »

Le sourire de Fred s'élargit.

« George est au courant de... tout ce qu'on a fait ? S'enquit Violette, sentant ses joues chauffer

\- Non, il pense qu'il n'y a rien eu de plus que des bisous. »

Violette pouffa. _S'il savait_.

« Mais dans tous les cas, même s'il m'a balancé que l'on ferait mieux d'assumer notre "connerie", il m'a promis qu'il ne dirait rien. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, quelque peu rassurée. Puis elle se mit à bailler. Fred lui lança un regard attendri.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. Déclara-t-il en se levant

\- Oh pourquoi ? Murmura Violette, déçue

\- Tu es fatiguée Vi, tu as besoin de dormir. Et puis, j'ai encore tout mon temps pour te faire tourner la tête, ne t'en fais pas. Lâcha-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil »

Violette eut un petit sourire timide. Elle avait très hâte qu'il recommence à lui faire tourner la tête.

« Mais si tu veux absolument que je reste, tu peux me supplier. La taquina Fred »

Les yeux de la sorcière s'écarquillèrent devant l'audace du rouquin.

« Dans tes rêves Weasley. »

Fred haussa les épaules, amusé.

« À demain Atkins. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Murmura-t-il

\- Bonne nuit. Lui souhaita-t-elle à son tour »

Il la contempla une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et quitter la pièce.

Violette se mordit les lèvres, retenant un énième sourire. Il était à peine de retour qu'il la rendait déjà folle.

Si hier soir la jeune femme n'avait pas réussi à dormir à cause du stress, cette nuit elle ne parvint pas à fermer l'oeil à cause d'une énorme frustration. Fred et elle s'étaient enfin réconciliés et elle n'avait même pas eu le droit à un seul bisou. Cet homme savait vraiment comment la pousser à bout. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Vers deux heures du matin, Violette entendit des pas dans le couloir. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle était presque persuadée qu'ils appartenaient à Fred.

Alors, discrètement, elle sortit de sa chambre à son tour et descendit les escaliers. Et comme elle l'avait prédit, elle tomba sur lui dans la cuisine. Il était adossé contre l'îlot central, un verre d'eau dans la main.

« Te revoilà déjà. Dit-il alors qu'il regardait toujours droit devant lui »

Violette ne perdit pas plus de temps. Elle le rejoignit et se posta face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est tout. »

Fred roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr Atkins.

\- Crois ce que tu veux.

\- Tu as décidé de te venger pour ce que je t'ai fait ? Lui demanda le rouquin avec malice

\- Non, je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. Riposta Violette »

Fred la dévisagea, la tête haute.

« Et tu n'es pas obligé de me regarder de haut. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es grand que tu m'intimides. Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rictus »

Le sorcier l'épia de haut en bas, s'attardant un instant sur ses lèvres si attirantes, avant de revenir sur ses yeux.

« Eh bien moi je trouve que tu as une grande bouche pour une personne si petite. »

Sur le coup, Violette ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise suite à cette remarque. Une vague de chaleur envahit tout son corps.

« Tu n'as rien à répondre ? Ai-je réussi à te faire taire ? Continua Fred avec un sourire insolent »

La jeune femme ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Elle se rapprocha de lui, les yeux remplis de désir, et elle passa le bout de son doigt sur la couture du bas de pyjama du rouquin. Juste au-dessus de son entrejambe, le narguant. Elle entendit Fred se retenir de grogner.

« Non. Tu vas devoir me faire taire. »

Fred sourit et il glissa sa langue contre l'intérieur de sa joue. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois.

Le sorcier attrapa Violette par la taille et ils échangèrent de place, à présent ce fut elle qui était adossée contre l'îlot. Sans plus attendre, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il l'embrassa avec passion, comme si c'était la première fois. Violette sentait déjà ses jambes trembler. Elle passa une main dans la chevelure rousse de Fred et elle répondit à son baiser qui était devenu plus brutal. Elle gémissait déjà entre ses lèvres.

Il se recula un instant et fixa intensément Violette, ses yeux étaient noirs à présent. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur le dos du rouquin et elle le ramena contre elle.

Cela lui avait tant manqué de l'avoir si proche d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son érection déjà dure se coller contre son bas-ventre. Violette mourrait d'envie de descendre le pantalon de Fred afin de le libérer mais elle se contint.

« Dire que tu ne voulais pas me supplier avant et maintenant te voilà presque à mes pieds. Susurra-t-il de sa voix rauque »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau mais la sorcière le repoussa.

« Ne t'y crois pas trop Weasley. »

Fred ricana, elle savait très bien qu'il avait raison. Tandis qu'elle se ruait sur les lèvres du rouquin, avide de plaisir, celui-ci enroula ses mains autour des cuisses de Violette et il la souleva afin de la déposer contre l'îlot. La froideur du meuble contre son dos la fit frissonner.

Et là, sans même la prévenir, Fred lui retira son shorty et sa culotte d'un coup sec et il glissa aussitôt un doigt entre les lèvres de son intimité, ce qui arracha un gémissement de surprise à la sorcière.

« Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi es-tu déjà en train de mouiller ? La défia-t-il

\- Mmh. »

Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui répondre. Décidé à la rendre dingue il avait placé son pouce sur son clitoris et il le caressait d'une manière qui pouvait presque la faire jouir dans l'immédiat. D'une façon bien plus excitante que quand elle se le faisait elle-même.

Violette enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Fred et elle l'attira à nouveau contre elle, l'empêchant de continuer à la masturber. Elle lui donna alors un coup de rein et elle était si mouillée qu'elle trempa le pyjama du rouquin au niveau de son sexe. Puis, elle s'approcha de son oreille.

« Parce que j'attends encore que tu me prennes, comme je te l'avais demandé dans la maison abandonnée. Finit-elle par lui répondre d'une voix enjouée »

Le sang du sorcier ne fit qu'un tour à l'entente de ces mots.

Violette resserra l'emprise de ses cuisses enroulées autour des hanches du rouquin et elle descendit légèrement son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Lentement, elle saisit son membre entre sa main et elle le masturba avec douceur. Fred se mordit les lèvres et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière afin de retenir des râles rauques qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa bouche.

Lorsque Violette s'arrêta, le sorcier baissa à nouveau la tête vers elle. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il avait plus que tout envie d'elle.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'excite que tu aies envie que je te prenne dans la cuisine, alors que tout le monde pourrait nous surprendre. Mais je veux que tu répètes ta demande avant ça, Vi. »

Un sourire joueur apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, et sans le quitter des yeux elle lâcha :

« Baise-moi, Fred. »

Fred se jeta sur les lèvres de Violette et il poussa sa langue contre elles afin d'approfondir le baiser. La sorcière lâcha un gémissement et elle caressa son clitoris quelques secondes, avant de passer sa main sur son intimité afin de récupérer un peu de sa mouille et de la déposer sur le gland du rouquin, le lubrifiant légèrement.

Alors, elle s'empara à nouveau de son érection et elle plaça son bout juste à l'entrée de son intimité. Ce qui fit siffler Fred entre ses dents.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Violette et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois Vi. Aucune magie n'est autorisée cette fois, tu vas devoir rester silencieuse. »

Sans un mot de plus, Fred la pénétra tout en agrippant ses hanches. Il ne réussit pas à retenir un grognement bruyant.

« Parle pour toi. Se moqua Violette »

Toutefois, lorsque Fred se mit à faire des va-et-vient en elle, ce fut à son tour de gémir un peu trop fort. Le rouquin plaqua aussitôt sa bouche sur la sienne et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, étouffant leurs gémissements et râles respectifs.

Les coups que Fred lui donnait étaient de plus en plus agressifs et puissants, ses hanches claquaient contre les cuisses de Violette et cette sensation le rendait fou. La sorcière quant à elle ne sentait même pas que son dos tapait contre l'îlot tant Fred lui faisait du bien. Il se mouvait parfaitement en elle, à tel point que les yeux de la jeune femme se révulsèrent sous le plaisir.

« Putain... Grogna Fred »

Il ne contrôlait plus ses va-et-vient, c'était si bon qu'il n'arrivait même plus à l'embrasser. L'intérieur de Violette était chaud et étroit, à chaque coup qu'il donnait il sentait que la sorcière se resserrait autour de son sexe.

Fred posa sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, encore cachée par le t-shirt qu'elle portait, mais il décida de ne pas lui retirer pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Et surtout parce qu'il avait une idée en tête.

Soudain, il la souleva un peu plus haut afin qu'elle soit assise sur le rebord cette fois-ci, et il la plaqua contre l'îlot. Elle était désormais couchée sur le dos et le rouquin plaça ses jambes sur ses épaules.

Cette position lui permit de la pénétrer entièrement et Fred était à présent en train de la pilonner, tapant pile dans l'endroit qui faisait chavirer Violette. Celle-ci manqua de pousser un cri de plaisir mais le rouquin avait prévu le coup, il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la sorcière et étouffa ses gémissements qui étaient de plus en plus forts. De son autre main, il se tint au rebord de l'îlot afin de la pénétrer avec plus d'ardeur.

« Je te rappelle qu'ils peuvent nous entendre Vi. Murmura-t-il, retenant avec peine ses propres râles »

Violette agrippa Fred par la taille et planta ses ongles dans sa peau. Le sorcier étouffa ses grognements en se mordant les lèvres, sa main toujours posée sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle prenait énormément de plaisir et cela l'excitait d'autant plus.

« Pu... Je... je vais pas tenir longtemps Violette. »

Les coups qu'il lui mettait étaient de plus en plus profonds, mais il veillait à se contenir pour ne pas aller trop loin non plus, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.  
Rien que d'entendre et sentir les hanches de Fred claquer contre ses cuisses donnait envie à Violette de jouir. Même si son corps entier tremblait sous cette excitation intense, la sorcière parvint à se caresser pendant que le rouquin continuait de la pénétrer sans retenue. Elle adorait sentir toute la longueur de son sexe en elle.

« Tu vas me faire jouir putain. C'est si bon. Souffla-t-il »

Elle aimait tellement l'entendre dire cela. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps tandis que Fred accélérait ses mouvements en elle. Heureusement que le sorcier gardait sa main sur la bouche de Violette, elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ses cris tant elle prenait du plaisir.

L'idée d'être dans la cuisine et de prendre le risque de se faire surprendre les excitait terriblement.

Fred étouffa un dernier grognement et il donna un dernier coup, atteignant enfin l'orgasme. Il se déversa en Violette en gémissant d'une façon à peine perceptible. Il fut très vite suivi de la jeune femme dont le corps entier se crispa suite à cette jouissance qui la submergea avec extase.

Doucement, le rouquin se retira d'elle et recula jusqu'à s'adosser contre le mur de la cuisine. Il attrapa sa baguette posée sur le comptoir et nettoya son sexe trempé de leurs deux liquides. Il renfila aussitôt son boxer et son pantalon alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Les veines sur son cou étaient gonflées suite à cet effort intense.

Violette eut besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Des vagues de plaisir lui parcouraient encore le corps. Puis, elle se redressa et remit ses vêtements à son tour.

Elle voulut descendre de l'îlot mais elle n'avait pas prévu que ses jambes tremblantes n'allaient pas réussir à la retenir. Elle manqua de flancher et de s'écrouler à terre mais Fred se précipita vers elle et la rattrapa, la plaquant contre son torse.

Il se mit à rire avant de prendre le menton de Violette entre ses mains et d'embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Il planta ses yeux bruns dans les siens.

« C'était si bon. Tu es divine Violette. Murmura-t-il »

Un sourire timide se forma sur la bouche de la sorcière et elle rougit. Elle voulut en dire autant de lui mais elle n'arrivait même plus à parler. Ils avaient besoin de dormir et il valait mieux ne pas perdre plus de temps s'ils ne voulaient pas tomber sur leurs amis.

Bien sûr, Violette ne manqua pas de donner un coup de baguette sur l'îlot central avant de partir, afin de nettoyer les dégâts qu'ils avaient faits.

La jeune femme se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si quelqu'un les avait entendus, et à cette pensée elle se mordit les lèvres, étonnée d'elle-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Assez intense n'est-ce pas ? 😏
> 
> Fred a fini par craquer et il est revenu vers Violette, mais ils comptent toujours ne rien dire à personne malgré les mises en garde de George. Jouent-ils vraiment à un jeu dangereux ?
> 
> Merci soft_blossom pour tes commentaires, c'est très gentil ! 
> 
> À bientôt pour la suite !


	10. 9.

_Mardi 28 juillet 1998_ ,

Violette ouvrit les yeux et contempla un instant le plafond. Elle avait l'impression d'être entourée d'une force qui l'empêchait de bouger et de réfléchir, comme si son âme s'était libérée de son corps.

La sorcière peinait à réaliser tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie les derniers temps. Tout ceci lui semblait irréel.

Comment avait-elle fait pour passer d'une situation où Fred et elle se lançaient simplement quelques coups d'oeil intéressés à Poudlard, à des moments intimes partagés dans sa maison de vacances ? Il lui avait fait l'amour dans sa cuisine, là où ils auraient pu se faire surprendre à tout moment. Si l'on pouvait appeler cela faire l'amour.

À ces pensées, Violette retrouva aussitôt ses capacités motrices et se mit à glousser timidement. Qu'est-ce que le frivole et blagueur Fred Weasley lui réservait-il comme autres surprises ? La vie était si inattendue à ses côtés, et la jeune femme avait hâte de voir où est-ce que cela allait la mener.

Après cet instant volé hier soir, Violette et Fred étaient retournés dans leurs chambres respectives, ne voulant pas amener d'autres soupçons au sein du groupe. Mais la sorcière avait bien vu dans le regard du rouquin qu'il aurait aimé ne plus la quitter.

Toutefois, elle n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer. Il demeurait impassible lorsqu'il s'agissait de dévoiler ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait avec elle et cela commençait à la frustrer de plus en plus. Mais Violette n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, il n'était que dix heures et c'était bien trop tôt pour elle. Elle finit tout de même par se redresser et alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir de son lit, elle grimaça de douleur.

« Oh bordel... Couina-t-elle »

Son corps entier lui faisait mal, mais Violette connaissait très bien la cause de ces maux et elle les accepta donc avec honte et plaisir. Cependant, les courbatures qui se diffusaient le long de ses jambes manquèrent presque de la faire tomber.

« Eh bien aujourd'hui ce sera repos. Murmura-t-elle tout en riant à moitié »

De toute façon le temps était affreux en ce mardi. Le ciel était gris, presque noir, et la pluie n'allait certainement plus tarder. Cela tombait à pic. Violette se voyait déjà très bien se prélasser sur le canapé, un café dans la main et une douce musique qui résonnait dans le salon.

La sorcière s'étira pendant quelques minutes afin de soulager ses courbatures, puis elle enfila un short et un petit t-shirt. Sans plus attendre, elle rejoignit ses amis qui étaient dans la cuisine.

Ils étaient tous à table, emmitouflés dans de gros gilets puisqu'il faisait un peu plus froid aujourd'hui. Fred, le visage encore endormi, avait remis un de ses pulls haut en couleur et à motifs, ce qui lui ressemblait bien plus que ses t-shirts unis. Violette sourit en le voyant ainsi.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Salua-t-elle d'une petite voix »

Elle aperçut un petit sourire en coin se former sur le visage de Fred, avant qu'elle ne se détourne afin de préparer du café.

« Dis-moi grand frère, tu as l'air de bien meilleure humeur aujourd'hui. Fit remarquer Ginny entre deux bouchées de porridge

\- C'est vrai, hier soir encore tu étais à la limite de nous tuer et maintenant tu sembles apaisé. Pouffa Ron

\- C'est un nouveau jour qui commence les amis. Je suis un homme nouveau. »

Harry et George s'esclaffèrent. Violette était toujours de dos à eux mais elle devina très bien que Fred abordait son fichu regard malicieux en disant cela.

Tandis que les sorciers discutaient avec entrain, Violette posa une assiette et une tasse sur l'îlot central, pile à l'endroit où Fred l'avait couchée hier soir, afin de s'unir à elle entièrement. La jeune femme replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et elle se racla la gorge. Elle avait terriblement honte, mais son bas-ventre lui prouvait également que cela l'excitait plus qu'autre chose.

Si ses amis savaient ce qu'il s'était passé ici cette nuit, eux qui se tenaient juste à côté de l'îlot... Violette se mordit les lèvres. Fred avait fait exprès de la prendre à cet endroit, il savait que cela la mettrait dans l'embarras le lendemain et il trouvait cela jouissif.

Alors que la sorcière allait s'installer aux côtés de Ginny, celle-ci la stoppa dans son élan.

« Violette ! Tes cuisses et le bas de ton dos sont remplis de bleus !

\- Nom d'une chouette ! Tu t'es battue pendant ton sommeil ? S'exclama Hermione, plaquant une main sur sa bouche »

Violette rougit presque instantanément et elle s'assit aussitôt afin de cacher les taches bleutées sur son corps.

« Je... non en fait... je ne sais pas trop. Cela m'arrive souvent de me lever un matin et être couverte de bleus. Bafouilla-t-elle »

Du coin de l'oeil, Violette remarqua Fred qui venait de tourner la tête afin de se retenir de sourire. George vit également le comportement étrange de son jumeau et il comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ne trouvant pas quoi dire. Il semblait à la fois choqué et amusé.

_Merde merde merde_. Il fallait à tout prix changer de sujet. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur la jeune femme et cela commençait à devenir pesant.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins Violette ? S'enquit Ron, sourcils froncés

\- Non bien sûr que non. S'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer »

Fred n'osait même plus relever les yeux de son assiette. Violette avait terriblement envie de l'assassiner en ce moment-même.

« Non mais en y réfléchissant, quand on saute beaucoup dans l'eau nous pouvons nous faire des bleus. Expliqua Hermione alors qu'elle portait un verre d'eau à sa bouche

\- C'est vrai, vu les plats que Violette a fait hier ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Ricana Harry »

Son angoisse commençait à s'évaporer et la sorcière se joignit aux rires de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle était sauvée. Personne ne les avait entendus cette nuit.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula sans encombre et Fred ne cessait de blaguer avec son frère. Il avait l'air très fier de lui, et Violette se doutait bien de ce qui le rendait fier dans cette histoire.

« Allez vous reposer, je débarrasse tout ça. Vous êtes mes invités et je suis constamment en train de faire ma princesse, c'est à mon tour de m'occuper du sale boulot. Déclara la jeune femme

\- C'est simplement pour te remercier Violette. Dit Harry avec un sourire

\- Je sais, mais allez vous-en quand même ! Sourit-elle »

Ses amis ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps, se ruant soit dans le salon soit dans la salle de bains. Avant de quitter la cuisine, Fred ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard vers Violette.

La sorcière décida de faire la vaisselle à la main, cela la détendait et lui permettait de penser à autre chose.

Soudain, un air de musique retentit. _Take On Me_ de A-ha. À l'entente de chanson, Violette devina aussitôt que c'était Hermione qui l'avait choisie.

« M'ouais, j'ai connu mieux Hermione. La pluie c'est suffisant pour déprimer, pas besoin d'ajouter la chanson avec. Râla Ron

\- Après ça on met Queen ! Violette nous l'a fait découvrir dans sa voiture et c'était dément. S'enthousiasma George »

La concernée s'esclaffa depuis la cuisine. Dès le matin ils étaient tous de bonne humeur et hyperactifs, elle ne comprendrait jamais comment ils faisaient.

« Hey. »

Violette se retourna et découvrit Ron à côté d'elle, tout sourire. La sorcière eut à peine le temps de lui répondre que le rouquin la poussa légèrement afin d'avoir accès au lavabo. Il attrapa une assiette et se mit à la nettoyer.

« Je viens un peu t'aider. »

Violette le remercia, souriant à son tour.

« Avoue que tu voulais plutôt fuir tes frères qui sont probablement en train de danser comme des fous. Plaisanta-t-elle »

Un petit rire mélodieux s'échappa de la bouche du cadet des Weasley.

« Peut-être... mais j'apprécie également ta compagnie. »

_Oh non pas ça_... Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour tenter de se rapprocher d'elle à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle l'en empêche.

Mais Violette n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. C'était elle qui avait cherché tout cela.

Elle se contenta donc de rire nerveusement, reportant son attention sur la vaisselle.

Suite aux nombreuses années passées à utiliser la magie, Ron était encore maladroit dans ses gestes et il frottait parfois les couverts trop rapidement. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, de la mousse fut projetée sur le t-shirt de Violette.

Elle fit un regard offusqué au rouquin, qui se confondait déjà en excuses, puis elle attrapa de la mousse et la souffla sur lui, éclatant de rire face au visage surpris de Ron.

« Eh ! Se plaignit-il avec une moue boudeuse »

La vengeance du garçon fut bien plus douce, étonnamment. Il prit un peu de savon mousseux du bout de son doigt et il le déposa délicatement sur le nez de Violette.

« Parfait, voilà la touche finale ! Murmura-t-il d'un ton moqueur »

La sorcière baissa la tête, retenant un sourire. Tout ce que Ron faisait était adorable, il était si gentil avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, son regard tomba sur son visage. Le sorcier n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle à présent. Ses joues étaient si colorées que l'on ne voyait presque plus ses taches de rousseur. Violette ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle fut comme paralysée et ne parvint pas à bouger.

« Violette, je... »

Ron ne termina pas sa phrase. Pris d'un élan de courage, il avait posé sa main sur la mâchoire de Violette avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Déconcertée, Violette ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais quand Ron tenta d'approfondir le baiser, elle fut aussitôt ramenée sur terre et Fred lui revint en tête. Avec le plus de douceur possible, elle repoussa son ami et tourna la tête. Elle se sentait coupable.

« Non... Je suis désolée, mais je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Chuchota-t-elle »

La jeune femme ne pouvait même pas le regarder tant elle s'en voulait, elle imaginait très bien qu'une immense tristesse s'était emparé de lui.

« Tu as raison Violette, je... Je suis nul, je n'aurais pas dû m'y prendre de cette manière. S'excusa-t-il précipitamment tout en se reculant »

Violette le regarda à nouveau.

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es pas nul Ron.

\- Oublions ce que je viens de faire, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous. Lui demanda le rouquin »

La sorcière lui fit un sourire qui se voulait être rassurant. Elle était d'accord avec lui, elle ne souhaitait pas que la fin de ces vacances soit gâchée.

« Tout va bien Ronald, la seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est que tu ne sais définitivement pas faire la vaisselle. »

Ron s'esclaffa, soudain plus détendu.

« Je vais te prouver le contraire. »

Alors, ils se sourirent et terminèrent cette corvée matinale en silence.

Violette ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié qu'elle avait avec le rouquin, ils se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps pour que tout cela parte en fumée. Pendant des mois elle avait pensé le désirer, et au final goûter à ses lèvres ne lui avait pas fait le moindre effet. Au fond d'elle, cela la rassurait et cela la confortait quant à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ron et elle ne pourraient jamais être plus que des amis.

L'après-midi arriva vite et depuis quelques heures les jumeaux s'étaient éclipsés dans le bureau de la maison afin de régler quelques problèmes administratifs quant à leur boutique.

La pluie s'était stoppée, mais le ciel demeurait toujours aussi terne et ténébreux. Le vent s'était levé et Violette adorait entendre les arbres se secouer sous la brise.

« Je n'ai pas envie que ces vacances se terminent. Soupira Ginny, la tête posée sur les genoux de Harry »

Ron, qui était à moitié en train de s'endormir sur le canapé, souffla de désespoir à son tour. Ils aimaient tant être ici, loin de tous les tracas que la bataille avait laissés derrière elle.

« Je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne veux plus faire face à la dure réalité. Ajouta l'Elu alors qu'il jouait avec les longs cheveux roux de sa petite-amie »

Violette, qui contemplait le lac à travers la baie vitrée, se tourna vers ses amis, un air soucieux sur le visage.

Ils étaient encore tous terriblement touchés par ce qu'ils avaient vécu et la guérison allait prendre du temps, mais la sorcière préférait rester optimiste et positive.

« Je comprends votre épuisement quant à tout ça, mais l'été n'est pas encore terminé. Nous allons rester ensemble un bon moment. De très belles choses nous attendent à présent. Les rassura-t-elle

\- Tu as raison Violette, profitons de ce que la vie nous offre, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Approuva Hermione avec un petit sourire »

Ces paroles mirent tout le monde d'accord et l'atmosphère redevint plus chaleureuse. Hermione et Harry eurent envie de faire découvrir aux deux Weasley un jeu de cartes moldu qu'ils appréciaient.

Violette quant à elle fut très vite distraite. Elle enfila un gilet et elle décida d'aller dehors afin de se retrouver un peu seule. Elle en avait besoin lorsqu'elle passait trop de temps avec ses amis, elle se sentait vite submergée par les nombreuses émotions que l'amitié provoquait.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle se posta au bord du lac et se mit à fixer l'horizon. La météo avait assombri l'eau et l'on ne pouvait plus voir le fond. Pas un seul oiseau ne se faisait entendre, tout était calme. Autour de la sorcière, une odeur de pluie et de sapin s'élevait dans les airs. C'était si apaisant. Ce spectacle que la nature lui offrait la rendait presque nostalgique.

« Pas très joyeux ce temps Atkins, tu ne trouves pas ? Je devrais peut-être lancer quelques feux d'artifice pour illuminer tout ça. »

Violette sursauta, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver à côté d'elle. Elle pouffa suite à cette remarque.

« C'est interdit de les faire en dehors des occasions spéciales, dans mon monde moldu. Répliqua-t-elle

\- Ils sont magiques, ils ne peuvent pas les entendre. Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu respectes les lois. Se moqua-t-il »

En effet, il avait raison. Tout comme Harry, Ron et Hermione, Violette n'avait jamais vraiment suivi le règlement. Elle n'était pas amie avec eux pour rien.

La sorcière tourna la tête vers Fred. Abordant son perpétuel sourire en coin, il regardait droit devant lui. Ses joues étaient en train de rougir suite au vent froid qui caressait son visage et des mèches rousses s'écrasaient contre son front. Rien que de se tenir à côté d'elle suffisait à faire chavirer Violette.

Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes, avant que la jeune femme ne le brise, détournant le regard.

« On a eu chaud ce matin. »

Fred se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas rire.

« Je suis désolé Atkins, mais j'ai adoré te voir si gênée. »

Violette leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et je sais très bien que tu adores l'idée d'être à l'origine de ces bleus.

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Mais rassure-moi, tu n'as pas mal ? Questionna-t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude traversant ses yeux noisettes

\- Non Weasley, mais ne te vante pas non plus de ce que tu as fait cette nuit.

\- Jamais, Vi. Même si je suis persuadé que tu meurs d'envie de me dire que jamais un homme ne t'a fait jouir comme je l'ai fait, mais tu as trop de fierté pour m'en faire part. Chuchota-t-il de sa voix grave »

La sorcière se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, retenant un sourire. Il lisait en elle comme si elle était transparente, cela la déstabilisait.

Violette n'avait jamais été suffisamment proche de lui pour se rendre compte qu'il pouvait parfois être très direct dans ses paroles, mais après tout cela n'était pas étonnant au vu de son caractère.

Ils se tenaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre et elle n'avait qu'une envie, saisir la main de Fred et l'entremêler dans la sienne. Mais ils étaient juste en face de la baie vitrée du salon, où tous les autres se trouvaient et pouvaient les voir.

Alors, Violette sentit son corps se crisper lorsque Ron lui revint en tête. Elle continuait de contempler l'étendue d'eau afin de ne rien laisser transparaître.

« Tu penses que c'est mal ce que l'on a fait... vis-à-vis de Ron ? Finit-elle par demander »

Fred scruta Violette, arquant un sourcil.

« Tu n'es pas sa petite-amie, Vi. »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Je sais, mais je m'en veux de lui avoir fait croire que quelque chose était possible entre nous... avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit frère va très vite s'en remettre. Sourit Fred

\- Il m'a embrassée, ce matin. Lâcha Violette de but en blanc »

Le visage de Fred se décomposa, mais la sorcière le rassura aussitôt. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se justifiait puisqu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble au final.

« Je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Tant mieux. Assena-t-il »

Violette planta son regard dans celui du rouquin, étonnée.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

Fred continuait de la fixer, mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Laissant une tension palpable s'installer entre eux deux.

« Parce que je refuse de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit-il »

Le temps d'une seconde, le souffle de Violette se coupa. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Pourquoi donc jouait-il ainsi avec elle ?

Sentant une vague de chaleur lui traverser le corps, elle préféra changer de sujet.

« Ce qu'il se passe entre nous, ils finiront par le découvrir.

\- Et alors ? Rétorqua Fred avec un regard malicieux

\- Eh bien, je... Je ne sais pas. Tu ne crois pas que ton frère nous a entendus cette nuit ? Il avait l'air perturbé ce matin. Ricana nerveusement Violette »

Le sorcier s'esclaffa.

« Mais non, mon petit Georgie n'a rien entendu, il n'a qu'une oreille. Assura-t-il en faisait un petit clin d'oeil à la jeune femme »

Violette roula des yeux, peu convaincue. Qu'importe, cela ne semblait pas déranger Fred alors elle continuerait de prendre le risque. Elle n'arrivait pas à se passer de lui, bien malgré elle.

« Rentrons, ils vont se poser d'autant plus de questions sinon. Dit-elle avec un dernier sourire »

Sans un mot de plus, ils rejoignirent leurs amis. Avec une envie de se retrouver rien qu'eux deux qui les frustrait terriblement.

~~

En cette dernière semaine dans la maison de vacances, le temps passait à vitesse grand V. Il était déjà mercredi et les jeunes sorciers profitaient au maximum.

Depuis leur discussion près du lac hier après-midi, Violette et Fred n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une occasion pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. La jeune femme espérait intérieurement que cette torture allait prendre fin ce soir.

Alors que le dîner était en train de se terminer, Violette tapa tout à coup des poings sur la table, faisant sursauter la moitié de ses amis. Les lèvres de la sorcière s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

« Allez vous préparer, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. Annonça-t-elle

\- Quel genre de surprise ? Se méfia Ron

\- Vous vous souvenez de la fête foraine ? Eh bien elle commence ce soir ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ! »

Violette n'aurait pu leur annoncer une meilleure nouvelle. En quelques secondes ils furent déjà tous dans leurs chambres, aussi surexcités que des enfants. Ce qui fit bien rire l'hôte de la maison.

Elle débarrassa la table et alla se changer à son tour. Il faisait à nouveau chaud et elle choisit donc de mettre une petite robe blanche.

Une robe qui fit son effet lorsque Fred vit Violette descendre les escaliers. Il dut se racler la gorge pour ne pas faire remarquer l'intérêt très prononcé qu'il portait à la sorcière. À côté de lui, George plissa les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux vers son jumeau.

Violette ne fit pas attention à eux et expliqua sans plus attendre comment transplaner vers leur destination. Le village se trouvait à trois kilomètres d'ici et ils allaient devoir atterrir dans une petite forêt qui l'entourait afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

« Eh bien c'est parti ! Lança Harry, enthousiaste à l'idée de s'amuser un peu, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller à une fête avec les Dursley »

Un à un, ils disparurent dans un bruit sourd et ils se retrouvèrent comme convenu dans la petite forêt.

« J'ai réussi cette fois ! S'exclama Ron, fier de lui »

Les jumeaux eurent un rire moqueur tandis que leur petit frère se mit à fouiller dans la poche de son sweat.

« Par contre j'ai oublié ma baguette. Mais... »

Ron sortit une petite tête de poupée à la place. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Interrogea la brune qui commençait déjà à s'énerver

\- Euh... dans la maison abandonnée.

\- Jette ça tout de suite ! Pesta Hermione

\- Que comptais-tu faire avec une poupée décapitée Ronron ? Le taquina George »

Hermione arracha l'objet des mains du rouquin et le balança le plus loin possible.

« Eh ! Grommela Ron

\- Si cette maison était vraiment hantée, ce n'était pas par les gentils fantômes de Poudlard Ronald. Gronda la brune »

La sorcière lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle entendait par "des fantômes pas très gentils" et Fred, Harry et Ginny écoutèrent attentivement tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de la fête.

George profita de cette distraction pour rejoindre Violette qui marchait devant eux.

« Salut fleur des bois !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a George ? Souffla la jeune femme qui savait très bien qu'il allait l'embêter

\- Oh rien... je voulais juste savoir... que me caches-tu Violette ? »

La concernée lui fit de gros yeux.

« Chut, tais-toi ! Tu le fais exprès. Chuchota-t-elle en serrant les dents

\- Bien sûr, parce que je sais déjà tout. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien. Mais faites attention avec notre petit Ronnie. La prévint George en lui faisant le même clin d'œil que son jumeau »

Effarée, Violette voulut répliquer mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Fred et Ginny venaient de les rejoindre.

De toute façon, Ron semblait avoir compris que son amie n'était plus intéressée, il n'avait tenté aucune approche depuis hier matin. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi George tenait tant à la faire avouer ce qu'il se passait avec Fred.

« On peut déjà entendre la musique. Sourit la rouquine »

En effet, les chansons d'ambiance et les nombreuses lumières qui émanaient des manèges se rapprochaient.

« Est-ce que votre monde va réussir à nous impressionner ? Défia Fred à l'attention de Violette, Hermione et Harry

\- Sans aucun doute. Affirma la brune avec un petit sourire

\- Vous allez même me supplier pour que je vous y emmène à nouveau. Surenchérit Violette »

Le rouquin lui sourit, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Elle était si contente de l'emmener dans son "monde" comme il le disait si bien. Le voir s'amuser et être heureux c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

À l'entrée de la fête foraine, Violette stoppa ses amis et elle leur donna de l'argent moldu afin qu'ils puissent en profiter. Fred et George veillèrent aussitôt à l'échanger contre la monnaie des sorciers.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin je vous assure ! Refusa-t-elle en voulant leur redonner les gallions »

Les jumeaux haussèrent les sourcils.

« Prends cet argent Atkins, ou tu vas nous énerver. La prévint Fred

\- Vous ne vous énervez pas si facilement, je vous connais. Répliqua-t-elle en s'esclaffant »

Fred ne la lâcha pas du regard. Elle céda donc en levant les yeux au ciel et rangea les gallions dans son porte-monnaie.

Tandis que les autres se ruaient déjà vers un stand de bonbons, le rouquin s'approcha discrètement de Violette et lui murmura :

« Tu lèves un peu trop souvent les yeux au ciel petite insolente. »

Voilà, les papillons dans le bas-ventre étaient de retour. Il était habillé d'une chemise bleue à motifs qui lui allait divinement bien et ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés. Mais la sorcière ne flancha pas, elle regarda Fred droit dans les yeux et lui chuchota à son tour :

« C'est justement pour que tu me dises ça que je le fais.

\- J'en étais sûr. »

Violette lui fit son plus beau sourire, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres sorciers qui commençaient déjà à se faire un peu trop remarquer. George était en train d'examiner toutes les sucreries du stand.

« Des quoi ? Des couilles de mammouth ? S'étrangla-t-il »

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il explosa de rire devant la vendeuse qui ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction.

« Eh bien Freddie, moi qui pensais que les noms de nos bonbons étaient marrants. Là ils font fort !

\- Veuillez l'excuser Madame, il ne sort pas souvent de chez lui. Fred tenta de rattraper le coup, lançant son regard le plus charmeur à la vieille dame »

Derrière eux, Violette, Ginny et Hermione gloussèrent. Au final, les jumeaux achetèrent une bonne dizaine de bonbons. Non pas parce qu'ils avaient l'air appétissants, mais parce qu'ils voulaient voir si les rendre magiques ferait une bonne affaire.

Avant de tester un manège, Violette conseilla à ses amis de faire le tour de la fête. Elle était gigantesque cette année, il y avait bien plus d'attractions que les fois où elle y était allée avec ses parents. Il y avait également énormément de monde, au point où ils se marchaient presque dessus. La musique tambourinait autour d'eux et les cris d'enfants étaient de plus en plus aigus. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les sorciers n'avaient plus connu autant d'agitation et de gaité.

« On se croirait à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Rit Ron qui regardait autour de lui, complètement émerveillé »

La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Violette s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle revoyait encore Fred et George faire les imbéciles, leurs visages peints en vert et blanc, se moquant de Ron à cause de l'admiration qu'il avait pour Krum.

Si l'on oubliait les moments sombres qui avaient suivi cet événement, cela manquait énormément à la jeune femme. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que ses années à Poudlard étaient terminées.

« Celui-ci ! Je veux faire ce manège ! Cria Ginny pour se faire entendre »

C'était le plus grand de toute la fête, bien évidemment. Ce n'était pas étonnant de la part de la rouquine.

« Bon choix petite soeur. Approuva Fred

\- Hors de question pour ma part ! Je vais me contenter de la pêche aux canards, c'est plus sûr. Se défila Hermione »

Le reste du groupe fut tout aussi enjoué que Ginny. Sauf Violette, dont le regard s'était perdu un peu plus loin.

À quelques mètres d'eux, une jeune femme était adossée contre un poteau. Cela faisait près de deux minutes qu'elle fixait intensément le groupe de sorciers. Au début, Violette s'était dit qu'elle en était elle-même une et qu'elle les avait reconnus, mais au final elle se rendit compte que c'était Fred qui intéressait étrangement cette inconnue.

Violette se crispa et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de ressentir une once de jalousie en elle.

_Arrête Violette, ce n'est pas ton petit ami. Fred n'est pas ton petit ami. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jalouse._

« Dis-donc Fred, je crois que tu as une touche ! Lança soudain George en donnant un coup de coude à son jumeau »

Heureusement, la jeune femme disparut avant que Fred ne pose les yeux à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Georgie ?

\- Il y avait une petite beauté qui te regardait là-bas. L'informa-t-il »

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la mâchoire de Violette se contracta mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire. George n'avait pas tort.

« C'est normal, je suis le plus beau de tous les Weasley. Il n'y a rien de surprenant. Fred haussa les épaules avec son humour pince-sans-rire »

Visiblement, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de cette inconnue. Il reporta son attention sur Violette.

« Tu as intérêt à venir avec nous Atkins. »

La sorcière sembla se détendre.

« Parce que tu doutais de moi Weasley ? Répliqua-t-elle en passant devant lui, le frôlant »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le vendeur de tickets, elle entendit Fred ricaner derrière elle.

« Je vous attends au stand de pêche aux canards ! Leur signala Hermione tandis que ses amis montaient les escaliers afin de rejoindre les wagons

\- À toute Hermione ! Cria Violette »

Harry et Ginny s'installèrent tout devant, Ron et George au milieu et Fred et Violette à l'arrière.

« Comme par hasard. Lui glissa Fred au creux de son oreille »

Violette se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Comme par hasard. Répéta-t-elle de façon à peine audible »

Le rouquin pouffa et ils se scrutèrent un instant. La jeune femme perçut dans le regard de Fred que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'y avait pas que du désir dans ses yeux bruns, il y avait autre chose.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Leur lança Harry tout devant

\- Toujours ! Rugit George »

Pile avant que leur tour de manège ne démarre, Fred posa sa main sur la cuisse de Violette et il la pressa, avant de la retirer et de lui faire un clin d'oeil. La sorcière eut un petit rire.

Et leur wagon fut propulsé à toute vitesse. À présent, seuls des cris pouvaient se faire entendre.

« Woohoo ! C'est presque aussi rapide qu'un balai ! Hurla Ginny qui levait les mains en l'air, comme Hermione le lui avait conseillé »

Les cheveux de Violette partaient dans tous les sens, elle pouvait à peine voir Fred à côté d'elle.

Une fois arrivé dans la plus grande montée de la montagne russe, le wagon ralentit. Violette explosa de rire en voyant la tête de Ron devant elle. Même s'il faisait du Quidditch et adorait être en hauteur, il ne semblait pas du tout rassuré sur ce manège.

« On fait quoi s'il se décroche ? Paniqua-t-il, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus bruyante au fur et à mesure que le wagon montait

\- Il faut bien mourir un jour frérot. Ricana Fred en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule

\- Hun hun très drôle. Bougonna Ron »

Une fois arrivé tout en haut de la montée, le wagon se stoppa un instant, permettant aux passagers d'admirer la vue. Et quelle vue. Il commençait à faire nuit et le village était illuminé, éclairant quelques parcelles d'arbres de la forêt.

« C'est grandi... »

Harry ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Le wagon avança légèrement, et ce fut la chute. La descente fut plus rapide que l'éclair et Ron poussa des hurlements si stridents que Violette ne s'entendait même plus rire. Fred et George quant à eux étaient à fond.

Le manège allait si vite qu'en à peine deux minutes il fut terminé. Ron avait perdu toute sa peur et était euphorique à présent.

« Bon sang, c'était génial en fait. On recommence ! S'écria-t-il »

George, Harry et Ginny n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde à le suivre. Violette préféra se désister.

« Je vais voir ce que fait Hermione. Expliqua-t-elle

\- Quant à moi je vais regarder les stands de jeux. L'idée de tirer dans des ballons m'intrigue. Amusez-vous bien ! Leur souhaita Fred tout en descendant les escaliers »

George lança un regard à son jumeau, l'air de dire " _tirer dans des ballons hein ?_ " mais Fred fit mine de n'avoir rien vu.

Côte à côte, Violette et le rouquin sortirent du petit parc où se trouvait le manège et ils rejoignirent le chemin qui menait vers les prochaines attractions. La sorcière épia les horizons mais elle ne trouva pas Hermione.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Fred qui vérifiait derrière lui que leurs amis s'apprêtaient toujours à remonter dans le grand huit. Alors, sans que Violette n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, il saisit sa main et la tira.

« Cours Vi ! »

Elle s'exécuta et ils se mirent à courir ensemble, se frayant un chemin entre les personnes qui se baladaient. Les deux sorciers riaient aux éclats.

Fred la devança, ne lâchant toujours pas sa main, et il l'emmena derrière un stand fermé, là où personne ne pouvait les voir. Comme s'il l'avait déjà repéré lorsqu'ils avaient fait un premier tour de la fête foraine.

Avec douceur, Fred plaqua Violette contre la paroi et il posa une main sur sa gauche et l'autre sur sa droite, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras. Sur le coup, la jeune femme ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

« J'ai repensé à notre petite aventure dans ta cuisine. À quel point tu es incroyable. Tu ne sors jamais de ma tête Atkins, cela en devient pénible. Susurra-t-il en effleurant la peau de son cou avec ses lèvres »

Le regard mielleux de Fred s'attarda sur la bouche de Violette. Le sorcier eut alors un sourire en coin, puis il finit par l'embrasser, ne résistant plus.

Violette enroula ses bras autour de son cou afin de le rapprocher, se collant contre lui, et ils approfondirent leur baiser. Les lèvres sucrées du rouquin lui avaient tant manquée, elle ne s'en lassait jamais.

« Tu me fais tant d'effet Vi. Murmura Fred »

Chaque mot qu'il lui disait la faisait fondre. Elle avait l'impression que parfois il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'impact qu'il avait sur elle.

Le jeune homme mit fin au baiser avant de se reculer légèrement, et tout à coup il se baissa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Fred releva la tête vers elle, avec son éternel regard assombri dès qu'il la désirait.

« Tu es merveilleuse dans cette robe. »

Et sur ces mots, le sorcier releva légèrement le bout de tissu et il déposa plusieurs baisers sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Violette. Du bout de ses pieds jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale, elle fut submergée de milliers de frissons. Elle ne réussit pas à retenir un gémissement qu'elle étouffa aussitôt dans sa main. Cette sensation était si enivrante que sa respiration était devenue saccadée.

Fred se redressa, mettant fin à ce supplice, et il fit à nouveau face à Violette.

« Tu me manques. Lui souffla-t-il »

Par-dessus sa robe, il caressa sa taille, ses hanches, puis le haut de sa cuisse, avant de glisser sa main sous son vêtement blanc. Du bout de ses doigts, il frôla l'intimité de Violette à travers sa culotte.

À ce contact, les jambes de la sorcière se tordirent de plaisir. Fred se mit alors à caresser son point sensible, toujours à travers le tissu.

« C'est si frustrant de ne pas pouvoir être tout le temps avec toi. Avoua-t-il alors qu'il ne la lâchait pas du regard, il aimait tant la voir gémir sous ses caresses

\- Tu me rends folle Fred, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Chuchota-t-elle tel un supplice tandis qu'il continuait ses mouvements en cercle sur son clitoris »

Cette remarque fit sourire le rouquin. Violette aurait aimé aller plus loin, elle sentait que Fred était déjà à bout lui aussi, mais le tour de manège de leurs amis n'allait pas durer une éternité. Ils ne pouvaient pas se faire surprendre, surtout pas ici.

À contrecoeur, elle retira donc la main de Fred et y déposa un baiser avant de la laisser retomber.

« Nous devons retrouver Hermione et les autres.

\- Je sais. Accepta-t-il bien que déçu »

Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser une dernière fois, craignant de ne plus en avoir l'occasion ce soir.

« J'aime beaucoup la tournure que prend notre amitié. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin »

Violette ne sut pas pourquoi mais une infime tristesse lui serra le coeur à l'entente du mot amitié. Mais que pouvait-elle attendre d'autre de toute manière ?

Ainsi elle lui sourit à son tour et, discrètement, ils sortirent de leur cachette. Ni vus, ni connus.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et les sorciers étaient toujours aussi agités. Tandis que les garçons se défoulaient en tirant sur des ballons, Hermione, Ginny et Violette commandaient des churros.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? La rouquine paraissait intriguée

\- Disons que c'est du gras, du gras, encore du gras, et du sucre. Répondit Hermione

\- Mais c'est délicieux. Assura Violette qui salivait déjà

\- Ronald va adorer. Gloussa la brune »

Les jumeaux, Harry et Ron finirent par les rejoindre, les mains vides.

« Vous n'avez même pas gagné une seule peluche ? S'offusqua Ginny

\- Nous n'étions pas là pour ça chère petite soeur... Commença George

\- Notre intérêt principal était de découvrir les répliques de vos armes moldues. Termina Fred »

Violette émit un rire moqueur tandis qu'elle mangeait un churros rempli de chocolat. Ron était déjà en train de dévorer les siens et Ginny admit que c'était plutôt bon.

Après s'être moquée des jumeaux, Violette se mit du chocolat sur le coin de la bouche sans faire exprès et Fred dut détourner le regard pour résister à l'envie de le lui enlever. La sorcière sentit ses joues rougir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux baisers qu'il avait déposés sur ses cuisses une heure plus tôt.

C'était lui qui était incroyable.

Vers minuit, le groupe d'amis décida de rentrer. Tous ces manèges et toute la nourriture qu'ils avaient engloutie les avaient épuisés. Sur le chemin du retour, les sorciers ne cessèrent de remercier Violette d'avoir eu cette idée. Ce à quoi la jeune femme leur répondit que s'ils étaient contents, alors c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Dans la forêt, ils transplanèrent sans plus attendre et atterrirent dans le hall d'entrée de la maison.

« Il est temps de prendre une bonne douche ! S'exclama Harry

\- J'ai déjà hâte d'être dans mon lit. Rajouta Ron »

Alors que ses amis s'éclipsaient, Violette alla dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Elle était ravie de cette soirée et elle avait pu passer un peu de temps avec Fred, bien que comme d'habitude cela avait été trop court.

Lorsqu'elle voulut monter à l'étage, elle découvrit le rouquin qui hantait ses pensées dans le salon. Il était debout devant la baie vitrée et il observait le lac sur lequel la lune reflétait.

Violette le rejoignit discrètement et se posta devant lui. Fred arqua un sourcil et un sourire charmeur se dessina sur son visage.

« Je t'attendais pour te souhaiter bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit ? Tu avais pourtant l'air d'avoir envie d'aller dans le lac. Rétorqua Violette d'un ton malicieux

\- Non, j'imaginais simplement tout ce que l'on pouvait faire dedans. Rectifia-t-il »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

« Il y a un autre lac pas très loin d'ici et il est tout aussi beau et plus discret. On pourrait y aller si tu veux. Proposa-t-elle

\- Tu n'es pas croyable Vi. S'esclaffa-t-il »

Elle voyait bien dans son regard qu'une excitation soudaine était née en lui, mais il se contenta simplement de déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« J'en ai terriblement envie et tu le sais, mais on ne peut pas. Pas ce soir. Bonne nuit Atkins. Lui souhaita-t-il avec un clin d'oeil »

Violette ouvrit grand la bouche, abasourdie, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis elle baissa la tête afin de se retenir de rire nerveusement.

Fred savait exactement quoi faire pour que la sorcière le désire davantage chaque jour.

_C'est toi qui n'es pas croyable, Weasley..._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà avec ce petit chapitre ! Une fois de plus, une petite frustration pour notre Violette (et pour Fred aussi j'en suis sûre)
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu !
> 
> N'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire ou un vote, cela m'aide à savoir si vous avez aimé ou non. Je n'aimerais pas vous décevoir !
> 
> À très vite pour la suite !


	11. 10.

_Jeudi 30 juillet 1998_ ,

Réveillée par le soleil qui battait son plein et par les oiseaux qui roucoulaient à gorge déployée, Violette capitula et se leva afin d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait les derniers temps, elle se réveillait plus tôt que d'habitude et elle peinait à se rendormir.

Peut-être fallait-il songer à fermer les rideaux avant de s'endormir, mais elle aimait tant regarder le lac quand ses yeux commençaient à se faire lourd. La vue n'était pas digne de celle qu'elle avait dans ses dortoirs à Poudlard, mais elle l'apaisait tout autant.

La matinée débutait à peine et une chaleur étouffante s'était déjà installée dans la maison. Violette s'habilla avec des vêtements légers et sortit de sa chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, la sorcière entendit des bruits s'élever depuis la pièce qui servait de bureau à son père. Elle s'arrêta devant, fronçant les sourcils, et poussa la porte qui était à moitié ouverte.

« Mais ça va pas George ? Ne lui dis surtout pas ça, elle va faire une crise cardiaque !

\- Je t'en prie Ronron, écris à ma place dans ce cas. Rétorqua George

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

George était assis sur la chaise de bureau et Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny l'entouraient, leurs têtes penchées sur un parchemin. Ils se retournèrent tous vers Violette.

« Oh salut Violette ! Sourit Hermione

\- On est en train d'écrire une lettre à maman, elle va nous tuer si on ne donne pas de nouvelles. Expliqua Ron d'un ton amusé

\- Et vous faites ça quelques jours avant notre retour ? Se moqua la jeune femme

\- En fait on va lui expliquer que nous restons une semaine de plus, si tu es d'accord bien sûr. George lui fit un clin d'oeil

\- Je pense que Lee commence à en avoir marre de s'occuper de vos Boursouflets. C'est bien beau de rêver mais il va falloir reprendre le travail. Répondit Violette avec un sourire narquois »

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie Violette.

\- N'oubliez pas d'écrire que je prends bien soin de vous. Ajouta la sorcière

\- C'est déjà fait ! Rit Ginny »

Violette les laissa se concentrer sur leur lettre et quitta la pièce tout en se marrant. Elle les adorait, et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir eu l'idée de les emmener ici. Ces vacances étaient parfaites et elle s'entendait à merveille avec ses meilleurs amis. Être avec des personnes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sans se prendre la tête, cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

Violette descendit lentement les escaliers. Il faisait si beau aujourd'hui, chaque pièce de la maison était illuminée. Cela mettait la sorcière de très bonne humeur.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans le salon afin de mettre un peu de musique, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas arrosé les nombreuses plantes de la demeure, et celles-ci commençaient à perdre de leur splendeur. D'un coup de baguette, elles furent toutes hydratées et leurs feuilles retrouvèrent aussitôt leurs couleurs étincelantes.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans la magie ? Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même »

Violette s'apprêtait à fouiller dans ses vinyles lorsqu'un bruit de jet d'eau se fit soudain entendre dans la salle de bains à côté du salon. Fred.

Une idée bien plus intéressante que d'écouter des chansons lui vint immédiatement en tête, tandis qu'un petit sourire machiavélique se formait sur ses lèvres.

Les autres sorciers étaient toujours en train de se disputer en haut à propos de la lettre, mais il fallait tout de même qu'elle se dépêche.

À pas de loup, Violette se dirigea vers la salle de bains et elle ouvrit discrètement la porte afin d'y entrer. Les miroirs de la pièce étaient déjà cachés par de la buée. L'eau continuait de couler et le rouquin ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. La jeune femme se doutait très bien de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Le plus discrètement possible, elle referma la porte derrière elle, sauf que cette fois-ci le bois grinça et Fred coupa les jets d'eau.

« Oops. Murmura Violette

\- Atkins ? »

La concernée se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Prise sur le fait.

Fred quant à lui était toujours caché derrière le rideau de douche, et Violette s'avança juste devant.

« Je suis occupé, Vi. Signala-t-il de sa voix rauque »

La sorcière ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle était d'humeur à prendre les devants ce matin et elle ressentait moins de gêne que d'habitude. Ainsi, elle se rapprocha et chuchota :

« Donc je ne peux pas te rejoindre ? »

Violette aperçut l'ombre de Fred se tourner vers elle.

« Ah... »

Le jeune homme marqua une courte pause, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus léger.

« Si. »

Violette n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Elle ouvrit le rideau de douche qui la séparait du rouquin, et elle se figea un instant, son bras retombant dans le vide. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir un tel spectacle.

Fred se tenait debout devant elle, ses cheveux étaient trempés et des gouttes d'eau dévalaient le long de son front, ses joues, ses lèvres, son ventre. Les yeux de la sorcière s'attardèrent sur ses abdos parfaitement dessinés. La lumière du jour ne faisait qu'accentuer ses courbes dignes d'un demi-Dieu. Jamais elle n'avait vu un corps si beau et attirant.

« Atkins ? »

Violette releva les yeux vers le visage du garçon. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer.

« Pardon. S'excusa-t-elle »

Mais malgré cela, elle baissa à nouveau la tête, plus bas cette fois-ci, et son regard tomba sur l'intimité de Fred. Il tentait de la cacher avec sa main, mais il bandait depuis quelques minutes déjà et elle dépassait largement.

Violette ne put pas se contenir, elle se mordit les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Fred, celui-ci avait un sourire en coin. Toutefois, il semblait gêné.

« C'est difficile d'assouvir ses besoins quand ton frère jumeau dort à côté de toi, alors je fais mes petites affaires ici. »

La sorcière lui sourit. Il était si vulnérable en ce moment-même qu'il en devenait irrésistible.

« Et à quoi pensais-tu avant que je n'arrive, pour que ton érection soit déjà au bord de l'explosion ? Susurra-t-elle, ne le quittant pas des yeux »

En effet, le bout de son sexe était rouge, gonflé de plaisir. Fred fut déstabilisé pendant quelques secondes, elle exerçait un pouvoir énorme sur lui quand elle sortait de telles phrases tout en le regardant.

« À chaque recoin de ton corps, de ton visage. À toi, dans ton entièreté. Avoua-t-il, son regard noisette plongé dans celui de la jeune femme »

Le bas-ventre de Violette se contracta. Mais après tout, était-ce vraiment étonnant ? N'était-elle pas la première à le faire ? Elle n'osait même plus compter le nombre de fois où elle s'était touchée en pensant à Fred, ce garçon qui lui faisait constamment tourner la tête.

« Alors laisse-moi te soulager. Déclara-t-elle de but en blanc »

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent, avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse. Violette murmura un petit Assurdiato puis elle déposa sa baguette sur le lavabo.

Alors, elle retira d'abord son t-shirt, dévoilant sa poitrine. Et elle finit par faire doucement glisser son short le long de ses jambes, avant de se relever pour faire face à Fred. C'était à son tour de se tenir debout, complètement nue devant lui. Elle ne laissa pas sa timidité prendre le dessus et ne cacha aucune partie de son corps.

La bouche de Fred s'entrouvrit et seul un souffle abasourdi parvint à s'en échapper. Le regard qu'il portait sur Violette montrait à quel point il était impressionné et émerveillé par ce que qui s'offrait à lui.

« Tu... Bordel. Viens-là ! »

Il attrapa sa main et la tira pour qu'elle le rejoigne dans la douche. Il posa son autre main sur sa taille afin qu'elle ne glisse pas sur le sol savonneux.

Violette pouvait sentir à quel point il brûlait de désir en lui. S'être déshabillée devant lui l'avait rendu dingue. Elle n'eut le temps de rien dire, elle fut tout à coup plaquée contre le mur en pierres froid de la douche et des frissons envahirent son corps.

Fred se colla contre elle et déposa de longs baisers dans son cou, ce qui arracha un gémissement à la jeune femme. Il était si grand qu'il devait se baisser pour l'atteindre. Elle adorait se sentir petite à côté de lui.

Le corps mouillé du rouquin heurtait le sien qui était encore sec et ses grandes mains humides glissaient avec fluidité sur les hanches de Violette. La sensation était divine.

Elle passa ses mains sur le dos musclé de Fred et s'arrêta juste au-dessus de ses fesses. Elle le rapprocha d'autant plus contre elle et son membre était si dur qu'il s'enfonçait dans le bas de son ventre.

Violette se doutait bien que cela devenait de plus en plus pénible pour Fred, son érection matinale était douloureuse et la sorcière le torturait en se mouvant contre elle.

Elle devait l'apaiser, et vite. Ils n'avaient pas trop le temps en plus de cela. Ainsi elle le repoussa avec délicatesse, l'éloignant d'elle. Elle put l'admirer de haut en bas à nouveau.

« Tes années de Quidditch ont payé. Fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire charmeur »

Et sur ces mots, elle se mit à genoux. Sa tête pile au niveau de son objet de désir. Fred saisit son menton afin qu'elle le regarde.

« Je savais que tu cachais de vilaines choses, je le voyais dans ton regard lorsque l'on se croisait dans les couloirs à Poudlard. Mais je ne t'imaginais pas si fougueuse. Confessa-t-il »

Violette arqua un sourcil.

« Je pensais que tu l'avais compris les derniers jours. Répliqua-t-elle avec un rictus »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Fred de dire quoi que ce soit. D'abord avec douceur, elle se mit à caresser la longueur de son sexe, avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de lui et de commencer à le masturber. Un grognement brutal sortit de la bouche du rouquin et il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

Violette sentait déjà qu'elle était en train de mouiller. Cela l'excitait terriblement de voir Fred prendre tant de plaisir grâce à ses gestes.

Alors qu'elle accélérait le mouvement, les gémissements rauques du jeune homme devenaient de plus en plus bruyants, il ne se contrôlait plus.

« Tu fais ça si bien... Grogna-t-il »

La sorcière retira un instant sa main de son érection et la porta à sa bouche afin de récupérer de la salive. Puis elle s'occupa à nouveau de lui, lubrifiant sa longueur et son gland. Suite à ce geste, Fred ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

Violette ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le corps de son amant. Ses muscles tressaillaient sous le plaisir, sa tête tombait toujours en arrière et sur le long de ses bras l'on pouvait voir des veines apparentes qui gonflaient sous l'excitation. La jeune femme savait que jamais elle ne se lasserait de cette vue.

Cependant, elle fut ramenée sur terre lorsqu'elle se souvint que l'heure tournait et que ses amis allaient bientôt descendre.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps Fred.

\- Et donc ? Siffla-t-il entre deux grognements »

Violette continuait de le masturber tout en lui parlant et c'était une pure torture pour lui.

« Je vais devoir te faire jouir assez vite. Dit-elle tout simplement »

Fred rouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête vers la sorcière, un sourire insolent sur son visage.

« Je peux tenir très longtemps et tu le sais très bien. »

Violette sourit à son tour, son regard était désormais rempli de malice. Il faisait horriblement chaud dans la salle de bains et leur échange n'arrangeait rien.

« Je prends ça comme un défi dans ce cas. Murmura-t-elle, ses yeux fixant ceux de Fred »

Le rouquin était joueur, mais il oubliait qu'elle pouvait l'être également. Et elle désirait plus que tout lui faire du bien, le faire jouir jusqu'à l'en faire trembler.

À présent elle masturbait sa longueur avec avidité, et du bout de sa langue, elle lécha son gland déjà humide. Fred était sensible à cet endroit, et lorsque Violette prit le bout de son sexe en bouche afin de faire tournoyer sa langue autour de lui, il poussa un râle rauque en passant une main dans sa chevelure rousse.

« Putain Vi, tu me connais déjà trop. »

Cette remarque fit apparaître des papillons dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait tant être la seule à lui faire cet effet.

Violette se mit à sucer son gland, tout en continuant de masser le reste de son membre, n'abandonnant aucune partie. Elle passait parfois sa langue sur sa longueur avant de revenir sur son bout qui le faisait gémir d'autant plus fort.

Mais il était encore loin de jouir. Il était temps de le prendre entièrement et elle s'exécuta sans plus attendre. Elle fit pénétrer son sexe dans sa bouche et commença des va-et-vient effrénés. La sorcière avait toujours autant de mal à s'habituer à sa taille, alors à l'aide de ses deux mains elle masturba ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre.

La respiration de Fred était saccadée, il essayait de retenir ses grognements de plaisir, en vain. Et il perdit toute retenue quand Violette posa ses mains sur ses fesses légèrement bombées et qu'elle appuya dessus afin que son membre la pénètre plus profondément dans sa gorge.

« Oui Vi... comme ça ! »

Violette mouvait sa tête, de sorte que l'érection de Fred allait et venait dans sa gorge, tapant le plus loin possible. Cela la brûlait de l'intérieur mais c'était si bon, et le rouquin perdait tous ses moyens. Il attrapa une poignée de cheveux de la jeune femme et il la guida dans ses mouvements, la pénétrant de plus en plus rapidement. À tel point que des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de Violette.

Lorsqu'elle n'en put plus, elle se recula et reprit son souffle. Fred, qui reprenait ses esprits le temps d'un instant, lui caressa la joue.

« Tu es exceptionnelle Atkins. Chuchota-t-il »

Mais elle n'avait pas encore fini. Elle essuya la salive qui coulait sur son menton suite à cette fellation intense et elle déposa quelques baisers sur les cuisses du rouquin. Puis elle le reprit en bouche, suçant à nouveau son gland. Les bruits qu'elle faisait faisaient défaillir Fred.

Et cette fois-ci, plutôt que de masser sa longueur, elle s'attaqua à deux autres parties sensibles qui se trouvaient juste en dessous. Elle y mit même quelques coups de langue avant de revenir sur son érection. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais touché à cet endroit, et ce fut le coup final pour Fred.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui afin d'établir un contact visuel.

« Putain de merde _Violette_ ! Et en plus tu me regardes en faisant tout ça. »

Elle continuait de le prendre en bouche, ses va-et-vient étaient de plus en plus rapides, tout en le massant là où il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il se mordit à nouveau les lèvres et étouffa des grognements puissants.

Violette devina qu'il allait bientôt jouir car ses jambes tremblaient et il dut se tenir au mur de la douche pour ne pas s'écrouler.

« Oui Vi, je vais... Haleta-il, mais il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase »

La sorcière se retira pile au moment où Fred atteignit le point de non retour, son corps entier se crispa et toute sa jouissance s'écoula sur la poitrine et le ventre de Violette.

Fred recula jusqu'à s'adosser contre le mur, basculant à nouveau sa tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

La jeune femme se releva, ses rotules étaient rouges et elle avait déjà mal aux jambes, mais ce qu'elle venait de faire avait été si excitant. Elle eut un sourire satisfait en voyant Fred complètement exténué. Jamais il n'avait joui à ce point.

Violette s'approcha doucement de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur son torse qui perlait de sueur. Puis elle lui laissa un peu d'espace afin qu'il redescende doucement sur terre. Elle en profita pour attraper le pommeau de douche. Ses cuisses étaient trempées suite à l'excitation qui l'avait envahie, et le liquide de Fred continuait de couler sur elle.

La tête toujours posée contre le mur, le rouquin baissa les yeux vers la sorcière et il la scruta intensément pendant qu'elle se lavait.

« C'est la première fois que tu me fais ça non ? Finit-il par demander, un sourire en coin sur le bout des lèvres »

Violette le fixa à son tour.

« Je devais simplement te faire jouir rapidement, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Fred ricana avant de secouer la tête.

« Comment peux-tu me rendre aussi fou ? »

La sorcière haussa les épaules avec une moue amusée.

« Je ne fais pas exprès en tout cas. »

Ayant fini de se rincer, elle voulut sortir de la douche mais Fred l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par la taille, la ramenant vers lui afin de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Donc là tu viens de me faire une fellation qui a failli me faire tomber dans les pommes et tu vas aller déjeuner l'air de rien ?

\- C'est le plan. Je voulais juste que tu débutes ta journée dans la bonne humeur Weasley. À plus tard. Lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil »

Elle se libéra de son emprise et l'abandonna, fière de son coup. C'était à son tour de faire en sorte qu'il la désire plus que n'importe qui.

Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et se précipita hors de la salle de bains. Heureusement pour elle, le reste du groupe était encore à l'étage.

Dans sa chambre, Violette enfila une robe pour traîner et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Un grand sourire s'installa sur son visage. Cela allait être une belle journée aujourd'hui.

Les températures étaient si hautes que les sorciers passèrent leur après-midi dans le lac. Vers dix-sept heures, Violette et Hermione décidèrent d'en sortir et elles allèrent se réfugier dans le salon. Alors que la brune s'installait dans un fauteuil en soupirant de fatigue, Violette mit sa platine vinyle en route et la chanson _Africa_ de Toto se lança.

« Oh je l'adore celle-ci. Je suis contente de t'avoir comme amie, Harry n'est pas très fan de la musique et je ne vais pas parler de Ron qui n'a aucune connaissance des chansons moldues. Sourit Hermione »

Violette s'esclaffa et se laissa tomber sur le canapé bien douillet qu'elle adorait.

« C'est sûr que l'on n'est pas servies avec eux.

\- J'ai été très étonnée d'apprendre ça mais Viktor adore les chansons françaises. Raconta la brune, un air timide sur le visage »

À l'entente de ce prénom, Violette se redressa et écouta attentivement son amie, très intéressée.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous discutiez autant. Vos hiboux doivent être fatigués. Plaisanta-t-elle

\- C'est sûr qu'il a bien plus de conversation qu'en quatrième année, il fait des efforts et c'est une agréable surprise.

\- Tu l'as complètement fait chavirer lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, dans ta superbe robe rouge. »

Hermione pouffa. Elle voulut lui répondre mais l'entrée soudaine de Ginny et Harry dans le couloir l'interrompit.

Les deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de leurs amies. La rouquine enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, tandis que l'Elu descendait lentement ses mains vers ses fesses.

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche et tourna la tête, son visage était devenu entièrement rouge. Violette, qui se retenait de rire, se racla la gorge.

« Ah vous êtes là ! S'exclama Ginny en repoussant son petit-ami »

Harry passa une main sur sa nuque, visiblement honteux. Il salua simplement Hermione et Violette d'un signe de main puis il se précipita à l'étage.

Violette dut se faire violence pour ne pas se moquer de lui.

« Vous avez le droit de faire ça vous savez, je voulais juste vous prévenir que nous étions là. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une voyeuse.

\- Je sais Violette, mais Harry est encore timide face à vous. Bref, qu'importe. De quoi parliez-vous ? Questionna Ginny en s'asseyant aux côtés de la sorcière

\- Hermione était en train de me conter ses aventures avec notre bulgare préféré. Répondit Violette, sous le regard gêné de la brune

\- Oh génial ! Quand est-ce que tu comptes le revoir ? Ginny semblait être encore plus enthousiaste que Violette

\- Il va sûrement venir en Angleterre vers le 15 août. Ses matchs de Quidditch devraient se calmer d'ici là. Alors voilà... j'imagine que l'on se reverra à ce moment-là.

\- Woah ! Ça va chauffer !

\- Ginny ! S'offusqua Hermione »

Violette éclata de rire suite à cette remarque. La brune était adorable quand elle parlait de garçons. Elle était toujours aussi innocente.

« Assez parlé de moi ! Venons-en au sujet qui fâche. Violette ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ron, vous semblez plus distants depuis deux jours ? S'enquit Hermione »

La jeune femme perdit tout sourire et elle déglutit. En effet, c'était le sujet à ne pas aborder.

Elle fuyait ses amies du regard. Elle détestait leur mentir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à leur avouer ce qu'il en était vraiment de sa vie sentimentale.

« En fait je crois que... »

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que George décida de les rejoindre dans le salon.

« Papa m'a appris une chanson moldue il y a quelques temps, qui conviendrait parfaitement pour vous trois car elle contient les mots "soleil" et "des nanas" mais je vais me retenir de la chanter car elle est vraiment nulle. »

Malgré l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée, Hermione et Violette se mirent à rire.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? S'intéressa le rouquin avec son petit regard taquin

\- Ron. On se demandait si ça avançait entre Violette et lui.

\- Bon sang Ginny, chut ! Pesta la sorcière

\- Ah oui c'est vrai... _Ron_. Souffla George, qui avait fixé Violette avec insistance en prononçant le prénom de son frère »

Violette lui fit de gros yeux et le supplia du regard de ne pas en dire plus. Le jumeau leva les mains en l'air avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire.

Heureusement pour la jeune femme, Ron et Fred firent leur entrée dans la maison, terminant de se sécher après s'être longuement bataillés dans l'eau.

« Tu as intérêt à nous raconter tes petits secrets Violette. La prévint Ginny qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire »

Violette hocha la tête. Il fallait bien qu'elle y passe un jour de toute façon.

Ron était si fatigué qu'il se coucha à même le sol, sur le tapis près de la cheminée.

« Même plus besoin d'un chien. Fit remarquer Fred qui venait de s'installer sur le canapé en face de Violette »

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi avec leurs amis et ils avaient donc été contraints de s'éviter. Cela en devenait insupportable pour eux et notamment pour Fred, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce que Violette lui avait fait ce matin.

Alors, il lui lança un infime sourire à peine perceptible, et la sorcière le lui rendit.

« Bon, il faudrait peut-être que l'on parle de notre retour. Déclara tout à coup Ron, ignorant le pique de son frère

\- Monsieur-rabat-joie numéro deux. George roula des yeux

\- Il a raison Georgie. Il faudrait nous organiser quant à la préparation de notre nouvelle collection et la réouverture de notre boutique. »

Pour une fois, Fred avait défendu son petit frère.

« Eh bien c'est simple à vrai dire. Nous allons rentrer au Terrier dimanche soir, lundi nous préparons tout et mardi vous pourrez ouvrir votre boutique en toute tranquillité. Expliqua Hermione »

George fit un sourire narquois à son jumeau.

« Et voilà, problème réglé !

\- Parfait, dans ce cas-là moi je vais prendre une douche. Informa Ron en se relevant »

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot et les autres se lancèrent dans un nouveau débat.

Violette jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers sa montre et elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures. Elle avait complètement oublié d'aller faire les courses alors qu'elle en avait absolument besoin pour demain.

« Mince. Rouspéta-t-elle »

Fred fronça ses sourcils, inquiet, mais Ginny le devança.

« Ça ne va pas Violette ?

\- Si, je dois juste me dépêcher. J'ai oublié d'aller faire les courses. Répondit-elle en attrapant son sac à main posé sur la petite table

\- Je viens avec toi ! Dit Fred d'un ton précipité, la rejoignant »

_C'était évident_. Violette sentit son coeur tambouriner mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître. Elle se tourna vers George.

« Tu veux accompagner ton frère comme la dernière fois ?

\- Non c'est bon. Se désista-t-il tout en leur faisant un petit clin d'oeil »

_C'est pas vrai_. Il faisait exprès pour les mettre dans l'embarras, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Allez Atkins on y va ! L'appela Fred qui était déjà dans le hall d'entrée »

Hermione saisit la main de Violette avant que celle-ci ne s'en aille et elle y déposa de l'argent.

« C'est pour tu sais quoi.

\- Merci Hermione. »

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la voiture en silence. Un silence qui en disait long. Ils avaient hâte de se retrouver rien que tous les deux.

Dans la voiture, Violette alluma aussitôt la radio.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous réserves pour ce trajet. Sourit Fred qui ne quittait pas la sorcière des yeux

\- Attache ta ceinture déjà. Se moqua Violette »

Le rouquin s'exécuta sans un mot, alors la jeune femme sortit la Ford du garage et ils se mirent en route.

La chanson _Come As You Are_ de Nirvana envahit soudain leurs tympans et Violette tapota son volant au rythme du son. Fred l'observait, amusé, avant de se concentrer sur la musique en elle-même.

« Pas mal, mais de ce que j'entends c'est américain donc je reste sur Queen pour le moment. »

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant. Bien sûr, à peine une minute après avoir dit cela, Fred était en train d'hurler les paroles. C'était plus que pas mal au vu de son engouement.

Violette finit par chanter avec lui, appréciant ce moment simple en sa compagnie. Elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue à chaque fois qu'elle sentait le regard insistant du rouquin se poser sur elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au supermarché, le parking était déjà presque vide. La jeune femme gara la voiture en vitesse et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du magasin. Il fermait dans trente minutes.

« Pas de bêtises cette fois Weasley !

\- À vos ordres chef ! Obtempéra Fred, ce qui fit rire Violette »

Et il tint sa promesse, il demeura calme et aida la sorcière à chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Etrangement, il se souvenait parfaitement des rayons.

« Tu es venu ici en cachette ? Le soupçonna-t-elle

\- Non, je suis simplement très observateur. Répondit-il avec un sourire sournois »

Ce n'était pas étonnant de sa part. Fred partit récupérer quelques légumes et pendant ce temps Violette se perdit dans ses pensées.

Faire les courses avec lui donnait l'impression à la jeune femme qu'elle était... en couple avec le rouquin, et cela lui faisait une drôle de sensation de s'imaginer une telle situation. Elle était presque frustrée que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête lorsque le sorcier revint vers elle.

« Il manque encore quelque chose ?

\- Non, tout est là. Merci Fred. Le remercia-t-elle en lui souriant timidement

\- C'est avec plaisir, Vi. »

Et là, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Fred posa ses mains sur les deux joues de la jeune femme et il l'embrassa tendrement. En plein milieu d'un rayon. D'abord surprise, Violette finit par répondre à son baiser et ce simple contact éveilla chacun de ses sens.

Plus rien ne les entourait, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. George ou Ron n'étaient pas là pour les déranger, ils pouvaient s'embrasser quand ils en avaient envie. C'était si agréable, et pourtant si fragile. Ces moments étaient rares et ils glissaient entre les doigts de la sorcière comme de la fumée. C'était ce qui l'embêtait le plus.

Fred mit fin à leur échange en s'éloignant de Violette, caressant une dernière fois son visage du bout de son doigt.

« J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça tout le temps. Avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin »

Violette voyait bien dans ses yeux bruns qu'il avait envie d'ajouter quelque chose, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment alors il se tut.

« Allons en caisse. Finit-elle par dire, brisant le blanc qui s'était installé »

Ils tombèrent sur la même caissière que la dernière fois et celle-ci fit un sourire charmeur au rouquin. Un sourire que Fred lui rendit.

« Comment allez-vous Madame ?

\- On ne peut mieux, c'est bientôt le week-end ! Gloussa la vieille dame »

Violette se marra devant leur échange, Fred savait vraiment y faire avec la gente féminine.

« J'espère que vous allez en profiter. Lui souhaita le rouquin »

Une fois le tout payé, ils saluèrent la caissière et regagnèrent la voiture.

« Tu crois que j'ai une touche ? La taquina Fred alors qu'il rangeait les courses dans le coffre

\- C'est évident. Tu es intéressé ? Pouffa Violette

\- Si elle est riche ça peut devenir intéressant. Admit-il »

Violette roula des yeux et ricana de plus belle. Ils rentrèrent dans la Ford et elle la démarra.

« Tu ne penses pas ? Ajouta-t-il

\- Si bien sûr, tu pourras arrêter de travailler en plus de ça, le paradis ! La sorcière rentra dans son jeu

\- J'y retourne et je tente ma chance ?

\- Si tu veux, mais ne t'attends pas à une vie trépidante par contre. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle ne la prendra jamais au fond de la gorge comme moi je l'ai fait. »

À ce moment-même, les yeux de Fred auraient pu être comparés à deux grosses soucoupes volantes. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour enfin réussir à répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix plus grave »

Violette se mordit la lèvre et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle ne répéta pas, car il avait très bien compris.

Ce fut la provocation de trop pour le rouquin. Comme dans le supermarché, il se jeta sur ses lèvres. D'une manière plus brutale et passionnée. Violette retint un gémissement.

« Tu es tellement imprévisible Atkins. Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers »

Fred descendit sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune femme ainsi que sur son épaule, tirant légèrement sur la bretelle de sa robe à l'aide de ses dents. Les souffles de la sorcière devinrent plus saccadés.

« Je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi bordel, je n'y arrive pas... Grommela-t-il »

Avec douceur, il passa sa main sous le long vêtement de Violette et caressa sa cuisse. Il adorait la sentir frissonner.

« Et moi donc... Chuchota-t-elle »

Fred releva discrètement la tête et il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait autour de leur voiture, et ils étaient bien seuls. Alors, il fit remonter ses doigts le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme, avant de lui écarter lentement les jambes. Violette glapit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, il passa simplement son index sur sa culotte. Qui était complètement trempée.

« Tu mouilles déjà, rien que pour moi Vi... Susurra-t-il »

Bien sûr qu'elle mouillait déjà. Fred la touchait à peine et elle partait dans une autre galaxie. Jamais personne ne lui avait procuré de telles sensations.

Le sorcier saisit la couture de son sous-vêtement et il l'écarta sur le côté. Violette pouvait voir à travers son pantalon qu'il était tout aussi excité qu'elle à présent.

La sorcière se mit à gémir doucement lorsque Fred caressa son clitoris, puis ses lèvres, avant de positionner deux doigts à son entrée. Il releva ses yeux devenus noirs vers elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle était d'accord.

Violette hocha la tête avec hâte, elle en mourrait d'envie et son regard le suppliait. Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres du rouquin.

De ses doigts, Fred pénétra l'intimité de Violette et il exécuta de lents va-et-vient afin de l'habituer. Lorsque son intérieur se détendit, le sorcier n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et il fit entrer un troisième doigt en elle. Il les courba légèrement et cela lui permit d'atteindre son point G.

Violette dut plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier de plaisir. Ses joues chauffaient et le bout de ses pieds étaient déjà en train de trembler. Il tapait pile au bon endroit et le fait que Fred la regardait prendre du plaisir l'excitait d'autant plus.

« Oui, c'est trop bon...

\- C'est tout ce que je souhaite entendre. Souffla le garçon qui se délectait de ce spectacle si excitant »

Violette laissa tomber sa tête contre son siège et elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Mais alors qu'elle allait se pencher vers Fred afin de l'embrasser, ses yeux tombèrent sur un objet qui brillait sur le poteau en face d'eux.

La sorcière manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« Stop ! Stop ! Cria-t-elle »

Fred s'arrêta aussitôt et toisa Violette, paniqué.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Il s'en voulait déjà terriblement.

« Non... non. Il... Il y a des caméras ! Bredouilla-t-elle, rouge de honte

\- Des caméras ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Là, regarde ! Violette pointa du doigt l'objet qui était probablement en train de les surveiller depuis le début

\- Oh. Donc grâce à ça...

\- La sécurité du supermarché nous a vus. Compléta la sorcière »

Fred tourna la tête de l'autre côté de Violette. Il se retenait de rire, elle s'en doutait bien.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Fred. »

Le rouquin poussa un soupir afin de reprendre son calme puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

« Non, tu as raison. »

Fred fixa à nouveau la caméra et il fit la seule chose qu'il aurait pu faire, fidèle à sa personnalité. Il suça ses trois doigts afin de retirer la mouille de Violette, puis il fit un signe de main vers l'appareil afin de saluer quiconque se trouvait derrière cet objet de surveillance.

« Bon, maintenant, fuyons ! S'exclama-t-il »

Sur le chemin du retour, la honte s'évapora de leur esprit et ils ne firent que rire de ce qui venait de leur arriver.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir raconter ça aux autres. Se marra Fred »

Fred et ses penchants pour les prises de risque avaient à nouveau failli mettre Violette dans le pétrin, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait ces montées d'adrénaline qui la submergeaient lorsqu'elle se joignait aux bêtises du rouquin.

Jamais plus elle ne vivrait de vacances si intenses, alors elle devait en profiter.

Tout le long du trajet, Fred avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Violette, la caressant avec tendresse de temps à autre. Rien ne pouvait rendre la jeune femme plus heureuse.

~~

Une fois dans sa chambre, alors que la nuit était tombée, Violette repensait à ce moment sur le parking et elle en riait encore. Pour une fois elle n'était même pas frustrée de ne pas avoir pu aller au bout et avoir un orgasme à son tour, comme elle l'avait fait pour Fred ce matin.

Elle avait apprécié ces instants avec lui et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de plus.

Cependant, tandis qu'elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, Violette en vint à se dire qu'elle allait certainement devoir prendre une contraception à son retour de vacances. Elle ne pourrait pas boire éternellement des petites fioles magiques.

Si elle réfléchissait à cela, c'était parce qu'elle était persuadée que son aventure avec Fred allait continuer, même après leur séjour ici. Même s'il ne semblait pas vouloir plus que des moments "améliorés" entre amis. Violette était prête à accepter cette limite.

En rentrant des courses, les deux sorciers n'avaient pas pu se retrouver seuls à nouveau, mais les quelques regards que Fred avait lancés à Violette au cours de la soirée voulaient tout dire.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce qui nous attend Weasley... Se chuchota-t-elle à elle-même »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit et elle fit de gros yeux en voyant l'heure. Il était déjà plus de deux heures du matin et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, comme si quelque chose la rendait surexcitée mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Et là, elle réalisa.

C'était l'anniversaire d'Harry demain, et ses amis et elle lui avaient prévu une soirée mémorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam ! Voilà le chapitre du jour !
> 
> Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Violette est-elle vraiment prête à accepter de n'être qu'amie avec Fred ? Mmh 🤔
> 
> Et cette soirée, vous en pensez quoi ? Ça promet non ?
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser un vote, un commentaire..., j'adore y répondre !! 
> 
> À bientôt pour la suite !


	12. 11.

**TW** : usage de drogue douce

_Vendredi 31 juillet 1998_ ,

Une odeur sucrée et chocolatée commençait à émaner de la cuisine. Violette s’était levée aux aurores afin de préparer un petit-déjeuner d’anniversaire pour Harry. Il adorait ces surprises.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que la sorcière ne s’était pas réveillée de si bonne humeur. Elle avait prévu une belle journée pour son ami, et celle-ci allait débuter avec des crêpes. Des crêpes à la française, comme Fleur le lui avait appris l’été dernier. L’Elu en raffolait.

Alors qu’elle remuait le chocolat chaud dans une petite casserole, la jeune femme prit sa baguette et mit la table, avant de déposer quelques ballons un peu partout dans la pièce. Pour la petite touche finale, elle accrocha une banderole “Happy Birthday” sur la baie vitrée de la salle à manger.

« Parfait ! Murmura-t-elle, contente de sa productivité »

Une fois que tout fut prêt, Violette s’installa sur une chaise et attendit que les marmottes se réveillent. Le soleil peinait à se lever ce matin, mais il faisait déjà lourd bien qu’il n’était que huit heures.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre et une petite tête encore endormie, dont les cheveux de jais étaient en bataille, fit son apparition. Harry. Il était toujours le premier debout car il détestait dormir, dès que ses yeux se fermaient il était hanté par des cauchemars de la guerre.

La première réaction du garçon fut de sortir un petit “Ohhh”, son regard émeraude rempli d’étoiles. Il n’avait fêté son anniversaire que très peu de fois dans sa vie et il avait longuement pensé qu’il ne le méritait pas à vrai dire.

« Violette, c’est super. Merci beaucoup. Souffla-t-il avec un sourire euphorique »

Un grand sourire s’installa sur le visage de la sorcière et elle se rua vers son ami.

« Bon anniversaire Harry ! S’écria-t-elle »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle, l’étouffant presque.

« Merci Violette, tu es géniale. S’esclaffa l’Elu, posant ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme »

De tous ses amis, Harry était la personne dont Violette était la plus proche. Tout simplement car ils se ressemblaient. L’insolence, l’arrogance, le fait qu’ils n’aimaient pas vraiment les études et respecter le règlement. Ils s’étaient toujours entendus, et ce depuis leur première rencontre.

Violette n’avait pas pu venir avec eux lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, mais Harry savait très bien que si elle en avait eu la possibilité, elle n’aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle était comme une soeur pour lui.

La sorcière mit fin à leur étreinte et tira son ami vers la table.

« Des crêpes ! Avec du chocolat et de la confiture de fraises ! Je vais me régaler. S’exclama Harry »

Violette avait réussi sa surprise et cela l’enchantait. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et ramena du jus de citrouille ainsi que du thé bien chaud.

« Ginny va arriver, elle avait un peu de mal à sortir du lit ce matin. Expliqua le garçon à la cicatrice

\- Je comprends, j’imagine que vous avez déjà un peu fêté de votre côté ! Pouffa la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d’oeil

\- Roh Violette ! Harry leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres

\- Tu sais bien que je plaisante. »

_À moitié_.

Le reste du groupe finit par arriver, hurlant des “Joyeux anniversaire” à tout va et ébouriffant les cheveux d’Harry. George ne manqua pas de marcher sur un ballon sans faire exprès et de l’éclater, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« C’est une belle journée qui commence ! Déclara-t-il »

Le garçon aux lunettes rondes put enfin goûter une crêpe, lui qui attendait impatiemment que tout le monde soit là. Il était aux anges.

Fred fut le dernier à venir et lorsqu’il débarqua dans la pièce, Ginny l’enguirlanda.

« On t’attendait Fred, tu aurais pu prendre encore plus de temps ! »

Le rouquin ignora complètement sa petite soeur et il se précipita vers Harry, lui donnant une tape sur l’épaule.

« Bon anniversaire Harry, tu grandis si vite. Dommage que ta taille ne suive pas. »

Ron et George faillirent recracher leur jus de citrouille et Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas rire. Violette voulut remettre Fred à sa place mais l’Elu la devança.

« C’est mon anniversaire aujourd’hui alors je ne vais pas être méchant, mais sache que moi au moins je n’ai pas besoin d’être grand pour me faire remarquer et être adulé par des milliers de personnes. Mais merci, Fred ! Répliqua Harry avec un sourire insolent »

Le rouquin lui sourit à son tour avant de lui faire un clin d’oeil.

« J’adore ta répartie Harry. »

Le concerné s’esclaffa avant de reporter son attention sur les crêpes, il en avait déjà mangé trois.

Fred prit place sur sa chaise habituelle, en face de Violette. Il poussa un petit soupir en s’asseyant et s’étira un instant, son t-shirt rouge se relevant quelque peu. Attirée tel un aimant, la sorcière ne réussit pas à s’empêcher de poser les yeux sur lui.

Il sortait de la douche. Le bout de ses cheveux roux était encore mouillé et des gouttes d’eau coulaient lentement dans son cou, mouillant le col de son vêtement. Voilà pourquoi il avait du retard. 

Les lèvres du rouquin étaient gonflées, il les avait sûrement trop mordues, et ses joues étaient rouges. Violette savait très bien ce qu’il avait fait.

Et ses pensées les plus sombres prirent le dessus sur le reste. Elle imagina Fred sous la douche, rempli de désir comme elle avait pu le voir hier matin, mais frustré que Violette ne soit pas avec lui cette fois-ci. Alors il avait pris son érection douloureuse entre ses mains et il s’était masturbé, jusqu’à se faire jouir dans un râle sourd. Son liquide s’écoulant entre ses doigts.

La sorcière aurait tant aimé voir ce spectacle. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu’elle n’avait plus eu Fred en elle, et Merlin ce que cela lui manquait.

Violette dut détourner le regard. Elle sentait ses entrailles la ronger de l’intérieur tant les images qui s’étaient créées dans son esprit faisaient monter un plaisir insoutenable en elle. Ce n’était pas du tout le moment pour cela.

Ron la sortit de ses songes en s’adressant à elle.

« Ces crêpes sont délicieuses Violette, bien meilleures que celles de Fleur !

\- Meilleures que celles de Fleur ? Violette, mon frère est en train de te draguer là ! Rit Ginny »

Sous le coup de la surprise, Fred lâcha sa fourchette qui claqua contre son assiette, et son corps entier se figea. Ron était devenu rouge cramoisi et Violette avait baissé les yeux, mal à l’aise.

« Tu dis vraiment n’importe quoi Ginny.

\- Eh mais ce n’est qu’une blague Ronald, détends-toi ! Se défendit la rouquine

\- Bon les amis, ça vous dirait de laisser Harry savourer son petit-déjeuner tranquillement ? Intervint Fred qui toisait sa petite soeur »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et Harry remercia le rouquin du regard. Violette ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle avait bien vu que la remarque de Ginny avait agacé Fred. Elle espérait que cela ne l’avait pas à nouveau refroidi comme la dernière fois.

La jeune femme tenta de faire abstraction de ce malaise et le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Elle voyait dans le regard de ses amis qu’ils avaient tous très hâte de fêter l’anniversaire d’Harry.

« Bon maintenant va te faire tout beau Harry. Le précipita sa petite-amie en le levant de sa chaise

\- D’accord d’accord. Doucement ! Pouffa le concerné qui prit son assiette avec lui

\- Laisse, je vais débarrasser ! Lui assura Violette »

Harry la remercia et il quitta la salle à manger. Les sorciers attendirent quelques minutes et lorsque le jet d’eau se fit entendre depuis la salle de bains, Ginny posa les poings sur la table.

« Alors, comment ça se passe aujourd’hui ? »

Violette se racla la gorge et annonça avec fierté le programme qu’elle avait prévu pour l’anniversaire d’Harry, le groupe l’écoutant attentivement.

À la fin de sa tirade, la sorcière eut un petit sourire malicieux. Ses amis furent aussitôt enthousiastes.

« Ma foi, j’ai hâte d’être à ce soir ! Ça va être dément ! Se réjouit George

\- Tu es épatante Violette ! La complimenta Hermione en tapant dans ses mains »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules d’un air timide. Elle sentait que Fred la scrutait avec insistance, alors elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« En effet, cette soirée _promet_. Dit-il d’une voix basse et grave, sans quitter Violette des yeux »

Le coeur de la sorcière loupa un battement. Il l’avait fixée avec une telle intensité qu’elle sortit de table d’un pas pressé et elle n’eut plus le courage de le regarder.

Elle pouvait se mettre nue devant lui, à genoux, se donner à lui entièrement, mais dès lors qu’il osait sortir n’était-ce qu’un seul mot rempli de sous-entendus et de tension, elle vacillait. Intimidée.

Il parvenait toujours à la rendre folle, au moindre mot qu’il avait, au moindre geste qu’il exécutait. Après tant d’années passées à rêver de la fois où elle coucherait enfin avec Fred Weasley, Violette avait fini par obtenir ce qu’elle avait toujours voulu.

Pourtant, cela ne lui suffisait jamais. Elle continuait de le désirer plus que tout car il savait exactement quoi faire pour qu’elle ne puisse pas se lasser de lui. C’était insupportable.

Et ce manège ne faisait que commencer. 

~~

L’après-midi, Harry découvrit sa deuxième surprise. Après une petite partie de Quidditch, qu’il avait d’ailleurs gagnée, Ginny enroula un foulard autour de la tête de son petit-ami afin de lui bander les yeux et elle le mena vers le salon, où tous les autres l’attendaient.

« Arrête-toi juste ici. Lui indiqua la rouquine »

Harry se posta à l’entrée de la pièce et Ginny lui retira le foulard.

« Surprise ! S’écrièrent tous ses amis »

Sur la table basse, l’Elu découvrit un gâteau au chocolat orné de plusieurs bougies. Puis ses yeux s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’il réalisa que des dizaines de cadeaux étaient posés sur le tapis ainsi que sur les canapés.

« Cette année, il y en a 38 ! Précisa Violette avec un sourire taquin »

Alors, Harry explosa de rire. Le type de fou rire qu’il n’avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps. Violette, Hermione et Ron s’étaient souvenu de la fois où il leur avait raconté que Dudley s’était plaint de n’avoir reçu que trente-six cadeaux plutôt que trente-sept.

« Ce petit clin d’oeil est fantastique. Merci !

\- Ne nous remercie pas tout de suite, tu n’as pas encore ouvert tes cadeaux. Fit remarquer George

\- Peut-être qu’ils ne te plairont pas. Ajouta Fred

\- C’est l’intention qui compte comme on dit. Répliqua Ginny

\- Tout à fait. Approuva Harry avant de l’embrasser tendrement

\- Ah. Grimaça Ron en détournant le regard, sous les rires de ses deux grands frères

\- Va souffler tes bougies et ouvre tes cadeaux maintenant ! Lui ordonna la rouquine avec un grand sourire »

Afin de le pousser vers la table, elle lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses, le faisant rougir.

« N’oublie pas de faire un voeu Harry. Lui rappela Fred qui était adossé contre la cheminée »

Le garçon aux yeux verts les ferma un instant, avant de souffler sur les toutes petites flammes.

Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit ses cadeaux un à un. Parmi tous ces paquets, il avait reçu quelques babioles qui le firent sourire, ainsi que des cadeaux plus touchants, comme un nouvel équipement de Quidditch avec les lettres “J. P” inscrites dessus, de la part de Ginny, une malle contenant les trois balles de Quidditch, également personnalisées, de la part des jumeaux. Hermione et Ron lui avaient offert un album animé, avec des photos de Hermione, Violette, Harry et Ron tout au long de leur scolarité à Poudlard.

Enfin, Violette lui avait peint un tableau, sur lequel il figurait avec ses parents, Remus et Sirius. Tous réunis et heureux. Harry en fut très ému, et il prit dans ses bras chacun de ses amis.

Cette seconde surprise était à nouveau réussie.

~~

Le début de soirée était vite arrivé, ils avaient passé une si bonne journée qu’ils n’avaient pas vu le temps filer.

Entre temps, les sorciers s’étaient changés pour la petite fête. En sortant de sa chambre, Fred était tombé nez à nez avec Violette qui était habillée de la même façon que lui. Un pantalon noir et une chemise colorée.

« Suis-je devenu un modèle pour toi Atkins ? L’avait-il taquinée en arquant un sourcil

\- Tu l’as toujours été. Avait-elle répliqué avec un clin d’oeil, avant de partir vers les escaliers »

Vers dix-huit heures, Violette s’était absentée une trentaine de minutes et elle était revenue avec des pizzas au fromage, les préférées d’Harry.

Ils s’étaient assis dans l’herbe, qui devenait fraîche alors que les températures baissaient, et ils avaient tout dévoré en silence. 

Au premier abord, les Weasley avaient été assez perplexes. Ils n’avaient encore jamais goûté à cette spécialité moldue. Au final, la pizza était probablement devenue le plat préféré des jumeaux et de Ron.

Lorsqu’il fut vingt heures, Violette se mit debout et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, prête à dévoiler le final de cet anniversaire. Tous les yeux se relevèrent vers elle.

« Harry, j’espère que cette douce journée t’a plu. À présent, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et de faire la fête ! »

Des cris de joie s’élevèrent au sein du groupe.

« Pour la surprise finale, nous allons devoir attendre qu’il fasse nuit. Mais en attendant, j’ai quelque chose de plutôt intéressant à vous proposer. Suivez-moi, nous serons mieux dans le salon ! Termina-t-elle, enjouée »

Fred et George se lancèrent un regard entendu, Ginny, Hermione et Ron abordaient de grands sourires surexcités et Harry eut l’air d’avoir peur sur le coup, ne sachant pas à quoi s’attendre, mais ils suivirent Violette sans broncher.

Dans le salon, la sorcière mit de la musique et ses amis s’étalèrent un peu partout, discutant de tout et de rien.

« Fred, George, il nous manque l’alcool. Vous pouvez chercher ça ? Leur demanda Violette

\- Tout de suite ! Répondirent-ils »

D’un coup de baguette, une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu apparut sur la table basse en bois brun clair. La jeune femme réfléchit un instant si elle devait également leur faire goûter l’alcool moldue qu’elle avait achetée quelques jours plus tôt, mais elle se dit que ce qu’elle avait déjà prévu était suffisant.

« Je reviens ! Déclara-t-elle avant de s’éclipser »

Les autres ne l’avaient même pas entendue, bien trop occupés à se servir un verre de whisky. Ils avaient hâte de plonger dans l’euphorie et profiter encore plus de cette soirée.

Quand Violette réapparut avec un petit sachet en main, Hermione poussa un petit glapissement.

« Je n’avais pas compris que tu parlais de ça ce matin ! »

Un sourire sournois s’étira sur les lèvres de l’Elu. Il se doutait très bien de ce qui se trouvait dans les mains de son amie. Avant son entrée en cinquième année, Dudley lui en avait fait fumer afin de “détendre son string” comme il le lui avait dit.

« Décidément, je n’ai jamais eu un anniversaire aussi chouette !

\- Laisse-nous nous occuper de ça Violette, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd’hui. George lui prit le sachet »

_Tiens, donc les jumeaux connaissaient cette substance moldue ?_ Violette s’esclaffa et s’installa sur le canapé, entre Hermione et Ginny. 

Les deux rouquins se mirent à genoux devant la table et sortirent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour confectionner les joints. La jeune femme leur ordonna de ne surtout pas trop les doser.

« Fais-nous confiance Atkins. Répondit Fred en lui faisant un sourire insolent »

Violette leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à la plante que vous faites pousser. Fit remarquer Ron, assis à côté d’eux

\- Quoi ? Vous faites pousser de la drogue ? S’étrangla Ginny

\- Merci Ronron. Soupira George

\- Ne t’en fais pas soeurette, la nôtre est magique et elle est totalement inoffensive. La rassura Fred

\- Et on n’en consomme que très rarement. Ajouta le second jumeau

\- Maman vous tuerait si elle savait ça. Se marra la rouquine

\- Merci Merlin nous avons notre propre appartement et nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons. Fred fit un clin d’œil à sa petite soeur

\- Rassure-moi Violette, la tienne est moldue ? Harry ne semblait pas faire confiance aux jumeaux

\- Disons qu’elle est... hybride. Elle est bien moldue de base mais j’ai ajouté quelques substances magiques. Rien de dangereux je vous assure. C’est fait exprès pour m’apaiser quand la vie devient un peu difficile, mais c’est très occasionnel. »

Fred releva la tête vers la sorcière, un air soucieux sur son visage. Violette lui sourit aussitôt afin de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

« Hâte de voir les effets. S’impatienta Ron

\- Mais tu en as déjà fumé ? S’offusqua Ginny, énervée d’être la seule à ne pas y avoir touché »

Pendant que les deux Weasley se chamaillaient, le regard de Violette s’attarda un instant sur Fred. 

En à peine deux minutes, il finit son travail et il porta sa langue sur le papier afin de l’enrouler, le léchant. Lentement, trop lentement. La bouche de la sorcière s’entrouvrit, ébahie face à cette scène. De ses doigts et de sa langue, il exécutait des gestes parfaits.

_Par Merlin il le faisait exprès_.

Tout le monde souhaitait s’enivrer de cette douce odeur qui émana du joint lorsque Fred fut le premier à tirer dessus, après l’avoir allumé avec sa baguette. Même Hermione.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait à Hermione Granger ? Ricana Ron »

La brune lui tira la langue, avant d’aspirer la fumée dans sa gorge à son tour. C’était sa première fois et cela la fit tousser. Des rires s’élevèrent.

« Ne te moque pas Ginny, tu ne vas pas y échapper. La prévint Violette »

En effet, Ginny n’y échappa pas et Harry tapota son dos tout en se moquant.

« Bizarrement, la nôtre n’est pas aussi puissante. Celle-ci va très vite agir, je le sens déjà.

\- Je suis d’accord Freddie. Violette, il te faudra nous en donner ! Approuva George

\- Pas de problème les garçons. »

Les sorciers n’eurent pas besoin de tirer plusieurs fois dessus. Les effets se firent rapidement ressentir. Le monde qui les entourait devint soudain plus beau, plus innocent, plus léger. Leurs sens se multipliaient et leurs corps se détendaient comme s’ils étaient sur un nuage.

« C’est génial. Souffla Harry en se laissant tomber contre le dossier du canapé, fermant un instant les yeux »

Cela n’avait rien à voir avec ce que son cousin lui avait donné. Il s’était senti très mal cette fois-là et il avait très vite été pris de nausées. Celle de Violette agissait à la fois tel un calmant et un excitant, et ce sans aucun danger ni effet secondaire. Combiner cette drogue moldue avec de la magie était une merveilleuse idée.

Ils ne burent que quelques gorgées de leur whisky, ils n’eurent pas besoin de plus tant leurs cerveaux étaient déjà en extase.

Violette se dirigea vers son tourne-disque et plaça un nouveau vinyle, avant d’augmenter le son.

« Queen ! Rugit George en levant les mains en l’air »

La fête pouvait enfin commencer. Les amis se levèrent et se mirent à danser tous ensemble, certains de façon plus énergique que d’autres.

Violette observait les jumeaux du coin de l’oeil, ils hurlaient à plein poumons les paroles de _We Will Rock You_ , complètement déchaînés. Après ces longues semaines de travaux dans leur boutique, la jeune femme pouvait voir à quel point George et Fred avaient eu besoin de se défouler. Toutes les frustrations de ces derniers mois ressortaient ce soir et ils étaient à fond.

La sorcière se dit également que jamais elle n’apprendrait à Fred que le nom de scène du chanteur de Queen était Freddie. Il ne se sentirait plus et n’arrêterait pas de se prendre pour une rock star. À cette idée, elle ricana dans son coin.

Violette eut envie de tirer une dernière fois sur le joint. Elle se dirigea vers la table basse où quelqu’un l’avait déposé et elle le ralluma, se délectant de l’interdit.

Lorsqu’elle se retourna, elle heurta le torse de Fred qui l’avait rejoint. Violette leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit une moue désolée. 

Elle avait encore la cigarette dans sa bouche. Alors, avec douceur, le rouquin la lui retira, attardant son regard sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Puis il la porta à la sienne, inspirant et avalant la fumée au plus profond de sa gorge. Avant de la recracher non loin de la joue de Violette. Il avait fait tout cela en ne la quittant pas des yeux. 

La jeune femme déglutit, comme envoûtée. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qu’il faisait l’excitait à ce point ? Ce qu’elle avait fumé n’arrangeait pas la chose.

Fred lui fit un petit sourire en coin, avant de l’abandonner pour aller danser à nouveau.

« Est-ce que je peux mettre une autre chanson ? Quémanda Harry au loin

\- Bien sûr, tu fais comme chez toi ! Cria Violette pour se faire entendre »

Ginny saisit le bras de la jeune femme et elle la tira afin qu’elle danse avec les jumeaux, Ron et elle. Hermione faisait des pas de danse dans son coin, elle avait l’air d’être dans un autre monde.

Sous l’effet de la drogue, Ron avait perdu toute timidité et il attrapait parfois la main de Violette afin de la faire tournoyer sur elle-même. Sous les rires de Ginny et George, sous le regard sombre de Fred qui ne semblait pas apprécier de la voir si proche de son petit frère et si éloignée de lui.

Harry était encore en train de fouiller dans les vinyles, alors Violette devint la cavalière de Ginny et elles s’éclataient comme des folles. Fred était soudain plus attendri.

« Voilà c’est bon ! S’exclama l’Elu »

_Is This Love_ de Bob Marley. Cela lui correspondait bien.

« Eh je connais cette chanson ! Affirma Fred »

Violette lui lança un regard intrigué.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

Pour unique réponse, Fred lui chanta une phrase bien précise des paroles. Plongeant son regard droit dans le sien.

« Wanna love you, and treat you right. »

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Violette.

_Ah oui, tu veux m’aimer Fred ?_

Elle eut envie de chanter à son tour pour le taquiner, mais Ginny et Ron la coupèrent dans son élan en posant leurs bras sur ses épaules, la faisant balancer au rythme délicat de cette musique plus calme.

Violette sentait qu’une tension palpable s’était installée entre Fred et elle, il ne cessait de la scruter dès qu’il en avait l’occasion. Elle percevait dans ses yeux de miel qu’il désirait plus que tout être à la place de Ron. Elle le surprenait même parfois en train d’épier les courbes de son corps qu’elle mouvait avec précision.

Mais ils avaient choisi de ne rien révéler de leur aventure, alors la jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire.

Pendant plus d’une heure, ils dansèrent sans pouvoir s’arrêter, guidés par le stupéfiant qui embuait encore leurs esprits. Des sourires béats traînaient sur leurs visages détendus et ils manquèrent plusieurs fois de s’étaler au sol, leurs pieds se prenant dans le tapis.

Tout à coup, la musique fut coupée et les sorciers se rendirent compte que les jumeaux n’étaient plus avec eux mais dans le hall d’entrée.

« C’est l’heure de la surprise Harry ! S’égosillèrent-ils en choeur

\- Oui la surprise, allons-y ! Sourit Violette »

Ils rattrapèrent Fred et George à l’extérieur et ils s’arrêtèrent tous au bord du lac. Les deux rouquins avaient posé un grand bagage à côté d’eux, ainsi que leurs balais.

« Des feux d’artifice ? En déduisit Harry, profondément euphorique

\- C’est exact Harry. Confirma Fred qui avait à présent plusieurs objets rouges dans ses mains

\- Mais c’est interdit ! Signala Hermione

\- Dit la fille qui a foutu le feu à un professeur en première année. Pouffa Ron »

Violette s’esclaffa et la brune émit un petit gloussement gêné.

« Et puis c’est l’anniversaire d’Harry, rien n’est interdit ! Décréta Violette

\- Bon on vous laisse les jeunes ! Siffla George qui enfourchait son balai

\- Profitez bien du spectacle ! Leur souhaita Fred »

Sur ces mots, il s’envolèrent le plus haut qu’ils pouvaient et à peine une minute plus tard, les premiers pétards explosèrent. De couleur rouge, verte, bleue ou multicolore, en forme d’animal ou géométrique, il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Harry n’arrêtait pas de lâcher des “Waouh”, ce qui faisait craquer Violette. Il avait la tête d’un enfant émerveillé et innocent. Elle ne l’avait probablement jamais vu ainsi. Ginny et Ron sautaient dans tous les sens et Hermione se bouchait les oreilles.

Dans les airs, les jumeaux poussaient des hurlements à chaque feu d’artifice qu’ils lançaient. Violette avait l’impression de les revoir en cinquième année, lorsqu’ils avaient enragé Ombrage dans la Grande Salle. Ils resteraient à jamais les mêmes farceurs.

Pour le bouquet final, les jumeaux commencèrent à redescendre et ils crièrent :

« Celui-ci a été créé spécialement pour toi Harry ! »

Un jet de lumière bleue implosa dans le ciel, avant de s’effacer et de laisser place à une image où l’on pouvait voir Harry, entouré de ses plus proches amis, devant le château de Poudlard qui était plus majestueux que jamais. C’était magnifique.

Violette aurait pu jurer voir une larme dans le coin de l’oeil de l’Elu.

Fred et George revinrent sur terre et Harry les remercia sans arrêt, ravi de cet énième cadeau. Les deux Weasley lui sourirent, lui assurant que ce n’était rien et qu’il le méritait. Violette était émue de voir à quel point cette journée avait fait plaisir à son meilleur ami.

Le groupe resta planté là pendant quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce que la sorcière ne tape dans ses mains.

« Bon, un bain de minuit, ça vous dirait ? Proposa Violette »

Elle n’eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Ils se déshabillèrent en quelques secondes tout en riant. 

Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous en sous-vêtements mais ils n’en avaient que faire, ce qu’ils avaient consommé leur avait enlevé toute gêne et ils avaient juste envie de s’amuser.

Toutefois, alors que George était en train de lui raconter une blague, le regard de Fred tomba sur Violette. Elle portait une lingerie blanche qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Cette vue le déstabilisa un instant et son jumeau dut claquer des doigts devant lui pour le ramener sur terre.

De son côté, Violette avait tout vu et elle rougit. Heureusement, il faisait nuit.

Ron fut le premier à se jeter dans le lac, très vite rejoint par Violette, Ginny et les jumeaux. Hermione et Harry quant à eux restèrent à l’endroit où l’eau leur arrivait tout pile à la taille. Ils étaient assez pompettes et ils n’avaient pas confiance en eux, ils ne voulaient pas se noyer.

Fred et George se laissèrent flotter sur le dos, admirant les étoiles.

« Tu as eu raison de nous donner ta plante Violette, j’ai l’impression d’être au paradis là. S’extasia George, les paupières closes »

Ginny était encore plus hyperactive que d’habitude. Elle mit Violette et Ron au défi de faire le poirier le plus longtemps possible. Les narguant en leur disant qu’elle pouvait tenir plus d’une minute.

Au final, ce fut la rouquine qui eut le plus de mal à tenir sur ses deux mains sous l’eau. Violette et Ron devaient tenir ses jambes pour qu’elle parvienne enfin à rester droite. Ils n’arrivaient plus à s’arrêter de rire.

« Hé ! Venez voir ça ! On a trouvé quelque chose sous les cailloux ! Cria soudain Harry »

Ron remonta Ginny à la surface et ils se précipitèrent vers Harry, George les poussa pour les devancer. Violette voulut également aller voir mais elle fut happée en arrière.

Fred.

Il n’en pouvait plus. Cela faisait depuis hier soir qu’il attendait d’être seul avec la sorcière et il devenait dingue à l’idée que leurs amis étaient toujours dans les parages. Si cette torture avait autrefois été excitante, à présent elle devenait pesante.

Violette resta de dos au rouquin, pour plus de discrétion, mais il la colla tout de même contre lui. Ainsi, il lui murmura au creux de son oreille :

« Je te rappelle que tu ne l’aimes pas. »

Il faisait référence à Ron, au fait qu’elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui ce soir, bien évidemment. Violette se dégagea de son emprise et s’éloigna légèrement, lui lançant un regard sidéré.

« Ne m’oublie pas. Ajouta-t-il »

La jeune femme roula des yeux. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Il savait très bien qu’il était le seul à envahir ses pensées, à tel point qu’elle avait parfois l’impression qu’il avait pris possession de son âme. Alors pourquoi en doutait-il ?

« Tu n’es qu’un idiot Fred Weasley. Marmonna Violette avec un petit sourire

\- Si j’étais vraiment un idiot, _Violette_ , je te ferais l’amour dans ce lac, là, maintenant, tout de suite. »

Il avait dit cela sans sourciller. Estomaquée, la sorcière ne sut même pas quoi répondre. Une lueur de satisfaction fusa dans le regard noisette de Fred. Il avait gagné, une fois de plus.

« Allons voir ce qu’ils trafiquent. Chuchota-t-il, remarquant bien que Violette était incapable de dire un mot »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées, et elle suivit le rouquin. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait sorti une telle phrase alors que leurs amis n’étaient pas loin d’eux. Comment faisait-il pour être si audacieux ?

Au final, ce que Harry avait cru être un diamant n’était rien d'autre qu’un vieux bout de bouteille en verre. Fred et George ricanèrent.

« C’est le début de la fortune ! »

Il commençait à faire froid alors les jeunes sorciers décidèrent de sortir du lac. Ils se jetèrent un sort afin de se nettoyer et de se sécher puis ils se rhabillèrent. Ils étaient frigorifiés.

« Vite rentrons ! Hermione claquait des dents »

Dans le salon, Violette alluma un feu à la hâte et tous ses amis se couchèrent aussitôt sur le grand tapis, réchauffés par les flammes de la cheminée.

« Cette soirée était magique. Merci pour tout. Souffla Harry d’un air rêveur, enlaçant sa main dans celle de Ginny

\- C’est avec plaisir. Sourit Violette

\- Qui est la prochaine personne à fêter son anniversaire ? Demanda George qui jouait avec les cheveux de sa soeur

\- C’est moi imbécile ! Grogna la rouquine

\- Merlin, ça va être compliqué de trouver des cadeaux pour toi. Se plaignit Fred

\- On laissera Harry s’en charger, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Aucun problème George. Accepta Harry »

Pendant quelques minutes, les sorciers profitèrent du silence et écoutèrent le bois crépiter. Jusqu’à ce qu’un ronflement profond ne vienne tout gâcher. George donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron mais cela ne le réveilla pas pour autant.

« C’est pas vrai. Ricana Fred »

Ginny se redressa et attrapa son verre de whisky qui traînait sur la table, elle voulut le boire d’une traite mais George le lui retira des mains.

« Doucement soeurette ! »

La rouquine grommela mais elle n’insista pas, ce n’était peut-être pas raisonnable. Elle sentait déjà que sa tête tanguait.

Violette tourna la tête sur sa droite et elle vit Fred qui marchait vers la salle de bains. Harry et Ginny se câlinaient tandis que George et Hermione se disputaient au sujet de Ron, s’ils devaient le réveiller ou non.

La sorcière eut l’envie soudaine d’aller se poser sur son balcon, et ce fut ce qu’elle fit. Quand elle fumait, elle adorait y aller et admirer le lac. Elle voyait le monde d’un autre point de vue et elle avait l’impression de s’évader dans ses rêves les plus beaux.

Elle s’installa sur une chaise longue et inspira un grand coup avant de fermer les yeux. Le son de la légère brise qui caressait les arbres l’apaisait. Elle n’avait pas envie de partir d’ici. L’idée de devoir retourner dans sa routine après-demain l’attristait déjà.

Toc toc. Quelqu’un venait de toquer sur la baie vitrée du balcon. Violette ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Fred apparut à côté d’elle.

« Arrête de me faire peur comme ça. Rit Violette en posant une main sur son front, le coeur battant à mille à l’heure suite à cette frayeur

\- Pardonne-moi. S’excusa-t-il avec un sourire en coin »

Le rouquin posa ses mains sur la rambarde du balcon et il fixa l’horizon. Il était étrangement calme.

Violette se leva de sa chaise et le rejoignit, se postant à côté de lui. Comme à son habitude, elle tourna les yeux vers lui et l’admira. Elle ne se laissait jamais de sa beauté si particulière.

Ce soir, ses yeux étaient un peu rouges, après tout ce qu’il avait consommé ce n’était pas étonnant. Ses cheveux roux partaient dans tous les sens et cela ne faisait qu’accroître son charme accablant.

La sorcière succombait à chaque fois.

« Tu en as eu marre de nous ? De les voir s’endormir alors qu’il n’est qu’une heure du matin ? Lui demanda-t-il »

Il parlait plus doucement qu’à l’ordinaire, ce qui perturba Violette. Elle reporta son attention sur le lac éclairé par la demi-lune.

« Non, c’est juste que quand je prends cette... plante, j’ai les sens qui se développent et la vue depuis mon balcon me paraît encore plus belle et me transporte dans un monde meilleur, alors je suis venue en profiter.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Elle voulut lui demander si cela lui faisait la même chose, mais il changea de sujet.

« Tu es une amie formidable Violette. Harry a vraiment de la chance de t’avoir dans sa vie. »

Violette étudia le rouquin pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle n’arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu’il venait de dire. Était-ce un simple compliment, ou un sous-entendu qui insinuait le fait qu’il aurait également aimé avoir une Violette dans sa vie ?

La jeune femme se mit à rire nerveusement, perdue. Elle préféra alors user de l’humour afin de se sortir de cet embarras.

« Tu es bourré aussi ? Recevoir des compliments amicaux de ta part c’est très rare. »

Fred leva les yeux au ciel en s’esclaffant, puis il les plongea dans ceux de Violette et redevint tout à coup sérieux.

« Bourré, non. Mais ce que tu nous as donné là... Cela ne multiplie pas mes sens mais mes pensées. Des pensées vraiment vilaines qui me torturent l’esprit. »

Ensorcelée par ses paroles, la sorcière baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Comment ? Comment avait-elle fait pour ne jamais se rendre compte à quel point Fred était doué avec les mots ? Il pouvait faire chavirer n’importe qui, et pourtant elle n’avait jamais vu plus loin que son humour incessant.

« Et je sais qu’elles te torturent également. Surenchérit-il »

Ce fut de trop pour Violette, elle retourna s’assoir sur la chaise. Sinon, elle se serait tortillée sur place. Fred quant à lui ne bougea pas.

Toutefois, elle ne résista pas à l’envie de lui demander en quoi consistaient ses pensées. Fred s’adossa contre la rambarde et il croisa ses bras sur son torse, avant de lui sourire.

« Je pense à tout ce qu’il s’est passé ce soir. Ta générosité avec Harry, ta tendresse avec ma soeur. Tu m’attendris tout comme tu m’excites. Tu étais si belle, et j’avais tant envie de toi. Mais il y avait tout le monde, et la frustration que cela me procurait... Je n’arrive même pas à te décrire la sensation que ça m’a fait. Tout comme tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point te voir parler avec Ron et m’ignorer m’a encore plus donné envie de te baiser. »

Violette eut l’impression que son bas-ventre venait de se retourner.

« De... de quoi ?

\- Tu m’as très bien compris. Répliqua-t-il malicieusement »

Elle fixa Fred, et à présent ses petits yeux le suppliaient.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux Vi ? Demanda le rouquin dont le regard s’était assombri

\- Toi. Répondit-elle sans réfléchir »

Violette observa les épaules de Fred s’élever et redescendre doucement, alors qu’il poussait un soupir silencieux. Elle était elle aussi en train de le rendre fou.

« Viens là, et penche-toi sur la rambarde. Indiqua-t-il de sa voix rauque »

La jeune femme se figea telle une statue. Elle était incapable d’esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Là, sur le balcon ? »

Elle n’osait pas lui dire combien de fois elle avait rêvé de faire l’amour à cet endroit, alors elle choisit de jouer l’innocente.

Décidément, Fred adorait les lieux où il pouvait être surpris. La sorcière en vint à se demander s’il avait pris autant de risques lorsqu’il était à Poudlard. Peut-être lui poserait-elle la question un jour.

« Si tu n’as pas envie, je n’insisterai pas. Si tu en as envie, alors dépêche-toi. Je t’attends. »

Violette ne parvint pas à résister plus longtemps. D’un pas hésitant, elle finit par revenir à ses côtés et elle se pencha contre la rambarde comme il le lui avait demandé. Le haut de son corps se posant sur le bois encore chaud après que le soleil ait tapé dessus toute la journée.

Fred sortit sa baguette de sa poche et il éteignit les lumières de la chambre. Ainsi, plus rien ne pouvait les éclairer.

Pendant près d’une minute, il admira Violette dans cette position qui l’excitait terriblement. Son regard était si perçant que la jeune femme eut l’impression qu’elle était devenue transparente et qu’il pouvait tout voir d’elle.

« Détends-toi Vi. Si tout cela te gêne, alors je t’emmènerai dans ton lit. »

Il ne l’avait même pas encore touchée et elle sentait déjà une vague de plaisir traverser son corps.

« Pitié non. Le supplia-t-elle »

Un sourire satisfait se forma sur les lèvres du rouquin. Rassuré de voir que Violette était à l’aise, il se déplaça afin de se mettre derrière elle, et il releva doucement la chemise de la sorcière. Dévoilant son dos nu.

Fred caressa d’abord sa peau douce et fine du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner Violette, avant de se baisser et d’y déposer ses lèvres. Il traça plusieurs lignes de baisers le long de son dos, jusqu’à sentir que sa respiration devenait saccadée. 

Alors, il descendit plus bas et il s’arrêta juste en-dessous du creux de sa chute de reins.

« Sais-tu à quel point tu me rends dingue ? Questionna-t-il en se redressant »

Violette tourna la tête afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je crois l’avoir compris depuis quelques jours, oui. »

Le rouquin ricana, passant sa langue contre l’intérieur de sa joue. Puis, il posa ses mains sur la taille de Violette et il colla le bas de son corps contre le sien. Ses hanches heurtant les fesses de la jeune femme, son sexe déjà gonflé de plaisir rencontrant l’intimité brûlante de la sorcière.

Ils portaient encore leurs pantalons, mais Violette pouvait tout de même sentir à quel point il était dur. Et ce simple contact la fit gémir de désespoir tant elle le désirait.

Fred perdait lui-même patience, elle lui faisait un tel effet que s’il avait pu il l’aurait déjà pénétrée sans aucune retenue.

Il recula d’un pas et s’abaissa à nouveau.

« Es-tu déjà en train de mouiller pour moi Vi ? Susurra-t-il »

Les joues de Violette chauffèrent à l’entente de cette question. 

Pour en avoir le coeur net, Fred défit le bouton du pantalon de Violette et commença à le lui retirer, lui demandant de lever sa jambe, puis l’autre, afin de la débarrasser complètement. Ne lui laissant plus que son sous-vêtement.

Il leva les yeux vers sa culotte blanche et il découvrit qu’elle était trempée. Ce n’était pas une surprise, mais malgré cela il ne réussit pas à retenir un grognement de satisfaction.

« Bien évidemment. Répondit-il à sa place, avec un sourire en coin »

Mais avant de soulager le désir ardent de Violette, Fred s’attarda un instant sur ses cuisses et il les embrassa tout en les caressant. Il les aimait tant.

« Tes cuisses, tes fesses... Tout est merveilleux chez toi. Déclara-t-il, son souffle chaud s’écrasant contre la peau rougie de la jeune femme »

Violette était en train de perdre pied. L’ivresse de l’alcool, l’extase de la drogue et Fred qui touchait chaque recoin de son corps, cela ne faisait pas bon ménage pour son plaisir. Elle ignorait comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout.

Des gémissements de surprise s’échappèrent de la bouche de la sorcière lorsque Fred mordilla l’intérieur de sa cuisse, prenant un bout de sa chair en bouche et le suçant, jusqu’à lui laisser une petite tache de couleur foncée.

« C’est plus discret à cet endroit. Murmura-t-il d’un ton taquin »

Bon sang ce qu’il la rendait folle.

Enfin, le rouquin se concentra sur la partie de Violette qui commençait à se noyer tant elle mouillait. Par-dessus le tissu, Fred fit glisser deux doigts sur les lèvres enflées de la sorcière, exerçant ensuite une pression sur son clitoris.

« Oh mon dieu, oui... Souffla-t-elle en essayant de retenir ses gémissements

\- Est-ce que je peux l’enlever ? Fred demanda l’autorisation, passant une main sur son érection tant elle devenait serrée dans son pantalon

\- Oui, s’il te plaît, oui. Supplia Violette qui avait posé sa tête sur la rambarde, déjà à bout »

Fred sourit, et sans plus attendre, il fit glisser la culotte de la jeune femme le long de ses jambes. La douce brise de la nuit effleura sa peau nue et des frissons parcoururent son corps entier. 

Dans cette position, penchée en avant, le sexe de Violette s’offrait complètement au rouquin.

« Putain... Lâcha-t-il dans un râle rauque

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? S’enquit la sorcière

\- Je la trouve tellement... bonne, bordel. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, Fred avança sa tête et il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres trempées. Les léchant de haut en bas. 

Violette dut plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour s’empêcher de crier de plaisir. Il était en train de la goûter avec avidité, enfonçant parfois le bout de sa langue en elle. Il gémissait contre son sexe et les vibrations que cela provoquait étaient exquises.

Mais cela ne suffisait déjà plus à la jeune femme. Ce n’était pas sa bouche, ni ses doigts, qu’elle voulait à cet endroit. Elle se redressa brusquement, faisant reculer Fred, et elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ça fait des jours que j’attends ça Fred... Prends-moi. Lui demanda-t-elle d’une voix rempli de désespoir »

Un sourire sournois apparut sur le visage du sorcier. Cette demande avait éveillé en lui un désir des plus sombres. Il se releva, se tenant debout, et il essuya la mouille de Violette sur la manche de sa chemise.

« Avec plaisir, Vi. Mais d’abord, je veux que tu te penches à nouveau. »

Violette ne réussit pas à retenir un petit rire nerveux. Elle avait bien l’impression qu’elle n’était pas prête pour ce qui l’attendait.

Elle obéit sans répliquer et revint à sa position initiale, le bas de son corps tendu vers Fred. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle devina qu’il était en train de retirer son pantalon. Elle comprit qu’il avait ensuite enlevé son boxer, libérant son sexe douloureux, car il avait poussé un râle de soulagement.

Le paysage qui lui faisait face était magnifique, mais Fred était bien plus intéressant et elle avait besoin de le voir. 

Du mieux qu’elle le pouvait, Violette dut presque tordre sa nuque pour l’entrevoir du coin de l’oeil. Et pile à ce moment, le rouquin cracha dans sa main avant de la porter à son érection, dont le bout était rouge et gonflé, et il la masturba afin de la lubrifier. Ce qui lui arracha un gémissement qu’il étouffa en pinçant ses lèvres.

Rien que cette vision aurait pu suffire à faire gémir Violette, elle se détourna dans la seconde afin que Fred ne la surprenne pas en train de l’observer.

Alors, le rouquin revint vers elle et il plaça son membre à l’entrée de Violette, le frottant légèrement contre sa peau sensible afin de la narguer. Il agrippa ensuite la jeune femme par les hanches, les caressant avec son pouce.

« Si tu me le permets Violette, je vais répondre à ta demande et te prendre, entièrement. Expliqua-t-il de sa voix de velours »

Violette se mordit les lèvres et hocha précipitamment la tête, l’incitant à se dépêcher. Intérieurement, elle hurlait.

Enfin, Fred la pénétra. Comblant le vide en elle. Elle comprit pourquoi le sorcier lui avait demandé de se mettre dans cette position. Elle sentait d’autant plus sa grosseur et les sensations étaient décuplées. Elle n’allait pas tenir longtemps.

« Putain... Gémit-elle, fronçant les sourcils »

Fred avait poussé un long grognement alors qu’il s’était enfoncé en elle. Violette contracta son intérieur autour de l’érection du rouquin et cela le fit vriller.

« Vilaine. Grogna-t-il, serrant les dents »

Il entama de lents va-et-vient, pensant que cela allait frustrer Violette. Mais au contraire, elle se délectait de chacun de ses mouvements. Elle pouvait sentir toute sa longueur entrer à chaque fois un peu plus profondément en elle et c’était si bon.

« Si tu crois que cela me déplaît Weasley, tu te trompes. Siffla-t-elle »

Cette remarque arracha un sourire au sorcier qui n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce qui se trouvait en-dessous de ses hanches. Grâce aux reflets de la lune, il pouvait voir son sexe qui allait et venait en Violette. Cela l’excitait affreusement.

« Bien, dans ce cas j’estime que tu es prête pour la suite. Murmura-t-il entre deux râles »

Ainsi, ses coups de rein s’intensifièrent, devenant de plus en plus rapides, tapant de plus en plus loin. À présent ses hanches claquaient contre les fesses de Violette, et ce son lui donnait déjà envie de jouir.

Violette n’arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements. Ils devenaient légèrement trop perçants, mais c’était tellement dur de résister.

Les coups que Fred lui donnait étaient plus intenses que les autres fois. Le fait d’être penchée en avant lui permettait d’aller plus loin et il ne se gênait pas de la pilonner, à tel point que la sorcière dut se tenir contre la rambarde, enfonçant ses doigts dans le bois.

Fred se mouvait parfaitement en elle, il connaissait déjà les endroits qui lui faisaient le plus de bien et il n’hésitait pas à se repositionner afin de les atteindre. Il resserra sa poigne au niveau des hanches de Violette, permettant à ses va-et-vient de devenir plus brutaux et profonds.

« Putain c’est si bon. Grogna-t-il, sa tête basculant en arrière »

Il se donnait à fond et son front ainsi que son torse perlaient de sueur. Bientôt, Violette ne poussa plus des gémissements mais des petits cris, prononçant quelques fois le prénom du rouquin. Cela le fit chavirer, mais il se dit qu’il fallait qu’elle se taise s’ils ne voulaient pas être repérés.

« Et si on jouait au roi du silence ? Proposa-t-il »

Violette s’esclaffa.

« On sait déjà qui va perdre. Rétorqua-t-elle en parlant d’elle-même

\- Essayons. Insista Fred qui retenait déjà un grognement dans sa gorge »

Sans grande surprise, Violette craque au bout de trois coups de rein.

« Tu es irrécupérable Vi. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin »

La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

« Alors fais-moi taire dans ce cas. Le défia-t-elle »

Qu’est-ce qu’il aimait quand elle le cherchait avec un ton de défi, elle le vit dans son regard noir.

« Facile. Accepta-t-il »

Fred relâcha les hanches de la sorcière et à la place, il engloba ses deux seins entre ses mains et il la redressa afin de la plaquer contre son torse. Désormais ils étaient tous les deux debout, mais le rouquin continuait de la pénétrer avec ardeur.

« Regarde-moi. »

Violette s’exécuta, bien que les coups qu’il lui donnait la secouaient dans tous les sens. Fred baissa sa tête vers elle et il s’empara de ses lèvres afin de la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Leurs langues se mêlèrent très vite l’une à l’autre et cela étouffa leurs gémissements respectifs. Le sorcier avait réussi son défi.

Toutefois, cette nouvelle position fit que l’intérieur de Violette se resserra encore plus autour du sexe de Fred, et il ne réussit plus à se contenir.

Ne parvenant plus à faire plusieurs choses à la fois, le rouquin mit fin à leur baiser et, sous un dernier coup brutal, il jouit et se vida en elle. Sourcils froncés, il avait retenu un râle rauque entre ses dents et son corps s’était tendu, mais il n’avait pas manqué de souffler le prénom de Violette.

Cet orgasme fut bien plus intense que les précédents. Il ne savait pas si c’était la nouvelle position, Violette en elle-même ou le lieu insolite qui avait provoqué cela.

Cependant, alors qu’il se retirait de la sorcière, Fred lâcha un grognement frustré. La jeune femme, qui était encore en train de se remettre de ses émotions, se retourna vers lui, inquiète.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Pour unique réponse, Fred poussa Violette vers la chaise longue et il l’allongea dessus.

« Jouir sans toi me frustre putain, et il est hors de question que tu n’aies pas d’orgasme. Râla-t-il »

Le sorcier plongea aussitôt sa tête entre ses jambes et il la dévora. Sa langue s’attaqua à son bouton de chair qui était au bord de l’exposition, la faisant tournoyer sur lui. Bien qu’il avait joui en elle, Fred ne se gêna pas et enfonça deux doigts dans son intimité, trouvant très vite son point sensible. La jeune femme l’observait faire tout cela, et cela la faisait bouillonner intérieurement.

Le plaisir fut si immense que les yeux de Violette se révulsèrent. Sa langue sur son clitoris et maintenant trois doigts en elle, elle ne se retint pas plus longtemps. 

Elle porta son poing à sa bouche et le mordit afin de ne pas crier, tandis qu’un orgasme puissant longea l’intérieur de son corps et fit trembler chacun de ses nerfs.

« Bon sang Fred. Chuchota Violette qui tentait de reprendre son souffle »

Satisfait, Fred retrouva son sourire. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus de bien que de voir Violette prendre du plaisir.

Le rouquin se laissa tomber en arrière et s’assit sur le sol du balcon. Il s’esclaffa en remarquant que la sorcière avait tout trempé autour d’elle. Elle lui lança un regard malicieux.

« Il ne fallait pas explorer mon point G si tu ne voulais pas que je t’inonde.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, c’est tout ce que je souhaitais. Lui assura-t-il, un sourire en coin »

S’étant absentés bien trop longtemps, les deux sorciers ne perdirent pas plus de temps et se levèrent. D’un coup de baguette, Fred nettoya tous les dégâts causés.

Avant qu’ils ne se rhabillent, Violette sentit la main du rouquin l’attraper par la taille et il la tira contre lui, avant de l’embrasser.

« Qu’est-ce que je regrette de ne pas être venu vers toi à Poudlard. Lui avoua-t-il après un dernier baiser »

Le coeur de la jeune femme s’emballa à l’entente de cette confession. Qu’insinuait-il en disant cela ? Elle mourrait d’envie de lui poser la question interdite, mais elle n’y arrivait pas. Cela ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche, elle restait coincée dans sa gorge.

Elle perdait très souvent son courage de Gryffondor les derniers temps. 

Alors que Fred était en train de remettre son pantalon, son sang se glaça lorsqu’il entendit la porte de la chambre de Violette s’ouvrir.

« Violette je vais me coucher alors je... »

Ginny. Elle était apparue pile au moment où son frère se rhabillait, et en voyant Violette à côté de lui, qui était encore à moitié nue, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Fait chier. J’avais pourtant fermé à clé. Pesta Fred

\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Je ne savais pas que... Enfin bref, pardon ! À plus ! Bafouilla Ginny »

Elle referma la porte d’un coup sec et disparut. Horrifiée, Violette regarda Fred.

« Ne t’inquiète pas Vi, je vais aller voir si elle compte le dire aux autres ou si elle est partie se coucher. Et je pense sincèrement qu’elle ne dira rien. »

Le rouquin reprit la sorcière dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Violette ne savait plus vraiment si elle était stressée à l’idée que tout ne soit révélé et que Ron ne s’énerve, ou si elle était attristée de voir qu’au final, Fred souhaitait tout autant qu’elle que personne ne découvre leur aventure. Mais à quoi s’attendait-elle après tout ?

Fred l’abandonna pour aller vérifier ce qu’il en était avec sa soeur. Violette l’attendit près de la porte. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, plus détendu.

« Elle s’est endormie comme un bébé, et vu le taux d’alcool dans son sang, elle va sûrement tout oublier. Sourit Fred

\- Tant mieux. Souffla Violette, soulagée »

Les deux amants se scrutèrent un instant. Malgré ce coup de stress, ils avaient encore la tête dans les étoiles suite à ce moment partagé qui avait été très intense.

« Passe une bonne nuit Vi, tu me manques déjà. Murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire

\- Bonne nuit Fred. Gloussa Violette »

Il déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres et il la quitta, bien qu’il n’avait pas l’air d’en avoir envie.

Épuisée, Violette enfila le pyjama qui était posé sur son lit et but l’une des potions que le rouquin lui avait données. Elle était pressée de ne plus avoir à s’embêter avec cela.

La sorcière entendit tout à coup des pas dans le couloir, et ils n’appartenaient pas à Fred. Puis une voix s’éleva au loin.

« T’étais passé où Fred ? »

C’était Harry, et il paraissait un peu plus éméché qu’avant.

« Je sors de la salle de bains comme tu le vois. Répondit le rouquin d’un ton calme

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai. Bon ben, bonne nuit ! Souhaita l’Elu d’un ton joyeux »

Violette, qui s’était faufilée dans son lit, ricana. Fred venait de la prendre sur le balcon et il avait répondu à Harry comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Comme s’il ne venait pas de se faire surprendre par sa petite soeur.

Pas une once d’angoisse ne s’était fait ressentir dans son intonation. Fred Weasley était imperturbable.

Sous l’effet de l’euphorie, Violette oublia vite ce qu’il s’était passé avec Ginny et elle s’endormit paisiblement, un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles après s’être rendu compte que Fred avait réalisé l’un de ses fantasmes.

~~

Le lendemain matin fut moins agréable pour Violette. Elle ne se réveilla pas avec une gueule de bois ou un bad trip, mais avec une boule au ventre.

Elle était morte de trouille à l’idée que Ginny ne crache le morceau. C’était leur dernière vraie journée ici, demain ils allaient devoir retourner au Terrier, et elle ne voulait pas que l’ambiance soit plombée.

Afin de se calmer, Violette sortit prendre l’air. Elle était à nouveau la première debout.

Une fois à l’extérieur, elle se posa sur les marches du perron et se perdit dans ses pensées, sa jambe droite tremblant sous le coup du stress. Elle réfléchissait déjà à ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir sortir comme excuse à son amie.

Au final, la jeune femme en vint à se dire qu’il était peut-être temps que ces vacances se terminent. Ce qu’elle faisait avec Fred, c’était trop dangereux étant donné que tous leurs amis étaient là, dans la même maison. La tentation était trop forte pour que les deux amants puissent y résister, mais ils ne devaient plus faire cela ici.

Pile au moment où Violette se disait qu’elle en avait assez de cette histoire, une chouette surgit devant elle, la faisant crier de surprise, et déposa une lettre à ses pieds. L’animal semblait pressé car il repartit aussitôt, ne s’arrêtant pas pour recevoir une friandise.

« Qu’est-ce que... »

La sorcière s’empara de l’enveloppe. Elle avait d’abord cru que c’était Molly qui répondait à ses enfants, mais elle ne reconnut pas l’adresse qui était inscrite sur le papier.

Elle ouvrit donc la lettre et la déplia afin de la lire.

" _Violette,_

_C’est Roger Davies, le plus beau de tes voisins de maison de vacances. Tu ne m’as pas oublié j’espère ? Je viens d’arriver il y a quelques jours et tu me connais, je commence déjà à m’ennuyer._

_De ce fait, j’organise une fête ce soir, samedi 1er août, à 20h. Il risque d’y avoir du monde, mais il n’y en a jamais assez. Alors j’aimerais vraiment que tu passes, et n’hésite pas si tu as envie de ramener d’autres personnes avec toi._

_J’espère te voir ce soir._

_Bien à toi,_

_Roger_ "

Roger Davies, un de ses amis de Serdaigle et qui avait d’ailleurs le même âge que les jumeaux. Elle le connaissait depuis qu’ils étaient enfants, car ses parents et ceux de Violette avaient acheté leurs maisons de vacances en même temps. La sienne se trouvait à trois kilomètres de chez elle.

_Bon sang. Deuxième round ?_

Elle n’était pas sûre que ses amis allaient accepter, et elle ne savait pas si elle avait elle-même envie d’y aller.

Mais après tout, c’était leur dernière soirée ici. _Non ?_

Elle qui pensait quelques minutes plus tôt qu’il valait mieux que les vacances se finissent le plus vite possible, cette lettre lui prouva que les bêtises n’étaient pas encore terminées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre assez long.
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! 
> 
> L'anniversaire d'Harry était plutôt calme au final... (si on ne pense pas aux petits moments entre Fred et Violette bien sûr). Vont-ils se déchaîner pour cette dernière soirée ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un vote ou un petit commentaire pour me montrer que mon chapitre vous plaît. Cela me rassure !
> 
> Si vous voulez, venez me rejoindre sur l'Instagram que j'ai créé pour cette fanfic : marnywalshh
> 
> À bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Violette et Fred ! ❤️


	13. 12

_Samedi 1 août 1998_ ,

La lettre toujours en main, Violette se leva afin de rentrer. Ce fut alors que des courbatures dans le dos et dans les mollets la firent grimacer. Avec toutes ces péripéties, la sorcière en avait presque oublié ce qu’il s’était passé sur le balcon hier soir. 

Fred n’y était pas allé avec douceur, et pourtant elle espérait au plus profond d’elle que cela allait très vite recommencer.

Violette se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, honteuse d’être si accro au rouquin et à ce qu’il lui faisait dès qu’ils n’étaient rien que tous les deux.

Alors que la jeune femme plaçait ses chaussures sur le tapis du hall d’entrée, elle entendit quelqu’un descendre les escaliers. Elle releva la tête et découvrit Ginny.

« Oh purée... Grommela Violette entre ses dents »

La rouquine tirait une tête affreuse. Elle avait l’air d’être mal en point et ses longs cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Elle regardait à peine Violette.

La sorcière n’avait plus le choix, elle ne pouvait plus se dégonfler à présent. Son amie l’avait vue avec Fred hier soir, elle devait tout lui avouer.

« Écoute Ginny je peux...

\- Salut Violette, tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu avais prévu quelques potions pour limiter les casses après l’anniversaire d’Harry ? Lui demanda Ginny, une main posée sur son front »

Violette arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle était si désarçonnée qu’elle ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’au même moment, Fred avait surgi derrière sa petite soeur et il avait posé une main sur son épaule.

Son visage aux multiples taches de rousseur semblait encore endormi mais son regard était espiègle.

« Alors soeurette, on vit mal les lendemains de soirée ? Se moqua-t-il

\- Oh tais-toi Fred. Grogna la cadette des Weasley en dégageant sa main »

Violette ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, toujours plantée devant la porte d’entrée, elle était incapable de trouver ses mots.

Ginny n’avait pas l’air d’être mal à l’aise et aucune lueur de suspicion ne pouvait se lire dans ses yeux bleus. 

Elle les avait pourtant surpris sur le balcon, et elle n’était même pas perturbée.

« Violette ? Insista-t-elle, lui faisant à présent une grimace de douleur

\- Je... Oui, tout à fait. Elles sont... dans la cuisine. Bredouilla Violette, confuse »

Sans dire un mot de plus, la rouquine se dirigea vers la cuisine. Avait-elle trop mal à la tête pour se souvenir de ce qu’elle avait vu, ou avait-elle simplement oublié ?

Violette jeta un coup d’oeil vers Fred, qui la fixait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Alors, il lui fit un petit sourire avant d’aller s’installer dans la salle à manger. Un sourire qui voulait dire “c’est bon, on ne risque rien”.

En effet, lorsque la sorcière rejoignit Ginny près du placard où elle conservait quelques potions et des médicaments moldus, la rouquine lui expliqua qu’elle avait comme un trou noir et qu’elle ne se souvenait de plus grand chose à partir du bain de minuit.

« J’ai de vagues souvenirs de quand je me suis couchée et endormie, mais c’est tout. C’est très étrange. La jeune femme haussa les épaules

\- Cela peut arriver si tu bois trop. Ne t’en fais pas, tu n’as rien raté. Pouffa Violette d’un ton nerveux »

Derrière elles, assis à table, Fred se retenait de rire. Bien qu’il était lui aussi soulagé de voir qu’ils avaient à nouveau échappé à leur crainte d’être découverts. 

Violette le fusilla du regard afin qu’il ne se fasse pas davantage remarquer, et le rouquin lui lança un clin d’oeil.

La potion pour les lendemains de fête n’était pas très ragoûtante, l’odeur était à la fois florale et acide, mais Ginny la but d’une traite. Une sensation de brûlure lui traversa le crâne l’espace d’une seconde, puis elle se sentit revivre. Son visage reprit des couleurs et ses yeux retrouvèrent de leur éclat.

« Merci Violette, merci d’avoir prévu le coup avec ces remèdes ! »

Le reste du groupe finit par arriver. Ron et Hermione allaient bien, ils mourraient simplement de faim, mais Harry et George eurent eux aussi besoin d’une potion.

« Que ferait-on sans toi Violette ? Sourit Harry, heureux de ne plus avoir l’impression que l’on lui arrachait les cheveux

\- Rien. Répondit George tout en donnant un coup de coude discret à son jumeau

\- Absolument rien. Surenchérit Fred avec un petit sourire en coin, plantant son regard dans celui de Violette »

La sorcière se racla la gorge. Il n’avait vraiment peur de rien, et il profitait bien trop du fait que sa petite soeur avait tout oublié.

_Ne rentre pas dans son jeu Violette, ne rentre pas dans son jeu_.

Elle décida donc d’ignorer ces remarques et d’un coup de baguette elle amena le petit-déjeuner à table. Ils savourèrent leur repas en silence et reprirent des forces.

« J’avais peur d’être malade toute la journée après cette soirée de folie, mais au final je suis déjà prêt à revivre mille et une aventures ! S’exclama Harry après avoir bu une gorgée de jus d’orange

\- En plus de ça nous rentrons demain soir, nous devons profiter de nos derniers instants ici. Ajouta Ginny, un air peiné sur le visage »

Les sorciers hochèrent tous la tête. Ils n’avaient aucune envie de quitter cet endroit. Violette leur avait offert les plus belles vacances qu’ils aient jamais eue. Ils avaient le coeur lourd lorsqu’ils pensaient au fait que la fin approchait.

D’ailleurs, la jeune femme se souvint soudain de la lettre de Roger. Elle l’avait abandonnée sur l’îlot et se leva donc afin de la chercher. Il fallait qu’elle en parle à ses amis.

Violette revint à table, sentant les regards intrigués de Fred et George qui traînaient sur elle, et elle posa le parchemin au centre du marbre. Hermione fut la première à s’en emparer.

« Roger Davies ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Marmonna la brune en frottant son menton »

George lui prit la lettre des mains.

« Mais oui ! En septième année il nous aidait parfois à réaliser nos petites farces, en distrayant Rusard ou Ombrage. Raconta-t-il

\- Et c’était le cavalier de Fleur lors du bal de Noël. Renchérit Ron

\- ” _Le plus beau de tes voisins_ " ? Violette, tu nous dois des explications. Se moqua Ginny qui avait accouru derrière George pour lire le contenu de la lettre

\- Comment se fait-il que tu le connaisses ? Questionna Fred, d’une voix calme mais pourtant remplie de suspicion »

Violette fixa un instant le rouquin avant de lui faire un sourire taquin.

« C’est un ami _d’enfance_. Je l’ai connu avant d’aller à Poudlard car ses parents ont également acheté une maison de vacances dans le coin. »

La sorcière avait bien insisté sur le mot enfance, et ce fut au tour de Fred de lui faire un sourire sournois.

Hermione avait remarqué cet échange entre eux et elle fronça les sourcils, mais cela lui passa bien vite au-dessus de la tête car Ginny commençait à s’agiter à côté d’elle.

« Il organise une fête ce soir ? On y va ? S’exalta-t-elle avec un grand sourire

\- Je comptais justement vous demander ce que vous en pensiez. Avança Violette »

Harry tourna la tête vers sa petite-amie, elle avait l’air d’être surexcitée à l’idée de faire la fête à nouveau. Comme s’ils ne venaient pas de le faire.

D’un côté, cela faisait bien longtemps qu’ils n’avaient plus vu et fait de soirées avec leurs camarades de Poudlard. Les fêtes dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors remontaient à bien longtemps dorénavant.

« Pour ma part, je n’y vois aucun inconvénient. Accepta Harry

\- Moi j’ai envie d’y aller rien que pour voir la tête de Davies quand je lui apprendrai que Fleur s’est mariée avec l’un de mes frères. Ricana Ron »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant l’immaturité du roux, puis elle céda à son tour, admettant que cette soirée pouvait s’avérer être intéressante.

« Fred, George ? Vous ne dites rien, c’est étrange. Fit remarquer Ginny »

Violette reporta son attention sur les jumeaux. Ils étaient en train de s’épier, cherchant une réponse dans le regard de l’autre.

« Je crois que ce n’est pas vraiment raisonnable. Dit Fred, faisant glisser une cuillère entre ses doigts

\- C’est vrai que nous reprenons le travail dans deux jours. Approuva George, qui n’avait pas l’air d’être totalement convaincu pour autant

\- Oh allez ! Vous êtes les premiers à nous appeler les rabats-joie et maintenant vous ne voulez plus faire la fête ? S’offusqua leur petite soeur

\- C’est notre dernière soirée ici en plus de ça. Tenta Ron »

Fred poussa un long soupir, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de son jumeau. Puis, un sourire entendu apparut sur leurs deux visages.

« Très bien. On ne va certainement pas vous laisser l’occasion de nous accuser de vous avoir empêché de vous amuser. Concéda George

\- Youpi ! S’écria Ginny qui était déjà très motivée à l’idée de refaire la fête »

Cette scène fit bien rire Violette. Les jumeaux étaient parfois si faciles à convaincre. Les méfaits, cela les connaissait, et ils ne pouvaient jamais y résister.

Après tout, elle n’était pas mieux. Une heure plus tôt, elle s’était dit qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment envie d’y aller et désormais, l’engouement de ses amis l’avait fait changer d’avis. Elle avait hâte d’y être.

« Parfait. Nous allons terminer ces vacances en beauté ! Déclara Violette »

Si la sorcière avait osé penser que la fête d’anniversaire pour Harry avait été riche en péripéties, elle n’était définitivement pas prête pour ce qui l’attendait lors de la soirée de Roger. Elle était bien naïve.

~~

Il était dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq et Violette, Ginny et Hermione étaient encore dans la salle de bains. Les sorciers avaient passé leur journée dans le lac et ils s’étaient ensuite endormis dans l’herbe, se réveillant vers dix-huit heures trente. Ils avaient ensuite dû manger leur dîner et de ce fait ils avaient tous pris un peu de retard pour se préparer.

Tout à coup, Ron et Harry tambourinèrent à la porte, les faisant sursauter.

« Nous devons y être dans quinze minutes ! Leur rappelèrent-ils depuis le couloir

\- Si vous continuez de nous embêter on ne sera jamais prêtes à temps. Pesta Ginny »

Les trois amies avaient enfilé leurs plus beaux vêtements et avaient coiffé leurs cheveux de différentes manières. Elles se regardèrent longuement dans le miroir.

« Vous voulez vous maquiller ? Demanda Violette

\- Non je n’en ai pas besoin, je me trouve très bien comme ça. Refusa la rouquine

\- Tu as raison. Sourit Hermione »

Violette et Hermione habillèrent simplement leurs bouches d’un superbe rouge à lèvres rouge qu’elles avaient trouvé dans une boutique moldue, et elles furent prêtes.

Au final, Fred et George étaient les retardataires. Tout le monde les attendait sur le perron, sous les complaintes de Ron qui commençait à en avoir marre de ses deux grands frères.

Ils finirent par se montrer avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Un sourire que Fred perdit bien vite quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Violette.

Elle portait une robe bleu cobalt et elle était plus courte que d’habitude. Elle lui allait divinement bien, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et ses lèvres teintées de rouge, cela le rendait si dingue qu’il dut détourner le regard. La jeune femme le rendait souvent faible, et il avait du mal à l’accepter.

Violette remarqua à quel point Fred était frustré de devoir rester loin d’elle. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment pu parler aujourd’hui et elle était persuadée que leur moment partagé sur le balcon hier soir ne sortait pas de la tête du rouquin.

« C’est l’alcool moldu que tu as acheté la dernière fois ? Questionna George, ramenant Violette sur terre »

La sorcière tendit les bouteilles devant elle, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur son visage.

« Oui, c’est de la vodka et de la tequila.

\- Vous allez adorer ! S’esclaffa Harry

\- Rien que les noms me font peur. Grimaça Ron

\- Bon, on y va ? Vous vous rappelez de la destination ? S’impatienta Violette »

Des petits “oui” s’élevèrent autour de la sorcière, et il était donc temps d’y aller.

En à peine quelques secondes, la maison de vacances baigna dans un silence assourdissant et le groupe atterrit devant la demeure de Roger Davies. Elle était quasiment identique à celle de Violette.

« Eh bien au moins on ne sera pas dépaysés ! Se marra George »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d’entrée et ils se rendirent compte que la fête avait déjà commencé depuis un petit moment, la musique était à fond et l’on n’entendait plus que des cris et des rires.

Comme s’il n’attendait plus qu’eux, Roger ouvrit la porte avant même que Violette n’ait le temps de toquer.

« Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Violette ! S’écria l’hôte de la maison, prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras

\- Salut Roger. Merci de nous avoir invités. Sourit timidement la jeune femme avant de mettre fin à leur étreinte

\- Ça faisait longtemps Davies. Lâcha Fred, la tête haute

\- Weasley ! Je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir tous les deux ! Se réjouit Roger, heureux de revoir d’anciens amis

\- En effet, comme on se retrouve. Railla Fred

\- Et nos stars Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley sont là également ! Ainsi que la rebelle Ginny Weasley ! Merlin, je n’aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Entrez je vous en prie, nous n’attendions plus que vous ! »

Roger était constamment de bonne humeur, une joie éternelle pétillait dans ses yeux noirs et ses grands sourires ne quittaient jamais son visage. Violette en était parfois venue à se demander s’il n’exagérait pas sa gaité, mais non. Il était né ainsi et c’était pour cela qu’elle était très vite devenue amie avec lui.

L’intérieur de la maison était différent de celui de Violette. Il était plus moderne et moins coloré, il y avait très peu de plantes et de nombreux tableaux de famille ornaient les murs blancs. Malgré cela, l’ambiance était chaleureuse et la fête battait son plein.

Le jeune sorcier les mena vers le salon, où le groupe d’amis découvrit une vingtaine de personnes. Certains étaient assis sur les canapés et fauteuils, tandis que d’autres dansaient en plein milieu de la pièce ou traînaient dans la cuisine ouverte, se servant du whisky Pur Feu ou du Xérès alors que leurs verres n’étaient même pas encore vides.

« Tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais qu’il y aurait du monde. Pouffa Violette tout en replaçant correctement sa robe, mal à l’aise de voir tant de personnes

\- Ils avaient si hâte de faire la fête qu’ils étaient déjà tous là à dix-huit heures ! Violette, tu peux déposer les bouteilles dans la cuisine et je vous laisse vous servir. Faites comme chez vous ! Leur indiqua Roger avant de retourner auprès de deux garçons que la jeune femme et ses amis ne connaissaient pas »

Des lumières de plusieurs couleurs clignotaient sur le plafond et des verres d’alcool lévitaient de personne en personne, nombre de sorciers étaient déjà pompettes.

« Je sens que l’on va s’éclater. S’exclamèrent Fred et George en choeur »

Violette retrouva assez vite confiance en elle et elle marcha d’un pas assuré vers la cuisine. Elle déposa l’alcool moldu sur le comptoir et trouva facilement des gobelets qui n’étaient pas encore utilisés. Elle sentit son coeur s’emballer lorsque Fred se posta à sa droite, mais elle resta concentrée sur ses préparations.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il sentait bon_.

Harry et Hermione connaissaient ces boissons et n’en raffolaient pas forcément, alors la brune prit un peu de Bièraubeurre et l’Elu du whisky.

« Bon les Weasley, plutôt vodka ou tequila ? Proposa Violette d’un ton taquin »

Ginny épiait la bouteille de vodka et elle semblait intriguée par ce liquide transparent.

« On commence avec celle-ci. On doit le boire seul ou mélangé ?

\- Tu peux en boire seul, mais seulement en petite quantité si tu ne veux pas finir par terre en quelques minutes. On va plutôt commencer avec un mélange. »

Violette s’exécuta sans plus attendre et remplit les gobelets avec un peu de vodka qu’elle compléta ensuite avec du jus d’orange.

« Bonne dégustation ! »

Ils s’emparèrent tous d’un verre.

« Merci, Vi. Lui murmura Fred alors qu’ils retournaient dans le salon »

La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire gêné avant de rejoindre Harry et Hermione qui discutaient avec une tête étrangement familière.

« Hannah ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici ! Lança Violette »

Hannah Abbot, l’adorable Poufsouffle et petite-amie de leur ami Neville. Cela faisait plaisir aux sorciers de revoir leurs camarades en dehors de l’école, dans un contexte autre que les terribles événements qu’ils avaient vécus les derniers temps.

« Salut Violette, je suis super contente de te revoir. Et vous aussi, Ron, Ginny. J’expliquais justement à Harry et Hermione que les parents de Roger sont amis avec les miens, d’où ma présence ici. Neville devait m’accompagner mais il a eu un empêchement. »

Les anciens élèves de Poudlard s’engagèrent alors dans une conversation afin de prendre un peu de nouvelles des uns et des autres. 

Hannah leur raconta que Neville passait beaucoup de temps au château depuis quelques semaines, il aidait énormément McGonagall qui peinait à voir le bout de la reconstruction et de l’organisation de la prochaine rentrée.

« Neville est toujours aussi serviable, il ne changera jamais. Termina l’ancienne Poufsouffle avec des étoiles dans les yeux

\- Je n’en doute pas. Approuva Harry »

Les jumeaux étaient quant à eux retournés vers Roger, Violette les entendait éclater de rire toutes les deux secondes.

« Tout comme toi tu demeureras à jamais notre héros. Les regards que les autres te lancent le prouvent bien. Se moqua Hannah en portant son gobelet à sa bouche »

En effet, dès qu’ils en avaient l’occasion, les autres sorciers qui se trouvaient dans le salon avaient leurs yeux rivés sur l’Elu. Violette se doutait bien que cela devait être pesant pour lui, mais heureusement il avait déjà pas mal bu et il n’y faisait plus attention.

« Disons que j’ai l’habitude. Rit Harry en posant sa main dans le dos de Ginny »

La rouquine lui lança un regard amoureux avant de l’embrasser sur la joue. Elle veillait toujours à le mettre à l’aise dans des situations où sa célébrité devenait trop encombrante et que cela l’angoissait.

Au bout de dix minutes, Hannah s’excusa auprès d’eux et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

« Allons voir ce que Fred et George manigancent. Suggéra Ron »

Ses amis le suivirent et ils se joignirent au petit groupe qui s’était installé près de la grande baie vitrée. Les jumeaux discutaient avec Roger ainsi qu’un autre garçon que Violette identifia comme étant Anthony Otterburn, qui appartenait également à la maison Poufsouffle autrefois.

« Je me souviens très bien de toi Otterburn, tu passais ton temps à sécher les cours et tu préfèrerais faire des duels avec des élèves plus petits que toi dehors. Les phénomènes comme toi je ne les oublie pas. Se moqua Fred, adossé contre la vitre

\- Et tu étais un très bon cobaye pour nos farces et attrapes. Ajouta le second jumeau, un air nostalgique sur le visage »

Apparemment, la vodka commençait déjà à faire effet sur George.

« C’est super bon ce que tu nous as donné là Violette. Complimenta-t-il lorsqu’il remarqua la présence de la jeune femme »

Violette ricana avant de boire une gorgée à son tour. Elle avait peut-être un peu trop dosé son verre et elle grimaça, ce qui arracha un sourire à Fred mais la sorcière n’y fit pas attention. Le simple fait de croiser son regard noisette la mettait dans tous ses états, et ce n’était pas le moment pour cela.

Soudain, Ginny secoua Harry, Ron et Violette.

« Hé ! J’y crois pas ! Regardez ça ! »

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de deux garçons qui se cachaient dans un coin du salon, derrière plusieurs personnes qui étaient en train de danser. Les yeux de Ron s’écarquillèrent.

C’était Blaise Zabini, qui embrassait Adrian Pucey avec avidité. Entre deux baisers, ils s’échangeaient des petits sourires et se fixaient de façon très intense.

« Zabini et Pucey ? Alors ça pour une surprise. S’étrangla Harry

\- Tu crois que Malfoy ne leur parle plus pour cette raison ?

\- C’est évident Ronald, Malfoy n’est qu’une sombre petite merde. Cracha Hermione avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, honteuse d’avoir été quelque peu vulgaire »

Cette remarque fit exploser de rire Violette.

« Au moins Zabini se fait plus plaisir que cette foutue fouine qui doit être complètement seule en ce moment, et il a bien raison. Malfoy n’est pas une grande perte en terme d’amitié. Souligna Fred alors qu’il avalait les dernières gouttes de son gobelet

\- Facile de se faire plus plaisir que le blondinet. Ce type est tellement narcissique qu’il se masturbe en pensant à lui-même, j’en suis sûr. Ça ne doit pas être fantastique. Pouffa George »

Fred tapa dans la main de son jumeau avec un ricanement, approuvant ses paroles.

« Tu pourrais être moins cru George ! S’offusqua Hermione

\- Ça fait un petit moment qu’ils sont ensemble. Je ne les ai jamais vus si apaisés, ils se sont grandement calmés depuis Poudlard. Les informa Roger »

Le groupe d’amis éprouvait encore une grande rancoeur envers les Serpentards, mais il était vrai que Zabini avait été le premier à abandonner son camp lors de la bataille. Il était probablement le moins pire de toute la bande de Malfoy.

« C’est vrai qu’ils ont l’air très amoureux. Sourit Ginny

\- Pas plus que je ne le suis de toi. Lui souffla Harry avant de la tirer vers la cuisine pour remplir leurs verres à nouveau »

Violette eut un petit sourire attendri, il y avait beaucoup d’amour dans l’air ce soir.

Le sourire de la sorcière s’effaça très vite lorsque deux jeunes femmes surgirent à leurs côtés, se postant face aux jumeaux. Anna Mirfield et Alicia Spinnet, deux Gryffondors du même âge que Fred et George. Alicia était d’ailleurs dans l’équipe de Quidditch avec eux, à l’époque.

Les deux Weasley les saluèrent, tout sourires, et en voyant le regard charmeur que Alicia lançait à Fred, Violette se rappela de cette fois où elle l’avait croisée dans un couloir du château, en train de piquer une crise de jalousie à Angelina Johnson car elle s’était mise en couple avec le rouquin.

À présent, Fred n’avait plus personne dans sa vie et Alicia avait l’air de vouloir en profiter.

_Bon sang. Pourquoi toujours Fred et jamais George ?_

En plus de cela, elles étaient terriblement, affreusement, jolies. Elles étaient bien habillées et leur maquillage avait été fait à la perfection. Violette était belle elle aussi, d’ailleurs Anna la complimenta sur sa robe, mais elle avait l’impression de ne pas faire le poids face à elles.

Alicia battait des cils dès qu’elle plongeait son regard brun dans celui de Fred. Le rouquin n’avait pas l’air d’être intéressé mais il avait toujours cet éternel ton dragueur dans la voix lorsqu’il parlait à la gente féminine, et Violette ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver une once de jalousie au fond d’elle.

Une jalousie qui finit par disparaître quand Fred et George se mirent soudain à parler de leur boutique, car Anna leur avait demandé s’ils comptaient bientôt rouvrir.

Violette scruta attentivement Fred, oubliant les deux filles qui écoutaient également les jumeaux avec un grand intérêt.

Fred parlait de son magasin comme s’il parlait de son enfant, il était si fier de tout ce qu’il avait accompli avec son frère. Violette adorait le voir si passionné quand il discutait de quelque chose qu’il aimait, cela le rendait irrésistible et cela prouvait à quel point cet homme était formidable.

D’ailleurs, tout le monde était impressionné de voir à quel point les jumeaux avaient fait du chemin depuis Poudlard. Eux qui n’étaient jamais sérieux et étaient les pires cancres, jamais personne n’aurait pu penser qu’ils réussiraient ainsi dans la vie.

Violette l’observait avec tant d’admiration dans les yeux que même Hermione le remarqua, mais une fois de plus elle n’en fit rien et se mit à rire bêtement à la blague stupide de Ron.

Les jumeaux continuaient de raconter les nombreuses aventures qu’ils avaient vécues dans leur boutique mais ils furent coupés par une annonce de Roger, qui avait stoppé la musique pendant quelques secondes afin de se faire entendre.

« Des petits jeux bien moldus ça vous dit ? Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous, allez remplir vos gobelets et venez vous installer confortablement sur mes magnifiques canapés. Les autres, continuez de danser et de faire que sais-je d’autre si cela vous enchante ! »

Puis la radio et les haut-parleurs se remirent en route. Harry, qui était revenu auprès de ses amis, lança un regard malicieux vers Violette et celle-ci lui fit un sourire sournois. Tout comme Hermione, ils savaient très bien de quels jeux Roger parlait.

_Cela promet d’être intéressant_.

« Des jeux bien moldus ? Qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire ? Ginny arqua un sourcil, sceptique

\- Vous allez le découvrir si vous jouez, et croyez-moi cela risque de vous plaire. Répondit Violette en s’attardant sur Fred »

Le rouquin perçut de la malice dans les yeux de la jeune femme et cela le fit sourire.

« Très bien, je vais me resservir dans ce cas. Accepta-t-il

\- Je te suis Freddie. Surenchérit George »

Ron céda à son tour, très excité à l’idée de découvrir ce nouveau jeu. Le verre de Ginny était déjà plein donc elle se rua vers le canapé afin d’avoir une place confortable.

« Tu joues Hermione ? Demanda Violette avec un petit sourire

\- Bien sûr. Affirma la brune qui n’avait pas envie de se dégonfler comme d’habitude »

Violette alla dans la cuisine afin de reprendre un verre de vodka jus d’orange. Alors qu’elle voulait atteindre le comptoir, elle se cogna contre la personne juste devant elle.

Blaise Zabini. Violette se recula aussitôt et s’excusa, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. L’ancien Serpentard se retourna alors vers elle. Il était très grand lui aussi et sa large carrure impressionna la sorcière.

« Tiens, Atkins, ça faisait longtemps. Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois »

Les trois frères Weasley se tournèrent vers eux, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Je... je vais bien Zabini, merci. Bredouilla Violette, horriblement embarrassée

\- Cool. Sois prête pour le jeu, je sens que ça va faire des étincelles. Ricana-t-il avant de l’abandonner »

Ron le regarda partir d’un oeil mauvais avant de se précipiter vers Violette.

« C’était quoi ça ? S’enquit le rouquin »

Fred n’avait pas l’air très enchanté de cet échange, mais George s’était déjà perdu dans la contemplation des lumières au plafond, un air euphorique sur le visage.

Violette était devenue toute rouge, elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre.

« Je... Je ne sais pas moi-même. Il est sûrement bourré, il ne m’a jamais adressé la parole auparavant. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas convaincu mais il n’insista pas plus longtemps.

« Allons-y avant que toutes les places ne soient prises. Conseilla Violette afin de fuir cet embarras »

Au bout de quelques minutes, les canapés et fauteuils furent tous occupés et les garçons avaient l’air d’avoir oublié cette altercation entre Zabini, qui s’était posé sur un fauteuil non loin de Harry, et Violette.

La sorcière quant à elle s’était assise entre Ginny et Ron, car Fred s’était installé sur le sofa juste en face du sien et la jeune femme voulait absolument voir chacune de ses réactions lors du jeu.

Fred remarqua la lueur machiavélique qui traversait le regard de Violette et il haussa les sourcils avec un sourire en coin. Violette s’esclaffa avant de se tourner vers Roger qui s’apprêtait à expliquer les règles.

Elle remercia d’ailleurs Merlin intérieurement, car Alicia et Anna avaient pris place assez loin de Fred.

« Alors, qui a déjà joué au jeu “Je n’ai jamais” ici ? »

Sur les quinze participants, seulement sept d’entre eux levèrent la main.

« Je connais action ou vérité, mais je n’ai jamais entendu parler de celui-ci. Expliqua Fred, les bras croisés sur son torse »

La chemise bleue qu’il avait mise moulait parfaitement ses bras et le haut de son corps, tout comme son pantalon. Violette dut se faire violence pour ne pas passer son temps à le fixer tant il était attirant.

« Je pensais que vous y jouiez lors de vos nombreuses fêtes au château. Plaisanta Roger

\- Ne sois pas surpris Roger, c’est les vacances des découvertes pour la famille Weasley. Je leur ai appris de nombreuses choses moldues ces deux dernières semaines. Dit Violette afin de taquiner ses amis

\- Nous n’en attendions pas moins de ta part Atkins. Lui lança Fred d’une voix suave, ne la quittant pas des yeux »

Violette se mordit la lèvre d’une façon à peine perceptible et elle se racla la gorge. Décidément, le rouquin adorait jouer à ce jeu dangereux qui s’était créé entre eux.

« C’est vrai que ce n’est pas étonnant venant de toi Violette. »

La concernée se figea à l’entente de cette voix qu’elle méprisait. Marcus Belby. Elle ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il était ici. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur sa droite et elle le découvrit. Il abordait un sourire charmeur que Violette trouvait tout bonnement répugnant.

Marcus était un sorcier qui avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui faire des avances à Poudlard. Elle avait toujours gentiment refusé, et il avait fini par devenir méchant. Ron et Harry ne pouvaient plus compter le nombre de fois où ils avaient failli lui foutre une raclée.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là lui ? Grogna Ron

\- Il fallait bien que l’on tombe sur des idiots ce soir n’est-ce pas ? Ginny grinça des dents »

Fred lançait un regard si mauvais à Marcus que même Violette n’osait plus le regarder.

« Tais-toi donc Marcus, laisse mes invités tranquilles. L’enguirlanda Davies »

Roger ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de répliquer, il enchaîna de suite avec l’explication des règles du jeu.

« C’est très simple, nous allons jouer à tour de rôle. La première personne va devoir dire, par exemple, “Je n’ai jamais été en France” et toutes les personnes qui y sont déjà allées doivent boire un coup. Pas tout le verre, bien entendu, juste une gorgée. Puis le joueur suivant dit une autre phrase, et ainsi de suite. Compris ? »

Fred et George se lancèrent un regard malicieux.

« Brillant ! Lâchèrent-ils en choeur »

Violette avait très hâte de voir si des secrets allaient être révélés ce soir, elle jubilait intérieurement.

Tout le monde semblait avoir compris, alors Roger fut le premier à jouer.

« Et attention, je compte sur vous pour être honnête, ne mentez pas en ne buvant pas. Il n’y a pas de honte à avoir ici. Allez, je commence. Je n’ai jamais... répondu à un professeur. »

Les jumeaux ricanèrent avant de boire un coup.

« On va très vite être bourrés Georgie.

\- Je le suis déjà. Pouffa George »

Harry but à son tour.

« C’était très jouissif. Rit-il »

Hermione, assise près de lui, lui donna une tape sur le crâne.

« Hé ! Couina l’Elu sous les rires de sa petite-amie »

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Blaise. Sa mâchoire se contracta tandis qu’il réfléchissait.

« Je n’ai jamais... été le toutou d’une personne qui se prenait pour un roi. »

Zabini leva son verre, trinquant dans le vide, avant de boire l’entièreté de son gobelet, cul sec. Violette plaqua une main sur sa bouche afin de s’empêcher de rire devant le sarcasme dont le Serpentard venait de faire preuve.

« Tu es censé dire quelque chose que tu n’as jamais fait. S’esclaffa Roger

\- J’avais envie de boire. Rétorqua Blaise »

Les jumeaux eux ne se retinrent pas de rire.

« Oh c’est à mon tour ! S’exclama Anna. Alors euh... Je n’ai jamais été attirée par une personne présente dans cette pièce.

\- Ouh, ça devient intéressant. Siffla Roger »

Anna venait de tendre une perche à son amie. Alicia but sans attendre, en profitant pour chercher Fred du regard mais celui-ci n’y fit même pas attention. Violette roula des yeux devant cette scène.

Plusieurs filles jouaient et Fred pouvait donc facilement boire sans que l’on le soupçonne de viser Violette. Toutefois, il ne manqua pas de jeter un coup d’oeil discret vers elle. Ce qui la fit sourire timidement.

La sorcière eut cependant un doute. Devait-elle boire ? Elle ne souhaitait pas que son attirance pour Fred soit révélée, et si elle buvait, Ron penserait que c’était pour lui. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, Hermione et Ginny comprendraient tout. 

Elle n’avait pas le choix et porta donc son gobelet à sa bouche.

Le regard de Ronald se posa alors sur elle et Violette ressentit aussitôt un malaise en elle. Il avait bu lui aussi.

Hermione ne but pas, mais George si.

« Pardon ? Ginny manqua de s’étouffer avec sa boisson

\- Qui ça ? Se précipita Ron

\- C’est secret. Répondit George en leur faisant un clin d’oeil, sous les rires de son jumeau »

Violette n’avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être. Alicia quant à elle semblait faire la tête car Fred ne daignait pas lui prêter ne serait-ce qu’une once d’attention.

« Ginny, c’est à ton tour. Prévint Roger

\- Oh chouette, alors... Je n’ai jamais embrassé plus de cinq personnes. »

Ce coup-ci, Violette ne put pas boire. Peu de personnes l’avaient déjà fait à vrai dire. Fred lui se jeta sur son verre sans même réfléchir.

_C’était évident_.

« J’adore ce jeu ! Ricana George

\- Violette, à toi. Poursuivit Roger »

La jeune femme eut un petit instant de réflexion. Puis, elle observa Fred du coin de l’oeil tout en sortant :

« Je n’ai jamais aimé plus de deux personnes. »

À sa plus grande surprise, Fred ne bougea pas. Personne ne but. Violette eut envie de lui poser une question plus précise mais après tout, cela ne la regardait pas. Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait être frustrant.

Les tours suivants ne furent pas très intéressants, celui de Marcus encore moins. Toutefois, Violette sortit très vite de ses songes lorsque ce fut à Fred de jouer.

« Je n’ai jamais fait de fellation à une personne alors que je pouvais me faire surprendre à tout moment. »

Un infime sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il posa furtivement les yeux sur Violette.

_L’enflure_.

Ginny fut la première à boire.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Aboya Ron

\- Merci Merlin j’ai trop bu pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. Plaisanta George »

Lorsque Violette se mit à boire elle aussi, les chamailleries entre frères et soeur cessèrent aussitôt.

« Violette ! Tu nous avais dit que tu n’avais encore jamais rien fait ! Beugla Hermione »

Au final, avoir accepté de jouer s’avérait être une très mauvaise idée.

« Cachotière ! Pesta Ginny qui riait à moitié »

À côté d’elle, Ron paraissait à la fois étonné et amusé.

« Je vous raconterai ça un jour, promis. Chuchota Violette avant de lancer un regard assassin vers Fred »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

« Encore une fois, cela ne m’étonne pas de ta part Vi. Ricana Marcus »

Violette eut envie de vomir à l’entente de ces mots, mais elle ne daigna même pas le regarder. Fred quant à lui ne parvint pas à se retenir. Ses poings se serrèrent, exposant les jointures blanches de ses doigts, mais il ne sourcilla pas.

« Tu sais Belby, je ne crois pas que Violette ait envie que tu la surnommes ainsi. Lui balança-t-il d’un ton très calme

\- Laisse mon amie tranquille et garde tes mots écoeurants pour toi. Cracha Ginny »

Ron était en train de bouillonner mais Harry lui fit signe de ne pas s’emporter.

« Ça va, ignorez-le ! Vous savez bien qu’il a toujours agi ainsi. Violette tenta de calmer la situation

\- Ce n’était qu’une boutade. Marcus leva les yeux au ciel

\- C’est ça. S’esclaffa Fred »

Violette préféra passer outre et faire comme si Marcus n’existait pas. Elle s’amusait et elle n’avait pas envie que tout soit gâché à cause de lui.

Toutefois, une ambiance pesante venait de s’installer, Roger lui-même ne trouva plus quoi dire. Alors, tout le monde eut le droit de boire un coup afin de se détendre.

« Bon ! À mon tour ! Je n’ai jamais... couché avec une personne qui se trouve dans cette pièce. Déclara George, s’attardant un instant sur Violette »

_Enflure numéro deux_.

Blaise eut à nouveau l’occasion de boire. Ginny et Harry ne se gênèrent pas et avalèrent une gorgée de leur boisson. 

Fred les suivit. Sa petite soeur et Ron lui firent un regard intrigué mais ils restèrent silencieux. Peut-être avait-il couché avec Alicia, mais elle était tout aussi choquée que les autres. Et même déçue.

Dans tous les cas, ils ne sauraient pas pourquoi Fred avait bu car il n’avait jamais révélé l’identité des personnes qu’il avait fréquentées, mis à part Angelina.

Au fond d’elle, Violette espérait de tout coeur que Fred ne visait qu’elle, mais elle n’en serait jamais certaine.

Le regard d’imbécile heureux de George traînait toujours sur la sorcière. Il attendait avec impatience que Violette daigne enfin boire, mais elle n’en fit rien.

Sans compter Fred, elle n’avait couché qu’avec un seul autre homme et personne n’était au courant. Ses amis la pensaient encore vierge et il était hors de question qu’elle lâche une telle bombe en pleine soirée. Au diable le respect des règles de ce jeu.

Violette fit donc un grand sourire à George, lui montrant bien qu’elle ne comptait rien faire. Une moue déçue apparut sur le visage du rouquin. Fred quant à lui la toisa l’air de dire “lâche”.

« Eh bien merci pour cette première partie riche en rebondissements. On lance un deuxième tour ou on passe à action ou vérité ? Demanda Roger dont les yeux commençaient à fatiguer suite à tout l’alcool qu’il avait ingurgité

\- Action ou vérité ! S’écria Violette sans hésiter »

Avec ce jeu, les participants pouvaient poser des questions plus précises et c’était tout ce que la sorcière voulait.

« Je suis d’accord. Approuva Fred avec un regard espiègle

\- Alors je vous laisse remplir vos verres si besoin, puis je ferai un rappel des règles. »

Tout le monde se leva, sauf Hermione et Violette qui au final n’avaient presque rien bu. Assise sur un fauteuil, la brune se tourna vers son amie.

« Qu’est-ce que tu nous caches Violette ? Gloussa-t-elle

\- Ce n’était rien d’exceptionnel je t’assure. Cela me rend assez mal à l’aise d’en parler. »

Violette détestait mentir mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Hermione resta un instant interdite puis elle fit un sourire rassurant à la jeune femme.

« Je comprends, excuse-moi d’avoir été si curieuse. Tu as le droit d’avoir ton jardin secret.

\- Merci Hermione. Sourit Violette »

Quand Fred revint à sa place, la sorcière le détailla de haut en bas. La façon dont il était habillé le mettait tant en valeur et elle mourrait d’envie de venir s’assoir sur ses genoux.

Le fait de devoir se cacher des autres devenait de plus en plus insoutenable pour Violette.

« Pour ce jeu, je me doute bien que certains malins parmi vous vont se défiler dès qu’une question ou une action trop osée sera donnée, alors c’est simple, si vous refusez d’y répondre ou de faire l’action, vous devez boire _la totalité_ de votre verre, d’une traite.

\- Je t’adore Roger ! S’exclama Fred en lui tapant dans la main

\- Si vous voulez vous désister, c’est maintenant. Les prévint l’hôte de la fête »

Etonnement, personne ne flancha. Pas même Hermione.

« Vous êtes courageux, vous vous doutez pourtant bien que ce jeu finit toujours mal non ? Ricana Roger

\- C’est exactement pour ça que l’on joue. Répondit Fred d’un ton posé »

La façon dont il avait prononcé cette phrase fit apparaître des papillons dans le bas-ventre de Violette. Merlin ce qu’elle était faible face à lui.

Les joueurs commencèrent avec douceur. Les vérités ainsi que les actions demeuraient pour l’instant drôles et innocentes. Cela en devenait presque ennuyant.

Les choses finirent par s’envenimer et s’assombrir au bout de vingt minutes, lorsque ce fut au tour d’Harry de choisir sa victime. Il avait bu quelques verres et son audace agrémentée d’une pointe d’insolence prenait à présent le dessus sur le reste.

« Zabini. Défia-t-il

\- Vérité, je sens que tu as envie de te défouler sur moi Potter. Ricana Blaise, les jambes tendues devant lui et la tête posée contre le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis

\- Si Hermione, Ron et moi étions restés coincés dans la Salle sur Demande, nous aurais-tu sauvés ?

\- Waouh Harry, tu sais y faire niveau bonne ambiance toi. Pouffa George

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je ne suis pas comme Draco, et encore moins comme ce vieillard de Dumbledore qui n’a jamais hésité à t’envoyer droit vers la mort dès qu’il en avait l’occasion. Qu’il repose en paix, soit dit en passant. »

Il venait littéralement de clouer le bec de l’Elu. Même Fred, qui n’était pas facilement perturbé, fut abasourdi. Violette était estomaquée.

Contre toute attente, Harry se contenta de rire avec sarcasme. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire sur ce point de toute façon.

« Merci pour ta réponse... honnête. C’est à toi du coup. Dit-il avec une voix légèrement arrogante

\- Qu’est-ce que j’aime cette soirée ! S’émoustilla Fred »

Cela fit rire Violette, et il ne semblait pas être le seul à apprécier toutes ces confrontations. 

Hermione avait l’impression d’assister à une pièce de théâtre et Ron et Ginny faisaient toujours des paris sur qui étaient les personnes les plus susceptibles de se dégonfler selon le type de question ou d’action proposé.

Ils étaient tous très euphoriques et l’alcool y était pour beaucoup à vrai dire. Ils étaient tellement à fond qu’ils en avaient oublié les autres invités qui continuaient de danser autour d’eux.

« Granger. »

L’interpellée ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle était si étonnée d’entendre un ancien Serpentard s’adresser à elle sans aucune agressivité que sur le coup elle ne percuta pas. Harry dut la secouer légèrement.

« Euh oui. Vérité.

\- Tu t’es vraiment battue avec Daphné Greengrass en quatrième année ? »

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Violette se regardèrent tous. Ils ne semblaient pas être au courant.

« Oui. Avoua la brune, s’empourprant

\- Quoi ? S’insurgea Harry

\- Comment se fait-il que nous ne soyons pas au courant ? Rajouta Violette

\- Parce que ce n’était pas glorieux et puis j’ai eu deux heures de retenue à cause de ça ! Elle est venue m’embêter à la bibliothèque en me disant que les personnes de mon sang n’avaient rien à faire ici et vous me connaissez, je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Je l’ai remballée et elle a attrapé mes cheveux, les tirant de toutes ses forces. Alors je lui ai mis un coup de livre plutôt violent dans la figure et son nez en a fait les frais. D’ailleurs c’est Viktor qui a dû nous séparer. C’était honteux. Raconta Hermione avec une grimace »

Plus de la moitié du groupe était parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Cela lui ressemblait bien de faire cela. Blaise esquissa même un sourire.

« Tu es géniale Hermione ! S’exclama Violette »

La brune laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, embarrassée. Puis elle but un peu de Bièraubeurre afin d’oublier cet épisode pathétique de sa vie d’élève à Poudlard.

« Bref, passons à toi Violette ! Sourit-elle d’un air diabolique

\- Ah enfin ! Je croyais que je n’allais jamais jouer. Vérité ! »

Peut-être aurait-elle dû réfléchir avant de choisir cette option. C’était Hermione qui comptait lui poser une question. Elle allait forcément toucher là où cela faisait mal.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as senti dans l’Amortentia en sixième année ? »

_Et merde_.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur Violette, certains étaient plus insistants que d’autres.

La sorcière se souvenait très bien qu’en sixième année, elle avait commencé à s’intéresser à Ron et elle en avait même fait part à ses deux amies. Pourtant, lors du cours de potions de Slughorn, elle avait senti plusieurs odeurs qui n’avaient rien à voir avec le rouquin.

Des bonbons acidulés. De la cannelle. La fumée des feux d’artifice. Voilà ce qu’elle avait senti dans le plus puissant philtre d’amour au monde.

« L’herbe fraîchement coupée, la cannelle et le feu de cheminée. Mentit-elle, à moitié »

Merlin ce qu’elle avait honte de ne pas jouer le jeu. Les têtes de Ginny, Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ron, un petit sourire sur leurs visages. Heureusement, le rouquin n’y fit pas attention, il avait l’air d’être ailleurs.

Fred épiait Violette avec insistance. Elle mentait, et il le savait, il n’était pas dupe. La sorcière déglutit et se força à sourire.

« Moi aussi je sens la cannelle quand je m’approche de ce philtre. Informa Alicia qui ne lâchait toujours pas Fred du regard »

Toutefois, le sorcier l’avait à peine entendue.

« Ces questions sont vraiment sournoises. Allez Violette, ne te laisse pas faire et choisis ta victime. Lui rappela Roger

\- George. Dit-elle sans plus attendre »

Le jumeau lui fit son plus beau sourire, impatient d’entendre ce qu’elle lui réservait.

« Vérité.

\- Est-ce que tu t’es déjà fait passer pour Fred afin d’embrasser Angelina, alors qu’ils étaient ensemble ? Questionna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine »

George pouffa et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, avant de toiser Violette à nouveau.

« Oui. »

Violette avait même assisté à la scène. Fred tourna la tête vers son frère, un air faussement choqué sur le visage.

« Salaud. »

Ron et Harry se marrèrent.

« Écoute Freddie, je n’y peux rien si Angelina était incapable de nous différencier. J’imagine qu’elle ne t’aimait pas vraiment.

\- C’est possible. Ricana Fred en se frottant la nuque »

Violette parvenait toujours à les distinguer, jamais elle ne se ferait avoir si George venait à l’approcher.

_Non. Stop_.

Elle ne l’aimait pas. L’alcool lui infligeait des pensées stupides, savoir faire la différence entre son frère et lui n’avait rien à voir avec le fait de l’aimer.

« À mon tour. Violette !

\- Hé j’ai joué juste avant, tu n’as pas le droit de faire ça George !

\- Bien sûr que si. Contesta Roger »

Violette poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement.

« Bien. Action. Grommela-t-elle

\- Tu es sûre beauté ?

\- Parfaitement. Répondit la jeune femme d’un ton sournois, bien qu’elle commençait à douter

\- Embrasse Ron. »

Les yeux de Violette étaient devenus aussi gros qu’un souafle de Quidditch. 

Elle n’était pas à côté de lui, mais elle voyait bien que le corps entier de Fred s’était contracté. S’il avait pu assassiner son frère du regard, il l’aurait fait.

« Tu... Tu peux boire si tu veux Violette, je ne me vexerai pas. La rassura Ron qui était mal à l’aise lui aussi »

Son verre était plein, si elle le buvait cul sec elle ne s’en remettrait pas.

Ce qu’elle haïssait George en ce moment-même, il avait fait cela juste pour voir la réaction de son jumeau. Ginny et Hermione quant à elles tapaient dans leurs mains, elles se réjouissaient déjà de ce qui allait suivre.

Après tout, Violette n’avait pas arrêté de se dégonfler à chaque question. Elle ne pouvait pas se défiler à chaque fois et en plus de cela, ses amies ne comprendraient pas son choix car elles pensaient encore qu’elle souhaitait se mettre avec Ron.

Alors, Violette se tortilla sur place afin de se positionner face à Ron, qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Ils se sourirent et leurs joues devinrent rouge cramoisi.

« Et je ne veux pas d’un bisou. Tu l’embrasses. Insista George »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n’osait plus regarder autour d’elle, elle se doutait qu’elle était épiée dans tous les coins. Ce pervers de Marcus était le premier à la détailler de haut en bas.

« Cela m’embête tout autant que toi que cela se passe de cette manière. Murmura Ron avec une moue désolée

\- C’est le jeu. Sourit Violette

\- C’est le jeu. Répéta le rouquin »

Sur ces derniers mots, alors que leurs visages n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, les deux sorciers s’embrassèrent, comme demandé. Et pour satisfaire son audience, Violette glissa sa main dans la chevelure de feu de Ron et elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres alcoolisées du rouquin, afin qu’il lui permette d’approfondir leur baiser.

Le souffle de Ron était devenu saccadé et il embrassa la jeune femme avec plus d’ardeur, posant sa main sur sa joue. Il était doué, Violette ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, mais elle se sentait si vide lorsqu’elle faisait cela avec lui. Le bas de son ventre ne se contractait pas, elle ne frissonnait pas. Il n’y avait rien. Pas une seule étincelle. Et pourtant Ron continuait de croire qu’elle finirait un jour par craquer.

Lorsque Violette se recula afin de mettre fin à leur baiser, elle lui fit un dernier sourire et elle n’osa plus le regarder. Elle regrettait déjà.

« Wouh ! Grandiose ! George leva les mains en l’air »

Ginny, à côté d’elle, donna un petit coup de coude taquin à Violette. Celle-ci se mit à rire nerveusement. Ron n’arrêtait pas de sourire bêtement

Puis les yeux de la jeune femme tombèrent sur Fred, qui n’avait pas cessé de l’observer. Son regard noisette s’était assombri. Ce n’était plus de l’énervement que l’on pouvait y lire, mais de l’excitation.

_Et après il ose dire que je suis irrécupérable_.

Il s’était probablement imaginé à la place de Ron, et ne pas avoir la chance de faire cela devant tout le monde l’avait frustré, Violette en était persuadée. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle aurait aimé avoir accès à son esprit et lui envoyer un petit “c’est le jeu”. Cela aurait été jouissif.

« Je sais que cela devait être intense Violette, mais il faut te remettre de tes émotions. C’est à toi. L’embêta George

\- Très drôle. Roger.

\- Bon choix Violette. Je dirais... action.

\- Je te propose d’aller danser un slow avec Alicia. »

Davies accepta avec plaisir et Alicia le suivit, des gloussements s’échappant de sa bouche subtilement maquillée.

_Parfait, débarrassés de la sangsue pendant quelques minutes_.

Fred et George discutaient ensemble, comparant leurs verres afin de vérifier lequel des deux avait le plus bu. Ginny était partie s’installer sur les genoux d’Harry et Hermione et Ron se chamaillaient, comme d’habitude.

Quand Roger et Alicia revinrent, la jeune femme souriait bêtement. Violette ricana.

« Je continue. Blaise. Lança Davies »

Zabini, dont le regard s’était perdu dans son gobelet, releva la tête.

« Action. Ne me demande pas de faire un truc trop extrême, je tourne un peu là. »

Roger ricana en se frottant les mains.

« Va voir ton petit-ami, emmène-le dans une chambre, et fais en sorte qu’il jouisse jusqu'à en perdre pied. »

Les lèvres de Blaise s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Hermione glapit, elle était alcoolisée mais elle ne perdait pas de son innocence pour autant.

« Aucun problème. Je vous laisse prendre mon tour. Siffla-t-il »

Zabini s’en alla sans un mot de plus, sous les rires de Roger. Violette se dit qu’elle aurait aimé être à sa place, et que sa victime soit Fred.

« Hé Violette, je pourrais te faire jouir moi aussi si tu veux. Susurra Marcus, comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées »

La sorcière n’eut même pas le temps de répliquer. Un rire moqueur s’éleva dans le groupe. 

Fred. Il se marra pendant une vingtaine de secondes, avant de planter son regard dans celui de Marcus, retrouvant un air sérieux et plus calme.

« La faire jouir ou la frustrer car tu n’es qu’un incapable ? Balança le rouquin de sa voix grave »

Violette baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_Bordel de merde_.

Il l’avait défendue de la façon la plus excitante qui soit. Il avait dit cela car il savait pertinemment qu’il était le seul à pouvoir la satisfaire pleinement. Il en était parfaitement conscient et il en jouait. Fred Weasley allait un jour la mener à sa perte.

« Oh la ferme Weasley. Grogna Marcus, se renfrognant »

George et Ron ricanèrent. Hermione en profita pour se dévouer.

« Je prends le tour de Zabini, et je choisis Ginny.

\- Vérité. Répondit la cadette des Weasley en ne quittant pas la brune des yeux, pressée de connaître son sort

\- Qu’est-ce qui est le plus excitant lorsque tu fais... voilà quoi. Rougit Hermione

\- Dis donc Hermione ! Se moqua Ron

\- C’est une question très intéressante. La défendit Violette

\- En effet. Et je dirais les mots, les paroles que ton partenaire te murmure. Répondit Ginny d’un air rêveur

\- Les mots ? Que c’est nul. S’indigna Marcus

\- Cette réponse m’intrigue. Qu’en pensez-vous les autres ? Demanda Roger

\- Pour une fois je suis d’accord avec ma petite soeur. Approuva George

\- Ce cher Belby n’y connaît rien visiblement, car il n’y a rien de plus attirant. Les mots sont parfois plus excitants que les gestes. Enchaîna Fred »

Violette sourit, elle se doutait très bien de ce qu’il insinuait. Combien de fois la sorcière avait eu envie de jouir rien qu’à l’entente des phrases remplies de tension qu’il lui chuchotait.

Elle eut alors envie d’ajouter son grain de sel. C’était à son tour de faire flancher le rouquin.

« Un jour, une amie moldue m’a dit qu’elle avait une fois connu un homme qui pouvait la faire mouiller rien qu’avec les mots qu’il lui murmurait au creux de son oreille. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer tout ce qu’il lui disait. »

À la fin de cette tirade, Violette posa les yeux sur Fred, et il lui fit un sourire en coin à peine perceptible. Avant de se replacer correctement sur le canapé, écartant légèrement ses jambes, comme si la petite bosse légèrement voyante à travers son pantalon était devenue trop dure à supporter.

_Touché_.

« Présente-moi ton amie Violette, je lui montrerai ce qu’est un vrai orgasme, pas comme ce coincé de Weasley. Ricana Marcus »

Ce fut au tour de Violette de rire aux éclats. Fred coincé. C’était la meilleure celle-là. Si seulement cet idiot savait.

Ses grandes mains, ses doigts, sa langue, ses mots. Le rouquin n’avait pas besoin de son sexe pour faire jouir quelqu’un. Il n’avait rien à prouver, et c’était bien pour cela qu’il était si doué.

Rien que d’y penser, Violette sentit ses cuisses se serrer et son intimité se contracter. L’air autour d’elle devenait terriblement chaud, et une tension palpable s’était installée entre Fred et elle, à tel point que la sorcière avait fini par détourner le regard.

Une tension qu’Hermione avait remarqué et sur le coup elle n’arrivait même pas à y croire. S’était-il passé quelque chose entre eux ? Violette était-elle cette “amie”, et Fred l’homme aux jolis mots ? 

Ce n’était pas possible, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se faisait des idées. Harry, Ron et Ginny n’avaient pas l’air d’avoir observé quelconque changement chez Violette, et le baiser qu’elle avait échangé avec Ron avait été plutôt langoureux.

« C’est probablement l’alcool qui me fait penser ça. Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même »

George ressentait lui aussi que son jumeau était parti dans un autre monde. Son visage demeurait impassible mais il dévorait Violette des yeux.

Alors, il approcha sa tête de celle de Fred et il lui chuchota :

« Arrête de la regarder comme ça si tu ne veux pas te faire surprendre. Tu la détailles tel un prédateur avec sa proie, tes yeux sont sombres dès que tu les poses sur elle. On dirait que tu vas la baiser sur place. »

Fred se tourna vers George et il lui fit un regard effaré.

« Arrête de lire dans mes pensées Georgie. »

Le concerné s’esclaffa avant de se lever d’un bond.

« Stop, assez de ce jeu ! Allons danser ! »

Violette ne se fit pas prier, elle avait besoin de se défouler après toutes ces émotions, et maintenant qu’elle avait bu elle pouvait plus facilement se lâcher.

Le salon était à présent rempli de personnes qui dansaient. Ils étaient tous déchaînés.

Harry, Ron et Ginny exécutaient des mouvements qui n’avaient aucun sens mais qui étaient terriblement drôles, Hermione bougeait l’entièreté de son corps avec Anna, Roger et Alicia, et Violette se mouvait non loin des jumeaux qui se balançaient avec rythme.

Soudain, la musique _Such A Shame_ de Talk Talk retentit, c’était l’une des chansons préférées de Violette. Fred et George la connaissaient également, apparemment.

Lors du refrain, ils se mirent à hurler sans aucune retenue :

« IT’S A SHAME ! »

_En effet Fred, c’est bien dommage que l’on ne soit pas ensemble_.

Violette adorait toujours autant les voir s’égosiller sur des chansons moldues. Sans prévenir, ils accoururent tout à coup vers elle et ils se mirent à danser tous les trois. George devant elle, et Fred juste derrière.

« Salut Violette. La taquina George »

Les deux sorciers étaient endiablés et ils bougeaient dans tous les sens. Le corps de Violette frissonnait à chaque fois qu’elle heurtait le torse ou les hanches de Fred. C’était insoutenable de l’avoir si près d’elle et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Mais le rouquin n’était pas de cet avis. Il profita de l’inattention de son jumeau et de ses amis pour poser une main sur la taille de Violette, et il la ramena légèrement contre lui. Ainsi, il souffla dans sa nuque :

« Je meurs d’envie de t’arracher cette robe et de te faire l’amour. »

C’était de ça dont Violette parlait. Ses mots qui la faisaient chavirer en un quart de seconde. Elle retint un gémissement entre ses lèvres et continua de danser comme si de rien n’était. L’alcool qui enivrait son cerveau n’était pas d’une grande aide.

_Ne flanche pas Violette. Pas encore_.

« Violette, tu as ramené ton appareil photo j’espère ? Lui demanda George qui reporta son attention sur elle

\- Oh oui, je n’y pensais plus ! Je vais le chercher. »

Elle abandonna les jumeaux et partit à la recherche de son sac. Cet après-midi, elle avait fait découvrir un nouvel objet à ses amis sorciers. Un appareil photo instantané. Ils avaient très vite compris le concept car il ressemblait au leur, bien que les photos n’étaient pas animées.

Violette revint très vite avec l’appareil et la première photo qu’elle fit fut avec Fred et George. Elle se plaça entre eux deux et après leur avoir demandé de sourire, elle appuya sur le déclencheur et un flash les aveugla.

Une photo d’abord noire sortit de l’appareil, puis l’image finit par apparaître. Elle était très jolie.

« Quel honneur de poser avec toi Vi. La complimenta Fred avec un sourire malicieux

\- Tu es bête. Pouffa Violette, sentant ses joues rougir

\- Est-ce que je peux en faire une avec Fred ? Quémanda George

\- Bien sûr. »

Le rouquin s’empara de l’appareil et il le tendit loin devant lui afin de bien cadrer. Ils portèrent tous deux leurs gobelets à la bouche et George prit la photo.

« Dément ! S’exclamèrent-ils en choeur devant le résultat »

Violette reprit l’objet avec elle et elle se dirigea vers ses amis, elle voulait en prendre avec tout le monde. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Roger, personne n’y échappa. Ce serait de merveilleux souvenirs.

« J’adore cette idée Violette ! Sourit Ginny, ravie de la photo que Violette avait pris d’Harry et elle »

Marcus passa soudain à côté de Violette, la reluquant et s’attardant sur ses cuisses. La sorcière lui lança un regard de dégoût avant de tirer sur sa robe. Cet homme la mettait affreusement mal à l’aise.

« Il est vraiment dégoûtant ce type. Grimaça Hermione en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je suis... »

Violette ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle venait de voir quelque chose qui l’avait complètement refroidie.

Près de la baie vitrée, Fred et Alicia dansaient ensemble, se souriant de temps en temps. La jolie jeune femme avait même posé sa main sur la mâchoire du rouquin. Cette scène fit bouillonner Violette intérieurement.

« Hé, ça va ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? S’enquit Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule »

La sorcière se força à lui sourire, mais elle était enragée. Elle n’avait pas de raison de l’être, Fred n’était pas à elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. C’était trop dur.

« Oui tout va bien, je vais me resservir, je reviens. »

Violette se précipita vers la cuisine. Elle attrapa la bouteille de tequila, un peu de sel ainsi que du citron et elle s’en alla loin du salon. Bien sûr, elle n’avait pas vu que Fred avait retiré la main d’Alicia et elle était donc toujours énervée contre lui. C’était plus fort qu’elle.

La jeune femme chercha une pièce vide où elle serait tranquille et elle tomba sur une des nombreuses salles de bains.

« Parfait. Souffla-t-elle »

Elle y pénétra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Fred Weasley, tu peux m’oublier. Pesta-t-elle alors qu’elle déposait toutes les affaires près du lavabo »

Elle ne réfléchissait plus vraiment à ce qu’elle disait, mais qu’importe. Elle versa le reste de vodka qu’elle ne supportait plus dans l’évier et se servit l’équivalent d’un shot de tequila dans son grand gobelet.

« Merde. »

Elle avait oublié un couteau pour couper les citrons. Tout comme elle avait oublié qu’elle était capable de faire de la magie.

« Quelle idiote je suis. Ricana-t-elle »

Violette sortit sa baguette de son sac et elle la pointa vers un citron. Il fut tranché sans aucune difficulté.

Pile à ce moment, la porte s’ouvrit derrière elle avant de claquer à nouveau. Elle leva les yeux et vit Fred dans le miroir, qui se tenait juste à côté d’elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue te cacher ici ? Murmura-t-il, la tête haute

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Répliqua-t-elle

\- Du sel et du citron ? Pourquoi faire ? »

Violette poussa un long soupir, puis elle se retourna afin de faire face au rouquin. Elle lui lança un regard à la fois agacé et taquin.

« Je vais te montrer. Lève ta main gauche et garde-la tendue devant toi. »

Fred s’exécuta sans un mot, scrutant chaque geste que la sorcière faisait. Elle déposa une ligne de sel entre son pouce et son index. Le sorcier arqua un sourcil.

« Maintenant ouvre la bouche. Lui ordonna-t-elle

\- Je préfère quand c’est moi qui te dis ça Atkins. »

Violette leva les yeux au ciel. Elle plaça donc le quart de citron entre les lèvres de Fred et elle lui demanda de le tenir en enfonçant ses dents dans la peau verte de l’agrume.

« Super, ainsi tu te tais enfin. Marmonna-t-elle, toujours remontée contre lui. Tu es prêt ? »

Le rouquin ne comprenait rien mais il hocha la tête. Alors, Violette attrapa la main de Fred et, lentement, elle la porta à sa bouche, avant de lécher le trait de sel qu’elle avait laissé sur sa peau douce. Et ce sans quitter Fred des yeux.

Un souffle bruyant s’échappa de la bouche entrouverte du sorcier, mais Violette ne lui laissa le temps de rien faire. Elle but cul sec le shot de tequila puis, au plus grand étonnement de Fred, elle attrapa sa nuque afin de le baisser vers elle et elle déposa sa bouche sur le citron.

Elle se mit à le lécher et à le sucer, touchant parfois les lèvres du rouquin avec les siennes. Elle l’embrassait à travers le citron. Le garçon ne réussit pas à retenir un râle rauque. La sorcière était en train de le faire défaillir.

Ensuite, Violette croqua dans l’agrume et le retira de la bouche de Fred, avant de le jeter dans la petite poubelle. Le rouquin était si déboussolé par ce qui venait de se passer qu’il fut incapable de sortir un mot. Ce qui était très étonnant de sa part.

Il regardait Violette comme si elle était une créature divine.

« Maintenant va-t’en. Siffla-t-elle

\- Oh certainement pas. »

Fred saisit les hanches de la jeune femme et il la plaqua avec douceur contre la porte en bois. Violette pouvait entendre les échos de la musique derrière elle et cela la transportait.

La sorcière n’arrivait pas à rester fâchée. Son visage d’ange et ses cheveux roux en bataille la charmaient à chaque fois. Et il était si grand, si imposant et impressionnant. Elle se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas étouffer quand il se couchait sur elle.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs de cette fois où il lui avait fait l’amour dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec George.

« Putain Violette, qu’est-ce que tu viens de me faire là ? »

Il était encore totalement perturbé.

« Je t’ai seulement montré comment les moldus consomment de la tequila. Répondit-elle avec un sourire innocent »

Fred s’esclaffa, avant d’enrouler un de ses bras autour de la taille de Violette. L’attirant contre lui, la frustrant car elle pouvait sentir son début d’érection se coller contre son intimité. Il savait exactement comment l’exciter sans même rien lui donner.

Il exerçait un pouvoir sans égal sur elle. Que ce soit lorsqu’il la prenait dans ses bras ou lorsqu’il la prenait contre la rambarde d’un balcon. Il la fascinait.

Le rouquin voulut l’embrasser mais Violette le stoppa dans son élan.

« Si tu as embrassé Alicia avant, évite de faire ça avec moi maintenant. »

Un sourire moqueur s’étira sur les lèvres de Fred.

« Je ne savais pas que l’alcool faisait ressortir ta jalousie. Lâcha-t-il d’un ton insolent

\- Tu dis n’importe quoi. Grommela Violette »

Le sorcier ne l’écoutait même plus. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et il n’arrivait plus à se contenir. Il entoura le cou de Violette de sa main large et le serra légèrement, puis il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles la jeune femme. Il comptait bien lui faire oublier son baiser avec Ron.

Violette se radoucit bien vite et elle embrassa Fred avec passion. Elle avait l’impression que cela faisait une éternité depuis la fois où elle avait goûté à cette peau fine.

« Tu es la seule qui puisse me rendre si dur, Vi. Grogna-t-il entre deux baisers »

En effet, la sorcière pouvait sentir que son sexe allait exploser dans son pantalon. C’était si bon qu’elle gémit entre les lèvres du rouquin.

« Tu es un obsédé Weasley. Susurra-t-elle lorsque Fred la libéra de son emprise afin de reprendre son souffle

\- Non, je montre juste mon affection. Et c’est bien hypocrite de ta part de dire ça. Riposta-t-il

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Le défia-t-elle

\- Alors comme ça tu n’as jamais dit à tes copines que tu avais déjà couché avec quelqu’un à Poudlard ?

\- Comment tu le sais ? S’offusqua Violette

\- Tu ne serais pas capable de me faire de telles choses si tu n’avais aucune expérience. Ce que tu m’as fait juste avant, avec cette _tequila_ , cela m’a rendu fou. Tu es si sûre de toi Atkins que j’en suis à chaque fois bouche-bée, et tu sais que c’est très rare chez moi. »

Les papillons qui broyaient l’estomac de la jeune femme étaient de retour. Elle aurait aimé qu’il ne s’arrête jamais de lui murmurer ces paroles.

« Il y a encore tant de choses que tu ignores de moi, Weasley.

\- Comme quoi ? Sourit-il

\- À toi de les découvrir. Rétorqua-t-elle avec arrogance

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, je les découvrirai. Mais pour ça, tu dois cesser de mentir comme tu l’as fait tout au long de cette soirée. »

Violette lui fit de gros yeux.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Fred choisit ce moment pour commencer à lui caresser les cuisses, sur les bouts de peau que sa robe bleue ne cachait pas. Violette se pinça les lèvres, une vague de plaisir s’emparant d’elle. Elle était si sensible à cet endroit.

« Quand tu as refusé de boire à la phrase “je n’ai jamais fait l’amour avec une personne présente dans cette pièce”, ou encore “je n’ai jamais fait de fellation”. Dois-je te rappeler ma chambre, la salle de bains, le balcon...

\- La cuisine. Susurra Violette en se rapprochant des lèvres du rouquin, l’interrompant »

Fred poussa un soupir rempli de désir et de désespoir. Il ne tenait plus en place.

« Tu me cherches, Vi. Et tu sais que quand tu me cherches, je finis entre tes jambes. Dit-il d’une voix rauque, son regard noisette plongé dans celui de Violette

\- Essaie seulement. Le nargua-t-elle »

Elle oubliait que Fred adorait les challenges. Sans plus attendre, il s’attaqua au cou de la jeune femme et le couvrit de doux baisers.

Toutefois, alors que sa main remontait lentement le long de sa cuisse, une personne tambourina à la porte, les faisant sursauter.

« Fait chier. Râla Fred en se redressant

\- Zut zut zut. Paniqua Violette »

Elle attrapa sa baguette et recoiffa ses cheveux, avant de remettre sa robe correctement.

« Fred ! Ton visage ! Il faut nettoyer ça. »

Il était couvert de rouge à lèvres, ce qui le fit bien rire. Heureusement, grâce à la magie, il n’y eut plus aucune trace.

« Pars devant. Lui dit Violette »

Fred, déçu et frustré, lui vola un dernier baiser sur le coin des lèvres avant de la quitter. À leur plus grand soulagement, ils ne connaissaient pas la personne qui les avait interrompus.

La sorcière inspira un grand coup afin de reprendre ses esprits. Elle récupéra la bouteille et les condiments puis elle sortit à son tour, lançant un sourire gêné à l’individu qui la dévisageait.

Violette se demandait comment ils faisaient pour toujours s’en sortir lorsqu’ils étaient sur le point d’être surpris ensemble.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Depuis plus d’une heure Violette et ses amis dansaient sans s’arrêter, ils n’avaient pas l’air d’avoir envie de rentrer, bien que quelques invités commençaient déjà à partir.

De temps à autre, la sorcière et Fred se jetaient quelques coups d’oeil discrets. Ils n’arrivaient pas à se remettre de ce qu’il s’était passé dans la salle de bains.

De leur côté, Harry et Ron étaient en train de regarder quelque chose sur la table du salon.

« Hé ! Venez voir ! L’Elu appela ses amis »

Violette et Fred furent les premiers à venir voir, et pile à ce moment, Marcus débarqua à son tour, d’une façon peut-être trop brusque et rapide. Il bouscula le rouquin ainsi que la sorcière et ils tombèrent contre Harry et Ron, qui eux s’écroulèrent au sol. Ils avaient bu plus que les autres et peinaient à tenir debout.

« Mais ça va pas ? Rugit Violette en repoussant Marcus

\- Je n’ai pas fait exprès c’est bon, pas la peine de me hurler dessus ! Cracha-t-il avec un regard vil »

Fred se posta près de Violette, la tête haute.

« Tu pourrais au moins t’excuser Belby. Lui fit remarquer le rouquin

\- Vous ne le méritez pas. Rétorqua-t-il »

Visiblement, Marcus avait trop bu. Mais ce genre de comportement rendait Fred malade, il ne supportait pas le manque de respect.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? La mâchoire de Fred se serra

\- Parce que je ne m’excuse pas auprès des salopes comme Violette. »

Silence. Ce fut l’insulte de trop pour le rouquin. 

Il s’était retenu toute la soirée, il n’avait rien fait lorsqu’il avait vu Marcus se lécher les lèvres en regardant les jambes de la jeune femme, ou quand il lui avait lancé des phrases plus malsaines les unes que les autres. Mais cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

Alors, Fred craqua légèrement sa nuque et il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, fusillant Belby du regard. Et tandis qu’il voulut se jeter sur lui, Hermione, Ginny et George surgirent devant lui afin de le retenir.

Sauf que Fred n’aimait pas laisser ces personnes malveillantes s’en tirer. Veillant à ne pas leur faire de mal, il se dégagea très vite de leur emprise et Marcus n’eut même pas le temps de bouger un cil que le rouquin avait enfoncé sa baguette magique dans son cou.

Une rage profonde pouvait se lire sur le visage de Fred, il se contenait pour ne pas le tabasser à l’aide de ses poings.

« Je... je m’excuse Fred ! Bafouilla Marcus, désormais apeuré

\- Fred, laisse-le, il n’en vaut pas la peine ! Violette tentait de le calmer mais il ne l’écoutait même pas

\- Nous allons régler ça dehors, n’est-ce pas Marcus ? »

Fred attrapa le col du t-shirt du garçon et il le tira derrière lui, jusqu’à l’emmener à l’extérieur de la maison. Violette le suivit afin de l’empêcher de faire quelconque bêtise.

Dans le jardin, le rouquin jeta Belby devant lui, le faisant tomber à terre. Puis il brandit à nouveau sa baguette, la pointant vers lui. Fred ne se contrôlait plus, son impulsivité avait pris le dessus sur sa raison.

« Fred écoute...

\- La ferme. C’est très simple Belby. Tu vas t’excuser auprès de Violette, Harry et Ron, puis tu vas monter dans une chambre et t’y enfermer afin de ne plus embêter les autres. Sinon, je risque de te lancer un sort qui ne sera pas très agréable. Menaça-t-il

\- Ok ok c’est bon ! Laisse-moi me relever. »

Fred se recula et lui laissa donc une chance. Le visage rouge, Marcus se remit sur ses deux pieds et se dirigea vers le perron, où tous les invités s’étaient agglutinés. Il s’arrêta quelques secondes devant Harry, Ron et Violette.

« Je m’excuse, sincèrement. Marmonna-t-il, honteux

\- Tu es vraiment chiant Marcus. Se plaignit Roger »

Le sorcier ignora cette remarqua et courut à l’intérieur afin de fuir tous ces regards énervés. Il y eut alors un blanc qui devint pénible. L’ambiance était devenue aussi froide que la glace, bien que le pire avait été évité.

« Bon, je pense qu’il est temps de rentrer non ? Suggéra Hermione, encore choquée de la scène à laquelle elle venait d’assister

\- Bonne idée. Bailla George

\- Très bonne idée. Surenchérit Fred avec sarcasme »

Roger leur expliqua qu’il possédait un van magique et que Anthony était sobre. Il allait donc pouvoir les conduire chez eux.

« Merci infiniment Roger, pour ça et pour cette soirée. Le remercia Violette avec un sourire chaleureux

\- Ne t’en fais pas Violette, c’était avec plaisir. J’espère que l’on se reverra bientôt. »

Le groupe salua tout le monde, avant de se diriger vers le garage où se trouvait le van.

« C’est très gentil de ta part de nous ramener, Anthony. Sourit Ginny, elle le connaissait car elle avait eu quelques cours de potions avec lui

\- C’est normal, vous serez mieux chez vous qu’avec l’autre idiot. Plaisanta-t-il »

Le trajet se déroula sous un silence de plomb. Entre ceux qui étaient si bourrés qu’ils s’endormaient en deux secondes et ceux qui n’osaient plus rien dire suite à l’altercation entre Fred et Marcus, l’atmosphère était vite devenue pesante.

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent très vite à la maison. Les sorciers remercièrent une dernière fois leur chauffeur puis ils sortirent du van. La voiture fit demi-tour et s’en alla, jusqu’à ce que le bruit du moteur disparaisse au fin fond de la forêt.

« Quelle soirée. Pouffa Ron, les yeux à moitié fermés

\- Elle s’est mal terminée, mais c’était tout de même génial. Déclara Violette qui préférait voir le positif

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Approuva Ginny avec une pointe d’euphorie dans la voix »

Fred, qui voulait enfin sortir de son silence, fut sur le point d’ajouter quelque chose mais le cri strident d’Hermione l’en empêcha.

« Lumos ! Prononça-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers un arbre

\- Bon sang Hermione, ça ne va pas ? Tu m’as fait peur ! Rouspéta Ron en posant une main à l’endroit où son coeur se trouvait »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur l’arbre qui avait effrayé Hermione, mais il n’y avait rien.

« J’ai vu une forme humaine derrière ce sapin, je vous assure ! Elle était éclairée par les reflets de la lune. Balbutia la brune, ne comprenant pas

\- Tu as trop bu Hermione. Ricana George »

Pourtant, une personne aux longs cheveux s’était bel et bien cachée derrière cet arbre lorsque Hermione avait hurlé. Mais ça, ils ne le sauraient probablement jamais.

~

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, tous les sorciers se précipitèrent dans leur chambre. Ils avaient hâte de dormir, notamment les jumeaux qui devaient reprendre des forces pour la semaine de travail qui les attendait.

Violette quant à elle peinait à s’endormir, comme d’habitude. Elle ne faisait que ressasser chaque moment de cette soirée. Certains la firent rire, quelques-uns l’énervèrent et d’autres l’excitèrent, faisant brûler son bas-ventre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se passer de Fred ? Elle détestait ce sentiment.

_Quand on parle du loup_...

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et la porte de la chambre de Violette s’ouvrit doucement. La tête rousse de Fred apparut dans l’encadrement.

« Est-ce que je peux venir dormir avec toi ? L’implora-t-il »

Violette se retint de rire.

« Non, va-t’en !

\- Merci. »

Le rouquin entra dans la pièce et se glissa sous les draps du grand lit de la sorcière. Celle-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré et amusé. Fred resta un instant couché sur le dos, les yeux rivés vers le plafond.

« Et George dans tout ça ? Il va voir que tu n’es plus dans sa chambre. Signala Violette

\- Tu sais bien qu’il est au courant de notre petite aventure, ne cherche pas d’excuses Atkins. Je m’éclipserai demain matin avant que tout le monde ne se réveille. »

Violette ne dit rien, mais elle criait de joie intérieurement. Elle pourrait le sentir près d’elle toute la nuit.

De plus, il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir envie de faire quoique ce soit, il était simplement venu pour être à ses côtés. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle ne s’en plaignait pas.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l’heure. Je n’aurais pas dû m’en prendre à cet imbécile de Belby. Il le méritait, il méritait pire que ça d’ailleurs, mais je n’avais pas à me rabaisser à son niveau. »

Violette sourit.

« Fred Weasley qui fait preuve de sagesse ? Crois-moi que je te le rappellerai sans cesse ! Se moqua-t-elle

\- Tu n’as pas intérêt.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Tu verras déjà demain. Lui assura-t-il

\- J’ai hâte. »

Un petit rire s’échappa de la bouche de Fred. Il adorait la voir si audacieuse.

Le sorcier finit par se tourner vers Violette et il la ramena contre lui. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre son torse nu et Fred nicha la sienne dans le cou de Violette, y déposant quelques baisers, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

En à peine quelques minutes ils s’endormirent en se souhaitant bonne nuit, apaisés.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis enfin de retour avec ce chapitre assez long !
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. C'est un des plus longs de toute mon histoire je crois bien ahah.
> 
> Selon vous, qu'est-ce que l'avenir réserve pour notre cher Fred et notre chère Violette ? Vont-ils finir par craquer et se mettre ensemble ? Mmh !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, j'adore les lire et y répondre ! J'ai hâte de vous lire.
> 
> À bientôt pour la suite !


	14. 13

_Dimanch_ _e_ _2 août 1998_ ,

Violette dormait profondément, plongée dans un sommeil paisible qui avait réparé ses folies de la veille. Un silence reposant régnait dans sa grande chambre aux mille et une plantes et oeuvres d’art. Tout était calme.

Quand tout à coup, un bruit sourd réveilla la jeune femme et elle poussa un soupir de surprise en ouvrant les yeux. Elle releva la tête et trouva rapidement l’origine de ce bruit. La baie vitrée venait de claquer, se refermant.

C’était étrange, Violette était persuadée qu’elle ne l’avait pas ouverte avant de s’endormir, et la douce brise du matin n’était pas suffisamment puissante pour fermer à elle seule la porte coulissante.

Toutefois, la sorcière émergeait à peine de sa courte nuit et elle était encore à moitié endormie. Elle n’y prêta donc pas attention plus longtemps, notamment lorsqu’elle remarqua que Fred était auprès d’elle. 

Sa jambe était emmêlée dans la sienne, son bras musclé enveloppait sa taille et il la collait tant que le bout de son nez touchait la joue de Violette.

Elle comprit très vite pourquoi elle avait si bien dormi.

Il devait être encore tôt. Le soleil se levait à peine et ses rayons orangés éclairaient le visage angélique du rouquin. Violette le contempla avec un air attendri, détaillant chacun de ses traits. 

Sa respiration était lourde et régulière, ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées étaient légèrement retroussées et lui donnaient une moue calme. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux roux tombaient sur son front et son souffle chaud s’écrasait dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Fred bougeait parfois dans son sommeil, resserrant son emprise autour de la taille de Violette et la ramenant un peu plus contre lui. Cette sensation procurait un bien-être indescriptible à la sorcière et elle en était accro. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’ils dormaient ensemble comme s’ils étaient... amoureux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, mais elle préféra ne pas se perdre dans des réflexions inutiles.

Violette devait profiter du rouquin car cela ne durerait peut-être pas une fois qu’ils quitteraient la maison de vacances. Alors, elle passa une main dans sa chevelure rousse qui sentait encore le shampoing et elle massa son crâne avec douceur, posant sa tête sur l’épaule de Fred.

Elle était sur le point de fermer les yeux lorsqu’elle sentit le jeune homme s’agiter. Il venait de se redresser légèrement.

« Bonjour toi. »

Le coeur de Violette s’emballa à l’entente de ces mots. Fred les avait prononcés avec sa voix grave du matin et il n’y avait rien de plus agréable à écouter.

« Bonjour. Répondit la sorcière en relevant la tête vers lui »

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et un sourire taquin naquit sur leurs lèvres. Ils avaient l’impression de se réveiller au paradis et Violette pouvait lire dans le reflet des yeux noisettes du rouquin qu’il avait passé une nuit aussi belle que la sienne.

« Vilaine. Lâcha Fred soudainement, avant de détourner le regard et d’enfoncer sa tête dans un oreiller »

Il avait changé d’humeur en à peine quelques secondes et il semblait vexé, fixant le plafond. Violette fronça les sourcils, perdue. Elle se redressa à l’aide de son coude et épia le rouquin.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? S’enquit-elle »

Fred poussa un soupir, avant de regarder la sorcière à nouveau.

« Tu l’as embrassé. »

Violette ricana en levant les yeux au ciel. C’était donc ça.

« C’était un gage, Weasley. Toi tu n’as pas eu besoin du jeu pour draguer la belle Alicia. Le défia-t-elle »

Ce fut au tour de Fred de rouler des yeux.

« Il n’y a que toi, Vi. »

La bouche de la jeune femme se tordit en un sourire timide. Il était si ambigu dans ses propos, cela la tracassait.

« Mais dans ta tête Atkins, est-ce qu’il y a encore deux prétendants ? Ajouta-t-il »

Elle comprenait pourquoi il pensait ainsi. Ron l’avait embrassée quelques jours plus tôt, et même si Violette l’avait repoussé, cela avait embêté Fred. Hier soir, cela s’était reproduit et le baiser avait été plus intense. De plus, le rouquin savait parfaitement que son petit frère en pinçait pour la sorcière.

« Non, il n’y en a qu’un, et tu le sais très bien. Répliqua-t-elle

\- Oui, je le sais. Je veille toujours à faire en sorte qu’il ne traverse plus ton esprit une seule seconde. Je voulais simplement t’entendre le dire. Ricana Fred »

Violette lui donna une tape sur le bras en rouspétant. Elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre, le sorcier l’avait tirée afin qu’elle se retrouve sur lui. Elle était à présent couchée de tout son long sur son corps.

La jeune femme s’esclaffa et affala sa tête sur le torse nu du rouquin. Les battements de son coeur la berçaient et Fred déposa un tendre baiser sur son crâne tandis qu’il la prenait dans ses bras, pris d’un élan d’affection.

Violette se sentait si bien. Elle ne souhaitait qu’une chose, que le temps s’arrête. Le soleil se dévoilait de plus en plus et réchauffait lentement la chambre. Les oiseaux s’éveillaient et leurs chants annonçaient une très belle journée. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Ce fut alors que des souvenirs de la fête lui revinrent en tête. Plus particulièrement cet instant partagé avec Fred dans la salle de bains. Elle aurait tant aimé qu’il la prenne contre cette porte, la faisant claquer à chaque coup qu’il aurait donné à la sorcière en la pénétrant sans retenue.

Le rouquin avait éveillé en elle une addiction qu’elle avait gardé enfouie bien trop longtemps.

À cette pensée, un frisson parcourut le corps de Violette et son bas-ventre se tordit de plaisir. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, elle enfonça ses hanches dans celles de Fred et elle sentit son érection matinale à travers son boxer. Les pommettes de Violette virèrent au rouge et elle se mordit l’intérieur de la joue.

Suite à ce contact, Fred avait poussé un grognement qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge.

« Déjà ? Le taquina-t-elle

\- Elle se réveille toujours le matin, et tu t’en doutes vu le nombre de fois où tu m’as écouté à travers la porte de la salle de bains. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois »

Violette leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un regard sidéré.

« Je ne faisais pas exprès ! Et je m’en allais aussitôt ! Se défendit-elle »

Fred eut un rire moqueur.

« Arrête de mentir Atkins. Ma menace de cette nuit tient toujours, et je te rappelle que tu m’as même dit que tu avais hâte.

\- Tu ne pourras rien me faire si je te devance. Le nargua-t-elle en rentrant dans son jeu »

Le rouquin arqua un sourcil, un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Pour unique réponse, Violette traça la mâchoire du sorcier de longs baisers, avant d’attaquer son cou en le mordillant quelques fois. La respiration de Fred s’accélérait déjà et il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme, caressant son dos.

Violette repoussa la couverture, la faisant presque tomber du lit, afin de pouvoir descendre plus bas. Elle embrassa son ventre, donnant des coups de langue aux endroits sensibles juste au-dessus de son boxer. Puis, elle déposa un baiser timide sur le sexe de Fred, à travers son vêtement.

« Vi... Souffla-t-il, scrutant le moindre de ses faits et gestes »

Elle lui sourit, avant de reporter son attention sur l’objet de ses désirs les plus sombres. Son membre était dur, il avait besoin d’être soulagé. Violette voulait entendre Fred jouir à nouveau, ce son manquait à ses oreilles.

De ses doigts fins et élégants, la jeune femme tira sur le boxer et son sexe était si tendu qu’il claqua contre le ventre du rouquin lorsqu’elle retira le sous-vêtement. Elle se lécha la lèvre inférieure tant elle avait hâte de l’avoir en bouche, et cette simple vision excita Fred.

« Par Merlin, comment peux-tu me faire craquer à ce point Violette ? Soupira-t-il, laissant retomber sa tête contre le coussin »

La sorcière aimait tant quand il l’appelait par son prénom, c’était si rare. Notamment lorsqu’il le prononçait de sa voix rauque.

« J’ai simplement envie de te faire du bien Fred. Susurra-t-elle

\- C’est ce que tu fais tout le temps. Dit-il d’un ton rempli de désespoir, ses abdos se contractaient alors qu’elle ne l’avait pas encore touché

\- Tant mieux. Sourit-elle avec insolence »

Fred poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand Violette fit glisser sa langue le long de son sexe gonflé de désir. Son bout était déjà humide grâce à son propre liquide, alors la jeune femme s’attarda sur sa longueur, tout en massant le torse du rouquin.

Assise sur les jambes de Fred, elle les sentit se figer sous le plaisir qu’elle lui procurait. Elle adorait exercer un tel pouvoir sur lui.

Violette se redressa légèrement et elle se mit à masturber l’érection du sorcier à l’aide de ses deux mains, les mouvant au même rythme mais dans un sens différent, multipliant les sensations. Elle exécutait tout ceci en regardant Fred droit dans les yeux, et il en perdait la tête.

« Ne fais pas ça Vi, je n’ai pas envie de jouir tout de suite. Se plaignit-il en retenant un râle »

Elle allait faire pire dans ce cas. Violette se baissa à nouveau et cette fois-ci elle prit son sexe en bouche, commençant par sucer le gland qui était sa partie la plus sensible et en continuant de masturber sa longueur. Elle faisait tourner sa langue sans arrêt, salivant le plus possible afin de ne jamais lui faire mal et d’amplifier le plaisir. Elle bougeait ses mains autour de son membre à une allure parfaite.

Lorsqu’elle se mit à gémir, ce fut de trop pour le rouquin. Les vibrations que cela provoquait contre son sexe étaient insoutenables. On ne lui avait jamais fait de telles fellations.

C’était si bon que Fred dut se résoudre à attraper sa baguette sur la table de chevet et il lança un sort de silence afin de pouvoir se lâcher sans risquer de réveiller les autres.

« Putain... Grogna-t-il avant de poser sa main sur la joue de Violette, la caressant avec son pouce »

Elle continuait de le prendre en bouche avec avidité, allant à chaque fois de plus en plus loin. Il adorait la regarder quand elle faisait cela. Il n’allait pas tenir longtemps si elle ne s’arrêtait pas, c’était évident, et il ne voulait pas être le seul à recevoir du plaisir au réveil.

« Arrête. Demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle »

Violette s’exécuta sans broncher, avant de lui lancer un regard inquiet.

« J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Oh non Atkins, bien au contraire. Je ne veux simplement pas être le seul à en profiter.

\- J’aimais beaucoup ce que je faisais. »

Fred lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Ça je n’en doute pas une seule seconde, mais tu en veux plus. Je le sais. »

Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire, elle en avait assez de dire des mensonges.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n’es-tu toujours pas en moi ? Lança-t-elle d’un ton espiègle »

La bouche du rouquin s’entrouvrit et seul un petit souffle étonné réussit à en sortir. Il vivait pour qu’elle lui parle ainsi.

Ainsi, il attrapa les hanches de la jeune femme et il la fit basculer sur le côté, avant de se retrouver au-dessus d’elle. Violette le désirait tant qu’elle enleva aussitôt ce qui lui servait de pyjama. Elle se retrouva nue en quelques secondes et Fred l’admira un instant, toujours aussi subjugué par sa beauté des plus naturelles.

Le sorcier prit son érection entre sa main, se tenant au-dessus de Violette avec l’autre, et il la masturba pendant quelques secondes, retenant un grognement entre ses lèvres. Elle était extrêmement douloureuse.

Puis, il la plaça à l’entrée déjà trempée de la sorcière.

« Qu’est-ce que tu disais ? Souffla-t-il avec un sourire sournois »

Violette avait si hâte, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Fred, prête à l’accueillir. Ils respiraient bruyamment, n’en pouvant plus de ce désir insupportable qui les submergeait.

Enfin, le rouquin finit par entrer en elle, la remplissant de sa longueur.

« Oui Fred... Gémit Violette en fermant les yeux, se délectant des frissons qui parcouraient son corps alors que le jeune homme commençait par faire de lents va-et-vient en elle »

La sorcière plaça ses jambes autour de la taille de Fred pour lui permettre de la pénétrer plus profondément. Il ne se fit pas prier et la cadence devint plus rapide. Il lui mettait parfois des coups secs qui la faisaient presque crier. Surtout quand il tapait au bon endroit.

Le rouquin dévorait le cou de Violette, suçotant des bouts de peau par-ci par-là. La sensation de sa langue contre sa peau était divine.

Pendant qu’il lui faisait l’amour d’une manière plus brutale, il se tenait à la tête de lit afin de ne pas écraser la jeune femme, les muscles de ses bras étaient saillants. Il se mouvait si bien en elle qu’elle le sentait entièrement.

Le son de leurs gémissements envahissait la pièce.

« C’est si bon avec toi, Fred. Murmura Violette en se mordant les lèvres »

Elle contracta son intérieur, resserrant son emprise autour du sexe de Fred et il poussa un râle rauque. Elle le rendait dingue.

Le rouquin avait rapproché son visage de celui de Violette, leurs nez se touchaient et ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Les coups de rein que Fred donnait étaient de plus en plus puissants.

« Putain... Gémit-il »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la sorcière, l’embrassant avec ardeur. Ils avaient terriblement chaud, mais il était si bien en elle, et elle aimait tant le sentir taper au plus profond de son intimité, qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à se décoller l’un de l’autre.

Soudain, Fred se retira et se redressa, arrachant un grognement frustré à Violette.

« J’ai envie de te prendre comme ça. L’informa-t-il »

Le rouquin poussa et tourna la sorcière de sorte qu’elle soit à présent couchée sur son côté gauche. Alors, Fred se plaça derrière elle, déposant quelques baisers sur sa nuque, avant d’attraper sa jambe et de la lever vers lui. Ce qui lui permit de la pénétrer plus facilement.

« Oh oui ! Glapit Violette, soulagée de le sentir en elle à nouveau »

Cette position leur offrit de nouvelles sensations plus exquises les unes que les autres. Afin de la narguer, Fred sortait du sexe de Violette pendant quelques secondes, avant de rentrer à nouveau, et ainsi de suite. Donnant des coups de plus en plus profonds et forts.

C’était si bon que les yeux de la jeune femme se révulsaient, et elle prononçait plusieurs fois le nom de son amant entre deux gémissements bruyants.

« Pendant des années j’ai attendu d’être en toi Vi, désormais je ne peux plus m’en passer. Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille »

Violette flanchait lorsqu’il lui glissait des mots pareils, il était si doué. Elle porta alors sa main vers son clitoris qui était au bord de l’explosion, et elle se mit à le caresser, accentuant parfois la pression dessus quand ses mouvements doux ne suffisaient plus.

Fred tenait encore la jambe de la sorcière dans sa main et elle lui fit comprendre qu’elle n’en pouvait plus, elle allait avoir de terribles courbatures. Le rouquin la libéra et la reposa avec tendresse sur l’autre. L’intérieur de Violette devint alors plus serré.

« Putain de merde. Grogna-t-il »

Il prit la mâchoire de la jeune femme entre sa main et il tourna sa tête afin qu’elle lui fasse face.

« Tu es si belle quand je te fais l’amour. Lui murmura-t-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux »

Violette en eut des papillons dans le ventre.

En prenant son visage, Fred avait également posé son index sur la bouche de la sorcière. Alors, pendant que le rouquin continuait de la pénétrer sans relâche, ses hanches claquant contre ses fesses, Violette se mit à sucer son doigt, comme ce qu’elle avait fait avec son sexe un peu avant. Et ce, sans lâcher Fred du regard.

« Bordel Violette, je vais... »

Sa phrase fut coupée par un râle rauque qu’il n’avait pas réussi à retenir. Ce qu’elle venait de faire avec son doigt lui avait fait l’effet d’un choc électrique. La sorcière sentait qu’il allait bientôt jouir, alors elle se concentra sur son bouton de chair qu’elle caressait de plus en plus rapidement.

La main de Fred quitta sa mâchoire et s’empara à présent de son cou, le serrant légèrement, ce que Violette adorait. Elle allait bientôt atteindre l’orgasme elle aussi.

« Oui, putain, oui. Lâcha-t-elle »

Le rouquin lui donna deux derniers coups brutaux, puis il soulagea enfin son érection en se vidant.

« Putain Vi ! Jouit-il dans un dernier grognement, sombrant dans l’extase »

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Violette le rejoignit, sentant son clitoris exploser sous ses doigts. Chacun de ses nerfs se contracta, immobilisant son corps, puis elle s’affala contre le torse humide de Fred. Le souffle haletant.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques minutes, la tête dans les nuages. Ils peinaient à se remettre de ces émotions intenses.

Ils n’avaient jamais connu de tels moments intimes et ce qu’ils trouvaient encore plus affolant, c’était qu’ils n’en avaient jamais assez. Ils étaient constamment avides de découvrir ce que l’un réservait comme surprise à l’autre.

Derrière son air de cancre et de blagueur, Fred cachait un homme qui était prêt à tout pour faire prendre du plaisir à sa partenaire. Derrière sa timidité et son insolence, Violette cachait une femme qui étonnait sans cesse son partenaire, de par ses multiples talents pour le faire jouir de mille et une façons. Et ils n’avaient même pas montré la moitié de ce qu’ils étaient capables de faire.

C’était pour cela qu’ils s’attiraient tels des aimants et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de l’autre.

« Bon sang j’ai une crampe dans la fesse. Grimaça Fred en se laissant tomber sur le dos »

Suite à cette remarque, Violette partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, et le rouquin s’y joignit une fois la douleur passée. Ce n’était absolument pas drôle, mais c’était un rire nerveux provoqué par l’orgasme qui avait sensibilisé les nerfs de leurs corps.

Lorsque la jeune femme tourna la tête vers Fred, elle se rendit compte qu’il était en train de la scruter avec un air émerveillé sur le visage.

« Tu es épatante Vi. Finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire

\- Tu n’es pas mal non plus, Weasley. »

Le rouquin s’esclaffa en passant une main dans ses cheveux de feu, il reprenait enfin ses esprits. Il tira ensuite Violette contre lui, la prenant dans ses bras et l’étouffant quelque peu, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

« Je n’ai pas envie de partir d’ici et que tout cela se termine. Grommela-t-il avant d’embrasser son front »

Que voulait-il dire ? Insinuait-il que quitter la maison de vacances signifiait la fin de ce qu’il se passait entre eux ? C’était ce qu’il laissait transparaître dans le ton de sa voix en tout cas. 

Venaient-ils de coucher ensemble pour la dernière fois ? À travers tous ces regards échangés, ces caresses données, s’étaient-ils dit adieu ?

Après tout, c’était le jeu. Elle avait pris le risque d’y jouer, et elle devait accepter la fin. Qu’importe si cela lui faisait mal ou non.

« Moi non plus. Soupira Violette, peinée »

Toutefois elle se reprit bien vite, ce n’était pas le moment de déprimer. La journée débutait à peine et ils ne rentraient que ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas que des pensées négatives hantent son esprit.

Ils étaient encore dans la maison, la sorcière ne réalisait donc pas que bientôt ils ne pourraient plus se voir toute la journée. Bientôt, ils retourneraient à la case départ.

« Allez, file avant que les autres ne se lèvent. Je compte encore vous faire profiter avant de quitter cet endroit. Lui promit-elle »

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage du rouquin.

« Ce n’est pas étonnant de ta part Vi. »

Fred se leva et renfila son boxer à la hâte, avant de revenir vers Violette. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et il s’éclipsa, lui lançant un clin d’oeil avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Elle l’entendit se faufiler dans la salle de bains et très vite le jet d’eau retentit.

Violette quant à elle se contenta de lancer un sort qui la nettoya dans la seconde, elle n’avait aucune envie de se lever pour l’instant. Ce moment partagé avec Fred avait été magique, mais il l’avait également fatiguée.

Pendant vingt minutes, la sorcière resta allongée sur son lit, pensive. 

Toutes les cinq minutes, elle entendait des nouveaux pas dans le couloir. Il allait bientôt être l’heure pour elle de se lever et de les rejoindre. Ce serait leur dernier petit-déjeuner ici, et cela attristait la jeune femme.

« Bon, motive-toi. Se murmura-t-elle à elle-même »

Violette s’étira longuement, sa jambe droite était affaiblie suite aux acrobaties que Fred lui avait fait faire. Cela la fit rire intérieurement.

Enfin debout, elle enfila un pantalon ainsi qu’un t-shirt et elle fut prête pour ce nouveau jour.

Tandis que Violette descendait les escaliers, elle entendit des rires en provenance de la salle à manger. Ils avaient l’air d’être de bonne humeur.

La jeune femme les salua en entrant dans la pièce et elle bailla longuement.

« Toi, tu n’as pas beaucoup dormi. Se moqua Ginny

\- Alors Atkins, je croyais que tu n’aimais pas avoir les cheveux en bataille ? Lui demanda Fred, un sourire sournois sur son visage »

Les yeux de Violette s’écarquillèrent, sidérée par ce qu’il avait osé dire devant tout le monde. Même George plaqua une main sur sa bouche, se retenant de rire. Fred continua de manger sa tartine, l’air de rien, comme si ce qu’il venait de déclarer n’était pas rempli de sous-entendus.

Violette décida de ne pas répondre et se contenta de rire, avant de donner un coup de baguette sur ses cheveux, ce qui les coiffa parfaitement. Elle lança ensuite un regard discret vers Fred, l’air de dire “c’est bon, tu es content ?“. Il se mit à rire à son tour.

Heureusement, personne n’avait compris ce qu’il avait voulu dire en demandant cela à la sorcière.

À table, les amis de Violette lui expliquèrent qu’ils vivaient assez bien le lendemain de cette soirée, bien mieux que l’anniversaire d’Harry. Seuls l’Elu et Ron avaient dû prendre la potion qui pouvait soulager leurs maux de tête.

« Je n’ai pas beaucoup bu au final, et j’en suis bien contente. Je déteste le goût de cette potion. Avoua Violette

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien sinon ? Cet idiot de Marcus n’a vraiment pas été sympa avec toi hier soir. Se soucia Hermione

\- C’est vrai, j’avais envie de le tuer d’ailleurs, mais j’étais bien trop bourré pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. S’empourpra Ron »

Cette remarque fit rire la sorcière.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je l’avais déjà oublié. Il n’existe pas pour moi. Les rassura-t-elle »

Et c’était le sorcier qui la regardait sans arrêt, assis en face d’elle avec un petit sourire en coin, qui l’avait aidée à oublier ces mésaventures. Mais ça, Violette ne comptait pas en faire part à ses amis.

À la fin du petit-déjeuner, Violette annonça au groupe qu’elle avait prévu un tour en barque sur le lac ce matin, une idée qui fut accueillie avec enthousiasme.

La sorcière voulut monter dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses lunettes de soleil, mais elle se stoppa net en découvrant George dans le couloir, posté devant sa porte avec un t-shirt dans la main.

« Pourquoi le t-shirt de Fred était par terre, juste à l’entrée de ta chambre, Violette ? »

La coeur de la jeune femme loupa un battement. Harry et Ginny étaient dans leur chambre et ils allaient les entendre si George continuait de parler si fort.

« Je ne sais pas, c’est... euh... bizarre. Balbutia-t-elle

\- En effet, c’est bizarre. Ricana-t-il avec un regard accusateur

\- Cesse de me mettre dans le pétrin George, prends ce t-shirt et tais-toi. »

Les rires du rouquin redoublèrent.

« Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? Questionna-t-il avec grand intérêt

\- Non, il n’y a rien de sérieux entre nous. Répliqua Violette dans la seconde »

George parut déçu de sa réponse.

« J’espère que vous changerez vite d’avis, avant que Ron ne tombe encore plus amoureux de toi. »

Cette phrase fit l’effet d’une douche froide sur la sorcière.

« Arrête de me faire culpabiliser avec ça, j’ai déjà fait comprendre à Ron que je ne voulais plus rien avec lui. Pesta Violette en essayant de parler le plus doucement possible

\- Oh ça va fleur des bois, je plaisantais. Qu’est-ce qui vous empêche d’officialiser dans ce cas ?

\- Il n’y a rien à officialiser puisque nous ne nous aimons pas. Tu devrais savoir ce que c’est, non ? Tu es le premier à coucher sans lendemain ! Alors maintenant vas-t’en. Grommela la jeune femme en entrant dans sa chambre »

George pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel, il n’était pas du tout convaincu mais il n’insista pas. De toute façon, Violette lui avait déjà claqué la porte au nez.

D’un geste rageur, la sorcière attrapa ses lunettes et les posa sur sa tête. Le jumeau de Fred pouvait parfois être affreusement énervant. C’était lui qui avait demandé à Violette d’embrasser Ron hier soir et il osait insinuer que c’était elle qui lui faisait de faux espoirs.

Pourquoi George donnait l’impression à la jeune femme qu’elle avait des comptes à lui rendre ? Ron et elle n’étaient pas en couple et ne l’avaient jamais été, elle avait parfaitement le droit de faire ce qui l’enchantait.

Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi Fred et elle se cachaient et ne souhaitaient absolument pas que leur aventure soit découverte ? Le fait que Ron pourrait mal réagir en l’apprenant n’était pas une excuse valable. Quelque chose clochait, et Violette n’arrivait pas à comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Fred avait peut-être raison. Il valait mieux que leur semblant d’histoire se termine dès lors qu’ils quitteraient la maison de vacances. C’était mieux ainsi. Non ?

Violette n’arrivait pas à s’en persuader.

« Violette tu viens ? L’appela Ginny depuis le couloir »

La concernée poussa un long soupir avant de rejoindre son amie, laissant ses tracas derrière elle.

Lorsqu’elles gagnèrent l’extérieur, elles aperçurent Hermione au loin. Elle semblait fouiller l’endroit où elle avait cru voir une forme humaine en rentrant de la soirée.

« Attends ici Ginny, je vais voir ce qu’elle fait. Déclara Violette »

La sorcière courut vers la brune qui regardait derrière un arbre.

« Hermione, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

L’interpellée se retourna vers Violette, un air gêné sur le visage.

« Oh rien, absolument rien ! Je croyais avoir perdu mon...

\- Il n’y avait personne hier soir, je t’assure. Tu avais bu et ta vision a dû être altérée.

\- Oui... oui tu as raison. Tu me connais, lorsque je n’ai pas réponse à tout cela m’embête. Plaisanta Hermione d’un ton nerveux »

Violette s’esclaffa.

« Eh bien je t’apporte une réponse, personne n’a rien vu mis à part toi. Et si quelconque personne ou... chose avait voulu nous faire du mal, elle n’aurait pas attendu jusqu’au petit matin. »

La brune passa une main sur son front en riant elle aussi.

« Ce que je peux être bête des fois.

\- Non Hermione, tu as raison d’être sur tes gardes après tout ce que tu as vécu. Lui assura Violette avec un petit sourire »

Hermione remercia son amie du regard, avant de se racler la gorge.

« Écoute Violette, j’ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours... Commença-t-elle »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas à quoi s’attendre.

« Une question ? Eh bien je suis toute ou...

\- Violette ! Où sont les barques ? Cria Harry quelques mètres plus loin »

La sorcière tourna la tête vers le groupe de garçons qui attendait pour les chercher.

« Dans le garage, j’arrive ! »

Violette reporta à nouveau son attention sur Hermione.

« Excuse-moi, je disais donc que j’étais toute ouïe. Répéta-t-elle

\- En fait c’est bon, nous en parlerons une prochaine fois. Abandonna la brune »

Violette resta un instant interdite.

« Tu es sûre ? S’enquit-elle

\- Certaine, allez viens ! »

Hermione attrapa la main de son amie et elle la tira afin qu’elles se rendent au garage, la faisant rire.

Au final, les deux barques furent bien trop lourdes alors les sorciers préférèrent les faire léviter.

« Bande de fainéants. Les taquina Violette »

Fred et George lui lancèrent un regard offusqué, leurs baguettes tendues vers les petits bateaux.

« Nous sommes nés avec la facilité Atkins, pourquoi devrions-nous nous embêter à nous casser le dos ? Répliqua Fred

\- Comme si le Quidditch ne se chargeait pas de vous casser l’entièreté de votre corps. Ricana la jeune femme »

La première barque fut à peine posée sur le lac que Violette se précipita dessus, elle voulait s’assoir devant afin de guider son groupe. Fred n’hésita pas une seule seconde à la rejoindre, se plaçant juste derrière elle. Il profita du brouhaha créé par les autres, qui se chamaillaient pour les places, pour répondre à la sorcière après ce qu’elle avait dit deux minutes plus tôt.

« Continue d’être si insolente et c’est moi qui vais te casser, Vi. Chuchota-t-il dans sa nuque »

Violette se mordit la lèvre afin de réprimer un sourire, puis elle tourna légèrement la tête vers le rouquin.

« C’est déjà fait.

\- Oh non, si tu savais. S’esclaffa-t-il en attrapant une vieille pagaie abîmée qui traînait à côté de lui »

Peut-être que leurs petites aventures allaient continuer après les vacances, au final. Violette ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cela lui mit du baume au coeur.

Dans la première barque se trouvaient Violette, Harry, Ginny et Fred. Leurs rivaux, Hermione, Ron et George, avaient pris la seconde. L’hôte de la maison expliqua aux Weasley la façon dont les pagaies devaient être utilisées, les mouvements à faire, et elle veilla également à leur dire qu’il fallait faire attention à ce que le rythme dans le groupe soit synchronisé.

« Bien, maintenant nous allons faire la course, ce sera plus marrant. Les premiers qui arrivent au milieu du lac, là où il y a une bouée rouge, gagnent le droit de ne plus rien faire de la journée. Ceux qui perdent rangeront toute la maison, feront à manger et ainsi de suite.

\- Eh c’est pas juste, nous ne sommes que trois ! S’indigna Ron

\- Ne t’en fais pas Ronald, je ne pagaie pas. Le rassura Ginny

\- Fred, George, vous allez devoir pagayer avec vos deux bras afin de garder un bon équilibre.

\- C’est évident Violette, tu ne nous as pas choisis pour rien. Avec nos sublimes bras musclés. Se vanta George »

La sorcière roula des yeux en gloussant. Les jumeaux se mirent donc en place, une pagaie dans chaque main.

« Parfait. Eh bien, à vos marques... 3... 2... 1... GO ! S’écria Violette »

Bien évidemment, Fred et George avaient déjà commencé à pagayer bien avant que la jeune femme ne prononce le mot “go”.

Ils se lancèrent dans une course effrénée. Violette et Harry se donnaient à fond, mais ce n’était pas pour gagner. Leur but premier était d’éclabousser Fred et Ginny derrière eux. À côté d’eux, Ron et Hermione se hurlaient dessus, s’accusant de ne pas pagayer correctement, et George était si concentré qu’il menait la barque à lui tout seul.

« Plus vite George ! S’énerva Ron

\- J’imagine que c’est ce qu’elles te disent toutes. Répliqua George qui n’avait absolument pas envie d’être déconcentré »

Ginny explosa de rire, vexant son frère. Au final, ce fut tout de même la barque de George qui arriva en première.

« Youhou ! Se réjouit Ron

\- Tu n’as rien fait Ronald. Le remballa Hermione »

Violette et Harry se retournèrent vers leurs coéquipiers avec un grand sourire. Fred et Ginny étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds. Ils se tapèrent dans la main, mission réussie.

« Très drôle. Piailla la cadette des Weasley, sous les rires de son petit-ami et de son amie »

Après ce petit challenge, les sorciers restèrent un peu au milieu du lac, se reposant sur les barques. À cet endroit, ils avaient un tout autre point de vue et le paysage était magnifique ce matin.

Le ciel était bleu, vide de tout nuage, et les rayons du soleil reflétaient sur le lac. Violette était bien contente d’avoir pris ses lunettes. Il n’était même pas encore midi mais il faisait déjà si chaud.

Toutefois, l’atmosphère était différente aujourd’hui. Il y avait un goût amer de fin de vacances dans l’air, le chant des oiseaux s’éloignait, l’odeur de sapin se dissipait, comme s’ils étaient déjà prêts à leur dire au revoir. C’était une belle journée d’été, mais elle était remplie de nostalgie et de mélancolie.

Les après-midis dans l’eau, les soirées à regarder les étoiles sous la fine brise encore chaude, les promenades riches en surprises et les fêtes entre amis où ils ne souciaient plus du monde qui les entourait, c’était fini.

« Ça va vraiment me manquer tout ça. Souffla Ron en inspirant un grand coup, les yeux fermés tandis que le soleil réchauffait la peau de son visage

\- Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de rentrer ? Tenta Hermione

\- Nous ne pouvons pas fuir la vie réelle éternellement. Répondit tristement Violette

\- Malheureusement. Murmura Harry, la tête posée sur l’épaule de son amie »

Violette remarqua le regard de Fred qui s’attardait sur elle. Il lui fit un infime sourire attristé. Personne n’avait envie de partir à vrai dire.

« N’irions-nous pas manger ? Peut-être que cela nous apportera un peu de réconfort. Proposa Ron, les joues rouges »

Ses amis se marrèrent.

« Bien sûr Ron, la nourriture c’est toujours la solution. Approuva Violette »

Le groupe rebroussa chemin, bien plus lentement qu’à l’aller. Ils profitaient une dernière fois de ce que la nature avait de plus beau à leur offrir.

À quelques mètres du rebord, Fred et George cessèrent soudain de pagayer et ils se lancèrent un regard entendu.

« Allez, on termine tout ça en beauté ! S’exclamèrent-ils en choeur »

Sur ces mots, ils donnèrent un coup de baguette sur leur barque respective et elles se retournèrent, expulsant leurs passagers.

« Bordel vous faites... »

Mais les jurons de Ron s’étaient évanouis lorsqu’il avait sombré sous l’eau. Ils remontèrent tous à la surface et Violette et Ginny se jetèrent sur Fred afin de le couler à nouveau, tandis que Ron et Hermione s’occupaient de George. Harry se contentait de regarder, nageant tranquillement.

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous empêcher de nous embêter ! Beugla Ginny en mettant tout son poids sur son grand frère afin de le faire plonger sous l’eau »

Même à deux, elles ne parvinrent pas à faire couler Fred. Il riait aux éclats, fier de sa farce.

« Vous n’y parviendrez pas, j’ai pied. Se moqua-t-il

\- Les vêtements qui collent à la peau, je déteste cette sensation. Pesta Hermione en dégageant ses cheveux trempés qui tombaient sur son visage

\- On ne vit qu’une fois les amis, ce ne sont pas des vêtements mouillés qui vont nous faire du mal ! Ricana George »

Violette ne leur en voulait pas, cela la faisait tout autant rire. Ce qui l’amusait moins cependant, c’était son t-shirt. Il était blanc, et elle n’avait pas mis de sous-vêtement. Ce que Fred avait bien vu, et il eut un grand sourire malicieux sur son visage, la regardant de haut. Il la faisait craquer quand il se tenait ainsi.

« Regarde ailleurs ! Lui murmura-t-elle d’un ton à la fois agacé et amusé »

Fred leva les mains en l’air et tourna la tête afin de ne pas plus la gêner, mais ses rires redoublèrent.

« Moi je regagne la terre ferme. Déclara Hermione, impatiente »

Ils la suivirent tous, les jumeaux tirant les barques derrière eux. Ils ricanaient encore, heureux de leur méfait.

Une fois hors de l’eau, les sorciers se séchèrent aussitôt à l’aide de la magie.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Sourit la brune

\- Merci pour cette activité Violette, c’était vraiment chouette. »

Un rien pouvait faire plaisir à l’Elu, et cela attendrit la jeune femme.

« Merci à vous d’être... vous.

\- Oh Violette ! »

Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers elle et ils la prirent tous dans leurs bras. Très vite, Fred et George les rejoignirent. Violette ressentit une vive émotion la submerger, mais elle la refoula. Ce n’était pas l’heure de craquer.

« Vous m’étouffez. Rit-elle »

Ils la libérèrent en s’excusant. Ils ne pourraient jamais la remercier suffisamment pour tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour eux. Ils avaient passé les plus belles vacances de leur vie.

Comme promis, Fred, Harry, Ginny et Violette s’occupèrent du déjeuner pendant que George, Hermione et Ron se prélassaient dans le salon, discutant avec entrain.

Les amis savourèrent leur dernier repas ici, se remémorant les souvenirs qu’ils avaient créés. Que ce soit dans cette maison, sur la colline, chez Roger ou encore à la fête foraine. Ils auraient de belles choses à raconter les prochains temps.

L’après-midi fut réservé au rangement de la maison et des valises. Hermione avait craqué et elle se retrouva à aider Harry, Violette et Ginny, bien qu’elle avait gagné la course ce matin. Ron quant à lui faisait une sieste sur le canapé.

Violette et Ginny s’occupaient de l’étage, les chambres étaient sens dessus dessous, sauf celle des jumeaux qui était parfaitement rangée.

« Ils ont tout nettoyé ce matin, ce n’est pas possible autrement. Les accusa la rouquine

\- Je pense aussi. Gloussa Violette »

Grâce à leurs baguettes magiques, elles furent bien vite débarrassées de cette corvée. Elles étaient également contentes de n’avoir rien trouvé de suspect en rangeant les différentes pièces.

« Je me méfie de Ron, il a des idées très bizarres des fois. Informa Ginny »

Violette pouffa, elle n’avait même pas envie de savoir quelles étaient ces fameuses idées.

En bas, Harry et Hermione avaient rejoint le rouquin, qui s’était d’ailleurs réveillé, dans le salon. La maison était comme neuve et les valises étaient prêtes, placées à l’entrée.

« Merci pour votre aide, cela va bien plus vite à quatre baguettes. Blagua Violette

\- Ça c’est sûr. Ricana Harry

\- Où sont Fred et George ? Demanda la sorcière en s’installant sur un fauteuil »

Elle n’avait même pas remarqué qu’ils avaient disparu quelques temps après le déjeuner.

« J’étais à moitié en train de m’endormir donc je n’ai pas tout compris, mais ils sont partis à la recherche de... quelque chose, dans un pré pas loin d’ici. Expliqua Ron »

Violette fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait plusieurs grands prés dans le coin, mais elle n’avait aucune idée de ce que l’on pouvait y trouver.

Cette question ne la tracassa pas bien longtemps, puisque les jumeaux firent leur apparition dans le hall d’entrée dix minutes plus tard.

« Que faisiez-vous ? Les questionna Ginny en quittant les bras d’Harry »

Une joie indescriptible pouvait se lire sur leurs visages. Dans leurs mains, ils tenaient des immenses bouquets de fleurs jaunes, tachetées de points rouges. Ron se leva du canapé et se précipita vers ses frères, un air ahuri sur son visage.

« Ce sont...

\- de superbes...

\- Glorafin ! Termina Fred avec fierté

\- C’est fou ! Neville m’en avait parlé en quatrième année, c’est une fleur très spéciale qui est difficile à trouver et qui n’apparaît qu’à certains moments dans l’année, selon la position des astres ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Hermione toisa Ron, un air impressionné sur le visage. Il avait tout retenu de ce que Neville lui avait raconté.

« C’est génial tu veux dire, grâce à cette découverte nous allons faire des économies incroyables. Cette fleur, une fois qu’elle est séchée, est un ingrédient essentiel de l’une de nos nouvelles potions. Elle coûte une fortune et la personne qui nous la vend ne nous fait aucun prix. Dorénavant, nous savons où les trouver. Dit Fred avec des étoiles dans les yeux

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? S’intéressa Hermione

\- En nous baladant la semaine dernière, nous avions vu ce pré au loin et une odeur particulière en dégageait, mais cela ne nous avait pas alerté. Aujourd’hui cela nous est revenu en tête, et disons que nous avons bien fait d’y retourner ! S’exclama George, bombant le torse

\- C’est vrai qu’elles sentent un peu... comme le gingembre je dirais. Affirma Harry »

Violette sourit. Elle était heureuse pour eux, il n’y avait rien qui pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir à quel point Fred et George étaient passionnés par le métier. Ce qu’ils venaient de trouver allait grandement les aider pour leur nouvelle collection, et la jeune femme en fut ravie.

Malheureusement, l’heure tournait. Il était dix-sept heures trente et ils avaient prévu de rentrer pour dix-huit heures.

Violette se leva en bombe et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sous les regards étonnés de ses amis.

« Allez vous assoir dans l’herbe près du lac, nous allons profiter jusqu’au bout ! Leur lança-t-elle »

La sorcière s’empara d’un pack de bières qui traînait dans le fond du frigo et elle rejoignit le groupe qui s’était déjà installé au bord de l’eau.

« Des bières moldues ? Demanda Ginny quand Violette se posa à ses côtés

\- C’est très différent de la Bièraubeurre mais je pense que vous allez aimer.

\- Intéressant. Dit Fred en lançant un petit coup d’oeil vers la sorcière, ce qui la fit sourire »

Ils prirent tous une bouteille et l’ouvrirent.

« On trinque ? Suggéra Ron, timidement »

Les sorciers tendirent leurs bières devant eux.

« À Violette ! Déclarèrent-ils tous en choeur

\- À ces vacances ! Nous reviendrons un jour, c’est promis. Ajouta Violette avec une voix pleine d’émotions »

Les amis burent en silence, se délectant de leur boisson qu’ils trouvaient très bonne. Ils observaient pour la dernière fois ce magnifique spectacle que le soleil placé au-dessus du lac leur offrait. Ils n’oublieraient jamais tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ici.

Fred et Violette les premiers.

~

Crac. Le petit perron grinça lorsque sept sorciers apparurent soudain dessus. Ils étaient de retour.

Molly devait les attendre depuis plus d’une heure, car ils eurent à peine le temps de souffler que la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit à la volée. La mère de famille poussa un hurlement de joie en les voyant.

« Mes enfants chéris ! Qu’est-ce que vous m’avez manqués ! »

Elle les prit un à un dans ses bras, faisant sourire Violette, Fred, George, Hermione et Harry, faisant grimacer Ginny et Ron.

« Cela faisait si longtemps ! Deux semaines, qu’est-ce que j’ai eu le temps long ! Soupira-t-elle en frottant ses mains sur son tablier

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes maman, tu ne fais pas tout ce cinéma quand nous sommes toute l’année à Poudlard. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel

\- Parce que nous sommes en été ma chérie, et j’ai l’habitude de vous avoir près de moi à cette période. »

Son plus jeune fils voulut entrer mais Molly le stoppa. D’un coup d’oeil, elle examina tous les sorciers de haut en bas.

« Vous n’avez pas de blessures, vous semblez être en bonne santé... J’imagine que tout s’est bien passé dans ce cas ! Pour une fois que vous n’avez pas fait de bêtises. Se réjouit-elle »

Le groupe d’amis se retint de rire suite à cette remarque.

Oui, ils n’avaient fait absolument _aucune_ bêtise.

Arthur, qui portait une tenue de jardinage, finit par les rejoindre avec un grand sourire. Il aida tout le monde à rentrer les multiples affaires.

Quand Molly voulut monter la valise de Violette dans l’une des chambres, la jeune femme la stoppa.

« Madame Weasley, je ne vais pas abuser de votre bonté, je vais rentrer chez moi après le dîner si vous voulez bien.

\- Violette je t’en prie, cela fait des années que je te demande de m’appeler Molly. Et il en est hors de question, j’aimerais que tu restes encore cette semaine. Dans sa lettre, mon petit Georgie m’a expliqué que vous comptiez l’aider Fred et lui dans la boutique, alors tu as parfaitement le droit de rester ici. J’aimerais également te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mes enfants, tu leur as offert de superbes vacances. Acheva Molly, émue »

Un sourire timide se forma sur les lèvres de Violette.

« Ne vous sentez pas obli...

\- Pas le moins du monde ma chérie. Et je sais que tu adores être ici. »

En effet, la sorcière ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle s’y sentait bien mieux que chez ses parents, même si elle avait du mal à se l’avouer.

« Merci infiniment Madame Weasley.

\- Violette ! C’est Molly ! Rouspéta Molly en riant à moitié »

La jeune femme s’excusa, elle n’arrivait pas à faire autrement. Fred, qui venait de se poster à leurs côtés, posa une main sur l’épaule de sa mère. Il avait un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

« Laisse maman, je vais m’occuper de ça. Déclara-t-il en lui prenant la valise des mains

\- Merci mon Freddie chéri, tu peux la mettre dans la chambre de Ginny. »

Violette était terriblement gênée. Molly était si gentille avec elle.

« D’ailleurs ma jolie Violette, j’avais presque oublié de te montrer ma petite surprise. »

La concernée arqua un sourcil. _Quelle surprise_ ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait maman ? Souffla Ron en roulant des yeux »

De ses petits pas, Molly se précipita vers le grand mur du salon et elle en décrocha la pendule magique qui comportait une dizaine d’aiguilles d’or. Elle la ramena vers Violette.

« Que vois-tu de nouveau ? Lui demanda-t-elle, surexcitée »

Une nouvelle aiguille avait fait son apparition sur la pendule et une photo de Violette figurait dessus. Aux côtés d’Harry, Hermione et tous les Weasley. La jeune femme en fut bouche-bée, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

« J’espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Tu fais partie de la famille et je souhaitais vraiment t’y voir. Cela m’a énormément rassurée de savoir que tout allait bien pour toi durant vos vacances. Lui expliqua Molly

\- Je... C’est vraiment très gentil de votre part, je suis très touchée par ce geste. »

Violette ne trouva pas quoi dire d’autre. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de voir une personne se soucier d’elle à ce point, cela créa un noeud dans sa gorge.

Remarquant sa gêne, Arthur vint à sa rescousse.

« Molly chérie, laisse donc Violette tranquille, ne vois-tu pas qu’elle est fatiguée ?

\- Ce n’est rien Monsieur Weasley, c’est un geste touchant et je n’en ai pas l’habitude. Le rassura Violette

\- Je comprends tout à fait ma jolie, je vais te laisser t’installer avec Hermione et Ginny, je vous appelle quand le dîner est prêt. »

Molly caressa la joue de la sorcière avec douceur, avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Lessivée après cette journée riche en émotions, Violette s’excusa auprès de ses deux amies avec qui elle était en train de discuter dans la chambre et elle alla prendre une douche. Un petit moment rien que pour elle seule qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

En sortant de la salle de bains, Violette tomba sur Fred. Il semblait l’attendre depuis quelques minutes. Elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu... »

Mais le rouquin ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il venait de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Puis il baissa la tête et déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de la sorcière, avant de reculer au cas où quelqu’un décidait de se montrer.

Violette sourit, le ventre rempli de papillons, avant de toiser Fred avec incompréhension. Le sorcier s’esclaffa avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Je voulais encore te remercier pour ces vacances. Tu es une personne unique, Vi, je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme toi. Tu sais que j’ai grandi dans une famille qui n’avait pas forcément les moyens et que je n’ai pas pu faire tout ce que je voulais. Pendant ces deux semaines, tu nous as offert la possibilité de profiter de cette jeunesse que nous n’avons pas forcément connue, et c’était extraordinaire. »

Décidément, ils allaient la faire pleurer à force. Alors qu’elle détestait cela.

« Tu n’as pas à me remercier. Je n’ai rien fait de plus que de vous inviter dans la maison de vacances de mes parents.

\- Arrête d’être modeste Atkins, tu as le droit de recevoir des remerciements. Ricana Fred avec un sourire en coin

\- En tout cas, c’est très gentil de ta part de me dire cela. Sourit Violette à son tour »

Le rouquin voulut lui répondre, mais il fut interrompu par la voix stridente de Molly qui les appelait pour manger.

« Sauvée par le gong, je comptais t’embêter encore un peu. La taquina-t-il »

Violette leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles sur le visage.

Molly avait installé une grande table dans le jardin et l’avait décorée de façon très chaleureuse. Au final, qu’ils soient dans la maison de vacances de Violette ou au Terrier, les jolies soirées d’été étaient toujours là.

Cependant, les sept jeunes sorciers ressentaient un sentiment étrange au fond d’eux. 

Cela leur faisait bizarre de dîner avec Molly et Arthur alors qu’ils avaient passé deux semaines coupées du monde, loin de toute figure maternelle ou paternelle. Le retour à la réalité s’avérait être plus compliqué que ce qu’ils pensaient.

De ce fait, ils restèrent longuement silencieux et Molly s’occupait de faire la conversation, comme d’habitude. Avec une grande joie, elle annonça à tout le monde que Bill et Fleur passeraient bientôt au Terrier. Cela faisait quelques temps qu’ils ne les avaient plus vus et cela ramena un peu de gaité au sein de la famille.

À la fin du repas, ils débarrassèrent la table, toujours en silence, et alors que Molly allait leur proposer de faire un petit feu dehors afin de se changer un peu les idées, Fred et George apparurent dans la cuisine avec leurs valises en mains.

« Vous repartez en vacances ? Plaisanta Arthur

\- Du tout, nous rentrons à l’appartement. Répondit George en baillant

\- Excusez-moi ? Cela fait deux semaines que je ne vous ai plus vus et vous ne comptez même pas dormir ici ? S’emporta Molly, fronçant les sourcils

\- Non, désolé très chère mère, nous avons quelques détails à régler pour demain. Mais nous dormirons là mardi soir si tu le souhaites. Promit Fred »

Leur mère retrouva aussitôt le sourire. Elle prit les jumeaux dans ses bras et les salua. George semblait pressé et il fut le premier à entrer dans la cheminée.

« À demain les enfants, ne rêvez pas trop de nous et de tout le travail qui vous attend. Appartement de Fred et George Weasley. Prononça-t-il avant de jeter de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu, disparaissant »

Son jumeau le suivit.

« Ne dormez pas trop tard surtout. Leur conseilla Fred »

Il lança un dernier regard discret vers Violette, puis il disparut à son tour.

La maison fut tout à coup bien vide sans eux, et Harry, Violette, Hermione et Ginny n’eurent même pas le coeur à s’amuser dehors. Ils préféraient aller se coucher.

« Bonne nuit mes chéris, reposez-vous bien. Leur souhaita Molly en les regardant monter les escaliers

\- Bonne nuit à vous. Dirent Hermione et Violette en même temps »

Une fois dans la chambre de Ginny, les trois jeunes femmes se glissèrent sous leurs draps. Elles avaient hâte de dormir, d’ailleurs la rouquine et Hermione furent les premières à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Violette quant à elle se perdit quelques minutes dans ses pensées. Elle sentait son coeur se serrer lorsqu’elle se disait que Fred n’était plus dans la même maison qu’elle. Ce matin encore elle était dans ses bras, et à présent il était dans son appartement, loin d’elle.

Les vacances étaient bel et bien terminées, et cela lui nouait l’estomac. Cette nostalgie de retour de vacances était vraiment l’un des pires sentiments au monde.

Mais à présent, d’autres problèmes la tracassaient. Maintenant qu’ils étaient de retour dans le monde magique, qu’allait-il se passer entre le rouquin et elle ? Est-ce qu’ils allaient continuer leurs bêtises ensemble ?

Violette repensa un instant à tout ce qu’il s’était passé entre Fred et elle pendant ce séjour. Elle n’avait jamais vécu une histoire si intense avec quelqu’un. Cela ne pouvait se finir ainsi, ce n’était pas possible.

Toutefois, cela n’empêchait pas le fait qu’elle appréhendait énormément la journée de demain, et les suivantes. Elle serait à nouveau auprès de Fred, mais dans un contexte complètement différent des vacances, et elle n’avait aucune idée de comment cela allait se passer.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~
> 
> Me revoilà avec le chapitre treize !
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé !
> 
> Ce chapitre était assez nostalgique n'est-ce pas, avec la fin de ce magnifique séjour ? Cela m'attriste énormément, mais je peux vous assurer que l'après-vacances sera encore plus "explosif" si je puis dire. 
> 
> Selon vous, comment va se passer la "relation" entre Fred et Vi maintenant qu'ils sont de retour dans le monde magique ? Cela va être totalement différent !
> 
> N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit vote ou un commentaire, j'ai très hâte de recevoir votre avis !
> 
> À très vite pour la suite des aventures de Friolette !


	15. 14

_Lundi 3 août 1998_ ,

« Violette... petit dragon... réveille-toi. »

Hermione secoua la sorcière avec douceur, ce qui la fit grogner.

« Nous allons être en retard Violette. Lui murmura-t-elle »

Violette se redressa dans un sursaut, manquant de se cogner la tête contre une poutre de la chambre mais la brune la retint avant que cela n’arrive, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Hé doucement. Gloussa Hermione »

La jeune femme regarda subitement tout autour d’elle, fronçant les sourcils. Sur le coup, elle ne comprit pas ce qu’elle faisait ici. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la chambre de sa maison de vacances. Il n’y avait aucune plante, aucune de ses peintures n’était accrochée au mur. Et pourquoi y’avait-il trois lits dans cette petite pièce ?

_Oh, oui_. Le Terrier.

Violette se laissa retomber sur le matelas en poussant un long soupir attristé.

« Je veux retourner en vacances. Souffla-t-elle alors que ses paupières se fermaient à nouveau »

Sauf que son amie ne lui laissa pas l’opportunité de se rendormir, elle lui attrapa le bras et la tira afin qu’elle se relève.

« Hermione bon sang... Rouspéta Violette, désormais assise

\- Nous devons aider les jumeaux dans leur boutique aujourd’hui, as-tu oublié ? »

Violette toisa la brune avec de gros yeux. En effet, elle avait oublié.

« Oh mince ! »

Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta hors du lit et fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche d’une tenue pour la journée. Un t-shirt ainsi qu’un short feraient l’affaire.

« La salle de bains est libre donc tu... »

Mais Violette avait déjà passé la porte, coupant Hermione dans son discours. La voir si pressée fit bien rire la brune.

En moins de dix minutes la jeune femme fut prête, un nouveau record pour elle. Elle descendit aussitôt dans le salon où tout le monde l’attendait. Dont Molly, qui la scrutait d’un air inquiet.

« Ma chérie, tu ne peux pas aller travailler sans avoir mangé un peu avant. Lui dit-elle »

Violette lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait être rassurant, sous les soupirs de Ron et Ginny qui tapaient du pied.

« Nous sommes déjà en retard Madame Weasley, je me rattraperai ce midi c’est promis. »

La mère de famille voulut en rajouter mais son plus jeune fils l’en empêcha. Elle s’avoua donc vaincue et partit dans le jardin.

« Passez une bonne journée mes enfants et faites attention à vous. Embrassez Freddie et Georgie pour moi. Leur lança-t-elle depuis l’extérieur »

Violette aurait tant aimé lui répondre qu’elle y veillerait, mais il valait mieux éviter.

« Bien, nous pouvons y aller. Déclara Ron, bien qu’il paraissait tout aussi fatigué que Violette

\- Devons-nous prendre la cheminée ? Questionna Hermione en plaçant son petit sac bandoulière sur son épaule

\- Hors de question. Je refuse d’atterrir dans leur salon et de tomber sur l’un d’eux en train de faire... je ne sais quoi sur le canapé. Protesta le rouquin

\- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ? Gloussa Hermione

\- Malheureusement. Je ne dirais pas lequel des deux ni avec qui, mais Merlin j’ai bien cru perdre la vue. Raconta Ron avec une grimace écoeuré »

Harry et Ginny explosèrent de rire, tandis que Violette se demandait s’il parlait de George... ou de Fred. Un mystère de plus qui s’ajoutait à son longue liste.

Elle fut ramenée sur terre lorsqu’elle se rendit compte que ses amis disparaissait un à un. Il était temps d’y aller, et la sorcière s’imagina donc le Chemin de Traverse ainsi que la boutique des jumeaux, avant de transplaner à son tour.

Violette atterrit dans la grande rue commerçante en une fraction de seconde, et elle dut aussitôt s’assoir sur le banc le plus proche. Molly avait raison, elle aurait peut-être dû manger au moins un fruit. Le transplanage lui avait retourné le ventre.

« Violette, tu vas bien ? Se soucia Ron en s’approchant d’elle »

La concernée inspira longuement afin de faire passer ce malaise, puis elle se releva et sourit à son ami.

« Tout va bien, ce n’était qu’un petit moment de faiblesse.

\- Vivement que l’on aille manger. Pouffa Ron »

Violette se joignit à son rire alors qu’ils se mettaient en route, elle sentait le regard du rouquin se poser sur elle quelques fois, mais elle n’en fit rien.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione marchaient devant, ils n’avaient pas remarqué ce qui était arrivé à la sorcière et ils semblaient discuter entre eux avec grand intérêt.

Il était à peine neuf heures et le Chemin de Traverse était déjà bondé, parsemé de cris d’enfants, de sifflements joyeux ou encore de rires. Pourtant, nombre de boutiques étaient fermées. Soit elles n’ouvraient pas le lundi, soit elles étaient encore en travaux suite aux terribles événements de début d’année. Mais cela n’avait pas l’air de stopper les visiteurs, et les températures estivales étaient d’autant plus motivantes.

Violette était ravie d’apercevoir tant de gaité et d’émerveillement sur le visage des sorciers qu’elle croisait. Ils étaient heureux de voir que la rue commerçante retrouvait enfin sa belle magie et son insouciance d’autrefois. Les temps sombres étaient derrière eux à présent et ils ne souhaitaient qu’une chose, profiter de ce qu’il y avait de plus futile dans leur vie afin de ne rien regretter. Suite à cette guerre, ils avaient très vite compris que le bonheur pouvait leur glisser des doigts à tout moment.

La réouverture de la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux allait grandement aider à redonner vie au monde magique. Les jumeaux passaient leur temps à répandre la bonne humeur autour d’eux et c’était ce dont leurs clients avaient le plus besoin les derniers temps.

Cela faisait si bizarre à Violette d’être à nouveau entourée de la magie, après avoir passé deux semaines loin de tout cela. À vrai dire cela lui avait terriblement manqué, et elle avait hâte de voir ce que cette journée lui réservait.

« Dépêchez-vous les paresseux ! Cria Ginny à l’intention de Violette et Ron »

La boutique était juste devant eux. Dans l’angle de la rue, nichée entre d’autres bâtiments ternes et éteints, on ne voyait qu’elle. Aussi rusés que des renards, Fred et George avaient fait en sorte que leur magasin soit le premier à attirer l’oeil lorsque les sorciers se baladaient sur le Chemin de Traverse.

L’automate de plus de six mètres de haut qui ornait leur devanture y était pour quelque chose. Violette le trouvait toujours aussi marrant, et bien que les jumeaux ne se mettaient jamais d’accord sur lequel des deux était représenté, la sorcière était persuadée que c’était George. Il n’avait pas le même regard que Fred.

Alors qu’Hermione ouvrait la porte de la boutique, faisant retentir une sonnerie entraînante et amusante, Violette eut soudain une boule au ventre.

Elle ne savait pas du tout comment agir avec Fred maintenant qu’ils n’étaient plus dans la maison de vacances. Cela ne serait plus comme avant, c’était évident, ils allaient devoir se comporter d’une manière différente ensemble et cela angoissait la sorcière.

Mais dans tous les cas, elle n’avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu’elle s’y fasse, puisqu’elle avait accepté de venir les aider.

Cela faisait une éternité que Violette n’était pas entrée dans cette boutique, peut-être depuis l’été avant sa sixième année. L’odeur des bonbons et les petits bruits qui émanaient des nombreux objets magiques posés sur les étagères la surprirent. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle adorait cet endroit riche en animations et haut en couleur.

Soudain, deux têtes rousses firent leur apparition sur les escaliers qui menaient à l’étage supérieur. Le coeur de Violette s’emballa lorsqu’elle vit Fred, tout sourire et habillé d’un pantalon et d’un t-shirt à manches longues.

Vu d’en bas, le rouquin était d’autant plus beau. Cela lui donnait un air supérieur et assuré, ce qui fit apparaître des papillons dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

_Violette reprends-toi_.

« Bonjour à vous les enfants ! Salua George

\- Et bienvenue chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ! S’exclama Fred »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Fred, nous sommes déjà venus ici.

\- Voyons petit frère, ce n’est que pour les formalités. S’esclaffa le grand roux

\- Êtes-vous prêts pour cette journée ? Leur demanda George

\- Violette et Ron je ne sais pas, mais nous oui ! Affirma Ginny avec un rire moqueur

\- Hé ! Je parie que je serai plus efficace que vous. Riposta Violette »

Les jumeaux étaient enfin descendus et avaient rejoint le groupe. Fred passa alors à côté de la sorcière afin de rejoindre le comptoir.

« Nous n’en doutons pas une seule seconde Atkins. Lui lança-t-il »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la sorcière mais elle se ressaisit dans la seconde. Le rouquin fouillait dans la caisse, s’assurant que tout était en ordre, puis il revint vers ses amis. Il avait repris un air sérieux sur le visage et il semblait déterminé à être productif aujourd’hui.

« J’imagine que vous attendez avec impatience le programme de la journée ! Sourit sournoisement Fred

\- Oh oui, j’en suis tout émoustillée ! Se moqua leur petite soeur »

Violette pouffa devant l’air agacé des jumeaux. Décidément, ils étaient à peine de retour de vacances qu’ils avaient aussitôt repris leur rôle de patron.

« Ne perdons pas plus de temps, plus vite nous aurons fini, plus vite nous pourrons nous reposer. Intervint George

\- Georgie et moi avons pas mal avancé hier soir, mais il reste tout de même du travail. L’aménagement du nouveau coin pour les Boursouflets ainsi que pour la nouvelle collection sont notre priorité. Expliqua Fred en croisant les bras sur son torse »

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et Violette essayait tant bien que mal de rester concentrée uniquement sur les paroles du rouquin.

« La nouvelle collection ! J’attends de la voir depuis des lustres ! Se réjouit Ron

\- C’est vrai que nous en entendons parler depuis un moment. Approuva Harry en replaçant correctement ses lunettes rondes »

Les jumeaux s’esclaffèrent, satisfaits de voir que leurs produits attisaient la curiosité.

« Mais nous allons d’abord nous occuper de nos petites bêtes. Un peu de patience. Dit George avec un clin d’oeil »

Les propriétaires de la boutique guidèrent le groupe vers le nouvel espace dédié aux Boursouflets, qui se trouvait à l’étage.

« Ils seront mieux ici, les clients affluent moins et ils entendront à peine les bruits indésirables qui proviennent de l’extérieur. Déclara Fred tout en leur présentant le futur habitat des créatures magiques »

Dans un grand coin de l’étage, qui avait longtemps été occupé par une statue inutile, Fred et George avaient installé un immense parc pour Boursouflets. Il était suffisamment haut pour qu’ils ne puissent pas s’échapper et suffisamment large pour qu’ils aient la chance de se dégourdir les pattes en attendant de trouver une nouvelle famille.

« Cela va leur changer des petits cageots. Fit remarquer Harry tout en détaillant du regard la création des jumeaux »

Violette avait beaucoup de mal avec la notion d’élevage. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le fonctionnement des élevages magiques, mais ceux des moldus viraient très souvent à la maltraitance animale et elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée.

Toutefois, les deux rouquins avaient l’air d’être très attachés aux Boursouflets et ils faisaient toujours en sorte de s’en occuper avec douceur et bienveillance. De plus, ces petites boules de poils allaient adorer leur nouvel enclos.

« Ce n’est pas ça la meilleure partie, mais plutôt ce que l’on va mettre dans ce parc. Signala Fred avec un sourire en coin

\- Et j’imagine que cela se trouve dans cette pile de cartons ? Devina Hermione

\- Bien vu Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Se moqua George »

À côté du parc étaient posées des boîtes entassées les unes sur les autres. Violette comprit aussitôt en quoi leur mission allait consister.

« Ce sont des accessoires, des jouets que nous avons créés pour eux. Bien sûr nous comptons les mettre en vente également. Expliqua Fred en attrapant la boîte qui se trouvait tout en haut de la pile »

En faisant ceci, le t-shirt du rouquin s’était relevé et un bout de son boxer noir était apparu. Violette poussa un soupir inaudible et tourna la tête afin de ne pas s’attarder dessus. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui manquait, et pourtant il ne se trouvait qu’à quelques centimètres d’elle.

« C’est ça votre...

\- Non, Ronnie, ce n’est pas notre nouvelle collection. L’idée nous est venue lors de la construction de cet enclos et...

\- ... nous nous sommes dit que ce serait intéressant de vendre des accessoires et jouets pour les Boursouflets. Ces créatures partent aussi vite que nos Feuxfous Fuseboum, alors si nous ajoutons les babioles à la facture, imaginez seulement les bénéfices. Termina Fred

\- Votre boutique va finir par être surchargée, vous ne pourrez plus rien exposer. Gloussa Hermione

\- La magie Hermione, la magie. Ne l’oublie pas. Rappela Violette avec un clin d’oeil »

Cette remarque fit sourire Fred, dont les yeux de miel s’attardèrent un instant sur le visage enjoué de la sorcière. Alors, son sourire s’élargit et il se figea un instant, avant qu’il ne reporte son attention sur les cartons.

Les jumeaux éclairèrent les sorciers sur ce qui était attendu pour l’agencement de l’enclos. Ils souhaitaient qu’aucune magie ne soit utilisée pour l’installation des objets car ils étaient très fragiles, et les patrons n’avaient aucune confiance en leur petit frère.

Impatient de découvrir ces fameux accessoires, le groupe déballa les cartons avec hâte, prenant les jouets en main avec délicatesse. Il y avait de tout. Des minis balançoires, des petites maisons en bois avec des lits assez larges pour les Boursouflets et leur grosse touffe de poils. Violette s’esclaffa devant tous ces objets, les créatures auraient leur propre chez soi et ils s’amuseraient comme des fous.

Fred finit par ouvrir la dernière boîte, la plus grande. Avec précaution, il en sortit le dernier jouet confectionné. Et quel jouet.

« Voici notre petite fierté. Nous avons travaillé dessus toute la nuit. S’exclama-t-il en le tendant devant lui, l’exposant aux jeunes sorciers »

Violette cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle n’arrivait pas à y croire. Devant elle se tenait la parfaite réplique du manège qu’ils avaient fait ensemble, à la fête foraine.

« Mais c’est l’attraction dans laquelle Ron a failli faire dans sa culotte ! S’enthousiasma Ginny »

Le concerné lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras en grognant, sous les rires d’Hermione et Harry.

« Il vous a suffi d’une nuit pour créer cette merveille ? Demanda Violette qui n’en revenait toujours pas, touchant du bout des doigts les petits wagons en plastique

\- Douterais-tu de nous Violette ? George lui fit un regard accusateur

\- Pas du tout. C’est très impressionnant. Complimenta-t-elle

\- C’est grâce à toi, Atkins. Tu es à l’origine de cette merveilleuse idée, et George et moi-même aimerions donner ton nom pour l’appellation de ce jouet pour Boursouflet, si tu es d’accord bien sûr. Lui sourit Fred, arquant un sourcil »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, avant de la fermer et de la rouvrir à nouveau, comme si les mots s’étaient perdus en chemin.

« Nous comptions l’appeler le Manège Atkins. Précisa George tandis qu’il faisait disparaître les cartons vides d’un coup de baguette »

Elle n’y croyait pas. L’une des créations des jumeaux Weasley allait porter son nom. Cela lui fit chaud au coeur et ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un gigantesque sourire.

« Je... Oui, bien sûr ! C’est avec grand plaisir. Accepta-t-elle, les joues rouges

\- Parfait ! »

Fred lui fit un petit clin d’oeil. Il semblait tout aussi ravi qu’elle.

« Je serais presque jalouse, ils n’ont jamais nommé leurs créations après le prénom de leurs frères ou de leur petite soeur préférée. Siffla Ginny avec une moue boudeuse

\- Ça peut attendre la prochaine collection soeurette. La remballa George avec un sourire narquois

\- Et comment fonctionne ce manège ? S’intéressa Harry

\- C’est assez simple à vrai dire, toi tu n’as rien à faire à part le poser dans le parc. Le Boursouflet va faire quelques petites roulades afin de s’habituer à ce nouvel environnement, puis il va découvrir le Manège Atkins et lorsqu’il montera sur l’un des wagons, l’attraction va automatiquement s’actionner. Ils vont adorer, ils sont très énergiques et adorent l’adrénaline. Répondit Fred alors qu’il déposait le jouet au milieu de l’enclos

\- Comme vous deux en fait. Pouffa Hermione »

_Incroyable_. Violette trouvait cela tout bonnement incroyable. Les jumeaux ne cessaient de la surprendre, ils étaient si ingénieux. À présent elle n’avait qu’une hâte, découvrir la nouvelle collection.

Après avoir fini d’installer les accessoires d’exposition dans le parc ainsi que ceux qui étaient à vendre sur l’étagère juste à côté, il fut l’heure d’aller chercher les nombreuses boules de poils qui séjournaient dans l’arrière-boutique.

Violette ne réussit pas à se retenir. Elle lâcha un petit glapissement attendri en découvrant les Boursouflets dans le cageot. Il y en avait une vingtaine.

Ils s’agitèrent dans tous les sens lorsqu’ils aperçurent les sorciers arriver vers eux. Les petits cris qu’ils poussaient étaient si mignons. Ginny et Hermione craquaient elles aussi.

« J’aurais presque envie d’en acheter un nouveau pour tenir compagnie à Arnold. Murmura la rouquine en attrapant l’une des créatures dont le poil était violet »

Fred se pencha afin d’en prendre deux, qu’il ramena aussitôt contre son torse en les caressant. Il leur chuchotait des mots rassurants afin qu’ils ne soient pas effrayés par cette soudaine agitation. Il les tenait comme s’il avait un bébé dans les bras, il était si tendre dans ses gestes.

Cette scène fit fondre Violette. Elle n’aurait jamais pensé que le rouquin puisse à ce point veiller au bien-être de ces créatures. Il les adorait, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, et cela émerveilla d’autant plus la sorcière.

La voix portante de George la sortit de ses songes. Violette se racla la gorge et s’empara à son tour d’un Boursouflet. Son regard était adorable et son poil était plus doux que la soie. Elle en vint à se demander si elle n’allait pas en adopter un elle aussi.

« Avant de les placer dans le parc, il faut qu’ils soient calmes. Ils ont pris l’habitude d’être dans l’arrière-boutique et ils ont besoin de temps pour s’acclimater à un nouveau lieu. Pour se faire, ils vont avoir besoin de beaucoup d’attention... et de nourriture. Expliqua George avec un petit rire »

Violette avait connu bien pire comme travail. Les sorciers s’exécutèrent dans la seconde et ils s’occupèrent de tous les Boursouflets, les chouchoutant à tel point que les petites créatures commençaient déjà à s’attacher à eux.

La jeune femme passa le plus clair de son temps à observer Fred. Il nourrissait les Boursouflets avec une attention particulière, portant les grains spécialement préparés pour eux à leurs petits bouches. Cela faisait craquer Violette.

Au final, les créatures magiques leur prirent toute la matinée. Vers midi trente, ils terminèrent enfin leur première tâche de la journée.

« Je n’ai même pas vu le temps passer. Avoua Ron en se redressant, contemplant les Boursouflets qui roulaient déjà dans tous les sens dans leur nouveau parc

\- Allons manger maintenant, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Les informa Fred »

Les amis sortirent de la boutique d’un pas pressé, leurs ventres gargouillaient tant ils avaient faim. Ils marchèrent en direction du restaurant La Petite France, spécialisé dans la nourriture française. Fred et George en étaient fans.

Sur le chemin, ainsi qu’à l’intérieur du restaurant, Fred saluait tout le monde. Les jumeaux étaient connus dans tous les coins du Chemin de Traverse, comme si l’on ne voyait qu’eux. Harry faisait son effet lui aussi. Que les clients soient en train de discuter ou de lire la Gazette du sorcier, ils relevaient tous les yeux vers ces trois sorciers en particulier.

« Bonjour Messieurs Weasley, c’est un plaisir de vous revoir. Je vous en prie, Mesdames et Messieurs, prenez place juste ici. Les guida un serveur qui devait avoir dans la trentaine »

Violette le remercia chaleureusement, tandis qu’elle s’installait au milieu. Sans grande surprise, Fred prit la chaise à côté d’elle, en faisant mine de rien. La sorcière réprima un petit sourire.

« Je sais que c’est un peu tard pour demander ça, mais je viens seulement de me rendre compte que Verity n’est pas là. C’est normal ? S’enquit Ron en se posant en face de Violette

\- Très perspicace Ronald. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel

\- Nous n’avons aucune nouvelle. George lui a envoyé une lettre mais il semblerait que notre employée se soit perdue sur les plages d’Espagne. Ricana Fred alors qu’il scrutait le menu du jour

\- Ce n’est pas très professionnel de sa part. Grimaça Ginny »

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules, ils préféraient lui accorder le bénéfice du doute pour l’instant. Elle reviendrait probablement ce soir.

Les sorciers passèrent commande puis ils s’engagèrent dans un débat interminable comme ils aimaient toujours le faire. Fred ne ratait pas l’occasion de jeter quelques coups d’oeil vers Violette dès qu’il le pouvait, la faisant rougir.

La sorcière quant à elle épiait les environs. Elle était étonnée de voir qu’il n’y avait aucun de ses camarades de Poudlard. Elle aurait aimé tomber sur Dean, Luna, Seamus, ou encore Cho. La jeune femme se demandait ce qu’ils faisaient en ce moment. S’étaient-ils remis de la bataille ? Envisageaient-ils de retourner à Poudlard, ou comptaient-ils rentrer dans le monde du travail ? Elle désirait tant les revoir.

Ils furent rapidement servis, et les plats étaient toujours aussi délicieux. Ils savourèrent en silence après cette matinée de travail.

« Violette ? »

La concernée abandonna la fourchette qu’elle était en train de porter à sa bouche et elle leva la tête vers Ron. Celui-ci lui fit signe en se frottant le coin des lèvres du bout des doigts, afin de lui faire comprendre qu’elle n’avait pas mangé très proprement.

« Tu t’es mis de la sauce. Sourit-il timidement »

Violette émit un petit rire nerveux et attrapa une serviette afin de s’essuyer.

« Merci Ron. »

Tout au long de cet échange, Fred n’avait pas lâché la sorcière du regard. Lorsqu’elle s’en rendit compte il se détourna aussitôt, reportant son attention sur l’assiette devant lui.

Toutefois, alors que Violette engageait une discussion avec Ron, Fred s’étira longuement, avant de faire tomber ses bras derrière lui. Ainsi, il déposa discrètement sa main sur le bas du dos de la sorcière, là où son t-shirt court dévoilait sa peau nue. Il la caressa à l’aide de son pouce, avec douceur. Et ce, tout en blaguant avec son jumeau. Imperturbable.

_Putain_. La sensation de sa main chaude sur sa peau froide était exquise. Violette devait se faire violence pour qu’aucune émotion ne s’affiche sur son visage tandis qu’elle continuait de parler avec Ron.

Fred souriait à côté d’elle, il savait qu’elle luttait pour ne pas réagir à ses caresses et cela lui procurait une immense satisfaction. Il aimait la voir si faible face au plus ridicule des plaisirs qu’il lui offrait.

Et Violette adorait le voir si jaloux, bien que Ron ne faisait que de lui adresser la parole, rien de plus. Il n’avait pas fait cela sans raison. Mais ça, le rouquin n’était pas prêt à l’assumer, et cela faisait rire la jeune femme.

« Moi je pense que tu devrais en prendre un, je m’occupais parfois d’Arnold et ces petites bêtes s’attachent très vite à toi. Lui conseilla Ron

\- Oui, je vais y réfléchir. C’est vrai qu’il pourrait me tenir compagnie. Admit Violette avec un petit sourire, essayant d’ignorer Fred qui ne quittait pas son dos »

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que le rouquin avait commencé à faire glisser ses grands doigts vers ses fesses, les pinçant et les massant à travers son short avec subtilité. Violette se mit à mâcher frénétiquement sa salade afin de retenir quelconque bruit qui pourrait s’échapper de sa bouche. Il ne la touchait pas souvent à cet endroit et cela la surprit.

Autour d’eux, leurs amis continuaient de rire. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne se rendre compte de rien ?

En même temps, Fred était affalé contre le dossier de sa chaise et il répondait aux questions de sa petite soeur tout en s’occupant de la jeune femme, l’air de rien. Comment pouvaient-ils les surprendre si le sorcier agissait sans sourciller, de façon tout à fait naturelle ?

_Il est irrécupérable_.

Bien que cela frustrait Violette, elle remerciait intérieurement Fred de ne pas exagérer ses gestes et de simplement la caresser avec tendresse. Elle n’aurait pas pu résister dans le cas contraire.

Cependant, il veilla à garder sa main posée sur elle jusqu’à ce qu’il soit temps de régler l’addition et de partir. Il aimait tant se dire qu’elle n’était qu’à lui. Et certainement pas à Ron. Il ressentait toujours le besoin de le lui rappeler.

En sortant du restaurant, Violette se retourna vers lui avec un regard qui voulait dire “tu es fou, Weasley” et Fred lui fit son plus beau sourire en coin accompagné d’un clin d’œil.

De retour sur leur lieu de travail, le rouquin reprit son sérieux et cessa de taquiner Violette. Il avait hâte d’en finir avec la préparation de la réouverture et pour cela, il devait rester concentré.

« Maintenant que nous sommes rassasiés, passons aux choses sérieuses !

\- La nouvelle collection ? Ginny tapa dans ses mains

\- Non. La réorganisation des étagères de nos anciennes collections. Nous souhaitons les changer d’endroit ou modifier leur présentation. Résuma Fred »

Déçue, la cadette des Weasley grommela dans son coin. Harry déposa un baiser sur son crâne et lui souffla que plus vite ils en finiraient avec cela, plus vite ils découvriraient les nouveaux produits des jumeaux.

Sous les ordres des deux patrons, les jeunes sorciers réarrangèrent les différents coins où étaient rangées les différentes farces et attrapes. Il y en avait une tonne et cela leur prit énormément de temps.

Violette ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de contempler Fred dès qu’elle le pouvait. Quand il portait des choses trop fragiles pour être déplacées avec la magie, ses bras se contractaient et elle apercevait ses muscles saillants à travers son t-shirt à manches longues moulant. Ses cheveux roux partaient dans tous les sens et il se frottait souvent le menton lorsqu’il réfléchissait.

Il lui suffisait de faire n’importe quoi et Violette était à la limite de se mettre à ses pieds. Il fallait vraiment qu’elle se ressaisisse.

Le rouquin la surprenait parfois en train de le détailler et il ne manquait pas de lui lancer des petits sourires sournois, la regardant de haut en bas à son tour et se mordant parfois la lèvre inférieure tant il la trouvait belle.

Après avoir rempli les attentes des jumeaux, le groupe se reposa un instant. Une chaleur étouffante s’était répandue dans la boutique et cela les avait vite fatigués. Il faisait si chaud que cela avait amplifié l’odeur acidulée et sucrée des bonbons, bien qu’ils étaient enfermés dans des bocaux.

« Vivement la fin de l’été. Souffla Ron dont le visage était rouge cramoisi

\- Oh non j’adore cette saison. Le ciel est radieux, les oiseaux chantent à en perdre la voix, il fait nuit très tard et j’ouvre à peine les yeux le matin que le soleil caresse déjà ma peau. Il n’y a rien de mieux pour apporter de la bonne humeur. Répliqua Violette

\- Je suis d’accord. Approuvèrent George et Ginny en choeur »

Fred, qui s’était absenté quelques minutes, revint de l’arrière-boutique. Il faisait léviter trois boîtes devant lui.

« Ah enfin ! S’exclama Harry en se relevant de la marche d’escalier sur laquelle il était assis »

La fameuse nouvelle collection. Violette se posta aux côtés de l’Elu, elle aussi excitée à l’idée de la découvrir. Tout le monde se rassembla autour des cartons, que Fred ouvrit un à un.

« Ce ne sont que des potions ? Ron arqua un sourcil, peu convaincu

\- Ce ne sont pas n’importe quelles potions Ronron. Celles-ci sont interdites à la vente des moins de dix-huit ans. Rectifia George avec malice »

Soudain, les sorciers semblaient bien plus intéressés. Fred s’abaissa et sortit une première fiole, dont le liquide était vert clair.

« Je vous présente la _Weegic_. Celle-ci a été la plus difficile à concevoir, tout simplement car celui qui osera braver les dangers et boire cette petite merveille, ressentira les mêmes effets que ceux de la... plante que Violette nous a fait découvrir. Et ce, sans aucune substance qui pourrait vous mener devant la justice. Grandiose n’est-ce pas ? Se réjouit-il »

Décidément, ils ne cessaient d’impressionner Violette aujourd’hui.

« Comment ? S’interrogea Hermione, sourcils froncés

\- Des semaines et des semaines de recherches, ainsi qu’une extraction minutieuse des ingrédients nécessaires. Répondit Fred alors qu’il s’emparait déjà de la seconde potion

\- Les fleurs que tu as trouvées près de la maison de Violette ? Tenta Harry

\- Non, celles-ci sont utilisées pour la dernière potion. Nous la gardons pour la fin car elle est vraiment exceptionnelle. Déclara George, mettant ses amis en appétit »

La potion suivante était très vive, le bleu cyan du fluide sauta aux yeux des sorciers.

« Celle-ci nous l’avons nommée _Monte Un Peu_. Disons que cette potion est faite pour les personnes un peu plus âgées qui manqueraient de vitalité lors des moments intimes. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Présenta Fred

\- Ah ! J’espère que tu as prévu une livraison spéciale pour Slughorn. Se marra Ron

\- D’accord... Je comprends pourquoi elle est interdite aux adolescents. Gloussa Hermione avec une gêne dans la voix

\- Ne t’en fais pas, grâce à un sort magique cette collection ne sera visible qu’aux yeux des sorciers majeurs. La rassura Fred »

Avec fierté, ce fut au tour de George de leur montrer la troisième potion. Cette fois-ci, elle était transparente, claire comme de l’eau de roche. Violette arqua un sourcil, intriguée.

« C’est ma préférée, _Casse-toi pas l’Genou_ , c’est une sorte de chance liquide en un peu plus poussée. Si une personne la boit, pendant deux heures elle pourra faire ce qu’elle souhaite sans risquer de se blesser. Très utile pour les entraînements de Quidditch et pour les casse-cou comme nous.

\- Intéressant. Mais vous êtes sûrs que cela fonctionne ?

\- Bien évidemment Granger, nous ne les mettrions pas en vente sinon. George leva les yeux au ciel

\- Oui c’est vrai, pardon. S’excusa la brune »

Le contenu de la quatrième fiole était rose et de minuscules pétales d’or s’éparpillaient dans le liquide, le faisant briller. À sa vue, Violette n’eut qu’une envie, l’avaler d’une traite.

« Celle-ci, c’est la... non, l’une des préférées de Fred. _Aphrogasme_ , la potion qui multipliera chacun de vos sens lors des rapports avec votre, ou vos, partenaires. Buvez une seule goutte de ce liquide et vous ressentirez chaque caresse comme si c’était la première fois. Alors je vous laisse imaginer le reste. Sourit sournoisement George »

Violette déglutit. Une vague de chaleur déferla dans son bas-ventre lorsqu’une certaine pensée traversa son esprit. Si elle prenait déjà tant de plaisir avec Fred en temps normal, elle n’osait même pas imaginer avec cette potion.

« Pour cette cinquième et dernière potion, c’est Fred qui en a eu l’idée. Je me dédouane de tout esprit tordu. Se défendit George en levant les mains en l’air »

Cette remarque fit rire son jumeau et il prit donc la relève, saisissant une fiole dont le liquide était aussi noir que les ténèbres. Seules quelques petites taches rouges venaient illuminer cette obscurité. Les fleurs Glorafin.

« Et voilà la potion que nous avons pu créer grâce aux fleurs que nous avons trouvées non loin de la maison de vacances. Tout naturellement, elle se nomme _Glorafin_ , afin de garder l’utilité de cette potion secrète et...

\- Car c’est tout aussi sombre que la couleur du liquide. Le coupa George avec une grimace »

Fred ignora la remarque de son frère, mais cela ne semblait pas rassurer les autres.

_« Glorafin_ va pimenter vos soirées entre amis, ou simplement vos moments partagés entre couple. Si deux personnes prennent deux gouttes de cette potion en même temps, alors ils pourront voir dans leur tête les fantasmes les plus secrets, les plus honteux et les plus enfouis de l’autre. »

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche, Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec des soucoupes volantes à la place des yeux et Ginny eut un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Je veux tester ça lors de notre prochaine soirée ! S’écria-t-elle en sautant presque sur place

\- Mais tu es devenue complètement folle ? S’égosilla Ron qui n’avait aucune envie de connaître les fantasmes de sa soeur

\- Réfléchis espèce d’idiot, nous pouvons choisir la personne dont nous désirons connaître les fantasmes. Ce sera l’occasion de se rapprocher d’elle si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Lui lança la rouquine en lui donnant un coup de coude »

Suite à la présentation de cette dernière potion, le regard enjoué de Violette tomba sur celui malicieux de Fred. Et à travers ses yeux noisettes, elle comprit qu’il voulait essayer les deux dernières fioles avec elle. La sorcière avait déjà hâte, et elle baissa la tête pour cacher le petit sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres.

Cette nouvelle collection avait fait son effet, le groupe ne cessa d’en parler tandis qu’ils l’exposaient sur l’étagère dédiée, au fond de la boutique. Au final, ils avaient tous envie d’en tester au moins une. Même Hermione.

Au bout d’une heure, tout fut installé. La boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux était enfin prête pour la réouverture. Fred et George tapèrent dans la main de tous les sorciers, un sourire heureux sur leurs visages.

« Merci pour votre aide, vous avez été fantastiques ! Les remercia Fred

\- Nous n’aurions pas pu rouvrir demain sans vous. Bravo ! Les félicita George »

Violette leur sourit. Elle était si contente de les voir ainsi, ils le méritaient amplement. Maintenant, elle trépignait d’impatience pour demain. Cela allait être une journée très intense mais intéressante, elle en était persuadée.

Les jumeaux leur annoncèrent qu’ils pouvaient enfin quitter la boutique qui était à présent une vraie fournaise. Un délicieux dîner les attendait au Terrier.

Ils décidèrent de passer par la cheminée plutôt que de transplaner. Cela allait être l’occasion pour Violette, Harry et Hermione de découvrir l’appartement de Fred et George.

« Bienvenue dans notre petit nid ! Leur souhaita George en ouvrant la porte de leur logement »

Violette ne fut pas du tout surprise de ce qui lui faisait face. L’entrée donnait sur un grand salon ouvert sur une petite cuisine. Un énorme canapé en velours noir se trouvait au milieu de la salle de séjour, il faisait face à une cheminée et il était entouré d’un fauteuil qui pouvait accueillir deux personnes et qui avait l’air d’être aussi douillet que le sofa. Quelques plantes étaient dispersées par-ci par-là, une radio était posée sur la table basse et une odeur ambrée se perdait dans les airs.

C’était si convivial que cela donnait envie de ne jamais quitter cet endroit.

Au fond, sur la droite, un couloir semblait mener vers quatre autres pièces. Probablement les chambres des jumeaux, la salle de bains. Pour la dernière, Violette n’avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

Elle osait espérer qu’un jour elle aurait le droit de le découvrir.

« Ce n’est pas le grand luxe mais on s’y sent bien. Fred haussa les épaules »

Violette voulut lui assurer que c’était un très bel appartement, mais le bec d’une chouette tapant contre la vitre du salon la coupa dans son élan.

« Tiens, serait-ce notre très chère Verity ? Pouffa George

\- Je me doute très bien de ce qui se trouve dans cette lettre. Prends-là Georgie et partons, nous l’ouvrirons au Terrier. »

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais Fred parut soudain très agacé. George chercha une friandise dans sa cuisine et la donna à l’animal après lui avoir retiré l’enveloppe de son bec pointu.

Tour à tour, les sorciers entrèrent dans la cheminée et prononcèrent le mot “Terrier”. Violette, qui détaillait encore les alentours, fut la dernière à la prendre après que Fred l’ait appelée avant de disparaître.

En quelques secondes, elle atterrit dans la cheminée de la famille Weasley, la poussière se répandant tout autour d’elle. La sorcière toussota et tapota ses vêtements afin de se débarrasser des résidus de cendres.

Alors, Violette découvrit ses amis qui étaient déjà tous avachis sur le canapé et les fauteuils du salon. Elle sourit tendrement et les rejoignit, contente de pouvoir se reposer un peu. Molly et Arthur devaient être dans le jardin car le reste de la maison était vide.

La jeune femme partit s’assoir à côté de Ginny, suivi par le regard de Fred qui traînait sur elle. Puis il reporta son attention sur la lettre dépliée que George lui avait passée.

Il était adossé contre le mur et son visage devint de plus en plus contrarié au fur et à mesure qu’il lisait chaque phrase.

Violette fronça les sourcils, cela ne sentait pas bon du tout.

« Pas de grande surprise. Verity souhaite s’installer en Espagne avec le nouvel amour de sa vie, et elle démissionne. Déclara-t-il en remettant le parchemin dans l’enveloppe

\- Pardon ? S’étrangla Ginny, un air effaré sur le visage

\- Nous nous y attendions. Admit George

\- Tout de même. Elle aurait pu vous prévenir quelques jours avant la réouverture, pas la veille. Fit remarquer Violette, elle aussi choquée de cette nouvelle »

Fred se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, désemparé et épuisé. L’euphorie de cette journée de préparation à la boutique s’en était bien vite allée.

« Nous allons devoir trouver une solution et vite. Souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux »

Hermione voulut en proposer une mais elle fut interrompue par l’entrée fracassante de Molly.

« Mes enfants chéris vous revoilà ! Se réjouit-elle, souriant à pleine dent

\- Bonsoir Madame Weasley. Saluèrent en choeur Violette et Harry

\- Comment s’est passée votre journée ? Demanda-t-elle en se tenant au dossier du fauteuil où était assis Fred

\- Nous avons tout terminé à temps et c’était très amusant. Répondit Hermione avec un sourire forcé, elle était encore perturbée par l’annonce du départ de Verity

\- C’est parfait, c’est parfait, je vois sur vos visages que vous avez bien travaillé. Oh d’ailleurs, Harry chéri, une lettre a été déposée pour toi en fin de matinée, je vais te la chercher ! »

Molly se rua vers la cuisine d’un pas pressé, sous le regard perdu de l’Elu. Il ne comprenait pas de qui cette lettre pouvait provenir.

La mère de famille revint vers le garçon aux lunettes et elle lui tendit l’enveloppe, qui avait été envoyée par le ministère de la Magie. Les yeux de Ginny s’écarquillèrent.

« Vite, ouvre-là ! S’impatienta-t-elle »

Harry s’exécuta sans plus attendre, et Violette le regarda attentivement. Elle se demandait également pourquoi il avait reçu une lettre du ministère.

« Oh bon sang... Murmura-t-il »

Il était si abasourdi que le parchemin manqua de lui glisser des mains.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe vieux ? Questionna Ron qui s’était redressé en position assise sur le canapé

\- Je... le... le ministère de la Magie vient d’accepter ma demande de formation pour devenir Auror. Balbutia Harry qui n’en revenait toujours pas »

Ses yeux brillaient tant il était ému, c’était une immense consécration pour lui. Il avait longtemps hésité quant à son avenir, se demandant parfois si une carrière dans le Quidditch n’aurait pas été la meilleure option, mais la bataille l’avait conforté dans son choix de devenir Auror. Aujourd’hui, son rêve se réalisait.

« C’est génial Harry, je suis si contente pour toi ! S’exclama Violette en lui faisant un grand sourire »

Fred, George et Molly le félicitèrent également. Hermione et Ron le prirent même dans leurs bras tant ils étaient heureux pour leur meilleur ami. Cela venait d’égayer leur soirée.

« J’avais oublié que Kingsley avait tout réformé. Désormais, les personnes majeures qui ont participé à la bataille ont le droit de commencer une formation d’Auror s’ils le souhaitent, et ce sans avoir besoin de passer les ASPIC à l’école. Raconta Hermione, même si tout le monde était déjà au courant

\- C’est évident, si les élèves ont été capables de faire face à un tel événement, cela veut dire qu’ils ont largement acquis les compétences demandées pour ce métier. Dit Violette »

Harry hocha la tête, approuvant les paroles de son amie. Il était aux anges et il ne savait même plus quoi dire.

La mère de famille s’éclipsa discrètement pour les laisser discuter entre eux. Ginny quant à elle affichait une moue boudeuse. L’Elu saisit son menton entre ses doigts et tourna sa tête rousse vers lui, un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Hé, qu’est-ce qu’il ne va pas ?

\- J’avais encore l’infime espoir que tu retournerais à Poudlard avec moi. Avoua-t-elle avec une pointe de déception dans sa petite voix »

Harry lâcha un petit “oh” et il prit la rouquine dans ses bras afin de la réconforter, lui murmurant que cette année passerait vite et qu’ils pourraient se voir pendant les vacances. Il lui promit même qu’il viendrait parfois lui rendre visite au château.

« Voyons petite soeur, tu sais bien qu’Harry n’a jamais été fait pour les études, tout comme nous. Ricana George

\- Tout comme moi aussi. Je pense même rejoindre Harry dans cette formation d’Auror. Ajouta Ron

\- J’abandonne également les études. Surenchérit Violette

\- Pardon ? Couina Hermione en lançant un regard sidéré à son amie

\- Oh non, ne me faites pas ça vous aussi. Se plaignit Ginny, sur le point de pleurer

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que j’allais retourner à Poudlard ? Après tout ce que j’ai vécu, je ne me vois pas du tout être assis sur une chaise toute la journée à nouveau. S’esclaffa Ron en se recouchant sur le canapé

\- Violette ? La supplia la rouquine

\- Ginny... Tu sais très bien que j’ai toujours été la flemmarde du groupe, après Ron bien sûr, je n’ai plus ma place là-bas. J’ai besoin de travailler, les études ne m’intéressent plus. Lui sourit faiblement la jeune femme »

Ginny plongea sa tête dans ses mains, elle était dépitée.

« Ne t’en fais pas, je serai là moi. Et je sais que Luna y retourne également, ainsi que beaucoup d’autres, tu n’as pas à t’en faire. La rassura Hermione »

La brune était elle aussi déçue d’apprendre que trois de ses meilleurs amis ne comptaient pas revenir à Poudlard, mais après tout elle les connaissait. Les renvoyer là-bas aurait été comme enfermer des animaux sauvages dans un zoo. Ils n’auraient pas tenu plus d’un mois.

« Et puis rappelle-toi qu’avec tous ces travaux, McGonagall a décidé de repousser la rentrée à la mi-octobre. Nous allons pouvoir passer du temps ensemble pendant encore deux longs mois. Se réjouit Harry »

Peu à peu, Ginny finit par retrouver le sourire et une bonne ambiance se réinstalla au sein du groupe.

Soudain, Fred eut une brillante idée et il se leva de son fauteuil, avant de se poster face à Violette.

« Puisque tu ne désires pas retourner à Poudlard, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas travailler pour nous ? Proposa-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin »

La sorcière fut totalement décontenancée face à cette proposition. Elle ne s’y attendait pas du tout. Prise au dépourvu, sa bouche s’entrouvrit mais aucun son n’en sortit. Elle fixait Fred sans vraiment le voir.

« Mais c’est une idée géniale ! S’écria Ginny avec enthousiasme

\- Quoi ? Mais si j’avais su que vous acceptiez des personnes de votre entourage j’aurais postulé sans hésiter ! Se plaignit Ron

\- Je croyais que tu souhaitais devenir Auror ? Se marra George

\- Peut-être un jour, mais si je peux travailler avec vous d’abord ce serait avec grand plaisir ! Assura le rouquin »

Violette ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Fred attendait toujours devant elle. Assise sur le canapé, elle se sentait encore plus petite à côté de lui. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, travailler chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux était une opportunité incroyable. Pas un jour elle ne s’ennuierait avec les jumeaux comme collègues et elle adorerait vendre leurs produits tous plus amusants les uns que les autres. Et puis, Fred semblait si joyeux à l’idée que Violette travaille avec lui. Comment pouvait-elle refuser ?

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup, puis elle sourit au rouquin en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Non, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. »

Le visage de Fred se décomposa. Tous ses amis ne comprirent pas sa réponse.

« Nous n’étions pas si terribles aujourd’hui pourtant. Se moqua George, bien qu’il semblait lui aussi désappointé »

Ce n’était pas possible. Pas avec ce qu’il se passait entre Fred et elle. Leur aventure n’était pas compatible avec le travail. Ils étaient amants et ils devaient constamment se cacher des autres, ils finiraient par devenir fous s’ils étaient collés ensemble toute la journée sans rien pouvoir faire.

De plus, Violette ne voulait pas travailler avec une personne qu’elle connaissait. Elle s’était toujours jurée de ne jamais mêler le travail avec ses relations. Cela portait préjudice à chaque fois.

« J’ai déjà repéré une boutique qui m’intéresse énormément, et je pense sincèrement que Ron serait un bien meilleur employé que moi. »

Elle ne mentait pas. En marchant vers La Petite France ce midi, Violette avait vu qu’un nouveau magasin venait d’ouvrir sur le Chemin de Traverse, et c’était exactement ce qu’elle recherchait.

« C’est compréhensible Violette, ne t’excuse pas. Tu dois trouver un travail qui te plaît et te donne envie de te lever le matin. La rassura Hermione

\- Travailler avec vous me plairait énormément, je vous assure, mais je sais que l’un de mes rêves m’attend ailleurs. Vous ne m’en voulez pas, n’est-ce pas ? Implora Violette en regardant tour à tour les jumeaux »

Elle remarqua bien qu’une lueur de tristesse avait traversé le regard de Fred, ce qui lui tordit le coeur, mais il finit tout de même par lui faire un petit sourire malicieux.

« Bien sûr que non, mais dans ce cas j’espère que cette boutique ne se trouve pas très loin de la nôtre. »

Violette lui lança alors un clin d’oeil, ce qui le fit doucement rire.

« C’était évident, la petite hirondelle doit prendre son envol vers de nouveaux horizons. Lui sourit George

\- Ben voilà, parfait, je peux travailler pour vous dans ce cas ! Se réjouit Ron en tapant dans ses mains »

Fred tourna la tête vers son petit frère et il le considéra un instant, avant de lâcher :

« Bienvenue chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, cher employé !

\- Youhou ! Rugit Ron, heureux »

Un tonnerre de félicitations se fit à nouveau entendre dans le salon, ils auraient de quoi fêter lors du dîner ce soir.

« Nous passerons au ministère cette semaine pour régler tout ça. Ajouta Fred

\- Puisque Ron débute, je pense que cette réouverture va être assez compliquée, il y aura beaucoup de monde. Nous pourrions vous aider pour le reste de la semaine. Suggéra Harry dont la formation d’Auror ne commençait qu’à la fin du mois

\- Je suis d’accord. Surenchérit Violette qui comptait bien se faire pardonner d’avoir refusé le poste »

Les autres sorciers semblaient d’accord eux aussi. Les jumeaux se regardèrent quelques secondes, leurs esprits communiquant entre eux, puis ils hochèrent la tête.

« Soyez prêts, cela va être bien plus intense qu’aujourd’hui. Les prévint Fred »

Alors, Violette planta ses yeux dans ceux du rouquin, un air sournois sur le visage.

_Disons que j’ai l’habitude, Weasley_.

Fred sourit. Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées.

L’ambiance lors du dîner fut fantastique. Avec des sourires jusqu’aux oreilles, la famille Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Violette fêtèrent les bonnes nouvelles de la journée. Ils avaient déjà oublié la démission de Verity. Plus rien ne pouvait gâcher leur joie ce soir.

Néanmoins, Violette perdit un peu de sa gaité lorsqu’il fut temps pour les jumeaux de quitter le Terrier. La même scène que la veille se répéta, la sorcière regarda Fred partir, souriant discrètement lorsque le rouquin posa les yeux sur elle avant de s’évaporer sous les flammes vertes.

Tout le monde était épuisé et Molly leur conseilla d’aller au lit le plus tôt possible s’ils ne voulaient pas tomber dans les pommes demain. D’ailleurs, Ron s’était déjà endormi sur le canapé, même pas deux minutes après le départ de ses grands frères.

Dans la salle de bains, Violette resta un petit moment seule afin de se remettre de toutes ces émotions. Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à croire que Fred lui avait proposé de travailler dans sa boutique. Elle savait qu’elle avait fait le bon choix en refusant, mais elle n’en revenait pas.

Lessivée, la jeune femme se déshabilla aussi lentement qu’une tortue. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à retirer son short, elle sentit soudain une petite boule dans sa poche droite.

C’était un mot froissé. Surprise, Violette haussa les sourcils, avant de le déplier pour mieux le lire.

" _C’est très dur de dormir sans toi, j’ai hâte de te retrouver._ ”

Elle reconnut aussitôt l’écriture délicate de Fred. Elle avait oublié qu’il comptait dormir au Terrier demain soir.

Décidément, la sorcière allait s’endormir paisiblement cette nuit.

~

Au petit matin, Violette fut la première debout. Même Molly était encore au lit, c’était pour dire. Elle était si surexcitée qu’elle s’en rendait presque malade. Elle retrouvait la même sensation que lorsqu’elle était enfant et qu’elle fréquentait l’école primaire moldue. Les veilles de sorties, elle avait toujours si hâte d’y aller qu’elle tombait malade tant elle était aussi agitée qu’une pile électrique.

Enfin prête, la jeune femme sortit dans le couloir et se détailla un instant dans le miroir rond qui était accroché au mur. Elle se trouvait jolie aujourd’hui, élégante et naturelle. Elle portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon beige, elle avait tenu à s’habiller avec classe pour la réouverture de la boutique.

« Tu es sublime Violette. »

Violette sursauta et découvrit Ron qui venait de monter les escaliers après avoir passé la nuit dans le salon. Il se frottait les yeux, encore endormi. Elle lui sourit, gênée.

« Merci Ron, c’est très gentil. »

Le rouquin passa à côté d’elle en lui faisant un sourire à son tour, puis il rentra dans la salle de bains, non sans admirer la sorcière une dernière fois.

_Génial_.

Violette descendit dans la cuisine, il était hors de question qu’elle se sente mal comme hier matin. Elle prit quelques biscuits faits par Molly et les dégusta tranquillement. Sa jambe droite ne cessait de tressauter tant elle stressait.

« Bonjour. Salua Harry qui se joignit à elle

\- Bonjour Harry, tu es prêt pour cette journée ? S’esclaffa-t-elle

\- Oh oui, je sens que l’on va s’amuser. »

Violette ne pouvait pas le contredire, elle s’attendait à tout.

Bientôt, tout le groupe fut réuni dans le salon et sept heures quarante s’afficha sur la montre de la jeune femme.

« Allons-y. Souffla-t-elle »

Presque en même temps, ils transplanèrent tous et se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres de la boutique.

À leur plus grande surprise, une immense file d’attente se dévoila devant eux. Il devait y avoir plus de cinquante personnes qui commençaient à s’impatienter, désireuses de redécouvrir Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux après des mois de fermeture.

Les cinq sorciers se regardèrent, peu rassurés. Ginny poussa un long soupir apeuré.

« Bon courage à nous. Rit-elle nerveusement »

Une fois devant l’entrée, George courut vers eux afin de leur ouvrir la porte. Quelques clients rouspétèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils avaient le droit de rentrer alors qu’ils n’avaient pas fait la queue. Le rouquin leur expliqua avec gentillesse qu’ils travaillaient pour eux et la foule se calma dans la seconde.

L’ambiance battait déjà son plein dans la boutique. Une musique sorcière que Violette ne connaissait pas était diffusée à l’étage, résonnant jusqu’en bas, les Boursouflets poussaient des petits cris d’excitation, notamment ceux qui faisaient un tour de manège, et des minis feux d’artifices étaient suspendus dans les airs, attendant d’être déclenchés.

_Ça va être dément_.

« Vous avez sorti le grand jeu ! S’émerveilla Ron »

Au même moment, Fred apparut aux côtés de son jumeau. Le souffle de Violette se coupa lorsqu’elle le vit. Sa chevelure de feu était parfaitement coiffée, son visage rempli de taches de rousseur était illuminé de bonheur et ses yeux bruns pétillaient de malice. Son frère et lui portaient le même costume brun et il lui allait divinement bien.

Fred remarqua le regard insistant de la jeune femme et il lui sourit sournoisement. Puis ce fut à son tour de la scruter discrètement, la détaillant de haut en bas. Il était si subjugué que George dut lui donner un coup dans les côtes. Violette se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire, tandis que le rouquin reprenait ses esprits.

« Je dirais que vous aussi mes amis, vous vous êtes mis sur votre trente-et-un. Vous allez attirer tous les clients. Sourit Fred »

Ginny et Hermione gloussèrent.

« Quelles sont nos tâches ? Demanda Harry en se frottant les mains

\- Voici ce que l’on vous propose, Harry et Ron vous allez vous occuper de l’étage, surveillez bien les Boursouflets, les enfants peuvent être terribles avec eux. Ginny, Hermione et Violette, vous restez ici avec nous. Vous pouvez guider les clients et vous occuper de la caisse, nous serons là également et dès que des étagères se vident, nous les réapprovisionnerons. Leur expliqua George

\- Cela vous convient ? S’assura Fred en croisant les bras sur son torse

\- Parfaitement. Répondit Violette

\- C’est parti ! S’exclamèrent Ron et Ginny »

À huit heures pile, Fred ouvrit la porte d’un coup de baguette et la cinquantaine de personnes se rua à l’intérieur. Ils entrèrent à peine que les feux d’artifice inoffensifs explosèrent, récoltant des “wouah” de la part des visiteurs. Les jumeaux leur souhaitèrent la bienvenue avec de grands sourires.

« Allons voir la nouvelle collection ! S’empressa une femme dans la quarantaine, tirant son amie par le bras

\- Papa m’a dit qu’ils vendaient un manège pour Boursouflet, tu imagines ? Fluffy va être trop content ! Se réjouit un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds »

Violette se marra à l’entente de ces mots. La boutique venait à peine d’ouvrir qu’elle était déjà bondée de monde et un air rêveur s’était installé sur le visage des sorciers. Ils retrouvaient enfin leur endroit préféré du Chemin de Traverse.

Fred et George courraient dans tous les sens, discutant gaiement avec les clients. Ginny utilisait sans cesse l’échelle qui coulissait contre les étagères, pas seulement pour se déplacer mais pour s’amuser. Hermione encaissait déjà les achats de sorciers pressés. À l’étage, Harry conseillait les enfants qui souhaitaient acheter des accessoires pour leurs Boursouflets, et Ron enguirlandait ceux qui embêtaient les petites boules de poils.

« Bonjour Madame, pourriez-vous m’aider ? »

Violette se tourna vers la petite voix timide qui l’appelait. C’était une jeune femme qui devait probablement avoir son âge, ses joues étaient rouges et son sourire se tordait en une moue gênée.

« Bonjour, bien sûr, dites-moi. Sourit chaleureusement la sorcière »

La cliente marcha d’un pas peu assuré vers l’endroit où se trouvait la nouvelle collection. Violette comprit aussitôt pourquoi elle semblait si mal à l’aise.

« Je... j’aimerais... enfin, vous comprenez... j’aimerais apporter un peu de nouveauté dans mon couple. Ma petite amie en ressent le besoin elle aussi. Confessa-t-elle en bredouillant

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Regardez, j’ai ce qu’il vous faut. La rassura Violette »

La sorcière saisit la potion _Aphrogasme_. Le liquide rose tourbillonnant dans la petite fiole alors qu’elle la tendait vers la cliente.

« Faites-moi confiance, cette potion peut tout à fait répondre à vos attentes. Lisez bien le parchemin qui est accroché avec, cela peut vite dégénérer si vous avalez plus de gouttes qu’indiqué. »

Violette continua sa tirade en expliquant le principe de ce produit, veillant à ne pas parler trop fort de peur que des adolescents ne l’entendent. Même s’il y avait un tel brouhaha autour d’elles que personne ne pouvait faire attention à ce qu’elles disaient.

La cliente était bien plus à l’aise à présent et elle osait poser des questions sans bafouiller.

« Suivez-moi, nous allons régler ça ensemble. L’invita la sorcière »

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.

Alors que Violette se plaçait derrière la caisse, libérant Hermione quelques instants, elle se rendit compte que Fred l’observait depuis quelques minutes.

Dans son regard noisette elle pouvait y lire de la fierté... et de l’admiration ? Le rouquin était en train de l’admirer, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres, impressionné de voir à quel point elle s’adaptait si facilement à ce métier.

En effet, Violette adorait le domaine de la vente. Elle avait toujours été assez introvertie, mais elle appréciait énormément le contact avec les autres. Notamment les sorciers, qui étaient souvent bien plus aimables que les moldus. La sorcière était faite pour ce métier, elle le savait.

Alors, elle sourit tendrement au rouquin, tandis que des papillons lui dévoraient l’estomac, puis elle reporta son attention sur sa cliente et l’encaissa.

Le reste de la matinée passa à une vitesse folle, le groupe d’amis était si occupé qu’il n’avait plus du tout la notion du temps. Les sorciers affluaient sans crier gare et ils dévalisaient les rayons.

La journée n’était même pas encore finie et les jumeaux avaient presque renfloué les pertes financières engendrées par les longs mois de fermeture. Leur nouvelle collection marchait du tonnerre.

Pour leur pause du midi, Fred, George, Ron et leurs employés temporaires mangèrent en à peine vingt minutes, grâce aux sandwichs qu’Hermione leur avait préparés. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps et souhaitaient rouvrir au plus vite afin de satisfaire au maximum les clients qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

« Courage les enfants, l’après-midi va passer tout aussi vite ! Les encouragea George qui se recoiffait

\- C’est très étonnant je sais, mais je ne suis même pas fatigué, au contraire je pète la forme ! Sourit Ron »

Cette remarque fit rire ses amis. Malgré l’énorme pression qu’ils avaient sur les épaules, la bonne humeur ne les avait toujours pas quittés.

Violette n’arrêtait pas de vérifier que le sort jeté sur la nouvelle collection fonctionnait correctement, elle avait peur que des petits malins ne le détournent. Elle rôdait donc constamment et elle finit par s’attribuer cet espace, conseillant les clients qui s’y intéressaient.

_« Monte Un Peu_ , la couleur ne m’inspire pas confiance, mais je suis sûr que ma femme aimerait que j’en prenne. Heureusement, elle n’est plus parmi nous. Railla un vieillard qui examinait les différentes potions »

Violette manqua de s’étouffer avec sa propre salive, avalant de travers. Elle dut se contenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. Cela n’était pas très professionnel.

Elle voulut répondre mais le vieil homme ne lui laissa pas le temps, s’en allant vers la section Tour de magie moldus.

Décidément, la sorcière rencontrait de drôles de clients aujourd’hui, c’était très divertissant.

Voyant que tout le monde était très occupé, Fred en profita pour se faufiler près de Violette afin de voir si tout allait bien pour elle.

Comme d’habitude, elle gérait parfaitement la situation, ce qui fit sourire le rouquin. Elle remettait en place les potions que les clients avaient mal rangées.

Avec douceur, Fred posa sa main sur la taille de Violette et s’approcha de son oreille. Elle ne fut pas surprise, comme si elle l’avait senti venir.

« J’ai hâte de t’entendre jouir après avoir pris la petite potion rose. Lui susurra-t-il de sa voix grave »

Violette plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle lança un regard outré au rouquin et celui-ci lui fit son plus beau clin d’oeil taquin avant de l’abandonner. Il savait toujours quoi dire pour la chambouler.

Fred rejoignit un groupe de petits garçons qui guettaient les Oreilles à rallonge en gloussant. Le grand roux s’abaissa à leur niveau et il se mit à discuter joyeusement avec eux, redoublant leurs rires grâce à ses blagues.

Il faisait fondre Violette quand il agissait ainsi avec des enfants. Derrière son air frivole et blagueur, il était toujours si attentionné. Il la charmait au moindre geste qu’il faisait, à la moindre parole qu’il avait.

La sorcière contempla un instant la façon dont Fred était habillé. Sa cravate qui clignotait avec un W inscrit dessus, sa chemise qu’elle voulait plus que tout arracher, ses jambes musclées subliment moulées dans son pantalon brun.

Et là, une émotion désagréable la frappa de plein fouet.

C’était devenu insoutenable pour Violette. Elle n’y arrivait plus. Elle en avait assez de devoir se cacher et de ne pas pouvoir embrasser ou prendre Fred dans ses bras dès qu’elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle repensa à la phrase qu’il venait de lui murmurer, et elle se dit que cela ne lui suffisait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de simples moments intimes avec lui.

La jeune femme avait longtemps cru qu’elle ne pourrait jamais être en couple avec quelqu’un, encore moins avec Fred. Elle se pensait bien trop instable et paumée pour être capable de donner de l’amour à une autre personne qu’elle-même. Elle n’en avait jamais ressenti l’envie. Et pourtant.

Violette ne faisait que de se mentir à elle-même. Cela l’embêtait de se dire que le rouquin la faisait changer d’avis quant à ces idéaux qu’elle s’était appropriés, mais elle devait cesser de repousser ce qu’elle ressentait au plus profond d’elle.

À Poudlard, elle s’était continuellement persuadée qu’elle était simplement attirée par le grand frère de son ami. Ce n’était jamais allé au-delà du désir qu’une adolescente éprouvait pour un garçon plus âgé. Tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal à son âge.

Mais si cela n’avait jamais été plus sincère qu’un futile désir, alors pourquoi Violette avait voulu intégrer le Quidditch rien que pour lui ? Pourquoi avait-elle passé plusieurs nuits à pleurer pendant sa sixième année lorsqu’elle était enfin entrée dans l’équipe de Gryffondor, mais que Fred n’était plus là pour voir ça ?

Pourquoi était-elle si accro et désespérée à l’idée d’être auprès de lui dès qu’elle en avait l’occasion, depuis son arrivée dans la maison de vacances deux semaines plus tôt ?

Alors, elle comprit, enfin. Ou plutôt, elle ne parvint plus à se voiler la face.

Violette Atkins était en train de tomber amoureuse de Fred Weasley. Éperdument. Ces sentiments qu’elle avait longtemps tentés de refouler venaient de lui exploser à la figure.

Elle était raide dingue de ce sorcier qui faisait chavirer son coeur depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard, et elle n’avait jamais voulu l’assumer, à tel point qu’elle s’était rabattue sur Ron pour se servir de lui en tant que pansement.

C’était Fred, le célèbre fauteur de trouble et le cancre renommé. C’était lui, depuis le début.

C’était pour cela qu’elle ne s’était jamais imaginée en couple, car le rouquin était le seul avec qui elle aurait accepté de l’être, mais elle savait très bien que cela n’était pas possible. Ainsi, elle avait rejeté avec ardeur quelconque lueur d’amour qui avait voulu naître en elle.

À présent, Violette ne parvenait plus à résister. Les sentiments qu’elle avait pour Fred allaient très certainement la faire souffrir, car ils n’étaient probablement pas réciproques, mais cela ne servait plus à rien de vouloir les repousser.

Et cette révélation avait tant déboussolé la sorcière qu’elle eut du mal à rester concentrée le reste de la journée.

La dernière heure avant la fermeture fut la plus compliquée.

Violette s’apprêtait à réapprovisionner l’étagère de Chaudrons Farceurs quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Fred. Il était adossé contre l’échelle et ne cessait de faire des sourires charmeurs à la jolie jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

Violette n’arrivait pas à saisir ce qu’il lui disait, mais de toute évidence cela devait être agréable à entendre puisque les joues de la cliente s’empourpraient un peu plus à chaque parole, ses cils battant de plus en plus vite.

_Tu n’es qu’une idiote Violette, il s’en fout de toi_.

Cette scène venait de la mettre dans tous ses états. Elle bouillonnait en elle. Non pas parce qu’il draguait une autre femme, il avait parfaitement le droit puisqu’ils n’étaient pas ensemble, mais parce que cela confirmait ce qu’elle pensait. Elle aimait Fred, mais ce n’était pas réciproque. Et cela lui brisait le coeur.

Pour son plus grand malheur, le rouquin souhaita une belle soirée à la cliente et il revint vers Violette. Mais ce n’était pas du tout le bon moment.

« Atkins, je crois que tu as oublié de...

\- Je sais, c’est bon. Il est à mes pieds, je sais qu’il doit être placé au milieu puisqu’il est plus petit que les autres chaudrons. Le coupa-t-elle d’un ton sec et dur »

Pris de court, Fred se figea pendant quelques secondes. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Jamais elle n’avait été si abrupte. Pas une once de malice ou d’insolence ne s’affichait sur son visage. Il n’y avait que de la froideur.

« Atkins ? »

Ce fut tout ce qu’il trouva à dire, encore décontenancé.

« C’est bon je te dis, laisse-moi. Grommela-t-elle sans même le regarder »

Fred voulut répliquer, mais George l’appela depuis l’arrière-boutique. Il jeta un dernier coup d’oeil inquiet vers la sorcière et il s’en alla.

Harry, qui était descendu et avait attendu qu’ils aient fini leur conversation, se dirigea aussitôt vers Violette. Il voyait bien qu’elle était contrariée, alors il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe Violette, mais j’ai remarqué que tu étais ailleurs depuis quelques heures. Ne t’en fais pas, la journée est bientôt finie. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l’Elu et elle se força à lui sourire.

« Tu as raison Harry, merci. »

Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait être réconfortant puis il retourna s’occuper des Boursouflets. Harry la connaissait bien, il devinait toujours quand elle n’allait pas bien.

Le temps de se calmer et de redescendre en pression, Violette ignora totalement Fred. Il la cherchait du regard, elle le sentait bien, mais elle avait besoin de temps pour encaisser tout ce qu’il s’était passé cet après-midi.

Après avoir salué les deux derniers clients de la journée, George ferma la porte et poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

« C’est terminé pour aujourd’hui ! »

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir avec entrain. Ils étaient fiers d’eux, ils avaient réussi à tout gérer et chaque client avait quitté la boutique avec un air ravi sur le visage. Ils avaient presque écoulé tout le premier stock de la nouvelle collection. Le second ne ferait pas long feu demain, c’était sûr.

« Nous vous remercions pour votre aide précieuse, cela aurait été bien plus difficile sans vous. Nous aurions été capables de tout gérer seuls, bien évidemment, mais c’était plus simple grâce à vous. Plaisanta Fred »

Les sorciers, dont l’euphorie était doucement redescendue et qui étaient désormais lessivés, s’esclaffèrent. À présent, ils avaient hâte de retourner au Terrier.

« Et puis, Harry mérite d’être applaudi lui aussi. C’est grâce à lui si nous en sommes ici aujourd’hui. Rappela George »

C’était vrai, après avoir gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry avait décidé de donner l’ensemble de l’argent gagné aux jumeaux, afin de les aider pour leur projet.

Alors, le groupe applaudit à nouveau, pour l’Elu cette fois-ci. Comme d’habitude, le garçon aux lunettes rondes était bien trop modeste et il leur dit que c’était le travail acharné des jumeaux qui les avait menés jusqu’ici, pas lui.

Après avoir rangé et nettoyé les dégâts notamment causés par les enfants, les sorciers retournèrent dans l’appartement de Fred et George et ils empruntèrent la cheminée afin de rentrer.

Au Terrier, Molly et Arthur les accueillirent avec de grands sourires. Ils les félicitèrent pour tout ce qu’ils avaient fait aujourd’hui.

« Vous êtes merveilleux mes enfants chéris ! Les complimenta Molly en les prenant dans ses bras »

Violette, qui s’était enfin radoucie, eut le droit d’être la première à prendre sa douche. Elle en avait grandement besoin. Elle se dépêcha afin de ne pas faire patienter les autres, mais les jets d’eau froide lui firent du bien.

Elle enfila une robe noire légère et sortit après s’être séché les cheveux, laissant sa place à Ginny.

Lorsqu’elle redescendit dans le salon, elle tomba sur Arthur et Fred. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé et le père montrait avec fierté un nouvel objet moldu à son fils. Il l’avait acquit aujourd’hui.

« Regarde donc ça Violette, c’est un caméscope ! S’exclama Arthur avec des yeux de merlan frit »

Violette s’esclaffa en voyant à quel point le père de famille était fier de cette trouvaille.

« C’est un bel appareil que vous avez là. Sourit-elle en s’installant sur le fauteuil non loin d’eux

\- Toutefois, nous ne savons pas vraiment comment l’utiliser. Avoua Arthur d’un air dubitatif »

Alors, pour s’excuser à sa manière d’avoir été si dure quelques heures plus tôt, Violette expliqua le fonctionnement du caméscope aux deux sorciers, en ne manquant pas de lancer quelques regards et sourires vers Fred. Celui-ci se sentit bien mieux tout à coup, et il écoutait attentivement la jeune femme. Se perdant parfois dans la contemplation de ses yeux pétillants. Il avait déjà oublié la dispute ridicule qu’ils avaient eue.

Pour le dîner, la famille Weasley et leurs invités mangèrent à nouveau dehors. Il faisait doux et le ciel était encore bleu azur. Rien de mieux qu’une belle soirée d’été pour les relaxer après cette journée de travail.

Ils se délectèrent de cet instant magique, heureux et apaisés.

Vers vingt-et-une heures, les jeunes sorciers décidèrent de se poser dans le salon et de faire quelques jeux de cartes. Violette fit deux parties, et après avoir perdu la dernière, elle s’allongea sur le grand fauteuil.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de continuer à participer aux conversations, mais ses paupières devaient lourdes, terriblement lourdes.

« Bonne nuit, Atkins. Lui souhaita la voix suave de Fred »

Ce fut les derniers mots qu’elle entendit.

~

Violette se réveilla dans un tel sursaut qu’elle manqua de tomber du sofa. Elle amena sa montre devant ses yeux et ceux-ci s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’elle vit qu’il était une heure de matin. Et elle était encore dans le salon, seule, personne ne l’avait réveillée pour aller lit.

« Super. Grogna-t-elle »

Elle allait être très fatiguée demain.

La sorcière se redressa en position assise et elle faillit pousser un cri de surprise en découvrant Fred qui lui faisait face.

Il était assis sur le canapé qui était à l’opposé du fauteuil. Ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées, l’un de ses bras posé sur l’accoudoir, et il fixait intensément Violette.

Grâce à la petite lumière de chevet qui l’éclairait, la jeune femme put voir un petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. De loin, elle arrivait tout de même à sentir son odeur sucré.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Mes pensées m’empêchaient de dormir. Répondit Fred d’un ton calme »

Violette déglutit, frottant nerveusement ses cuisses et replaçant sa robe correctement.

« Donc tu comptais dormir dans le salon, ou tu es simplement venu me regarder tel un pervers ? »

Le rouquin se marra et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière quelques secondes, ce qui dévoila sa pomme d’Adam. La sorcière sentait déjà ses joues chauffer.

« Non, George et Ron ne font que de ronfler et Harry et Ginny ont réussi à se faufiler dans la chambre de Charlie et Bill. Je suis donc coincé, mais... je t’avoue que te regarder ne me déplaît pas. »

Violette leva les yeux au ciel et retint un sourire timide. C’était évident qu’il lui répondrait cela.

Sur le coup, la sorcière ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de se perdre dans son regard mielleux, et ils se scrutèrent sans sourciller.

C’était le moment parfait. Violette aurait aimé trouver le courage de tout lui avouer, de lui dire tout ce qu’elle avait pensé cet après-midi. Ce qu’elle voulait avec lui. Mais cela ne sortait pas, les mots restaient coincés dans ses tripes, et Merlin ce que cela la torturait.

De plus, l’atmosphère était devenue lourde, presque oppressante, tant une tension insoutenable s’était installée entre eux. À présent, Fred dévorait Violette du regard, baissant parfois les yeux sur son corps qu’il trouvait si élégant.

Le bas-ventre de la jeune femme se contracta. Elle avait terriblement honte, mais cet échange silencieux, ce duel de regards, cela l’excitait terriblement. À tel point qu’elle était désormais bien réveillée. Cela lui manquait tant d’être contre lui, peau contre peau, de sentir son souffle chaud s’écraser contre son cou.

« Tu as vraiment été vilaine en fin de journée, Vi. Lâcha Fred soudainement »

Violette arqua un sourcil, étonnée de ce qu’il venait de dire. Cependant, elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Alors quoi, tu voudrais te venger ici, sur le canapé ? »

Une lueur espiègle traversa le regard du rouquin.

« Tu n’oserais jamais. La défia-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Si, mais j’aurais peur que quelqu’un descende, nous ne sommes plus dans ma maison mais chez tes parents. C’est plus délicat. Se dégonfla Violette »

Un silence pesant suivit ces mots, un silence durant lequel les deux amants continuaient de se détailler l’un et l’autre. Puis, Fred finit par briser cette attente insupportable.

« Viens t’asseoir sur mes genoux. Ordonna-t-il d’une voix rauque »

Le souffle de Violette se coupa. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Comptait-il vraiment la prendre dans le salon, alors que ses parents, ses frères ou sa soeur pouvaient les surprendre ? C’était bien plus risqué que dans sa maison de vacances.

Malgré cela, elle céda sans grande difficulté et elle se leva. Elle avait bien trop envie de lui pour lui résister. Cela faisait deux jours, deux jours affreusement longs, qu'elle attendait ce moment. Elle pouvait parfois être faible, c’était vrai, mais elle l’assumait pleinement.

Avant de complètement lui obéir, Violette se tint debout devant lui quelques instants. Pour une fois, elle était plus grande que le rouquin et elle n’hésita pas à le narguer. Leurs jambes se frôlèrent et pendant une seconde, qui parut une éternité, ils se regardèrent. Jusqu’à ce que les yeux de Fred deviennent noirs de désir.

Alors, il ne résista plus et il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Violette. Avant de la tirer pour qu’elle puisse s’asseoir sur lui, il la retourna. Ainsi, lorsque le sorcier l’invita à se poser sur ses genoux, elle fut plaquée contre son torse, de dos à lui.

_Oh_.

L’érection de Fred était déjà dure, gonflée et épaisse, elle la sentait se heurter contre ses fesses qui s’étaient posées dessus. Le rouquin était tout aussi faible qu’elle, au final.

Cependant, Violette ne réussit pas à retenir un gémissement à peine audible lorsque Fred déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, avant de caresser ses cuisses, remontant légèrement sa robe. Elle adorait sentir ses grandes mains sur sa peau.

Tandis que ses doigts fins commençaient à glisser vers l’intérieur de ses cuisses, le jeune homme lui chuchota au plus près de son oreille :

« Est-ce que tu en as envie, Violette ? »

_Quelle question_.

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. Finit-elle par répondre »

Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Fred, mais elle devina très bien que sa bouche s’était tordue en un sourire en coin.

Sans plus attendre, le rouquin saisit les deux cuisses de la jeune femme entre ses mains et, avec douceur, il les écarta. Les pieds de Violette tombèrent aux côtés de ceux de Fred.

« Ne t’en fais pas Vi, ma punition sera tendre. Susurra-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant la nuque de la sorcière »

Il releva sa robe et Violette leva les bras, l’incitant à la lui enlever complètement.

« Donc moi je suis nue et toi tu restes habillé ? Murmura-t-elle d’un ton amusé »

Fred déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant de lui répondre :

« Tu as encore ta culotte. Répliqua-t-il »

Et cela l’excitait terriblement de la sentir nue contre lui alors qu’il ne l’était pas. Même si elle était de dos à lui, il était suffisamment grand pour voir par-dessus son épaule. Il détaillait chaque recoin de son corps.

Sa poitrine était déjà haletante et il ne résista pas à l’envie d’englober ses deux seins avec ses mains et de les masser avec sensualité, pinçant quelques fois ses tétons, ce qui fit glapir Violette.

« Bon sang Fred. Souffla-t-elle, la voix pleine de désir

\- Je les aime tant. Lui dit Fred avec un sourire »

Il lâcha un grognement quand Violette se replaça sur lui, appuyant d’autant plus ses fesses sur son sexe dur.

Le rouquin n’en pouvait plus, la sorcière ne gémissait pas assez à son goût et il avait besoin de l’entendre. Il abandonna sa poitrine, au plus grand désespoir de la jeune femme.

Violette observait la main de Fred qui descendait vers son intimité, s’arrêtant parfois pour caresser son ventre. C’était à la fois un pur délice et une pure torture.

Enfin, il atteignit son sexe, mettant fin à ce supplice. Il le toucha avec subtilité, à travers son sous-vêtement noir.

« Elle est déjà si chaude et trempée, Vi... Lâcha-t-il dans un râle rauque »

Ce n’était pas de sa faute, c’était lui qui la rendait ainsi.

Un gémissement se perdit entre les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsque Fred accentua la pression de ses doigts sur son point sensible. Pourtant elle avait encore sa culotte, et elle était déjà submergée de vagues de chaleur.

« Tu es bien sage tout à coup. Murmura-t-il en la taquinant »

Violette voulut lui répondre, mais le rouquin profita de ce moment d’inattention pour tirer son bout de tissu sur le côté, libérant son intimité. Quand il posa son pouce sur le clitoris de la sorcière, elle eut un soubresaut.

« Oh oui... »

Elle se mordit les lèvres afin de s’empêcher de gémir trop fort, tandis que Fred accélérait le mouvement de ses rotations sur son bouton de chair. Se cambrant, le souffle saccadé, Violette enfonça son dos dans le torse du rouquin.

Rien que de voir à quel point elle prenait du plaisir, cela donnait envie à Fred de jouir.

Sans quitter son clitoris, il glissa l’un de ses longs doigts vers son entrée et lorsque la jeune femme se détendit, il le fit entrer en elle et cela lui arracha un petit “putain”.

Très vite il remarqua que cela ne lui suffisait pas alors il la pénétra avec un deuxième doigt. Les yeux de Violette se fermèrent sous l’euphorie, les va-et-vient qu’il faisait avec ses doigts fins la firent frissonner.

Mais ses mouvements étaient lents, terriblement lents. Il la narguait, et cela ne faisait qu’accroître son plaisir. C’était si bon quand il faisait cela. Tout en la masturbant, il déposait des baisers humides sur le haut de son dos ainsi que sur ses épaules.

Violette ne tenait déjà plus en place, elle gigotait sur les jambes du rouquin. Elle agrippa l’accoudoir du canapé et y enfonça ses ongles, le déchirant presque. De son autre main, elle attrapa la main libre de Fred et la serra le plus fort possible. Cela lui permettait de ne pas crier.

Toutefois, le sorcier décida d’accélérer la pénétration et il courba légèrement ses doigts en elle, atteignant son point G. Ainsi, il tapa dedans tout en continuant de caresser son clitoris avec son pouce.

Violette laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, elle était déjà au bord de la jouissance. Elle n’en revenait pas. Elle était presque nue, assise sur Fred, et il était en train de la baiser avec ses doigts. Alors que sa famille pouvait débarquer à tout moment.

Cette prise de risque, cette adrénaline, cela l’excitait terriblement. Cette fois-ci, elle ne réussit pas à se retenir et elle lâcha deux gémissements peut-être trop bruyants.

« Chut, tu ne voudrais pas que l’on t’entende quand même ? Je connais ma famille Vi, personne ne descend aux heures-là, mais il ne faudrait pas non plus les réveiller. Lui souffla Fred dans son cou, un sourire taquin sur le bout des lèvres »

S’il avait dit cela pour la calmer, c’était raté.

Il continuait de la pénétrer avec ardeur et il s’occupait parfaitement de ses deux points sensibles. Il utilisait ses doigts avec tant d’habilité que Violette atteignit enfin l’orgasme, libérant cette jouissance en elle qui la crispait, et chacun de ses nerfs se contractèrent. Elle avait étouffé son dernier cri en se mordant le bras.

Son coeur battant la chamade, elle s’affala contre Fred, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Elle venait de jouir comme jamais elle n’avait joui, ses jambes tremblaient encore. Elle qui avait longtemps pensé que jamais un homme ne pourrait lui procurer un orgasme comme elle s’en procurait. Il avait fait bien mieux.

Son liquide s’était écoulé entre les doigts du sorcier et lorsqu’il les retira de son intimité, il les essuya sur son short brun. Elle avait joui au point de l’inonder et il en était ravi.

« Je ne t’aurais jamais pensé capable de telles choses. Lui avoua Violette qui reprenait son souffle, redescendant peu à peu sur terre

\- Tu serais bien surprise Atkins, tu n’as encore rien vu. Sourit-il, fier de lui »

C’était bien pour cela qu’elle ne voulait jamais le quitter, car la vie était toujours inattendue à ses côtés.

Mais pour l’instant, c’était la sorcière qui voulait le surprendre.

Retrouvant ses capacités motrices, elle quitta les genoux du rouquin et se remit debout. Fred haussa les sourcils quand il vit que Violette était en train de retirer sa culotte, se retrouvant complètement nue devant lui.

« Enlève ton short ainsi que ton boxer. Lui demanda-t-elle en ne le lâchant pas des yeux »

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage du sorcier et son regard s’assombrit à nouveau. Il s’exécuta sans broncher, relâchant enfin son érection douloureuse. Son gland était rouge et déjà lubrifié par son propre liquide. Violette se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant ce spectacle, elle avait si hâte de l’avoir en elle.

Alors, elle revint s’asseoir sur Fred, dans la même position, de dos à lui.

« Oh, je vois... Murmura-t-il d’un ton taquin »

Le rouquin s’allongea légèrement et Violette se posa donc sur son bas-ventre, ainsi son sexe se plaça juste devant l’entrée de l’intimité de la jeune femme, prêt à la pénétrer.

« Tu as envie de me faire jouir Vi ? Susurra-t-il dans son cou, ce qui la fit frissonner

\- Tu n’as pas idée. Répondit-elle, enjouée »

Impatient, Fred saisit son membre long et épais et il se mit à le masturber, narguant la sorcière, il était si proche de son entrée qu’ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur qui émanait de leurs sexes respectifs.

« Prends-moi s’il te plaît. Le supplia Violette, elle se sentait vide

\- C’est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Ricana-t-il »

Et le rouquin combla enfin ce vide en elle, la pénétrant sans la brusquer. Ils poussèrent tous deux un râle de soulagement.

Pour une fois, Violette prit les devants et elle déposa ses pieds au sol, posant ensuite ses mains sur les cuisses du rouquin afin de prendre appui.

Alors, elle se mit à le chevaucher, d’abord avec douceur, puis plus rapidement. Permettant à son érection d’aller plus profondément en elle à chaque fois. Ses cheveux se balançaient dans tous les sens.

Elle s’y prenait si bien que Fred la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Elle aurait tant aimé voir son visage, mais il était vrai que dans cette position, de dos à lui, la pénétration était divine. L’intérieur de Violette était encore sensible suite à son orgasme et cela décuplait les sensations.

« C’est trop bon bordel. Gémit-elle »

Les lèvres du rouquin étaient devenues rouges tant il les mordait pour étouffer ses grognements. Les fesses de la sorcière claquaient contre le bas-ventre de Fred tandis qu’elle continuait de le chevaucher sans relâche.

« Tu es tellement, putain, tellement... »

Il n’arrivait pas à terminer ses phrases tant elle lui faisait du bien. On ne lui avait jamais fait l’amour ainsi, il n’avait jamais connu de telles sensations.

Bientôt, Violette ne réussit plus à tenir le rythme, elle n’avait plus aucune force dans les jambes et elle était soufflée, ce que Fred remarqua. Il prit donc le relais, embrassant par-ci par-là le dos de la sorcière.

Il attrapa les jambes de Violette et les releva vers elle, elle était à présent couchée sur lui. Dans cette position, il pouvait lui des donner coups puissants, veillant à ne pas la pénétrer trop profondément pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se révulsèrent suite aux coups qu’il assenait en elle. Soudain, il alla plus doucement, le temps de quelques secondes, puis il lui redonna un coup plus violent. Désormais il la pilonnait sans retenue, et des gémissements finirent par s’échapper de sa bouche à nouveau.

Fred saisit sa nuque pour qu’elle se rapproche de son visage, et il lui susurra contre sa joue :

« Sois sage Violette, ne gémis pas trop fort. »

Sur ces mots, le rouquin plaqua la paume de sa main sur la bouche de Violette, l’empêchant de faire du bruit. Ce geste augmenta d’autant plus l’excitation de la sorcière.

De toute façon, Fred n’allait pas tenir longtemps, avoir fait jouir Violette l’avait affreusement excité et c’était si bon d’être en elle qu’il allait bientôt atteindre l’extase, ne cessant de la pénétrer avec ardeur.

Pour le mener à sa perte, la jeune femme fit quelque chose qu’elle ne lui avait encore jamais fait. À l’aide de l’une de ses mains, elle saisit les deux parties sensibles qui se trouvaient en-dessous du sexe de Fred, et elle les massa, ce qui le rendit complètement fou.

Alors, elle lui chuchota :

« Vide-toi en moi, bien profondément. »

Et sous un dernier coup puissant, le rouquin libéra son orgasme en elle, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il avait joui si fort qu’un grognement guttural s’était échappé d’entre ses lèvres pincées, avant de râler en prononçant le prénom de Violette. Elle en eut des papillons dans le ventre.

Pour la seconde fois cette nuit, les deux sorciers reprirent leurs souffles ainsi que leurs esprits. Ils étaient sur une autre planète et ils peinaient à en revenir.

Fred fixait le plafond, n’en revenant pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Il lâcha alors un rire nerveux, provoqué par son orgasme qui le rongeait encore de l’intérieur.

« Tu me rends accro Atkins, je suis accro à toi. Dans ton entièreté. Murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux qui étaient à présent mouillés »

Violette, la tête posée contre le torse du rouquin, sourit timidement. À chaque fois qu’ils le faisaient, c’était de mieux en mieux, et elle se demandait comment cela était possible.

Néanmoins, la sorcière finit par se rappeler qu’ils étaient nus dans le salon de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Elle fut prise d’une vive honte et elle abandonna Fred afin de se rhabiller, ne manquant pas d’attraper sa baguette et de nettoyer tous les dégâts qu’ils avaient laissés derrière eux.

Cette panique apparente fit rire le rouquin. Il se leva à son tour et renfila son short ainsi que son boxer. Une fois que Violette fut assurée d’avoir effacé toute trace suspecte, il l’attira contre lui et déposa un long baiser sur son crâne, tandis qu’elle enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle aimait tellement ces câlins si simples.

« Décidément, tu aimes faire des choses sur les canapés toi. Plaisanta-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui

\- Ron t’a dit ?

\- Donc c’était toi ? S’offusqua Violette

\- Grillé. S’esclaffa-t-il »

Après tout, ce n’était pas surprenant.

Fatigué, Fred déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et il lui conseilla d’aller se coucher. Quant à lui, il dormirait sur le canapé. Violette l’abandonna donc à contrecœur.

« Tu n’oublieras pas de prendre ta potion. Lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire alors qu’elle montait les escaliers »

La sorcière hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait hâte de prendre une vraie contraception, elle n’en pouvait plus de ce liquide immonde.

Le plus discrètement possible, Violette ouvrit et referma la porte de la chambre de Ginny. À pas de loup, elle marcha vers son lit et s’y faufila. Heureusement, Hermione et la rouquine dormaient à poings fermés.

La jeune femme mit près d’une heure à s’endormir. Elle serait épuisée demain, mais tant pis, elle l’avait bien voulu.

Comme d’habitude, cet instant partagé avec Fred avait été merveilleux, son corps lui-même avait encore du mal à s’en remettre. Toutefois, Violette était frustrée.

Elle était frustrée et énervée contre elle-même, car une fois de plus elle s’était dégonflée. Elle n’avait rien dit à Fred, alors qu’elle en avait eu l’occasion. Elle s’était défilée, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Mais cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Elle savait qu’elle allait finir par souffrir si elle gardait tout cela sur le coeur trop longtemps. Au diable Ron s’il venait à l’apprendre et que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n’avait plus à l’utiliser comme excuse.

Elle avait besoin de savoir si Fred en avait marre lui aussi de devoir se cacher des autres et de ne pas pouvoir être avec la sorcière quand il le souhaitait.

C’était décidé.

Demain, Violette lui avouerait enfin ce qu’elle ressentait.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam, voilà le chapitre 14, très long encore une fois, je m'en excuse !
> 
> Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses non ? Qu'avez-vous aimé dans ce chapitre ?
> 
> Oui, j'ai inventé les noms des potions de la nouvelle collection. Ne vous moquez pas merci !
> 
> Décidément, Fred et Violette n'ont vraiment peur de rien (et ont une chance de malade) !
> 
> Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre selon vous ?
> 
> Laissez-moi un commentaire, j'ai tellement envie de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre ! Je les attends avec hâte !
> 
> À très vite pour la suite des aventures de Friolette !


	16. 15

_Mercredi 5 août 1998_ ,

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt mes enfants ! »

Violette était déjà réveillée depuis quelques minutes, et la voix de Molly amplifiée grâce au _Sonorus_ la fit bondir hors de son lit. Étrangement, Ginny et Hermione dormaient encore profondément et ne semblaient pas l’avoir entendue.

La mère de famille avait l’air d’être de très bonne humeur ce matin.

« Bon sang. Ronchonna Violette »

La jeune sorcière l’était un peu moins. Elle était affreusement fatiguée et les courbatures dans ses jambes lui donnaient l’impression qu’une force invisible les lui arrachait. Elle dut se rassoir sur le matelas quelques minutes afin de ne pas s’effondrer sur le tapis.

Une fois de plus, Fred et Violette n’y étaient pas allés avec douceur. Elle devait assumer ses bêtises, mais cela n’empêchait pas le fait que le réveil était vraiment compliqué ce matin.

La jeune femme resta un instant assise, songeuse. Une odeur de pain grillé s’éprit de son odorat, mais elle n’y fit bientôt plus attention. Son regard se perdit dans les faibles rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à traverser les rideaux rouges de la chambre.

Violette avait l’impression que Fred était encore avec elle. Elle pouvait presque le sentir derrière elle, comme cette nuit. Son souffle chaud s’écrasant contre sa nuque, ses mains aux longs doigts fins qui caressaient ses cuisses avant de les écarter. Les mots doux qu’il lui avait murmurés raisonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Son corps frissonna à nouveau lorsqu’elle se souvint du plaisir qu’il lui avait procuré.

La sorcière baissa la tête et soupira longuement. Un regret amer venait de la submerger.

Elle s’en voulait du plus profond de son être. Elle avait à nouveau craqué, à une vitesse sans égal. Violette s’était jetée dans les bras du rouquin sans qu’il n’ait besoin de rien faire, et cela la dépitait de se savoir si faible. Elle avait cédé à ses avances alors qu’elle voulait avant tout lui faire part des sentiments qui étaient restés bien trop longtemps enfouis en elle.

La jeune femme s’était dégonflée, comme d’habitude, et elle s’était réfugiée dans son déni en se donnant à Fred. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se trouvant des excuses, pitoyables, mais des excuses tout de même.

Elle se disait que lundi, ainsi que toute la journée d’hier, ils n’avaient cessé de se chercher et qu’une tension insupportable s’était répandue autour d’eux, les menant à ne plus pouvoir résister à l’interdit hier soir. À tel point qu’ils l’avaient fait dans le salon, là où n’importe qui aurait pu les surprendre. Le danger les attirait tels des aimants et ils s’en délectaient avec une passion qui les unissait chaque jour un peu plus.

Violette se mit à glousser un instant en se rappelant de ce moment sur le canapé.

Avant de retrouver cette déception désagréable qui la tiraillait intérieurement. Ce qu’elle ressentait pour Fred l’assena tel un coup de massue. Elle avait toujours autant de mal à l’accepter, c’était terriblement difficile pour elle de l’assumer, car elle avait longtemps cru pouvoir vivre sans ce sentiment qui lui faisait peur.

Mais elle avait besoin de plus désormais, elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de leur aventure qui devait rester secrète. Violette voulait passer ses journées et ses nuits avec le rouquin, et non plus que quelques heures éparpillées par-ci par-là.

Violette refusait de n’être qu’un passe-temps dans la vie de Fred, et elle avait besoin de savoir si le sorcier partageait ce qu’elle ressentait. Il fallait qu’elle se débarrasse de cette angoisse qui la hantait depuis hier. Cette angoisse qui lui chuchotait que le rouquin ne faisait que de s’amuser avec elle.

Ce soir, après le travail, elle lui parlerait. Elle devait en avoir le coeur net et apaiser les maux qui la tourmentaient. Cette fois, Violette ne se défilerait pas.

Soudain déterminée et motivée, la jeune femme se leva enfin. Elle enfila un bas de pyjama après avoir passé la nuit en sous-vêtements tant le Terrier retenait la chaleur étouffante de la journée, même lorsque le soleil se couchait.

Dans les escaliers, certaines marches se mirent à grincer et Violette entendit la voix de Fred s’élever depuis la cuisine. Elle eut aussitôt la boule au ventre.

« Tiens tiens, qui est donc ma première victime ? S’exclama-t-il »

La sorcière fronça les sourcils, que voulait-il dire ?

Lorsqu’elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle découvrit le rouquin, assis seul à table. Molly était probablement partie dans le jardin. Et Fred tenait le caméscope de son père devant son visage. Il était en train de filmer Violette.

« Eh bien voyez-vous ça ! Pour une fois qu’Atkins est la première debout, ceci est un miracle chers amis ! Se moqua le jeune homme en parlant à la caméra »

Violette lui fit de gros yeux tout en s’approchant . Elle devait être affreuse avec sa tête du matin et il osait la filmer sans la prévenir.

Toutefois, elle ne réussit pas à retenir un sourire en voyant à quel point Fred était émerveillé devant cet objet moldu. Il s’amusait comme un enfant.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? S’esclaffa-t-elle

\- Je veux filmer vos têtes ainsi que vos réactions au réveil. Cette caméra va créer de très beaux souvenirs, j’en suis persuadé. Viens t’assoir à côté de moi, on va bien se marrer. L’invita le rouquin en tapotant de sa main libre la chaise à sa droite »

Les rires de Violette redoublèrent et sans plus attendre elle s’installa aux côtés de Fred. Il venait de prendre une douche et ses cheveux dégageaient une odeur fruitée, ce qui la fit succomber. Maintenant qu’elle se rendait compte de ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui, la sorcière perdait d’autant plus ses moyens dès lors qu’elle n’était à quelques centimètres de lui.

Fred était simplement en train de faire l’idiot avec un caméscope, et cela suffisait à rendre Violette dingue de lui. Comment pouvait-elle craquer si vite, elle qui n’avait encore jamais connu de tels sentiments ?

La jeune femme se rapprocha légèrement afin de regarder l’écran de la caméra avec le rouquin, leurs épaules se collant l’une contre l’autre.

« Nous attendons notre prochaine vedette. Qui sera-t-elle ? Ronald Weasley le Détraqueur qui va aspirer tout notre petit-déjeuner ou encore Harry Potter le Sauveur ? Conta le rouquin derrière l’objectif, tenant en haleine les spectateurs qui regarderaient un jour cette vidéo »

Violette remarquait parfois que Fred lui jetait quelques coups d’oeil avec un air malicieux sur le visage, comme s’il voulait s’assurer que ce qu’il disait la faisait au moins sourire.

« Oh, les escaliers viennent de grincer. Quelqu’un arrive ! Annonça la sorcière, rentrant dans le jeu de Fred »

C’était Harry. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu’il était filmé car il se frottait les yeux. Puis il replaça ses lunettes et se figea un instant en découvrant le caméscope qui était pointé sur lui.

Son premier réflexe fut d’agiter sa main, saluant la caméra, avant de se frotter la nuque, gêné. Fred et Violette pouffèrent devant sa réaction si innocente. Ils lui expliquèrent ensuite leur petite expérience, ce qui fit sourire l’Elu alors qu’il prenait place à table après s’être servi du thé.

« Vous devriez vendre cette vidéo à la Gazette du sorcier, ils vous l’achèteront une fortune puisque je suis dessus. Les taquina Harry avant d’engloutir une énorme bouchée de sa tartine

\- Quelle confiance en soi Harry, tu fais des progrès. Je suis fier de toi. Ricana Fred qui avait reporté l’objectif du caméscope vers les escaliers »

Ron fut le suivant. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts et il grommelait dans sa barbe en se plaignant de son manque de sommeil. Lorsqu’il découvrit que son grand frère le filmait, il se contenta de lui faire son plus beau doigt d’honneur avant de se ruer sur le pain grillé qui était encore chaud.

« Misère que c’est vulgaire. Les enfants ne pourront plus regarder mon oeuvre à cause de toi Ronnie. Râla Fred d’un air faussement agacé »

Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent en même temps et leurs cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés. Visiblement, personne n’avait suffisamment dormi cette nuit.

En remarquant le caméscope, la brune posa les mains sur ses hanches et fixa l’appareil d’un air sévère.

« Tu sais Fred, il existe un droit qui s’appelle le droit à l’image. Je ne vais pas hésiter à l’utiliser, notamment si c’est pour me filmer au réveil. Pesta Hermione

\- Décidément, vous faites la paire Ron et toi. Vous êtes aussi doués qu’Ombrage pour casser l’ambiance. Souffla le sorcier en roulant des yeux »

La rouquine quant à elle décida de lâcher un petit pas de danse qui n’avait absolument aucun sens mais qui fit bien rire son audience, avant d’attraper une pomme et de croquer dedans.

« Ça c’est bien ma soeur ! Sourit Fred, fier d’elle »

George fut donc le dernier à arriver. Des mèches de cheveux tombaient dans ses yeux et son t-shirt était à l’envers, mais il fit un grand sourire en découvrant ce que son jumeau était en train de faire.

Alors, le rouquin pointa sa baguette vers sa bouche et s’en servit comme micro, puis il hurla :

_«_ _Oh, baby, can’t do this to me, baby, just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here !_ _»_

Queen, bien évidemment. Il n’avait cessé de chanter les chansons de ce groupe les deux derniers jours. Violette gloussa.

Puis, George se mit à jouer de la guitare en mimant avec ses mains. Il se donna à fond pendant quelques secondes, sous les encouragements de Fred, et il finit par faire une révérence avant de faire son clin d’oeil le plus charmeur à la caméra.

« Fiou, une chanson de malade ! S’émoustilla-t-il en s’asseyant à côté de Ron

\- Coupé ! Déclara Fred en appuyant sur le bouton afin de mettre fin à la vidéo »

Violette et lui la regardèrent pour voir le rendu final, tandis que les autres prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en prévenant Fred que s’il comptait diffuser ce petit film, cela irait mal pour lui.

Les deux sorciers s’esclaffèrent lors de chaque arrivée de leurs amis, leurs réactions reflétaient parfaitement leurs caractères.

« Cette idée était brillante Fred, nous allons bien rire dans quelques années. Le complimenta la sorcière

\- Merci à toi Atkins, d’admettre que je suis le jumeau qui a toujours les meilleures idées. La taquina-t-il en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin, tournant la tête vers elle »

Violette leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant. Leurs épaules étaient encore l’une contre l’autre, alors la jeune femme décida de s’éloigner lorsque Fred posa la caméra sur la table. Elle ne voulait pas que leurs amis remarquent ce petit rapprochement.

Sauf que le rouquin n’était pas d’accord. Discrètement, il saisit la cuisse de Violette avec sa grande main afin de la retenir. Et, s’assurant que personne ne les observait, il lui souffla le plus doucement possible, au plus près de son oreille :

« La prochaine vidéo te sera uniquement réservée, Vi. »

Les joues de la sorcière s’empourprèrent aussitôt et elle détourna le regard tout en se dégageant de son emprise. Elle se pinça les lèvres afin de retenir un sourire. Elle avait hâte de découvrir ce qu’il insinuait.

_Attends seulement de voir ce que moi je te réserve, Fred_.

Après cet échange, ils mangèrent en silence et profitèrent de leurs dernières minutes de répit avant la longue journée de travail qui les attendait.

Le jus de citrouille que Molly avait préparé était exquis, bien meilleur que ceux achetés en magasin. Elle avait ajouté plus d’épices que d’habitude et l’odeur était divine. Cela rappelait à Violette les soirées d’automne à Poudlard.

Tour à tour, les sorciers se préparèrent dans la salle de bains. Une fois habillée et subtilement maquillée, Violette redescendit. En bas des escaliers, elle se stoppa net en découvrant Molly, Arthur et Ron qui étaient assis sur le canapé du salon.

« Bonjour Violette, tu es radieuse ma chérie ! Lui lança la mère de famille avec un sourire rayonnant »

La sorcière eut un petit rire nerveux et s’empressa de lui répondre.

« Je vous remercie Madame Weasley. »

Elle salua brièvement Arthur et se rua vers la cuisine. Une gêne immorale était en train de l’envahir en repensant à cette nuit. Molly et son mari étaient assis pile à l’endroit où Violette avait couché avec leur fils quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait si honte.

Fred était adossé contre le comptoir, attendant le reste du groupe, et il remarqua à quel point la sorcière était mal à l’aise. Il devina très vite pourquoi et il se retint de rire, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Violette arpenta le rouquin du regard. _Par Merlin_. Qu’il était beau dans cet ensemble brun et élégant, avec sa cravate qui clignotait. Elle ne s’en lassait jamais.

Toutefois, la jeune femme aperçut dans ses iris noisettes qu’il se moquait d’elle et elle lui tira une grimace énervée. Il n’en avait rien à faire de cette situation embarrassante et il se réjouissait de voir à quel point Violette se sentait honteuse.

« Je te déteste. Grogna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la chaise où elle avait laissé son sac »

Fred arqua un sourcil, un air faussement étonné sur le visage, et il passa alors derrière Violette, lui susurrant :

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit. »

La sorcière se retourna dans la seconde et lui donna une tape sur l’épaule, de peur que les autres ne les entendent. Il ricana de plus belle et l’abandonna afin de rejoindre sa famille dans le salon. Non sans lui faire un dernier sourire sournois.

Il ne s’arrêtait jamais.

Le groupe, une fois prêt, emprunta la cheminée. À peine eurent-ils le temps d’atterrir dans l’appartement des jumeaux qu’ils se précipitèrent vers la boutique. Ils étaient en retard.

Avant de quitter son logement, Fred ferma les fenêtres d’un coup de baguette. La journée s’annonçait chaude et il n’avait pas envie que sa chambre devienne une fournaise.

« Souhaitez-vous reprendre les mêmes postes qu’hier ? Demanda-t-il alors qu’il descendait les immenses escaliers du magasin

\- Moi cela me convient, vous avez besoin de quelqu’un de fort pour protéger les Boursouflets de tous ces garnements ! Répondit Ron en bombant le torse »

Hermione et Ginny gloussèrent, tandis que George roulait des yeux suite à cette remarque.

« Parfait, alors c’est parti ! Déclara Fred en replaçant correctement les manches de sa chemise »

Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux fut aussi bondé que la veille. Heureusement, les jumeaux avaient prévu le coup et avaient réapprovisionné leur nouvelle collection. Elle se vendait plus vite que leurs bonbons les plus célèbres.

« Je crois que nous allons devoir retourner dans ta maison de vacances Atkins, notre réserve de Glorafin va bientôt être épuisée. Lui lança Fred qui l’aidait à ranger les potions sur l’étagère

\- Aucun problème Weasley, je vous y emmènerai dès qu’elles repousseront. Lui assura Violette avec un petit sourire

\- J’ai hâte. Lui dit-il d’un ton à la fois taquin et sincère »

Fred déposa les dernières fioles puis il partit vers deux clients qui attendaient pour être conseillés quant aux feux d’artifice. Ils racontèrent au rouquin qu’ils allaient fêter un anniversaire et qu’ils souhaitaient acheter ce qu’il y avait de plus explosif.

Ils s’adressaient à la bonne personne. Tout comme Seamus, Fred était plutôt fan de la pyromanie. Cette pensée fit rire la jeune femme.

Non loin de Violette, Hermione et Ginny comptaient le nombre de philtres d’amour restant. George eut l’envie soudaine de les embêter. Malgré la musique de la boutique et les cris émerveillés des enfants, Violette parvint à entendre leur conversation.

« Dis donc Hermione, souhaiterais-tu en prendre un pour notre cher Ronron ? »

La brune poussa un long soupir désespéré.

« Cela risque de t’étonner George, mais je n’en ai absolument pas besoin. Et puis, ce ne serait pas pour Ron mais pour Viktor. »

George et Ginny firent de gros yeux. Le premier fut choqué d’entendre une telle révélation, la seconde était étonnée de voir que son amie ne comptait plus garder cela secret.

« Hermione Granger et Viktor Krum à nouveau réunis ? Alors ça pour une nouvelle ! J’ai l’impression de lire un article de Rita Skeeter ! Plaisanta George

\- Eh bien essaie de ne pas répandre la nouvelle aussi vite qu’elle. Gloussa Hermione

\- Freddie, t’as entendu ça ? Hermione en pince pour notre bulgare préféré ! Cria le rouquin

\- Viktor je t’aime, oui je t’adore ! Chanta Fred à l’autre bout du magasin

\- C’est pas vrai. Pesta Hermione en bousculant George afin de retourner vers la caisse où quelques clients attendaient

\- Calmez-vous un peu. Soupira Ginny en toisant son grand frère

\- Tu sais que l’on déteste être calmes. Répliqua George »

Violette pouffa dans son coin. Qu’est-ce qu’ils pouvaient être chiants parfois.

La fin de matinée fut plutôt éprouvante pour les sorciers. Les visiteurs étaient si excités de découvrir la boutique qu’ils mettaient tous les articles sens dessus dessous et Ginny, Violette ainsi que les jumeaux ne cessaient de passer derrière eux.

Hermione eut très vite besoin de renfort au comptoir et Violette vint l’aider. Une petite fille venait d’acheter un Boursouflet rose avec ses parents, ainsi que le Manège Atkins. La sorcière sourit en le voyant. Elle n’en revenait toujours pas qu’il portait son nom.

« Dis Madame, est-ce que mon hamster peut faire un tour de manège avec le Boursouflet ? Questionna timidement l’enfant, dont la tête dépassait à peine du comptoir »

Violette eut un sourire attendri.

« Bien sûr, je suis sûre qu’il va adorer. »

La fille aux longs cheveux noirs tapa dans ses mains et attrapa le Boursouflet, le serrant contre elle. La créature poussa alors de petits bruits heureux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe d’adolescents apparut devant l’étagère où se trouvaient les Boîtes à Flemme. Elles étaient en hauteur et les jeunes sorciers n’arrivaient pas à les atteindre. Personne ne semblait les avoir remarqués alors Violette accourut vers eux.

« Laissez-moi m’en occuper, je vais vous attraper ça. Leur sourit-elle »

D’un coup de baguette, elle fit coulisser l’échelle vers elle et se mit à l’escalader. Elle saisit l’une des boîtes et l’ouvrit afin de vérifier qu’il ne manquait rien. L’odeur acidulée lui chatouilla le nez et malgré les effets désastreux qu’ils provoquaient, elle eut presque envie d’en manger un.

La jeune femme se souvint alors de cette fois en quatrième année, où les jumeaux avaient commencé à créer leurs farces et attrapes. Ron et elle en avaient fait les frais. Trop gourmands, ils avaient goûté à l’un de ces bonbons et étaient tombés malades presque aussitôt. C’était horrible.

Alors que Violette redescendait doucement afin de ne pas tomber, l’échelle étant tout de même assez haute, les adolescents en-dessous d’elle se chamaillèrent assez violemment. L’un d’entre eux, sans le faire exprès, fut projeté contre l’étagère. Ce qui fit trembler l’échelle sur laquelle la sorcière se trouvait et son pied glissa sur la marche en bois verni.

La chute fut inévitable. Violette tomba en arrière et s’étala de tout son long dans un bruit sourd, heurtant une pile de boîtes de Baguettes farceuses au passage. Elle fut légèrement sonnée sur le coup et ne se redressa qu’au bout de quelques secondes, sous les regards effrayés des adolescents et d’autres clients. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer tant elle se trouva ridicule d’avoir chuté ainsi.

_Bon sang cela n’arrive qu’à moi_.

Fred s’était d’emblée rué vers elle. Il était déjà sur les nerfs depuis une heure, voyant à quel point beaucoup de sorciers ne respectaient pas les articles de sa boutique, et cet incident fut le coup de grâce.

« Prenez cette boîte et allez-vous en ! Gronda le rouquin, dont les sourcils s’étaient froncés »

Les adolescents ne se firent pas prier, n’oubliant pas de se confondre en excuses auprès de Violette. Elle leur dit que ce n’était rien, qu’elle aurait dû faire plus attention.

Fred, dont l’énervement avait laissé place à l’inquiétude, se baissa près d’elle et posa une main sur son dos afin de la maintenir assise. Il semblait très soucieux, bien plus que la fois où ils étaient tous deux tombés pendant la partie de Quidditch, et il n’abordait aucun sourire sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela.

\- Fred ça va, ne t’en fais pas. Violette tenta de le rassurer alors qu’elle retirait la saleté qui s’était collée contre la paume de ses mains

\- Vi, arrête de... »

Mais il fut coupé par l’arrivée de deux tornades rousses et une brune. Harry et Ron quant à eux n’avaient rien remarqué, bien trop occupés à l’étage.

« Violette ! J’ai eu si peur, tu as fait une très mauvaise chute. S’enquit Hermione en examinant le dos et l’arrière du crâne de la sorcière »

Elle était tombée sur le dos, en effet, et elle en ressentit quelques douleurs minimes. Mais son crâne avait à peine touché les boîtes, elle n’avait rien.

« Tout va bien je vous assure. Affirma Violette »

Elle voulut se relever mais Fred l’en empêcha en posant son autre main sur son épaule. George s’était agenouillé à son tour, voulant être sûr qu’elle n’était pas blessée.

« Au premier coup d’oeil, tu n’as aucune blessure. Mais tu pourrais avoir une hémorragie interne ou que sais-je ! Paniqua soudain Hermione

\- Ne lui fais pas peur Hermione, elle n’est pas tombée de dix mètres de haut non plus. Elle n’a pas perdu connaissance donc ça devrait aller. Expliqua Ginny qui avait l’habitude de se blesser lors de ses matchs de Quidditch, et qui savait très bien reconnaître les blessures graves ou non

\- Et puis de toute façon, une hémorragie interne, c’est du sang qui s’écoule dans notre corps non ? Alors c’est bon, c’est là qu’il est censé être. Tant que ce n’est pas externe. Ricana Violette »

Hermione, Ginny et George se lancèrent un regard l’air de dire, “peut-être que sa tête a pris un coup au final”. Fred quant à lui se mit à rire, il était le seul à avoir compris sa blague. Et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

« Bien, retournons au travail ! Il nous reste quelques trucs à faire avant notre pause du midi. S’empressa Violette en retirant les mains du rouquin qui étaient encore posées sur elle

\- Atkins. Tu devrais au moins aller te reposer. Lui conseilla Fred »

La jeune femme voyait bien dans ses yeux bruns qu’il se faisait violence pour se montrer sévère avec elle afin qu’elle l’écoute. Alors qu’au fond, il n’avait qu’une envie, la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Non merci, je ne suis pas venue ici pour me prélasser. Rétorqua Violette sans prêter une seule attention à ce qu’il venait de dire »

Fred lança un regard désemparé à son jumeau, avant qu’ils ne se mettent à pouffer de rire.

« Très bien Miss Têtue. Tu as intérêt à faire attention. La mit en garde Fred

\- On te surveille. La prévint George en pointant un doigt vers elle »

Violette roula des yeux, n’aimant pas être traitée telle une enfant. Ginny l’aida à se relever et la sorcière retourna aussitôt à ses occupations. Comme elle l’avait assuré, elle se remit très vite de ce petit accident. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

L’après-midi arriva vite et les employés ainsi que leurs deux patrons étaient toujours à fond.

Au premier étage, Ginny avait rejoint Harry et Ron car les Boursouflets étaient incontrôlables aujourd’hui. Ils s’amusaient à grimper sur le dos des uns et des autres jusqu’à créer une tour de Boursouflets, ainsi celui qui était tout en haut pouvait sauter hors de l’enclos et s’enfuir. Les trois sorciers passaient leur temps à les rattraper grâce à la magie ou en leur courant après.

Les jumeaux s’occupaient des clients tout en réapprovisionnant les étagères qui se vidaient en un rien de temps. Et ce, toujours dans la bonne humeur et en ne manquant pas de lâcher quelques blagues aux plus réceptifs. Hermione s’était approprié la caisse car elle était la plus douée avec les chiffres.

Violette était constamment demandée auprès de jeunes femmes qui désiraient obtenir quelques conseils sur la nouvelle collection. La sorcière jouait le jeu avec plaisir. À force d’en parler toute la journée, elle en venait à avoir très hâte de tester ces potions à son tour.

Dès que l’étagère se vidait, elle courrait à l’arrière du magasin afin de chercher du stock. Elle n’osait pas utiliser la magie, de peur de briser les fioles.

Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé que ce travail allait être si physique, et les courbatures dans ses jambes n’aidaient pas. Elle ne savait pas comment Fred faisait pour être en forme après la nuit qu’ils avaient passée.

« Et que pensez-vous de la potion _Glorafin_ ? Est-ce une bonne idée de l’utiliser avec une personne que l’on vient à peine de rencontrer ? Questionna une cliente qui devait être dans la quarantaine »

Violette fut un instant intimidée devant la prestance de cette femme. Elle était habillée tout en noir et ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré rendaient ses traits du visage d’autant plus durs. Ses yeux d’un gris perçant étaient hypnotisants et la jeune sorcière eut du mal à s’en détacher.

Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et lui adressa un sourire poli.

« Une très bonne idée même, il n’y a pas meilleur moyen pour apprendre à connaître quelqu’un je dirais. »

Violette parvint à arracher un sourire à cette sorcière au regard froid et elle fut fière d’elle.

« Bien, très bien. Je vais vous prendre cette potion, ainsi que deux fioles de la potion _Weegic_. Peut-être que ma fille cessera enfin de toucher à ces cigarettes horripilantes grâce à cela. Dit-elle d’un ton calme

\- Assurément Madame, venez avec moi. »

La jeune femme encaissa la cliente et celle-ci la remercia sans lui adresser un seul regard, puis elle partit. Violette resta de marbre quelques instants. Cette dame était très étrange, et la sorcière ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle espéra ne jamais la revoir.

Plusieurs fois dans l’après-midi, Violette s’arrêtait dans son travail pour regarder Fred du coin de l’oeil. C’était devenu une habitude dorénavant, elle adorait observer ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu si épanoui que dans son travail et cela l’émerveillait. Elle aimait tant le voir ainsi. Si sûr de lui, tout en restant à jamais le même farceur qu’à Poudlard.

Au bout de la quatrième fois, Fred finit par la surprendre en train de le scruter. Elle détourna alors le regard, ses joues devenant rouges.

_Grillée_.

Elle fit mine de rien et se concentra à nouveau sur le rangement des Chaudrons Farceurs. Toutefois, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que ses amis avaient le dos tourné, Violette sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. C’était si léger qu’elle ne s’en était même pas rendu compte tout de suite.

Elle tourna enfin la tête et y découvrit un petit oiseau en papier. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Fred, dont les lèvres s’étaient tordues en un sourire malicieux. Violette s’esclaffa.

« Sérieusement ? Dit-elle en exagérant le mouvement de ses lèvres afin que le rouquin puisse la comprendre de là où il se tenait »

Il se contenta d’hausser les épaules, son sourire s’élargissant, puis il rejoignit son jumeau qui tentait de dissuader une vieillard qui voulait à tout prix acheter tous les philtres d’amour pour les femmes qui séjournaient dans la même maison de retraite que lui.

« Tu ne cesseras jamais de m’étonner Fred. Murmura Violette pour elle-même »

Sans plus attendre, elle s’empara de l’oiseau en papier et l’ouvrit. Un mot, écrit à l’encre noir, se dévoila.

" _Arrête de me regarder ainsi, ou tes jambes finiront sur mes épaules plus vite que prévu._ "

En lisant les derniers mots, Violette plaqua une main sur sa bouche et s’empressa de ranger le bout de papier dans sa poche, de peur que quelqu’un ne le lise.

_Putain de Weasley_. En repensant à cette phrase, la sorcière sentit son bas-ventre se contracter et des images de cette nuit lui revinrent en tête.

Sauf que ce n’était absolument pas le moment pour penser à cela. De plus, elle s’était promis qu’elle ne céderait plus à ses avances tant qu’elle ne lui aurait pas avoué tout ce qu’elle ressentait à son égard.

Pour se changer les idées, Violette monta quelques minutes à l’étage. Ses quatre meilleurs amis y étaient. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny riaient aux éclats alors qu’ils s’occupaient des Boursouflets qui sautillaient dans tous les sens.

Et là, Violette sentit son coeur fondre de bonheur. Tandis qu’elle assistait à cette scène de pur gaité, la sorcière réalisa que grâce à ces deux semaines dans la maison de vacances, le groupe s’était comme reconnecté.

Le retour de Voldemort, la chasse aux Horcruxes ainsi que la terrible bataille, tous ces événements avaient fait que leur amitié s’était brisée pendant longtemps. Le Trio d’Or avait perdu de son étincelle et il en était même venu à abandonner Violette et Ginny.

Mais ces vacances avaient permis aux sorciers de retisser les liens qu’ils avaient perdus, et rien ne pouvait rendre Violette plus heureuse. Les voir si joyeux et insouciants lui avait tant manqué. Ces deux semaines loin de tout avait été le point de départ de leur nouvelle vie, c’était un souvenir qu’ils partageaient tous et qui les avait aidés à réparer leurs maux les plus douloureux.

Ce qu’ils avaient vécu, c’était tout comme s’ils avaient écrit un nouveau livre, brûlant l’ancien. Et dans ce livre se trouvait un chapitre particulier, quelques pages auxquelles Violette tenait beaucoup. C’était son histoire avec Fred, qui, elle l’espérait, ne faisait que commencer.

Et la jeune femme ne voulait pas rester coincée dans ce même chapitre, elle avait besoin d’écrire la suite. Elle désirait plus que tout que leur relation évolue enfin. Elle attendait cela depuis si longtemps, elle ne s’en était tout simplement jamais rendu compte.

Elle souhaitait que sa nouvelle vie commence avec Fred. Elle n’arrivait pas à l’envisager autrement désormais.

Violette bavarda brièvement avec ses amis puis elle retourna en bas. Elle ne voulait pas mettre les jumeaux dans le pétrin en les laissant seuls.

D’ailleurs, lorsqu’elle tomba sur eux, ils étaient en train de se disputer. La sorcière s’approcha, un air moqueur sur le visage.

« Tu sais bien que les Télescopes frappeurs n’ont rien à faire ici George. Tu me fais perdre mon temps avec ton inattention. Râla Fred en prenant les Télescopes en main afin de les remettre à leur place

\- Pourtant cette fois-ci je n’ai rien fait. Souffla George, agacé

\- Alors pourquoi...

\- En fait, c’est de ta faute Fred. Intervint Violette d’un ton assuré, défendant George »

Les deux rouquins se retournèrent vers elle. Fred lui adressa un regard effaré.

« Tu as abandonné les Télescopes quand je suis tombée ce matin, et tu les as complètement oubliés ensuite. George n’y est pour rien.

\- Merci Violette, tu es la meilleure ! »

George attrapa la main de la jeune femme et il y déposa un baiser, puis il se faufila aussitôt vers le comptoir afin d’éviter les foudres de son jumeau.

Fred, les bras croisés, regardait Violette de haut.

« Alors maintenant tu défends mon frère plutôt que moi ? La taquina-t-il

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, je suis désolée. S’excusa la sorcière, bien qu’elle essayait de ne pas rire

\- Atkins tu es vraiment...

\- George ! _Fred_ ! »

Ils se tournèrent dans la direction de cette voix féminine. Et la mâchoire de Violette se serra dans la seconde.

_Fait chier_.

« Alicia ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Blagua George »

Les jumeaux marchèrent vers elle et ils la prirent dans leurs bras. Fred n’avait pas hésité à laisser Violette plantée au milieu de la boutique et elle en fut très vexée. Il avait pourtant bien vu que cela l’avait embêtée de le voir si proche avec Alicia lors de la fête chez Roger, et il recommençait à nouveau.

Mais après tout, c’était Fred. Il était ainsi, et il ne changerait jamais.

« C’est très gentil de ta part d’être venue nous voir. Se réjouit Fred en faisant son plus beau sourire à son ancienne coéquipière de Quidditch »

Violette soupira longuement avant de se remettre au travail et d’accueillir les clients qui venaient d’arriver. Elle n’avait plus envie de voir cet échange entre les jumeaux et Alicia.

Comment avait-elle pu être naïve au point de croire qu’il n’y avait qu’elle ? Certes, c’était ce que Fred lui avait dit dans sa chambre, le lendemain de la fête, mais au final il lui donnait l’impression que ce n’était que des paroles en l’air.

_Peut-être même qu’il en baise d’autres, Violette, tu es trop bête. Il n’y aura jamais rien de plus_.

Et ce fut ainsi que la sorcière se renferma sur elle-même, comme elle le faisait toujours dès qu’elle était contrariée. Elle ne voulait pas montrer aux autres que ses émotions prenaient parfois le dessus sur sa raison.

Que ce soit lors de la fermeture, ou encore quand Fred se posta devant le groupe afin de les remercier pour cette journée, les cheveux en bataille et les manches de sa chemise retroussées au point de dévoiler ses veines gonflées, Violette l’ignora totalement, ne posant plus une seule fois les yeux sur lui. La même scène que la veille se reproduisait, mais cette fois-ci ce fut plus difficile pour la sorcière.

Lorsqu’ils rentrèrent au Terrier, Violette ne discuta que quelques minutes avec Molly et Arthur, avant de filer à la douche. Les jumeaux ne dormaient pas là ce soir, mais ils restaient manger. Et la jeune femme n’avait aucune envie d’affronter le regard interrogateur de Fred.

Alors, Violette demeura silencieuse durant tout le repas et elle évita à tout prix de tomber sur les yeux de miel du rouquin. Elle avait abandonné tout espoir de lui parler de ce qui la tracassait tant, car elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle avait juste envie de partir d’ici.

Une fois le dîner terminé, la sorcière aida à débarrasser la table et elle n’hésita pas une seule seconde à jeter dans la poubelle le papier que Fred lui avait envoyé cet après-midi.

Le rouquin avait vu ce qu’elle venait de faire, et cela le peina grandement.

Mais Violette était bien plus triste qu’il ne l’était. Elle n’acceptait pas le fait de se retrouver piégée dans un amour qui n’était pas réciproque. Son esprit était si embué qu’elle ne parvint pas à profiter de la petite soirée dans le salon avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Elle n’avait pas envie de jouer à leurs jeux de cartes moldus.

« Je vais me coucher, je suis épuisée. Annonça-t-elle d’une voix faible

\- Déjà ? Il n’est que vingt heures ! Se plaignit Ginny d’un air attristé

\- Je ne tiendrai pas la journée de demain si je continue ainsi. Rit-elle nerveusement

\- Je te comprends, je ne vais pas me coucher trop tard non plus. La rassura Harry

\- Ah bon tu es sûr de ça ? Lui lança la rouquine en arquant un sourcil »

À côté d’eux, Ron retroussa ses lèvres avec dégoût.

« Évitez de faire ça dans le salon. Grommela-t-il »

À l’entente de cette remarque, Violette dut se retenir de ricaner.

« Bonne nuit vous quatre, à demain ! Leur souhaita-t-elle »

Ses amis la saluèrent chaleureusement et elle monta donc à l’étage. Et bien évidemment, Fred l’attendait dans le couloir.

« Atkins. »

Violette voulut l’ignorer, se dirigeant vers la porte qui la mènerait dans la chambre de Ginny, mais le rouquin entremêla sa main dans la sienne et la tira avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit.

« Purée Weasley tu... »

En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Bill et Charlie. Cette chambre si enfantine et innocente, remplie d’images de dragons accrochées au mur.

Fred plaqua la sorcière contre la porte mais elle n’était pas de cet avis, elle repoussa ses bras qui l’emprisonnaient et s’éloigna de lui. Se postant au milieu de la pièce.

Le rouquin planta alors son regard dans celui de Violette. Il se sentait impuissant devant le comportement étrange de la jeune femme.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend Vi ? »

La concernée croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se renfrogna. Elle ne pouvait pas le fuir constamment, et elle n’aimait pas le voir si tracassé.

« Je... je ne me sens pas très bien ce soir.

\- Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Ses yeux noisettes s’étaient éteints lorsqu’il avait prononcé ces mots. Il s’en voulait, et Violette regretta aussitôt d’avoir agi ainsi avec lui.

« Non, pas du tout. C’est juste que je... je pense à beaucoup de choses et mon moral en prend un coup. »

Fred considéra un instant les paroles de la sorcière. Il n’aimait pas la voir ainsi, c’était la dernière chose qu’il désirait, la savoir triste.

Lentement, il marcha vers Violette, jusqu’à s’arrêter à quelques centimètres d’elle. Alors, il posa sa main sur sa joue chaude et la caressa du bout de son pouce. Puis il replaça derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux.

« Merci. Sourit faiblement la jeune femme »

Fred sourit à son tour. Il n’avait qu’un désir, la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se doutait bien qu’elle n’avait pas la tête à ça.

« Tu sais que je suis prêt à t’écouter si tu en as envie. Lui rappela-t-il

\- Je sais, mais je pense que cela ne servirait à rien. J’ai simplement besoin de penser à autre chose. Avoua-t-elle »

Un sourire taquin apparut sur le visage du sorcier.

« Je pourrais t’aider à oublier tes tracas. »

Violette émit un rire nerveux et elle baissa la tête. C’était bien cela le problème.

Fred ne pensait qu’au sexe car elle continuait de lui faire croire qu’il n’y avait que cela qui les liait. Ils devaient tout le temps se cacher et ne passaient que très peu de temps ensemble, ce qui faisait qu’ils se sautaient dessus dès lors qu’ils en avaient l’occasion. Et ça, cela ne pouvait plus durer pour la sorcière.

« Je n’ai pas envie de ça Fred, pas ce soir. »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça, Atkins. Quand j’ai dit que je voulais t’aider, j’insinuais que tu pouvais te défouler en hurlant sur moi, que je t’autorisais à venir pleurer dans mes bras ou même à me raconter tes chagrins jusqu’à quatre heures du matin. Tout simplement. »

Violette releva les yeux vers lui, et un sourire, un vrai cette fois-ci, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était sincère, elle l’avait entendu dans sa voix. Et elle se sentit défaillir.

Elle ne résista plus à cette envie de le sentir contre elle, alors elle se rua dans ses bras. Et comme d’habitude, Fred l’y accueillit comme si c’était la première fois. Il la serra le plus fort possible contre lui et il baissa la tête afin d’embrasser le haut de son crâne.

Un simple câlin, une simple preuve qu’il n’était pas que là pour jouer avec elle, c’était tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin pour retrouver le courage de lui faire part de ce qui se cachait au plus profond de son coeur.

« Nous sommes ensemble toute la journée, et pourtant tu me manques à chaque instant. Lui souffla Fred au creux de son oreille, tandis que Violette s’était mise sur la pointe des pieds afin d’atteindre le cou du sorcier et de s’y nicher »

S’il savait à quel point elle ressentait la même chose.

Ne parvenant plus à garder ce secret enfoui en elle, Violette se détacha à contrecoeur du rouquin et elle se recula afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il était temps.

« Tu as raison, en fait j’ai quelque chose à te dire. Déclara-t-elle d’un ton sérieux »

Intrigué, Fred la scruta intensément, accompagné de son superbe sourire en coin. _Ne succombe pas, Violette, ne succombe pas_.

« J’adore quand tu prends ton air si sérieux. Lui susurra-t-il »

Violette leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit rire avant de le fixer à nouveau. Elle était décidée à aller droit au but.

« En fait, je me demandais... qu’est-ce qu’on est, nous deux ? Est-ce que nous passons juste du bon temps ensemble, ou est-ce qu’il y a plus ? Parce que moi je pense que... »

En une fraction de seconde, une panique soudaine était apparue sur le visage de Fred et il avait aussitôt coupé Violette, l’empêchant de terminer sa phrase.

« Comme tu le dis, nous ne sommes que des amis qui passent du bon temps ensemble. »

_Oh_.

Violette eut l’impression que son coeur venait de tomber dans son estomac. Elle ne s’attendait tellement pas à une réponse si directe qu’elle cessa de bouger, comme si une personne venait de lui lancer un _Stupéfix_.

Elle regardait Fred sans vraiment le voir, abasourdie, et ses pires démons refirent surface.

Comment avait-elle pu croire qu’il partageait ses sentiments ? Comment avait-elle osé espérer qu’ils pourraient être... en couple ?

C’était pourtant évident qu’il avait joué avec elle et rien de plus. Fred resterait à jamais l’éternel dragueur qui ne pouvait être en couple. Tout comme Violette. Ils n’étaient pas faits pour ça.

Le rouquin paraissait encore plus dérouté que la sorcière. Il avait perdu son assurance insolente et il était impossible de déchiffrer son regard dans lequel des dizaines d’émotions fusaient.

« Ce serait bête de gâcher ce que nous avons... non ? Ajouta-t-il, bien qu’il n’avait pas l’air de se rendre compte de ce qu’il disait »

Alors, Violette revint sur terre, brutalement, trop violemment. Les mots du rouquin l’avaient blessée bien plus profondément qu’un coup de poignard.

Elle tourna un instant la tête sur le côté, et elle soupira de façon à peine audible afin de retenir ses larmes. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Fred et elle se força à lui faire un sourire qui se voulait être naturel.

« Bien sûr. Ce serait trop bête. Approuva Violette qui souriait toujours »

Le visage du jeune homme abordait toujours cette immense panique. La sorcière ne comprenait pas cette réaction, mais ce dont elle était persuadée, c’était qu’elle s’était de faux espoirs. Et elle le regretta, immensément.

Voilà pourquoi Violette préférait vivre dans l’optique de ne jamais rien attendre de personne. Elle avait dérogé à cette règle aujourd’hui, et les conséquences venaient de la détruire intérieurement. C’était pour cela qu’elle avait refusé de tomber amoureuse de quelqu’un toute sa vie.

Car elle imaginait toujours le pire, et le meilleur la faisait souffrir.

Ne trouvant plus quoi dire, Fred passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira à son tour. Il stressait, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

Il agrippa ensuite la taille de Violette et il la ramena à nouveau contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela, mais il avait besoin qu’elle soit auprès de lui. Il voulait sentir son odeur dont il ne se lassait jamais. Il voulait toucher la peau de ses bras qu’il trouvait si douce. Il ne voulait pas que cela s’arrête.

Violette répondit à son étreinte. Pour une fois, ce fut la jeune femme qui le serra fort contre elle. Car elle savait que c’était la fin.

Ils restèrent ainsi deux longues minutes. Violette avait posé sa tête contre le torse large du rouquin, et il avait posé sa tête contre la sienne. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils savouraient simplement ces derniers instants ensemble.

En tant qu’amis qui passaient du bon temps. Car s’ils devenaient plus que ça, ils perdraient toute la magie de leur relation interdite.

« Je reviens, je dois chercher quelque chose dans ma valise. »

La jeune femme mit fin à leur étreinte, adressant un dernier sourire au rouquin. Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Violette... Tenta Fred avec une once d’hésitation dans la voix

\- Je reviens. Répéta-t-elle avant d’ouvrir la porte et de la refermer derrière elle »

Bien sûr, elle ne reviendrait pas.

Violette partit en direction de la chambre de son amie, mais elle avait l’impression que seul son corps marchait. Son esprit était resté derrière elle, perdu dans un endroit des plus sombres.

Et lorsqu’elle entra dans la pièce, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps. Sa tristesse guidait ses gestes à présent, et d’un coup de baguette elle rassembla toutes ses affaires dans sa valise avant de la fermer.

La sorcière ne pouvait plus rester ici, elle devait partir loin de tout ça, s’éloigner de Fred. Sinon, elle finirait par exploser. Elle se disait encore qu’elle n’était pas prête pour se mettre en couple, mais elle n’était pas non plus capable de se contenter de coucher avec quelqu’un alors qu’elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui.

Elle eut du mal à l’admettre, mais elle n’était pas assez forte pour cela.

Contrairement à ce que Violette avait pensé cet après-midi, le chapitre que Fred et elle avaient écrit devait s’arrêter là. C’était abrupte, inattendu, violent. Mais il ne connaîtrait jamais de suite, et c’était mieux ainsi. Pour eux deux.

Leur aventure s’était terminée dès lors qu’ils avaient quitté la maison de vacances, et après tout, c’était une belle fin pour cette histoire.

La gorge nouée et les yeux brillants, Violette fit léviter sa valise devant elle. Elle savait déjà quelle excuse elle allait sortir à Molly, Arthur, ainsi qu’à ses amis.

Elle les reverrait, elle avait juste besoin de temps. Besoin d’oublier. D’ici deux ou trois semaines, elle reviendrait les voir. En veillant à ce que Fred ne soit pas là.

À pas de loup, la jeune femme descendit les escaliers et évita les coins des marches qui grinçaient, afin que le rouquin ne l’entende pas.

Ils étaient tous dans le salon, sauf Fred. En la voyant avec sa valise, ses amis se levèrent, toisant la sorcière avec incompréhension.

« Violette ? Qu’est-ce que... qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Bredouilla Hermione qui tenait un livre dans sa main »

Ils la connaissaient. Ils avaient aussitôt vu sur son visage que quelque chose n’allait pas. Harry et Ron voulaient déjà venir vers elle afin de l’aider.

« Je... je suis désolée. Je dois partir, c’est urgent. Ma mère a eu un problème et je dois rentrer au plus vite. Mentit-elle le plus calmement possible »

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche avant de courir vers Violette, très vite suivie par Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils la prirent tous dans leurs bras et la jeune femme dut lutter pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s’écouler sur ses joues.

« Tiens-nous au courant s’il te plaît, fais attention. Lui demanda Ginny

\- Je vous écrirai dès que possible, ne vous en faites pas. »

Violette abandonna ses meilleurs amis et remercia Molly et Arthur, qui attendaient derrière eux, du plus profond de son coeur. La mère de famille, qui mourrait déjà d’inquiétude, la prit dans ses bras et l’étouffa presque.

« Je t’en prie ma chérie, écris-nous. Je me fais déjà un sang d’encre pour toi.

\- C’est promis Madame Weasley. Et je reviens vous voir bientôt. Leur promit-elle »

Sur ces derniers mots rempli de tristesse qu’elle peinait à cacher, Violette quitta le Terrier en vitesse et elle sortit sa baguette afin de préparer son transplanage. Marchant jusqu’au milieu du jardin.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix lointaine. C’était Fred qui l’appelait alors qu’il courrait vers elle. Enfin, elle n’était pas sûre. Peut-être rêvait-elle. Après tout, elle n’arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

« Vi, attends ! »

Mais elle avait déjà transplané.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~
> 
> Me voilà enfin de retour ! Avec un chapitre plus court, mais un chapitre tout de même ! ☺️
> 
> Alors, que pensez-vous de cette fin ? Eh oui, malheureusement cela ne pouvait pas être si facile...
> 
> Oui je sais, je suis un peu sadique parfois.
> 
> Selon vous, que va-t-il se passer lors des prochains chapitres ? Cela risque d'être un peu compliqué non ? 😬
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. J'ai hâte d'y répondre et j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.
> 
> Merci beaucoup @soft_blossom pour tous tes commentaires !! 
> 
> À très vite pour la suite des aventures ❤️


End file.
